


Enigmatic Corporate Matters

by Gingerfrostee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Character Development, Cults, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Evil Corporations, F/F, F/M, Harassment, Human Bill Cipher, Humanity, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Medical Torture, Mind Games, Mind Meld, Mindfuck, Modern Era, Multi, Murder, New York City, News Media, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, POV First Person, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Social Media, Such a thing too many tags, Swearing, The Mindscape, Torture, Violence, Yes Actual Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 91,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfrostee/pseuds/Gingerfrostee
Summary: After 12 years of Bill Cipher's supposed death, Bill has been placing various little plans into motion attempting to achieve a greater goal, one where even prophecies will fail. In his own pure form of entertainment, he forced Dipper to tag along, only earning hatred from the Young Man.tltr;---- 12 Years after Show----  Dipper is Forced to Team-up with BillOnly into smut just skip to ch 9,  12, 19, & 21.Only into Bill-Dipper Deals skip to Ch 17,24, & 26.Update - 9/23/20I swear. I swear I'll publish the next chapter. Just you know waiting for when I decide to post up more chapters after it, like one after another. I'd hate to get anyone excited, then disappear again.Update - 10/10/20I've decided once I get my laptop back I'm going to start working on Bipper fanfics again. I should get it back by Sunday. Might start on Wed.





	1. Crystal and Gold

\--- Dipper POV ---

Everything looked crystal and clean, decorated with just a white void looking like an absolute perfect harmony. I sat in the corner of a bar staring at the speaker talking through the microphone their words falling onto deaf ears. She spoke of Freedom, Research into Genetics, and Magical Creatures among us. Her popularity only grew with her sudden arrival to media in the past couple years, practically soaring as she spoke of the Magical Creatures lurking all around. She explained to the public the rights they should have, following with declaration that all Illegal practices the Magical Research Centers are doing to be absolutely stopped. 

I gave a sigh leaning closer to the bar, motioning for the bartender pour another glass of nonalcoholic sparkling soda. It may seem odd to most having a lesser cost of beverage, especially when everything provided was free of charge. It was a choice I had made for myself to keep my own mind at clarity, a practice learned during Ford's Apprenticeship.

My main mission was to investigate this whole Social Media outlet encouraging Magical Creature's freedom, and maybe find some sort of Master Plan against him. The old man grew paranoid over the years after Bill’s fall, proclaiming it was too quiet. Stanley even after recovering his memories always held some sort of hiccup here and there… Though due to brotherly love he had always pointed out it was just Ford growing old after all his travels. 

Looking up at the bartender as he slid the glass over, catching it with practiced ease I lifted it up admiring the clear liquid. A small sigh left me, I grew bored with this everyday rich life and travels. These things just kept piling up with no real goal at end, and really I wanted to just settle down and have a family. Mabel during this time managed to somehow do that, along with even starting her own business.. Pixie Drexie.. A clothing line designed by and her a bunch of Pixies, the play on words was completely Mabel’s doing back in High school. 

The glass slipped against my lips, nice smooth crystal could practically taste the riches here.. Fluid reaching the dry lips making its way past the entrance down the throat… Taken smallest of sips wishing to savor the last glass for the night, I stepped from the bar. 

Listeners were growing restless, her battle cry was near ending, cheers and questions grew. The place seemed more of a slaughterhouse than an actual Debate or Support. The woman was crazy if she thinks that this little game of hers was won, after all, it was Uncle Ford who directly approached the Government about Magic Existence… All to stop Bill From coming back, Start another Weirdmegeddon. 

Click, click the sound of shoes against each marble steps… I made my way upward to the second floor, away from the exit and future stream of people. The balcony was but a nice view one could easily imagine seeing nothing but pigs and sheep down below. 

How they all moved about in a pattern toward the woman now that her speech was just about done, he leaned over twirling the glass watching just as she finished, “I Believe we as One Should Embrace Each Other. All Magical Creatures are American Citizens deserving rights! No longer should we prevail with testing unknown chemicals risking turning them to Monsters!” She grinned the prettiest smile placing the best step forward.

Her movements were sharp almost as sharp as the crystal all around him it oddly held the expertise of grace. Her golden jewelry seemed to glow marvelously like the chandelier above, exclaiming that her collaborators wanted the idol to glow. He could not help but be absorbed by her, now that the words of nonsense were devoured.

She seemed to move holding the black dress preventing from stepping on it with her probably gilded gold heels. She ironically tripped over some Newsman’s foot, balanced lost eyes meeting my own holding a unique glow. The orbs containing blue, Our connection held much longer than I would have liked. It was almost as if she had me chained on the spot placing a target right on my forehead. Then just like that, she looked away and I just felt this pressure dissipate to nothingness... Just gone, like the fluttering in my stomach.

Who was this woman? Appear and catch my attention where none had ever succeeded? Daring to oppose everything I was taught up to this point. Breath caught, I turned to my glass for reassurance this was not a trickster’s dream, again cool fluid streaming down in small conservative sips the flavor making the memory of her eyes losing their hypnotizing power. 

When I lowered the glass a second time.. The woman and her sheep followers were long gone, leaving an empty echoing room of nothingness. I enjoyed this quietness, a void where none can interrupt your thoughts. Speaking of which, I decided to pre-prep my email to Ford about the situation, mouth moving in a mumbling manner trying to trace the words before going to the hotel writing them all down. One could say it's the rough rough draft, however, another heard my mumbling for a bell of laughter escaped a feminine throat. This owner soon asked the question, “What’s that? I can’t hear you.” 

I turned respectfully toward the woman being sure to distance myself from her just a bit, “Wasn’t for you to hear.” My voice coming out in a more challenging manner than I desired, woman seemed absolutely unswayed by it just more attentive and.. Was that a flirtatious body movement and adjustment in the face? Great… 

The world seemed to age around me, or maybe it grew younger and I was the old man? Always the old man, ever since the age of 14… Happy Birthday, Dipper. “How can you trust the Magical Creatures won’t turn on you, the moment they gain citizenship?” I asked trying to figure out just why she cared to do this.. 

Nobody else in the world cared for these ‘freaks’ as some had put it. Truly only Pine Family and couple chosen had ever dealt with them. Again a small giggle, was she forcibly holding down her laugh? A cherishable grin crossed her face, “I have faith that everything will work out. If they were allowed to work and allowed to adapt, then they much like other Americans in past times.. Will grow to fit in. WHY! They’ll even help Economy Grow!” 

Her dress seemed to be lowered exposing more skin on the torso, slight cleavage more than a male really should be allowed to see. Maybe this was how she caught all her investors? Charmed them to swoon for her? She suddenly spoke as I quickly turned my eyes from her chest, shamelessly staring at the glass blushing hard. My innocent boy-ish charm leaking through the entrepreneur's mask.

“Dipper… I must ask you… Why must your Uncle do the crimes against Magical Creatures? Stabbing them with needles, creating procedures that harm them.” She once again moved closer, he could feel the warmth in her personal clean dust cloud, mixed with a specific kind of perfume he couldn’t quite place.

She continued on as he didn’t make any attempt to stop her, maybe she was just simply used to no man stopping her. “I would like to think with this advanced world.. Technology and magic can work together.. A harmonious echo will take place in the streets of New York as each Creature has a place in this world.. Besides that small hideous town of Gravity Falls. After all, Creatures are people too.. Just their own _language_.” Her hands moved nearly touching my arm, I hated it absolutely hated it her body covering the glass from my view.. 

Pulling away turning heart pounding, mind thinking of this ‘hideous gravity falls’ and its downfall during the Apocalypse. All those Monsters running amok.. Even the Friendly Goat causing absolute destruction. “I believe not, and they’re not just Natives. They came from other Dimensions over time, trapped in that small weak tear. Stanford wrote all about it in his book ‘Worlds be Damned’ “ Aggressively I exclaimed to her wishing all the experience from my first summer there onto her.

Quickly I took a drink hiding the petty ill-feelings I felt against Magical Creatures after the great disaster. Changing subject moment glass was empty with a smartass remark, “You of All people should know that”

She gave a snort followed by a peal of much louder laughter than a small giggle, Dipper couldn’t tell she was forcibly holding this one down or not. 

“Oh, I read All of Ford’s writings on Gravity Falls, Otherworlds, and those Magical Creatures… It's why I am doing all this, to prove they are fully humane too. All deserve human citizenship… You say they’re just animals, then what are you? Standing here. Consuming Oxygen, liquor, and space. Unlike those Flock of sheep following me, you were up here watching over them all. What does that make you? Alone?“

She again leaned extremely not catching how I kept our distance to a minimum of 6 feet, it was almost as if she was aiming to make me highly uncomfortable. Going so far as the softness of her body against my own causing a lower abdomen to tingle just a slight… Just as quickly she leaned toward me she suddenly pulled away, completely speaking in a more excited voice, “I’ll see you again Pretty Boy, riches and Cameras won’t protect you forever.” 

Watching her heels click the floor she step-by-step grew in distance I felt.. Bile growing in my throat, throbbing in my head, the weight just growing in exhaustion. Quickly I finished the last swallow of my drink cursing not grabbing two glasses.

I made my way back to the bar, the weight of my body feeling so broken growing with each step, was surprised by how much distance each step down the staircase had felt. Carefully I placed the glass on the bar, highly unaware the glass tipping and rolling right off the edge shattering. No, the throbbing made my ears were numb with some sort of ringing much like a high blood pressure patient. 

My mind's confusion grew at an attempt to try and explain this problem, definitely time to get back.. Get some rest. 

I made myself make way agonizingly toward the exit. At first, I blamed it on exhaustion, but more and more just felt… Worst knew something else was up, never before had I felt such double vision. Pounding on the skull unreachable. Right-hand grasping wishing to reach and expand the skull releasing the pressure, the other hand barely holding on to the walls as things began to sway and darken.

What started as a blurred image only grew unfocused as vision darkened fighting full-on fainting. “Fucking Hell..” I murmured under my breath managing to barely reach the Car Garage, I heard a sudden gasping of breath followed with the clicking of heels.. What? 

Arms were grasping weakly at first suddenly grew stronger, abnormally strong, or was that just my head hallucinating? Voices began to speak around me, ugh they didn’t help. All the man’s in black suits... All groveling at me, one screaming 9-1-1… 

Singular voice rang out, “I got’em! He drank too much” A voice that seemed to ring out sounding familiar, who? He didn’t see till he saw the face of his captor, the Rival. Her hold was steady, keeping me balanced… Was it off-balanced?

Questions. According to her tone. I wasn’t even sure if I'd answered, but something escaped from my throat she shuffled me expertly away. Photos were being taken of the two of us.. Shit. That’ll be all over the news. Stanford’s Nephew Caught Drunk with Rival. 

Before I could worry about the situation much longer, my head found its way to leather cool plush... Eyes dropping out, unaware I was even drooling all over her fine leather passenger seat. Darkness came fast….


	2. Metal and Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the lots of Cussing, Dipper's in a <s>cage</s> Kennel so cut him some slack.

\--- Dipper POV ---

Ever woke in a position that caused your whole body to ache just about every joint? Only then to try to get yourself comfortable by sitting up only managing to hit your head on top of something cold and hard? Thus releasing a recoiling sound that may have hurt more than the metal? Yeah well, starting today so I have. 

My eyes opening to find myself trapped in a cage in a rather familiar room, reality comes in such a slow burn. This was a cage, I was in a Fuckinig cage. Cautious of hitting my head again I sat up trying to figure out exactly where the exit lies and how the hell to get out. 

My search was short-lived as a voice sounded, distracting me from my temporary effort, “Morning Sunshine!” I mumbled in complete complaint on pure instinct that was barely even audible even to myself. 

The figure moved to lean forward, her blonde newly brushed hair fell to the gravity pull. “What was that?” Dammit, if my head didn’t fucking hurt so much I’d be extremely pissed at her for pulling this little God Foresaken Hoping Prank.

“Could You Let me out of the Cage?” I asked trying to be as polite as possible fuming deeply on the inside. 

An overly obnoxious laugh sounded throughout the room, “It's a Kennel! Not just a Cage. Besides you can get out whenever I leave free of charge.” A kennel! She was worried about it being a Kennel, oh just imagined strangling her pretty little head. 

Questions began swarming in my mind on exactly WHY THE FUCK she would even think to do this! Taking a deep breath playing her little games, whatever twisty and nonsense they were I asked a simple question.

“Fine a Kennel. Miss Acrostic, why am I in a Kennel?” The question was out, while she thought of an answer, I kept working to find the exit.  
Her voice came out in a singsong voice, “I couldn’t have you attacking me just yet.”

There came a movement from where she sat as her body seemed to cover more of the Hotel’s window. I Found the EXIT! The joy was quickly short-lived, GEE it HAD A LOCK, Dammit. 

I turned from the lock with a huff seeing it was a Heavy Steel with no combination, she had the key. Lovely. My eyebrow flickered turning my attention to the insane woman as she leaned uncomfortably close to the cage, my emotions still trying to stay calm. I spoke the next question, “Last Night, What happened?” 

There came a hum before an answer, “You passed out in a Car Garage. Oh! Reminds me” She stepped away picking the remote off the nice clean bed, I just came to realization looked a lot like my Hotel’s Bed. 

My eyes quickly flickering to the desk where the laptop was kept to find… It was missing, Great. A Small moan of disappointment escaped my mouth I was sure she could hear because sure enough the tv was turned extremely loud. 

I was on the news, I WAS ON THE NEWS. My Heart spattered panicking Ford was going to Kill me! No to hell with Ford, MABEL! It showed me drunk… Stumbling out of the building, A hero grasping me. News exclaiming about Social and how Ford’s Corporation disrupted it. Just some other things, how the Blonde before me was some sort of God Foresaken Hero, fucking kill me now. 

I tapped on my knee finding more memories flooding back thanks to the Absolute familiar scene. Didn’t get a single alcoholic drink last night, and that same damn Female had me in a cage. Dipper you moron, I thought dramatically to myself with another painful groan.

“You drugged me. That very Fucking Damn moment you leaned in covering my glass you slipped something in. What a classic roofie?” My voice came out dry and desperate, ugh I need water.. 

She laughed so hard she held her waist, “Look the Puppet has a brain!” 

After recovery she turned to me holding the sharpest canine smiles I’ve ever fucking seen, almost the sort you’d see on demons. Then just as the thought crossed my mind it all clicked. The sharp graceful movements, the blonde hair, fashion sense, Obsession over Ford’s Research, and finally me in a cage. 

The biggest largest tired sigh escaped my mouth, “My next question, Why are you a Woman?” 

She gave a snicker losing the more gentle posture, as it twisted to a more overconfident posture exposing more of the body as it slowly shifted to that of a man. “Public just love Women who care so deeply about Man-Eating Unicorns and Innocent tiny Garden Gnomes.” Newly created male waved his hand as if this would explain everything, it. Didn’t. 

I moaned face slamming against the cold metal, now he continued on almost bragging. “The moment I saw you, at my show! Just had to do something, knew Fordsie would send you to investigate eventually.” 

Another snicker, “Speaking of Which. Once you’re free... You tell Fordsie ALL About me. I’ll kill your whole family most devastatingly way, Capiche?” 

My eyebrow flinched, Did this guy SERIOUSLY think I won’t tell FORD.. The one person who had What? Now? 10 different ways to kill the Damn Triangle Demon. Over What.. THREATENED TO KILL MY FAMILY. 

“DAMMIT BILL! You’re GOING TO FUCKING Well... FUCK THEM Over anyway! Why the Fucking Hell would your words even Fucking Matter.” I practically shouted at the man, as he covered his mouth with his finger. 

“Shh Mr. Pine, wouldn’t want the public to hear the horror of you torturing your Uncle’s Rival.” UGH! THAT’s IT! I shook the door only to get nowhere.. Right... Kennel locked. Bill Stepped back clearing his throat, pulling out of. Was that a dimensional Pocket? What looked to be a smoke Grenade in left and a Key in right..

Key practically shining making my attention split on escape. The key was placed on the carpet with shocking gentleness, my hands wanted to greedily go for it… But knew Bill would just find it the most hilarious thing ever, and my pride against this Demon couldn’t handle that. I calmly waited, for the punchline. 

Bill gave a dramatic sigh acting highly upset and disappointed before acting as if nothing had upset him, “Well I must take my leave”

He stepped away reaching the doorway, “Before I forget.. I know how much you just LOVE Timers on computers. I’ve set your computer to Reset in 5 Min.. and THOUGHTFULLY downloaded all the intel you could ever desire about me. Just… Fair warning, more fumes you breathe in LESS LIKELY you’ll WANT to LEAVE.” With a laugh Newly Re-transformed, she pulled the string throwing the smoke grenade into the room stepping out just as I threw my whole weight to grab the key.

Key in hand, I immediately rotated to the lock on the door to find. It was FUCKING UNLOCKED THE WHOLE DAMN TIME. No time, Removed the heavy lock, pulled the kennel’s handle and pushed open the door. Soon after running to the bathroom.

Fumes beginning to fill about 20% of the room in such a tiny tiny space, splashing water on my face and nostrils I gasped as little-much clean oxygen left. Hopefully, the Diver Reflex activated preserving little oxygen I wished to use.

My brain immediately counting how long I held the breath. It was an exercise the whole family had to train just in case our Magical Adventures grew too dangerous. Luckily my average was about 2 to 3 minutes, not as good as most divers but hey it wasn’t a career.. 

Quick I turned my attention turning to the wastebasket with its own little trash bag, pulling the bag out running toward the grenade grasping the bag around it. Frustrating at the power the gas held and how much already leaked into the room, fingers going straight for the Hotel’s windows to learn…

They were glued shut… With recent concrete Rubber, how recent? It had not a single spec of dust. Only had half a minute left, no time to fiddle around… I push open the door ran down the hall going straight for the emergency exit, At this moment.. 

You are wondering WHY I didn’t go after Bill Cipher. Simple. This: Fumes could be anything and as such... Anyone... Could die... OR get 3rd Degree lung disease... OR.. some child could just die if it leaked into the corridor. Number one thing here, do not try this at home. 

Reaching the exit I threw the bag into a large open field area, Expensive Resorts.. Great Backgrounds. The fumes leaking from the bag disappearing into the air. Immediately I turned to my phone calling 9-1-1 screaming about poison gas giving the location of the hotel while running back to the room get that DAMN Laptop.

Door left wide open to clear out any fumes trapped. Thoughts racing where will be the last place a normal person would look. The vent, the Cabinets… Outside the room, please Fucking Bill don’t let it be outside the room. Screeching to a halt right at the vent, painfully prying it open to learn nothing was there. Running to the cabinets opening them, throwing things out. Soon searching under the bed.. Only to suddenly stop. 

My doe eyes met the porcelain bathroom heart-thumping, Bill. Please don’t tell me. I couldn’t take the pressure not knowing, hoping it was in the shower. Only felt more despair when it wasn’t. Turning to the toilet... Practically crying the most illogical place to hide a laptop, never said it’d be working, did he? 

Frustrated on somebody else finding all those private files... I lifted the toilet’s tank cover to find sure enough. There it was. My Bloody Clean laptop. You know… I’ll be straight here, this was all my fault.. For having an 11” All-in-One laptop... Broken in half... Shoved around the flush valve. 

I grabbed the hotel’s Towel placing it onto the Toilet’s seat cover, before grabbing and pulling out the laptop setting the dripping mess onto the towel. If Ford didn’t kill Bill first, it was going to me..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Dipper did not notice the lock  
1\. He assumed it would be locked  
2\. Bill was distracting him before he noticed  
3\. It was Dummy-Locked [till he shook it, reason Bill Distracted him with the key]  
\-----------------  



	3. Interrogation and Time Skips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford, Stan, Dipper Talkie Talkie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was off today, posted early. 
> 
> Debating on doing a Bill-Dipper dream sequence next chapter, not quite sure if it's too early in the story.  
May just do a Coin Toss.

Dipper POV

About Four hours later after agonizing torture interrogation about the poison gas police believed to be a “bomb” that eventually came to an agreement was just some firework…

They gave me a huge large warning about wasting their time, explaining somebody else could be badly hurt during this time. Most of the questioning was WHY I had a cage in my room, forcing me to explain over and over I was drugged forced into it. At least they WROTE that down.

Here I sat in Ford’s meeting Room waiting for Ford Himself, exhaustion heavy. The plane ride home was okay compared to the Hell I had gone through. No longer in my black suit, changing before I had left the hotel in the bathroom to something much more comfortable and my style. 

The table before me held a small baggie filled with Silica Gel Desiccant Packets with the hard drive sitting in the middle of it all. My attention was caught staring at the little science experiment, picturing Bill just pressing the delete button before shoving it down into the toilet... Barely even saw a familiar face walking up on the carpet from the second entrance to his office. 

Grumpily I spoke out about to ask the man a question when I realized it wasn’t the man I really wanted to see. “Where’s Ford?” A gruff sound came escaped my mouth, Grunkle answered easily “Busy with some Biotanium Cellular proposition.”

Another grumble as I shifted my whole body to face him, purposefully trying to get his attention. “I sent him the text to meet me Three hours ago, He should be here by now.” 

Stanley released a small laugh looking highly uncomfortable, did they not get how IMPORTANT THIS was! He spoke up “The Dollar sign and Gold-bar Smilie?” Shaking his head, “What was that even suppose to mean?” Wha-at! 

Body shot up angrily, “BILL! Bill Cipher! Is Back!” My hands clenched forcing the emotions down, sloppily sitting back down arms crossed. Tired. Just Tired. Grunkle Stan’s face seemed to hold mixed facial expressions knowing about this important information, however not sure how to process the importance of it.

Was part of the whole memory thing, something the whole family figured out. The whole event, he couldn’t even recall any of it. I sighed, the edge of guilt at forcing my stress onto the amnesiac, “Just... I needed to tell him right away. And-and couldn’t directly say it..” 

A groan escaped me, today was the worst day ever... Little had I known it would just get worse over the next couple weeks. 

Ford walked in his shoes somehow someway making noise on the carpet his fast pace practically running, “I heard! Bill’s back!” I wasn’t sure to be angry asking How he heard… Knowing the man.. Probably had cameras, microphones, etc all over his office connected to his study screens… Probably didn’t tell the family in case, Bill forced the information out of us. 

My attention turned to Ford, “Bill is back and he as much a Dick, I remembered him.” Pausing for dramatics, “Oh and he has shapeshifting powers now, no Idea fuck he managed that.” 

Ford’s face twisted with thought, probably analyzing this information, or worse… Thinking _I was_ Bill in disguise. Ugh… Quickly I continued before this became an All-in-One torture-fest with Ford going insane. 

“He released some sort of what I could only be assumed poisonous gas on me, after locking me in a cage… Correction Unlocked cage, sick damn bastard.” My teeth ground themselves in hatred for the little stunt demon decided to pull. Oh, sure if I were to meet him once more… I was certain Bill would just rub it all over my face about being an obedient dog and… Focus. 

Ford quickly broke into worry throwing hundreds of question, “Did you get a Sample? Did he do anything to you? Any memories at all? How did this happen?” 

I answered the first question following with more detail about what actually happened, “Sample was lost, While the police were questioning me, the Hotel cleaned it up. Even checked the trash cans, no luck.” 

Couple minutes later explaining about the cage, drugging, and Oh the laptop... Hilarious. We all three now stared at the little science experiment as Ford began asking questions sounding rather impressed. “When did you get time to get all this Silica gel packaging?” 

I rolled my eyes before answering, “Every store at the airport at one point a cashier asked if I was stealing.. Only to look at me confused at the salt packets in my hands. Ford, Never again.” 

Older man hummed thinking not bothering to ask about the sandwich bag, having complete faith I probably had one.. Or asked a restaurant for one, or probably debating on the rate of water absorption versus how long it was sitting. 

Ford picked up the packaging pulling out the harddrive examining it, “We can try to recover some files, but not over the main servers. Bill just might want to transfer a trojan or some insane file that’ll steal everything we have on him.” 

He shook his head, “I’ll send it over to the computer repair shop... Maybe they can pull something, Damned be anything too bad.” 

That… Sounded nice... I gave a head shake in agreement, head beginning to nod off. “I’m going to my apartment.. Just call if you need me.”

Sleepily I picked up my things only for Ford to step forward, “Wait.” 

“Mmmm?” my attention turned to him confused, Ford stepped to the suitcase free-hand reaching to take it from me.

“There might be chemical leftover from that gas if there’s enough... Could get enough to figure just what it was.” 

Huh... I looked down at the suitcase thinking how all the questioning made me forget about substance could very well be on it this whole time. Sweat began to build up thinking of all the babies, elder, and…

“It-it pa-passed the Airport’s Chemical test” I spoke up quickly panicking, he gave me a hard look… Yeah, Yeah this was Bill.. Groan escaped me handing it over swearing it if it was some sort of radiation... 

I managed to leave, get a ride home, stare at my phone in a pout at the Dollar and Gold-bar Smilies… Thinking just what Bill was up to.. Then the first time ever since Aurelia Acrostic had shown up, I was stalking her twitter account... Reading tweet after tweet hoping to find some sort of secret hidden somewhere.. Some sort of hint. 

The car suddenly stopped, I stepped out after paying, looked up at the small apartment complex… For New York, it was Nice. For the rent, it wasn’t so very nice. Hey, I enjoyed keeping things down low anyway, not everybody could live most expensive suite. 

Worked my way up, staircase creaking, reaching the rather nice looking comfy room decorated in golds, autumns, and a bit of green. The scent in the air was that of pine, I know it was dumb.. Just reminded me of Gravity Falls, you know. Things happened so fast, I failed escaping Ford’s grasp. 

Sleepily made my way to the fridge pulling out a chilled water bottle downing it, grabbing another downing this as well. Soothing chill running down my spine, wow didn’t realize how dehydrated I even was. 

From there collapsed into the bed, body releasing its pent up stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add it in the story, but Dipper threw away the cage at the hotel. He didn't wanna bother explaining at the airport why he had a cage. Was also Extremely extremely upset the cage even existed in the first place.


	4. Macaroni and Corn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a small minor nightmare, nothing too extreme. Yet.

\--- Dipper POV ---

Dreams are a funny thing, each person has their own version of dreams. Some forget, some wake to sweat heart-pounding, some have flashes of scenes, some have extreme details to point of believing its real, and then there are those who have chapter continuous dreams picking up where it left off.

You know, I don’t really think I am all that special. Ford at some point had the family write our dreams down trying to find out if Bill was lurking in them, only to learn Dreams mutate and evolve with each notebook growing in power. At some point, he actually grew to fear those dream notebooks asking everybody to just burn them and not bring it back up. In the long run, if Bill was really out there.. They would make it easier for him to break that person’s reality.

I’ll be honest here, against Ford’s better judgment I grew to enjoy my dreams the details fascinated me to point of researching them. Why at some point during my mid-teen years I’d even check out books at the library over djinn, dream meanings, mythologies, and Wiccan literature. It didn’t really get anywhere, then maybe after all this time Bill was hiding.. Maybe running into him brought back all those ill-feelings I’d thought had moved on from.

> For here I stood in a dream staring right at the triangle, staring at the large eye pyramidic body, Mystery shack underneath.. Breath was stolen away, trapped in a much younger self than my actual body.. Watching the thing twirl its staff. Trees shuffling, hand in a fist. Screaming loudly his name wishing he’d just hear me out, wishing he’d just go away. Then, Poof, he was gone, just as the dream-self wished.. What usually happened.
> 
> This time however he only busted laughing wiping a tear, the dream morphing bleeding its color before suddenly reaching a point at the staircase… No longer the Woman-guise but the male version. Male leaning against the balcony back turned to the people below…
> 
> I stepped forward curiosity to just what all this dream showed, another weakness created after the dream journals. Learn it isn’t real, and exploring brought on more confusing details. Below was nothing but actual pigs and sheep fighting over what looked to be golden corn.
> 
> My attention turned to Bill when he spoke oddly calm, his voice coming in a quiet curious tone. “Not exactly a Mindscape painting of Innocence, is it?”
> 
> “It’s a bunch of pigs and sheep eating corn. Completely Innocent!” Came my reply in defiance, at this thing before me.
> 
> There came a small shuffle as the male in black slacks and loose black blouse turned to face the animals below, “Not what I see.” It was less of a taunt and more of a matter of fact, playing with my need to prove myself correct all the time.
> 
> Turning pointing at the corn below about to speak, Only for my voice to catch at the scene below morphing to corpses. Corpses, chopped up all rich folk of various dresses and black suites.. Blood pouring out, bone sharply poking, musk growing.
> 
> The pigs now wearing suites seemed consuming the flesh without hesitation, the sheep? They were white and bloody consuming the same, THEY DONT Even Eat Meat! Do they? “I-I..It…” My stomach churning, bafflement just grew in lengths. I was Quick to blame the intruder.
> 
> “It was You!” My teeth pulled back trying to look tougher, though admittedly I was shivering.. Chills running down.. Hands urking to kill the thing.. The thing only gave a toothy grin tilting its head, “Is it? I don’t think so”  


Suddenly gasping covered in sweat, first thought water... Needed water... I made the absolute mistake rising sharply because it felt a large weight on my head pounding.. It was.. It… Was.. Ugh…

I felt horrible, did I catch some sort of flu? Weakened immune system? My overactive imagination just imagine Bill rubbing my face all over every single germ-infested surface, the bastard would do that.. Quickly pushing the thought out.. Best not think about exactly what he did.

Picking myself off the bed, body feeling even less rested than what it began with. Maybe Bill just has me so troubled not getting any real rest. Water, immediately went for the fridge grabbing a water downing it. It felt a little better, the headache was there.. But at least the gnawing in my stomach subsided, probably just hungry. Food.

Drool gathered in my mouth forcing me to swallow, hands going up searching the cabinet to find.. Nothing caught my interest, I wanted something, just couldn’t explain _what_ just wanted it. Pushed the thought out of my head, it's just boredom of the same thing.. That’s it. Growing Old. World grows tiresome, picked up the microwavable bowl of macaroni began to work warming it up.. Stomach greedily growling by the time it was done.

About five minutes later found myself on the couch watching tv devouring what was left of the macaroni, after completely finishing I felt a little better.. But still just off in a rather unexplainable way, something was just missing.. Maybe it was worries?

Thoughts of worry reminded me of Ford, imagination running wild again seeing Ford declaring war over the media posting images or some other nonsense. Did Ford even know how to use the media?

Quickly I got up, picked up my phone off the floor, checking to see any new messages.. There was a text with Mabel screaming “What! BACK!” Hey somebody got the smilie meaning… Then nothing else.. Course’ Ford would fail informing him any updates.

I text Ford asking for any updates, before finding myself on Aurelia’s twitter account. She was apparently at some fancy meeting.. With some rando.. Probably a sponsor. Ugh, my mind could just imagine how that went. Bill playing coy trying to swing some rich coat to his side. How many did he had on his side, wait.. How far back did Aurelia life went?

Couple hours passed me searching through backlogs on how long Aurelia has been in the public’s eye, movies she was in, and all the back-stories… Only to almost choke on saliva finding an article about some comatose girl waking up, becoming new America Movie star... WAIT Comatose. How she became sweeter and thankful for the time and love her family showed.. How the whole family died after she turned age of 19… How... HOLY SHIT BILL.

The phone blinked a notification, “Unlocked some Files, Dipper meet at office” Right. He must have gotten something, I quickly texted back coming, picked myself achingly off the coach, head the throb returning after the quick movements. Small sweat, must be that summer heat probably check air conditioner later. First. Ford.

With that I headed out to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there's a lot of "heart-pounding" repetitive description, so for now on going to be replacing those with other.. Fear Bodily functions.


	5. Videos and Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford manages to pull the files off hard drive and show them all to Dipper.

\--- Dipper POV ---

40 min Later

Ford placed both hands on my shoulders holding a grave look, “We need to discuss your Pornography Problems Dipper.” Staring with an extremely straight face, complete confusion filling me up, “Pornography?; Bill…” Answering my own confusion speaking aloud the question. 

Shaking my head pulling away eyes staring down at the carpet thoughts trying to recall his exact words.. How was Pornography important? To Bill Himself? Cheeks slowly grew warm, reaching up I touched them gently trying to use the cool fingers to calm my own creative thoughts down. 

He cleared his throat catching my attention once more, His voice sounding rather gruff “Bill did thoughtfully provide details on his current human form and where she came from… However more important There is something else you should see.. There’s a video of you last night.” 

A sigh escaped me, “Public knows all about that, back home read all the news articles about him… It was in one interview buried under a lot of other more popular outlets.. That’s not really useful. “

Shaking my head, felt like a complete waste going back to that Hotel room breathing more fumes and digging into a toilet. Bill just was such an ass making a fool of me and my over excitement for new information, and... and Wait. Did he say VIDEO!?

Voice coming out harshly with a hint of fear, “What kind of Video?” Thoughts quickly swimming with ideas of him making out, joyfully playing with the penis and balls, and just overall I didn’t want to go… Did not want to go there at all.. Another small side of my mind imagined Bill carrying around my body into corpses and showering it. 

Lost in thought Ford had already begun the video and audio were already escaping sounding like Bill’s giggle. This caught my attention breaking the thoughts of worst-case scenarios, only to give a moan as the first thing was meaty gritty skin with blonde hair barely making anything out, all over the camera lens. This had to be a joke, turning to face Ford, “You seriously watched this?” 

Ford calmly answered almost in a despairing manner, “The whole thing… Twice…” 

> Bill pulled himself away exposing more discomforting tones in flesh, curliest of hair, and fingers attempting to move and touch something. The more camera seemed to focus and move around there came to the round objects connected, and blush began to form on my face, admittedly, as the zoom was corrected to show exactly how the whole bottom looked wrapped in a singular package. 

“Ford… Can we fast forward this... Please.” I struggled a cough mid-gag, lungs losing their proper form.

Ford gave a shrug, clicking later in the video past all camera adjustments showing more of a ‘normal’ scene with a sleeping shirtless figure covered in blankets back facing Bill who was now holding a what looked to be a tattoo needle gun. The blush on my cheeks grew sharper coming to the realization the figure lay fast asleep, completely exposed, even snoring was me… I couldn’t recall anything at all, probably the worst part. 

> Bill leaned forward began tracing the outline for his tattoo design, slowly creating a rather familiar sign on the dollar bill.

My stomach began squeezing feeling twenty times it did the past day, a mumble of despair escaped my breath looking at Ford scared.. _”Fooord”_

Before shaking my head trying to come up with excuses How Bill didn’t just leave a listening device on my slightly tanned flesh. “It was only a day... My body should have been ac-” struggling to explain what was on film was wrong, Ford only shook his head whispering softly, “_watch closely_.” 

Felt the throat crumbling in bile trapping what little air could get passed, the pains in my head on grew erratic as panic grew. Was the needle diseased? How was it going to be removed, of course, laser surgery… Ford probably just slice it off without hesitation. The very thought of Ford harassing me made the brain scream to run away… Not Worth it!

Forcing myself to watch the rest of the video, finishing up the tattoo, Bill leaned forward licking up the newly tattooed wound just about cleaning everything up.. THAT WAS SO UNSANITARY! The needle didn’t give me HIV that freak’s mouth would have! 

> Bill ended the video with a small possessive petting along the body, that while I was fast asleep with no memory, I definitely could imagine, my skin just shivering at the thing touching me like that. Video ended with Bill shooting the camera blow kiss and wink, my heart buried into an ocean, turning back to Ford like a child who had done something so wrong. 

Ford took a long deep breath, SHIT! He was Pissed! Calmly he spoke, “Take off your shirt.” 

Without hesitation, I obeyed exposing the back to him, hopefully, get a clarification it really existed. He leaned forward fingers touching the skin, my body naturally flinching back form the cool old man’s touch. He scraped his nail against assumed to be the tattoo, my face contorted reminded of the fear that he’d take a scalpel to the flesh… Seriously, I swore when it came to Bill the man was insane! 

He released a small huff that sounded relief, “It’s not real.” Wha-... 

Whole-body rotated about 180 degrees to face the man. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT isn’t Real! We just... It... Was on..” Felt like my heart would burst through the lungs, it wasn’t real.. It wasn’t real.. My skin was still pure as ever... Wait, why did tha-you know tattoos should be a choice just. Just. It wasn’t real! 

Ford released a tired sigh, “It was a trick of the film, all of it. The mark on your back is just a regular Henna tattoo…leaving darkly tanned traces.” He grinned wiping a tear, “Ha Ha! Don’t take me a Fool Bill!”

He busted out laughing as if there was some sort of twisted game between him and Bill... I just stood there feeling like a third wheel blushing hard, I thought the video was real.. Thank goodness Ford didn’t… 

Ford finished up his small laughter before explaining exactly what sort of twisted game he was even talking about, “Bill wanted me to surgically remove the tattoo… Hear that Bill! I know you too well! You’d never place a tattoo where a shirt could cover it! How else can you SEE through it!” He laughed more, leaving me just baffled at the Old Geezer... All these years he was just so tense about Bill coming back, now he looked Relieved? Keep your enemies closer?

I mumbled a complaint, “Okay it's not real, but he still touched me.”

Ford... Did not reply to changing the subject instead only making me really really upset, “You can have your old Files and Applications back... Computer guy said he removed 2 trojans, 1 video screen spy program, 2 typing programs, and any program he could find that grants Outside programs to access the computer. Should be safe now, after all, it was my best man on the job.” 

The grey-hair old man gave a wink and thumbs up before continuing “We did gather enough sample to analyze, I’ll be doing that right now.” Leaving me alone with Stan standing there looking as if he was very worried about me. 

My eye caught his, my own body growing rigid with distaste at his memory loss, before slowly relaxing giving him a hug.. Wasn’t like it was his fault either.. Just Bill’s. Always Bill.

He seemed rather happy at the moment relaxing into the hug as well, “It’ll be okay, was just a couple hours you’ll never have to see him again.” 

I gave a gentle laugh. “This is Bill, he’ll be back.”

My heart sinking thinking of the dream, for me at night... He always came back, real or not. At least some _people_ lost the hardships gained by the Triangle.. Even if time went out the window for them. With a small sigh, I pulled away... 

“I’m... I’mma go join Ford.. See what he has on that sample.. Uhh.. Bye Stan, thanks by the way.” I moved away from him, closing the laptop, before running to catch up with Ford.


	6. Medicene and Water

\--- Dipper POV ---

I found Ford rather easily, following him down the corridor as we passed Research Branch after Branch. He was.. Quiet… Felt like steel between the two of us, I could feel his disappointment just coming off in waves. My mind began swirling how he was going to exactly handle the whole... Being marked by Bill, even if it was a temporary not dangerous thing at all... Yet, I really didn’t want to know.. 

We both reached the room, computer screens filled with information on the leftover substance from the fog. My eyes tried to read the information, most of it was pretty basic Failed this test... Passed that test... Wasn’t this... Wasn’t that. Relief filled me when Ford removed radiation off the list, at least none of them were going to get cancer of any kind. 

Ford walked over to the large Main panel typing things on it in absolute silence... Was he pretending I wasn’t there? I _knew_ why he was being so silent.. Off chance, Bill heard, but... Just... Felt empty. 

After a long pause time passing, me checking my phone for absolutely no reason, and from time to time checking which chemicals were going to be tested next... Ford finally spoke up, “Dipper, I believe it's time for you to go on vacation.” Felt like a stab… 

I held my breath, “But Ford..” 

Ford cleared his throat, whole body facing me, fingers interlacing one-another. “You can’t go on missions alone, missions I rather _him_ not to be involved in. You have Over 60 hours of Paid-Time-Off.. _I Believe_ it is _Time_ to use it.” 

Just like that he sends me away, like a piece of trash, Ford just wanted me away so Bill wouldn’t hear a damn word…. It wasn’t fair. However, was best fo-Ford placed his hand on my shoulder looking me straight in the eye. 

“Don’t worry about Bill, it’ll only be a week or two... You’ve earned some time off, just don’t go wasting it at the library or elsewhere. You can come back and start the moment that tattoo naturally cleaned out.” He gave the oldest kindest smile I’ve seen in days, I could only smile back. 

“Okay, but you better not replace me!” The cheeriness rubbing off, I stepped to go back the way I came… But before leaving just needed one thing, “You HAVE to tell me what that STUFF is.” 

Ford gave a loud snort following with laughter, “Of course.”

\------------------------------------------- 3 Hours Later, Back At the Apartment -----------------

I sat on the couch staring at the laptop screen going over the various files Bill thoughtfully provided on his... Current form... My eyes constantly glancing over at the pornography files wandering just what Bill had taken the time to download... And more importantly, were there clues hidden there? Did Ford watch everything? My gut said so… But it wasn’t so certain…

Just about right after clicking on a file, there came a knock on the door making me jump clearing out the file. Shouting Loudly, “BE THERE IN A MOMENT!” 

The moment the words escaped my mouth it occurred to me… Nobody visited me... Mabel was too far to be here already if she decided to come here... Which I highly doubt with her tour... Could’ve been Ford, but he made it clear. Stay Away…. Did, Grunkle come? No, he wouldn’t… Right? 

Removing one person after another on the list it occurred to me only one person remained… The one I rather not see at all. Shouting loudly, “GO AWAY! I know it's YOU!” Feeling an agitation growing, head pounding at the thing that just appeared and won’t leave. 

A voice sounded at the door sounding much like Mabel, “It’s me, Mabel!” 

A groan escaped, walking lazily toward the door opening it wide with the most forced angered tired expression I could manage.. Hoping to the high Heavens the person behind the door would take the hint of “GTFO”. 

No such luck, the greeting was a charming smile, “Nice to see you! ” 

“That was the worst Mabel Expression Ever,” I answered to its cheery tone, purposefully placing myself between the small entryway created by the door opening. 

The male blonde figure pointed to the entrance, “Mind letting me in?”

I looked him up and down taking in the winning smile, tall stance… Obnoxiously taller than I, black slacks, and was that a gold coat above the black blouse now? 

Seriously, how full of yourself could you get? My landed on the blue orbs from before, “If I say, no. Will you go away?” I asked fully knowing the answer... 

Male managed to make his joyish posture even happier, how the hell.. “NOPE!” 

I leaned my head on the doorframe frown holding, placing exhaustion face forward, “Know I can call the cops? Legally remove you?” 

He answered cheerfully as if predicting this outcome, “BUT YOU WON’T!” 

Sleepily I replied, “I can call Ford, probably use newest Anti-Bill contraption.” 

Bill just snickered, “ _Oh, I doubt That ♪♪_

I rolled my eyes, sure Bill. Sure he won’t... 

There came a hum from the blonde before holding a singular finger up, “You see if I disappear.. His _Rival_ disappears.. All attention will be on _Him_” Another snicker.. 

“Yeah, well he’d do it for the world.” The answer was simple, but Bill had won... He’d just break down the door anyway… I stepped away opening it up, not at all bothering to welcome him in… Not that I needed to, the bastard already stepped in closing the door behind himself grinning brightly. 

“NICE PLACE You Got, OH Smells just like PINE TREES! Is this your funeral?” Mmm…. I rubbed my face fighting the urge to explain... No this was not... I liked the scent... Just... I knew he’d somehow turn it around, just. I HATE THIS guy. 

I decided to do the only really logical thing in this situation, go to the fridge to grab a water... Opening the bottle up, purposefully not offering him any, taking a swallow before complaining. 

When the complaint was ready, I spoke it loud and clear with the harshest sharpest sarcastic tongue blade I could manage. “Thanks to your little... _Tat._ Ford kicked me off the Team. Thanks. Thanks by the Way.” 

The male gave a huge dramatic bow, body just showing off its aerobatic form. He was just waving it off pretending to be clueless, bastard, “YOUR WELCOME! One always in Need of a vacation Pine Tree!” 

He summoned his famous cerulean flame holding it in his hand, speaking a rather quizzical manner, “I could _remove_ it if you wish… _♫ free of charge ♩ ♫_”

My eyebrows furrowed in a ‘seriously’ manner looking the demon up and down, crossing my arms, “Being painfully burned? No thanks.”

Flame vanished with a shrug from the demon, as he soon followed with flopping onto the couch opening the laptop… “Let’s see last File opened... Haha! You watched it.” 

“HEY don’t go touching people's things!”, I shouted slamming bottle down on the counter booking it for the laptop moment moaning and odd gurgling noises came out of it. 

Face blistering red, snatching the laptop back, slapping it close.. Facing Bill the agitation growing another level. “WHAT THE HELL BILL. Just Fucking come over here… Probing into MY HOME. Messing with MY THINGS… Just... WHY ARE YOU HERE? “ 

I pointed out over at the window showing the city view, “Should you be doing some MEETING to Destroy FORD? OR SOMETHING!” 

Bill leaned back not at all bothered by the shouting, his legs crossing, my posture holding trying to be more dominant in the situation. This was my Apartment after all. Slowly Bill hummed that obnoxious singsong he always seemed to obsess over in the past. Before finally speaking, “I came here to warn you.” 

He leaned onto the arm of the couch body spreading out… “HEY! NO SHOES on the COUCH!” I shouted on pure instinct, before releasing agonizing huff cooling down. “About What? World Domination? Weirdmegaddon? OH…” I couldn’t help but break in a laugh tired of the situation, finding it all just... _hilarious_ ”How you HAVE RETURNED!?” __

_ _The blonde huffed straightening up, “No. Ford will try to kill you.” _ _

_ _I shook my head, Ford? Why would Ford kill him? That... Was just nonsense. “Why the hell would he do that. OH WAIT… His Arch-Rival in MY HOME!” I couldn’t believe him, just thinking he could walk right-up in here just.. Just.. making false accusations… _ _

_ _He rolled his eyes, “They’re not false. Completely true, I swear on this Demon’s Sigil, Ford will try to kill you.” _ _

_ _Ugh, this is just. “Fine, Ford will try to kill me. Okay, thanks for the news bye... Nice for you to stop on by.” I just wanted to be alone, couldn’t anyone see that? At all? Oh, wait, Ford Did… When it was Convenient for him. _ _

_ _The blonde male picked himself up walking around the table to me, his male body movements reminded me of the video causing my mind to flicker back to what lay beneath the pants. Quickly pushing the thoughts down with a swallow, “Co-Could you leave already….” _ _

_ _Bill gave a shrug his hip growing slightly slanted almost lady-like, “I could… But then you won’t know the cure for your symptoms.” _ _

_ _My hand scratched the top of my head wishing to just grab the brunette hair frolics and yank them out in tears. Did he not understand? At all? That I wasn’t going to play his games. That anything he says I don’t believe? That this was all just some sort of manipulation? _ _

_ _A burst of laughter followed with a snickering hiss, lost in my own thoughts of frustration toward the Dorito a gloved hand found its way to my chin, forcibly grabbing it into the opposite direction was facing. Forcing me to look right at his face the extremely clear blue eyes, the abnormally long eyelashes, eyelids lowering to a cold heavy glare, “Yes, Dipper I am _fully aware_ As aware as the headaches, the throbbings, stomach aches, the little flu-like symptoms here and there..♪ That Fordsie is going to 100% Proclaim what was in your bag was just some Maggot dust... When reality. It is_ ♬oh so much more ♪♪ _ ” _ _

_ _I yanked away proving I could out-strength him nearly tripping my own feet from the force, quickly forcing myself to recover with some hopefully bravo. After recovery, I created what I imagined an expert snicker of my own… Mimicking his movements in my own style, “Sure, ~oh so much more~ Yeah right. Whatever _ ~Bill ~_.” _ _

_ _Bing. A notification, the phone on the coffee table lit up. I looked from the phone to Bill who only looked victorious, “You don’t have psychic powers... Could just be an email.” _ _

_ _We both knew… That it wouldn’t be an email... That he was probably right... Placing the laptop onto the table, picking up the phone… My Fingers traced the phone screen, showing the notification was definitely Ford’s… And it definitely had ‘Good news, Dipper! It isn’t dangerous. Just…’ I didn’t bother reading the rest, my cold front face looked over at Bill. _ _

_ _“You can’t see into the future… You can’t just.. Be _That_ overpowered…” My voice was shaking, thoughts colliding to explain the phenomenon... Bill only looked smug, waiting for my own ideas to come up with their own answer. It was how he got you, just let you think one way, and never correct you. Ultimate Liar, one who never lies. _ _

_ _My hands squeezed the phone trying to focus the thoughts into one, “okay... Okay… Why Maggot Dust... If its a type of Flu... Why didn’t he detect it… Just... Why is this migraine connected? BILL! Answer me!” I squeezed the phone tighter, fighting urges to throw it at the demon… Hurting the wall and my phone more than the monster before me. _ _

_ _Bill tilted his head just a bit releasing a sigh, “ _ I WOULD… but WOULD you LISTEn?_ _ _

_ _He was met with silence, would I listen? Would I? _ _

_ _Suddenly Bill’s voice sounded once more, “Even if I were... To tell you WHAT it is... Nobody would BELIEVE _YOU_” He gave a small laugh, “No matter how long you train under Six-Fingers. He’d Never Trust you. Just a kid to him. ALWAYS WILL BE.” _ _

_ _My eyes flinched, fighting back tears... Ford trusted me! I stood up College for HIM, we worked to start the COMPANY together! _ _

_ _Bill pulled out a small white pill-bottle from his little otherworldly portal... A soft voice coming out placing the bottle on the table... “When you’re ready... Cure is in there. Take every _single_ one <3 ” _ _

_ _I looked at the bottle thoughts ramming to one another, “How do I know.. You’re not Lying?” There came a small hum, “Small Contract if I’m lying the contract won’t be completed.” _ _

_ _A contract? A truth... Just like that? Get the information, learn if its a cure-all. Learn what really was going on with the fumes… What disease was being carried... And... And.. maybe I could turn it around learn everything... Maybe enslave Bill... My thoughts whirled with possibilities, how Bill was just offering it up.. _ _

_ _Then.. my eyes regretfully went right to his hand thinking how the last contract had ended... How it always went backwardly bad… How in reality it wouldn’t prove anything, “I’m good. I’ll just have Stanford analyze them.” I mumbled watching Bill with a mischievous smile hoping to catch him off balance. All he did was shrug, disappointing, “Go ahead, just come up aspirin.”_ _

_ _This.. made me almost fall over… Bill already made it out the door, shouting "I'll be in TOUCH!!" his words lost to my own words echoing after him, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ASPIRIN!” _ _

_ _There it was... The punch, the trick. The drug was just a normal everyday cure for headaches, migraines… and... How I was a fool... Moan escaped me... Picking up the bottle looking down at it... The unlabeled content, could. Be. _ _

_ _I popped the lid open scent of powdered pills spewing out. It smelled. Nice. I closed the lid with a stern, “NO” out loud to myself. Nothing Bill gives freely is good, I left the bottle on the counter... Going back to the laptop to see Bill had left the file open. I once again closed it, opening more webpages back to more Aurelia stalking. Eyes drifting every two hours, back to the pill bottle thinking of that scent. Curiosity growing._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Bill Isn’t psychic, he just used the conversation between Ford and Dipper to place pieces together. As well timing how long Ford would take, considering he had spent large amounts of time with Ford. 
> 
> Other Note: I changed the "~" into musical notes, this way it'd be clearer how "well" the singsong voice is done. Will probably change past chapters to music notes.
> 
> aaand another note: there's a reason Dipper keeps drinking water, besides natural survival, it's a small minor side-effect. Not exactly Cottonmouth, at least not yet, just enough to make you thirsty.


	7. Trees and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Dreams of Flowers and seafood.. Then he laters approaches Ford about the pills and trust.

\--- Dipper POV ---

> Wind blowing, Moon glowing, I woke to find myself in a large field surrounded by trees singing. Lyrical mess incoherent, focusing on a singular sharp sound like wood cracking with the wind pulling and pushing the limbs. The field itself was filled with moonflowers glowing brightly under the moon above, each holding the color of blue light mimicking the Moon’s Embrace. 
> 
> I reached out to grasp one, for it to crumble away to dust, flower whispering “It was You!” My hands pulled back, scared to make another such flora crumble away. What was me? What did I do? 
> 
> They were everywhere, I couldn’t go anywhere, they would just fall apart if I stepped forward. I felt trapped in the circle tears gathering in my eyes fighting for control, no... No.. The trees disharmonic sounds grew into deeper tones, before the sudden shattering of the limbs echoing… An echoing that grew all over, wind following suit, pulling the flowers forcing them to fall apart. It didn’t matter… It didn’t matter, none of it mattered. If I stood, it broke... If I moved it broke... Destined always to fall apart.
> 
> “Is it? I don’t think so” a melodic voice sounded nearby, the last flower remaining bloomed into that of gold releasing a small sparkling light. I gave a gasp at its beauty, watching this tiny little gold spark break shattering to sparkly shards. 
> 
> These shards shifted direction growing in size stabbing me from all angles, the sky fell, as the cool night turned warmer with blood smearing the field spreading in pools the scene bleeding reforming once more. 
> 
> Clattering of cups, echoing of conversation, table laid out in front... I stared wide-eyed tears brimming my eyes making the whole dinnerware blurry.. The food before me while looking appetizing, was not for me...
> 
> A voice sounded in front of me, I knew before even flickering the attention to it, that it would be _him_... It was always _him_, no it wasn’t ever real.. Just somebody lurking from a past memory. Some sort of conscience locked away reminding me, what happened was real.. And it never would go away. 
> 
> “Are you going to Eat? It is fresh out of the tank.” His attention seemed to motion toward the lobster, I picked up the fork bile in my throat… Looking at the lobster, somebody had spent the time to catch it... Shipped it... Trapped it… cooked it… The fork clattered against the plate, my appetite spent... It wasn’t worth it... 
> 
> “Ahh just too bad…The abdomen always the best part too.” 
> 
> Just like that my meal went from suppose to be appetizing to a reminder of the pigs and sheep, nothing more than organs of a corpse on the plate. My eyes looking down at it with cold hardened-heart enclosed, memories flooding of all the leftover dead bodies... The rotting corpses in Gravity Falls, as the town became nothing more than a crumbling leftover… 
> 
> My eyes shifted upward to meet the intense look Bill was giving, the demeanor pressuring for me to take a bite, don’t waste his time. No longer a child, no longer abused by my own thoughts, no longer under Ford’s control, I answered using all my growth as a weapon. 
> 
> “Not hungry. This isn't real, never is.” A small sigh escaped me, as I pushed away from the chair, only for the chair to suddenly stop as a greater opposite force counteracted it.
> 
> The force leaning down picking up the fork I dropped, My body turning to face this annoying figment, only for it to say “I insist, it’s a nice Dinner... Still warm, smells wondrous, no?” Leaning a breath’s length away, his body’s warmth closely comforting in a teasing mannerism.
> 
> Before I could counter-comment back, the male’s shining gold sleeve was moving closer, catching my attention from his face toward his arm down to the fork fearing the weapon-in-disguise would make its way into my flesh. 
> 
> Rather than attacking me, it attacked the kidney on plate pulling the disgusting round thing upward, tiny little white things seeming to crawl all over, that grew fatter longer the gloved hand held the fork. “Maggots, consume just about everything, don’t they?” He asked before grabbing my neck harshly forcing the mouth to open, slimy moving gag fulfilling food into it. Harsh coolness of the metal meeting hot moist warmth of the inside cheek.  


  


Nightmare Meeting Reality, I fell off the couch barely missing the table with a large huff, followed with heavy painful pain along the main skull line. The disgusting feeling along my body screamed to take a shower, body severing in weight as I forced myself into a more comfortable position.

The whole situation not really working out, only growing worse as reality slammed harder. The couch was an okay help barely holding my weight as I could barely hold my own weight, wishing to just throw my body against it falling sleep once more... But very thoughts resuming dreams just seemed plain awful.. Where would I wake next? The town itself? Find myself some Board meeting, bodies melting? I-It-It was too much, Adulthood clashing to that of my childish dreams, This Newest Cipher will not go away.. 

I moved away from the couch slowly recovering more energy, pressing down the aches, Mind focusing on Showering... Cure to everything, washing it away... All of it. Metal creaked, water came rolling out cold slowly morphing to comforting warmth... Body releasing its stress to the current hydrotherapy. Brain pounding lessened just enough for me to focus on washing… 

Thoughts slowly freed to morph and try to figure Bill Cipher’s next move... How he had Political control over a situation, how he made Ford looking bad, How Ford didn’t even fight back... Didn’t even argue... Didn’t even trust Me to help him recover control… 

We could’ve sent pictures of the Fairies making their breeding recovery, the Gnomes rebuilding their home, could’ve shown the Winged Serpents have returned, just... Why.. Why didn’t he publish the GOOD things, only the bad? The negative effects of the Otherworlders? The Apocalypse with Cipher... The.. the... Genetic experimentation with Phoenixes to recover the cure for Inbreeding... Just, WHY DIDN'T HE TRUST ME!

Tears slowly streamed from my eyes as the pains gradually came back, the shower slowly losing its effect as my mind reeled into devastation at the reality that Ford sent me all those missions... Keeping me away from our base, our projects, our... Our... Public Views. I could’ve posted Webpages, Facebook, I-I could’ve shown.. WE SAVE Magical Creatures too! 

Could’ve Would’ve… Didn’t.. That’s what _He_ would _say_. stepping out of the shower, grabbed the tower rubbing my face and body dry… Before stepping out of the open toward the bedroom, eye-catching the white bottle on the counter... Aspirin… Did I even have any pain-relieving medicines… I flinched back skull pulsing thought of _not_ taking an aspirin... How it was a terrible idea... One wouldn’t hurt, right? 

Just an aspirin, what he said.. No, what he said it would come up as, I found myself picking the bottle up examining it closely.. As if this revealed something.. Already opening, looking inside again the scent bringing some sort of satisfaction. Just Looking at pill, seeing it closely, nothing wrong there. Pill left residue on the fingers, quickly placing it back to where it belonged. NO, its BILL Nonsense, just... A trap. 

I licked the powder, it.. Felt nice. Wasn’t exactly eccentric, just refreshing... As if some sort of relievement had taken place, giving me greater strength to set the bottle down. Focus on getting dress, focus on ordering a ride, making it toward Ford’s lab before he headed out for his daily lunch. I’ll prove it, Ford Trusts Me. He’ll see this bottle, see the content, know Bill is Lying. 

It had taken a bit of time for me to find him, but there he was leaning over some paperwork in one of his more hidden offices.. Whispering to himself grasping his hair, glasses on the table. With a small knock not to scare him too much.. Probably had a gun hidden, gently I spoke, “Hey... Ford..” 

He looked up, he seemed to age a couple of years than last time I saw him, just yesterday. He picked up his glasses, eyes growing cold as he turned to have his full attention at me... Noticeably covering the documents he was looking at, “Dipper, why are you back already? Just sent you Yesterday.” 

I spoke up, “Bill Visited my Apartment Yesterday Afternoon. Left these.” I gave a demonstration showing the small pills and bottle, mind reeling how I practiced this speech... It was short... To point. 

Ford looked at them, turning around reading the small code encrusted into the pill, “Its aspirin…” He stated curiously, before taking the pill away going to analyze it in one of the machines.. 

With a swallow of saliva I closed the bottle, “Yeah, he said it was... But I don’t think it is... It smells... Different.. Off.” How could I explain it? That... Feeling? Like candy at the store? Without really giving away its candy? Just...

The flickering thought of Ford claiming its aspirin crossed my mind, “He-he is up to something, probably wants me to take these and just... Fall deep slumber or something.. It-its magical, isn't it? Disguised? From Another world?” 

There came a gruff, “No, just aspirin. Made up of mostly Plant Cellulose and acetylsalicylic acid”  
He gave a small shrug, rotating his chair to face me handing the pill back over. Just frustration and agitation grew, he.. What. no.. “ITS NOT ASPIRIN, This is Fucking Bill Cipher.” 

“Language, Dipper!” The old geezer commanded back attempting to force me to focus on my words better. This only making the little insecurity itch of distrust to grow, “Ford... It's Bill. He is. Up to something. This is like your Arch-rival... Just... Why are you not taking this seriously? “ 

It seemed my words and emotions were not getting to him, he was always rock-hard... Stubborn when he set his mind to it, like the time he brought down a cavern because HE believed some cultists lived there... Creating some Portal to Bill’s World...

He even went so far as to get up placing his hands on my shoulders in a Dominating manner, making me feel like a child... Words of Bill coming back, about how I’ll always be lower life form to Ford... Less lifespan... Less experience... A Child. I resisted the urge to shrug the hands-off, focusing on his words, hoping he changed his mind or something... 

“Dipper, Listen… Bill just getting to your head, it's what he does. Why I don’t want you here, you’ve become a targeted plaything... At least away from work, you can focus on just relaxing and nothing else, be boring.”

He took a deep breath small smile forming, “If those pills bother you so much, toss them. Here. ” Ford grabbed a trashcan offering it to me. I stared at it... Stared at the bottle in my hand, the powder on the flesh... The scent still lurking.

“It-it won’t be safe here... Somebody might see them.. Uhh.. get them mass-produced. One of the cleaner trolls could try to eat it..” I began forming thousands of excuses pulling away, “I’ll just.. Weaken it with water... Pour it out…. Uhh… try deactivating the active ingredients. Something. Can’t take the risk-ik that this is Bill’s plan, pills end up here..” It sounded logical to me, and Ford seemed to agree with his slight nod of head… 

I turned to walk away stopping at the doorway, “Thanks, Ford... For worrying...” I attempted to apologize in an odd guilty way. Before heading home... Thoughts swirling how he.. Didn’t trust me. Imagination flaring up thinking the documents he organized and hid was just some precaution. So _I wouldn’t_ See them…


	8. Research and Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper releases his knowledge and frustrations onto Bill. 
> 
> \- The next chapter will be lvl 6 of 10 smut. portions skipped was due to Dipper's own innocence.

Dipper POV 

After what happened with Ford, I got home, took my laptop… rather than research Aurelia and tracing Bill’s actions through the public’s eye... I began working tracing all of Ford’s work and what he had been up to. My focus shifting to the pill bottle once more, only this time... As the headaches began to grow... I took an actual aspirin... That’s when it started.. 

I spent most of my free time reading Ford’s books, looking through past documents that started the company… Even going so far as to use my Power over the company to pull out old old Government documents. About things, Ford Researched for the government, what he sold that I knew nothing about... How he kept a whole bank system off American soil I had no access to.. How someway portion of MY shares ended up in hands to some rando under some odd name “William Enigma” I didn’t even recognize... How Ford managed to successfully sell half of his, no wonder he didn’t care about Bill.. He wasn’t losing ANYTHING out of this. 

Time flew before I knew it had already been three days, the nightmares even subsided.. I felt more upbeat, going out of the apartment more, just visiting the library and cafe. I took Ford’s advice and truly began to relax not thinking about the BIll and the Company... When I did, there came this ache of betrayal... I just drowned it out. 

It didn’t actually occur to me how many times I had even taken the aspirin... Till they were all gone... I couldn’t quite recall how fast when I tried it was just one... Here... One there... Shouldn’t have run out at all... Then it was only ten.. I doubted Bill wanted me to have too many freebies... It just about WHEN I noticed that I began noticing.. I needed coffee to temporarily subside things... 

It was kinda growing making me thirsty to the point I had to purchase larger drinks to remove that dryness... Allow me to focus more. But worst yet was the aches at first... I thought it was just something easy like sleeping in the wrong position, but it grew… Strong... To the point, I was having to smell the bottle to release some of the worst symptoms fighting urges to try and get a hold of Bill.. knowing full well... He kept his number within reach, aching knowledge. Said he would keep in touch, didn’t he? I couldn’t quite recall… 

“Fuck…” was all I said going to the fridge a third time that day just to drink a small water bottle... There came a Knocking on the door... My mind reeling who was there, mixed between agitation of it being Ford... The agitation it would be Bill... Hoping it was actually Bill... Despair it would be Mabel or Stan... 

Opening to learn just a steely metal jerk grinning sharply eyes prowling to the prey before it, “ ♩♪♫♬ Welcome Back! ♩♪♫♬ ” Calmly Leaning on the door frame waiting for me to let him in.. Earning him just an eye roll sound of disgust, still succeeding.

I widened the Door to let him slip through, shutting it afterward, body moving on its own angrily grabbing his clothing roughly, “What the FUCK was in those aspirins!” 

The sudden quick approach seemed to off-balanced him, as he barely caught himself, grin twisting to a mischievous smirk. “♩♪ What Aspirins?” 

The response only grew my hatred the man before me, my hands twisting the clothing before I knocked my skull against his forehead, AN Extremely painful hard maneuver mind you. “YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT ASPIRINS, BILL!” 

I didn’t let go, I fucking couldn’t let go, I wanted this man to feel all my hatred and misery.. How these past couple days, was it a past couple days? Been sitting here.. Resisting the urge to get more.. The symptoms intensifying to the point I preferred to just sleep it off.. Only to wake to chilling Nightmares. THERE IS ONLY so many Rotting Corpses you could see in a Dream! 

Bill snickered, sticking his hands out pushing me with rather incredible strength away. Making me just growing more infuriated at him, “No idea what you speak off..” 

He paused dramatically as if something just dawned on him, Yes I am Aware ‘IT didn’t just DAWNEd’ on him. “Unless. You’re talking about the Cure… Oh yeah, I did give you some of those.. Ooops.”

He gave a small playful shrug forcing me to just take all the pint up anger and energy.. Especially blame, right on him tackling him right into the coffee table... Ungracefully landing the both of us onto the floor, managing to hit my head on the couch, as he obnoxiously successfully kept it cool and out-strengthening my pitiful punches... 

My body began to slow down, much to my frustration, tears growing at the head poundings electrifying the skull to point. I wasn’t sure if my head hurt more than Bill by this point, admittedly quite proud leaving that pretty bruise on his cheek at least one powerful fist made contact. He had taken this moment of disturbance to grab both my wrists pulling them roughly down into his chest, throwing the chest muscle and body’s weight into rotation landing above me. The whole thing causing the body to echo in aggravations, it just wanted to go back to sleep. 

“Pinetree, just take a chill pill.” his voice came out rhythmic yet mocking at the same time, as a new arm grew out unnaturally even busting his suit just to grab a tiny round familiar object from his otherworld portal. 

Shoving it down my throat. Hand quickly covering the mouth, my panic surged as the flavor began to soak in… The body just on instant felt satisfaction, my point of fighting dropping as my greedy greedy pathetic body swallowed its personal little joy. Caught in that sensation didn’t even notice the third arm pull back to the body in a degreeing inhumanely disgusting manner of crushing bone.

The hold lessened, leaving me feeling... A shiver of pleasure thankful for the drug, shiver of disgust how Bill just shoved it... And Absolute sense of revenge, newly free hand coming up to punch the men, only to be caught again. “No Need for that… Was just doing little gardening” 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL HER PARENTS! Why the Hell did you just PRETEND to Be her! HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO PLAY?! BUYING SHARES! FUCKING HELL, THOSE WERE SUPPOSE TO ME MINE!” Bill blinked taken aback by my response before suddenly bursting into laughter letting go both of the hands, picking himself up off the ground, hand rubbing all over his face.

Finding myself free I picked myself up off the ground looking for some sort of weapon to attack him with, seeing really a pillow… The other more Breakable things were behind him.. Bastard. The pillow found its way right into his waist, making him lose composure of his body and laughter.

Forcing him to speak his thoughts, “You looked into ALL that... Here I thought you would just stalk the Twitter page. And Me. I had an investigator keep an eye out for you. HAHAHA! Ahh… Oh.. that’s Hilarious..” He paused suddenly growing sharp, defensive, or was it fear? “How much does six fingers know?” 

I released a growl, that... That.. ugh... I. Just. UGH! “WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU!” A hand suddenly reached out snatching my wrist, clenching it tightly increasing causing me to try and pull back only to lose more control over the whole-side of the body as the arm began tingling... Some sort of sensation as if the blood flow was being roughly cut off piece by piece, Bill’s nail just seemed to grow sharp dug in deeper.

“If you don’t, I’ll just have to make you ♫” He paused suddenly letting go, release felt it was releasing trash into a bin, forgotten useless. “You didn’t tell him, you don’t have the GUTS. You’re just like HIM.” The demon held a disgusted look on his face, looking down right at me just another meatbag pest. 

JUST… I.. It.. WASN’T Fair. Forcing myself back into attacking standing position, Looked hard at him, “Why.. Why.. Did you drug me that Night.. You had everything set in motion to throw Ford’s plans off the board.. SO, WHY BOTHER?” 

The blonde tilted his head thinking about it, before giving a shrug... A SHRUG. I released a huff upset, “Fine, whatever Game you are Playing.. Count me out. I Will turn myself into a mental institute.. Then you can’t do a Damn thing. You're addictive.. Pills.. Will become meaningless.” 

A small snort followed with a hiccup from Bill, “yo-you think that would work? Just. Bam! Secure! Safe from the madMan. Pinetree.. You are clueless of what Ford’s doing. Haha.. You-boy are at checkmate.” He produced a white queen throwing it to the ground as if this had any meaning. 

“Moment you turn yourself in, your shares become that much easier to gain control of... Why.. Moment you do, Ford will mistakenly manage to prove how dangerous his work is to the world ...” That... Didn’t EVEN MAKE SENSE! 

I had taken this moment to walk around Bill going for the kitchen and more specific... Many many weapons that laid there.. Only for somebody’s right arm hooking the waist pulling it back roughly, forcing me to meet his over the top silky clothing. “HOLD UP Princess. You can’t just be running off, we haven’t even discussed the terms of Service yet.” 

“LET ME FUCKING GO,” I struggled hating the feeling of the left hand now digging into the waist past the pants and boxer. Me constantly trying to use my whole body mass to break the hold of the arm, only to lose just a bit of balance and blood flow... His strength was Incredible! How did get so damn powerful?! 

Thoughts ran through my mind how he always played with his face and hair when he was laughing... Just needed to get something that would click with him, “Every Damn NIGHT, I Fucking Dreamed of you!” 

The plan backfired a bit, his left hand slipped up from the boxers before it had even made contact, instead of grabbing the hip. The moment the left hand made contact, the right arm holding the waist release in a rather twisty dizzying manner..

Forcing me to face him, the eyes rather than holding the blue from before glowing gold iris sharpened to a point. The whole look on his face made my heart stutter confused at the predator’s grasp it was in, whole body screaming. RUN AWAY.

His words came out nice and smooth like a snake hissing at its prey, “Is That So? I _scare_ you that _much_ Pinetree?” 

He leaned forward cutting the short couple inches he had over me, face incredibly close... I couldn’t let him see my growing fear, heart faltering, a child once more.

Not a child. Not Scared. I can do this, just wasn’t some kid anymore. I am a Hunter, this Predator will not kill me. I stood straighter feet tiptoeing just a little to force the man from leaning too much, luckily the man raised preventing our heads from bumping.. I did not think that portion of the plan.

All my thoughts just hoping the rising fury of my soul scared him even a little. Forcing my average-sized body to look taller, wider, scarier. “No, Bill. You _Do NOT_. Standing here and now, you look like another, so-called ‘Meat Bag’ “. I spat the word out right into his face, anger holding, grasping for all the Burning... All the power... Dominion of the situation. 

His left eyebrow raised, following with a curious smirk into a sharp toothy grin. “Just a Meat Bag? You couldn’t even remember the word right.” 

His hands suddenly found their way in my shirt making me yelp blushing, losing the ‘I AM MIGHTY’ composure I’d fought for up to that point, stepping further back... Thinking of just how much distance I was from the kitchen, one good thing about apartments... THEY WERE TINY. 

Stepping another back, I swiftly jumped the last distance turning right to the drawer with the knives, pulling out a knife. He just gave a small snort, “What are you going to stab Me? Just make all the little problems go away… Tada, Look Six Fingers! I have the Triangle’s Heart! For how much I love you <3” 

My tongue clicked in annoyance, mocking him in return, “No, it will be more like. Police, Self Defense, Please arrest this Intruder.” 

He paused tossing my words around, expression faltering, eyes sharpening. “Every… Little... Humans will perish before getting their hands on me. You’ll only make this worse on yourself, Guess.. _Who_ will get all the blame?” 

He paused body morphing into a much smaller form with brunette hair... One that looked exactly in the mirror of myself, “When _you_ go on a psychotic Rampage... Starting with THAT Stanley?” His fingers explored the fake body, my stomach dropping, shifting slightly rather uncomfortable.

“Come now, didn’t think I’d go and pull that? Must say it was torture regaining all these powers, but oh.. The wait... To see your family’s faces.. Will truly Be _WORTH IT_”


	9. Knife and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badly inaccurate descriptive smut. Ginger inexperience rates it at 60%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to this chapter being smut, and the Toddler being out of school... I couldn't read the chapter out loud. (apologies on grammar)  
I Miiight try a Kinktober experiment later on this next week....
> 
> added note: Really Really hate myself for not using any magic or gadgets that Dipper would of course collect.

JUST A GAME! MY hand tightened around the blade, as I charged going right for the gut successfully stabbing it, only causing laughter… The body shifting to a much younger innocent 14 version of myself…

Blood slowly appearing on a white fancy blouse, the younger boy’s face grin... Heart beating in my throat, a mixture of despair and pride, as Bill-me reached down pulling out the blade, “♫ My Turn ♫” Came the singsong voice, already knife stabbing right into my side. 

“OUCH HOLY SHIT FUCK!”, My eyes looked down at the blade, I-I had to get it out... Before I could even figure out how Bill thoughtfully yanked it out the warmth dripping down spreading from the waist toward the thigh.. Bandage.. I had to stop the bleeding.. It hurt to touch, it... It... Fuck... Bill was just standing there bleeding too... THE HOLY WRO-SHIT! Piercing pain on the other side as another stab wound was created… I-I was actually going to die here! I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE! 

My arms went up to grab the blade, trying to fight him off, Bill bursting into laughter... Laughter lost to deaf ears as I tone it out, whole-body strength focusing on that damn fucking blade... Hands grasping, SUCCESS, achievement lost as Bill stole and tossed the blade. My gaze so focused on the blade leaving, heart flickering at the one thing against the demon, lips found their way against my own. 

Intensifying pain in both hips as the hands clawed their way into the wound, mouth-upon-mouth deafening my scream. Arms pushing forward with all my strength, feeling the hands just being yanked out… HOLY FUCKING SHIT..

Backing up, struggling to stand losing mobility; younger smaller self just smirking before transforming back into Bill... Eyes changing from those sharp-demonic gold back to the crystal blue. This... This was not happening, I couldn’t believe this was happening.. _Help_ I-I needed _help_

Idea thinking of just bolting.. Came across, if I just screamed outside the door, Just couple Feet... Somebody would hear... Somebody would call the police on noise disturba-” OH NO YOU DON”T.” Bill shouted in a commanding manner striding forward clasping his hand against my mouth, his other hand grabbing the hair, forcing the body downward. Legs fell out from under me barely even having the fight against him. This Ache much worse than the damage those pills ever caused...

His eyes just sharply glaring down at me, “You may not be a defenseless child, anymore... Then I’m not just _some_ spectrAL dream demon anymore.. _I AM SO MUCH MORE_ “ 

I adjusted my mouth trying to slip the disgusting sanguine fluid covered pinkie finger between the teeth so that I could apply complete jaw muscle strength hoping to crack a bone or two near the joints. Upon succeeding to do so, one would expect their attacker to just let go in pain... No, this wasn’t just a normal attacker, this attacker only broke into a tear-jerker laughter...

My head felt ten times lighter, at this little failure to escape the hold, did he plan to just... Hold me here? See if I do actually bleed out? The hand clasping the hair tightened, as he leaned forward.. “You’ll be fine, a couple more days. Too bad, I am a very very Impatient being.” Lips were close enough that the rancid breath coming off was mixing with the scent of blood. Making it hard for my thoughts to question what his real plans were… Uncertain how I really fit into all this, why I was the playmate... 

The hand grasping the hair slowly loosened, cautiously as if waiting to see if I had the strength... If I planned to run and tackle at him.. My newly lightheadedness made it hard to react as fast as he probably hoped. The body gradually growing chillier as it fell into a slight shock from the wound, tingling sensations slowly beginning to grow at the toes and feet.

I swore his body moved into a dramatic pose, too bad his only audience couldn’t focus correctly on his fancy details. “CONGRATULATIONS! You are as Defiant As ever!” The congratulations.. Went over my head… 

Not that it mattered, just bothersome how he held up so well even after my stab. Was he even bleeding anymore? 

Answer came swift, “OH! _I am._ SEE!” There it was unbuttoned his shirt exposing the pathetic wound... The blood leading all the way down to his pants... My stomach churned at the thought of the little attack a failure… The eyes prying down at me in a possessive manner reading the body, before tsking... 

Bill stepped forward, his hands forcibly grabbing my neck forcing me upward to stand up, “UPSY-DAISY!” The voice coming off obnoxious and rather tiring, I resisted the best I could.. Quickly learning resisting actually made it awfully more dizzying and worst... Noises escaped from me, that he no longer bothered muffling.. I guess Screaming sounds versus screaming ‘HELP ME!’ come up under different options in his mind... 

My useless body was now incapable of supporting its own weight as if sitting there somehow made it quit on itself... A rush of Flight-Fight lost in that struggling pause. The blade must have just hit some important nerve endings.

He cheerfully let me lean against him, I didn’t even argue... Didn’t even have the strength to do so... The guy shifted just slightly making our faces about even, his nose tilting just at the right angle so our lips could make contact easier... 

Moment they did, felt some sort of burning releasing throughout the body if I had the breath I’d gasped in absolute bewilderment and shock... It was the best feeling I’d ever had, the moment he pulled away, leaving me just confused. Whatever he had done just sent waves of energy into me, healing the leaking bloody wound… The worst part, my mind was so high on this healing it didn’t realize till much later date how horrible this gift truly was. 

Moment he broke free, distancing himself couple feet, his hand came across slapping the cheek hard enough to leave a red mark... Luckily not enough to pop the jaw out of place.

I stepped back grabbing my chin anger flaring up once more, “WHAT THE HELL!” 

“That was for attacking me, and thinking that whole little plan of yours would make a knick of difference. Really now? Glasses... Knives... Heavy items... Oh, Look THE KITCHEN, its closer!” He spat on the floor angrily, spat containing a bit of blood. 

Words striking a chord, he.. KNEW.. He let me Get that KNIFE?! HE LET ME STAB HIM! “UGH! COME ON! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW EVERYTHING?! Right... Of course. MIND READER. How could I forget, just... Just... What do you want?” 

He pointed right at me, “YOU.” 

I flinched back, Wha- That didn’t WHY DOES NOTHING EVER MAKE SENSE. I took a deep breath, “Okay, Why.” 

A snicker, No Answer. What did I expect? 

Sighing tiredness overwhelming, “If you came here... To strike a Deal… I’m not interested. Get out.” I attempted to make my way for the door, Bill just grabbing my shirt pulling me back

“I’m not leaving.” 

I moaned, “Please just leave.” 

My least favorite person in this world hummed answering, “not even when you ask nicely.”

His fingers suddenly caught on fire spreading onto the shirt, causing me to fearfully pulling away, forced to strip the clothes throwing them onto the ground... Glare shooting up to Bill, “You could’ve caught my hair on fire! Worst, KILLED US BOTH!” 

The way Bill was moving and staring made me very aware of how much skin was exposed, thoughts growing dirty with worry. “Bill, Just Leave.” He only gave a grin as reply stepping forward, hand slipping to the pants. “How about, you just take those off? I’d rather not force them off of you…” 

My hand slapped his hand away looking at him angrily, “How about no. Now get out. You’ve proved whatever damn point you were trying to make. I’m weaker than you, you’re disappointed.. Yada yada..” 

His hand was soon joined by its partner, as they both grab at the pants roughly yanking them down... Flaming slowly growing along the arms of the coat, eyes growing cold; taunting. 

Was He seriously planning to do this? How Messed up it was, how just... I grabbed the pants forcing them back up, “Bill, I Said No. You are better than this. A liar, A Manipulator, even a Killer. But not this one.” 

The words escaping as I listed all his crimes.. Only made my whole argument against him sounding rather disappointing.. Of course, he would drop to Raping levels.. I somehow became his target, very reason he let me grab the knife prove I couldn’t beat him. 

A small purr escaped from him, “Seems somebody just had a reality check. Too bad.. You don’t plan to play nice. Then... You’d be Oh so boring if you didn’t.” With that, he snapped both fingers causing some sort black goo escaping through the walls from the shadows… Gathering wrapping around. 

I stepped back, What was this. “When Could you do this!” I asked trying to escape it, only to find something sliming up my leg hardening to the ground making me fall. “We’re Not Even in a Dream!” Wait. Were they? My own distrust flickered questioning if this was a dream.

Demon gave an eye roll making my heart sink before he’d even wasted the breath to speak, “No Pinetree.. This isn't a dream. You are Trapped here… Struggling is pointless, but definitely worth it on my end." More goo began to slime its way to my hand trapping it in an odd position, other foot already trapped from being incapable of moving it too far. Before I knew it all body parts were secured, arms pulling finding the effort pointless as they just didn’t budge. 

The Triangle already slipping his body up on top of me forcing my legs to open up with his body pressing downward on them.. His face right up against me, watching amused at my expression... I could just smell his anticipation, Forcing his way upward into my face.. Eyes peering so closely to my own, his head overshadowing mine, whispering softly, “you’ll be… the best... Sapling ever. Grow big and strong.. How I’ve _craved_ this moment.. Every meeting.. Every little movement.. Just... Knowing how _clueless_ you were… Oh how _amazing_ it was..” 

He shifted purposefully placing his body up against my penis, the weight feeling highly uncomfortable... Slowly stripping his jacket, taking his time to remove the silky shirt... Revealing his chest underneath, nipples hard, body form filled with the perfected abs... I guess you could just create abs when you were a shapeshifter... Unlike _some people_ who had to _work_ for everything.

His body shifted leaning forward once more, eyes peering right into the soul, lips reaching closer and closer... No. No. No. Fucking no... I forced my lips into my mouth, tilting head this way and that fighting his body closer... Ignoring the emotions flaring up from the warmth of his skin against mine, growing sexual tension that was Most definitely NOT causing my body to precum with suggestive sexual thoughts slowly attempting to explain this turn on. I was certain the expert of pornography would just laugh at me. 

Bill’s hand grasped my head, forcing it to move upward, my eyes closing as if some agonizing pain would pursue... Only to be met with tongue forcing its way before my brain could comprehend.. Teeth trap slamming shut. My teeth coming down against it was just enough to make him pull back, a bit of his blood tasting bitter in my mouth. 

My eyes popped open to glaring sharp golden orbs, Shit. The way they looked and managed to sharpen I’d done something bad.. He pulled himself methodically slowly, in a taunting manner, before rubbing side-to-side causing a small gasp of pain from me. 

I struggled to keep sitting up watching him, I struggled to keep my jaw clamped tight... I could just feel the peer pressure coming in waves, as he glared.. Silently.. 

Why was he so silent? This was Bill.. He was never SILENT! My thoughts only caused him to smirk, He was fucking with me! This smirk changed to a near laughter fighting, could see it the way his stomach moved..

His hand slipped into the portal pulling out another pill, my eyes grew wide in fear... SHIT. Shit... My struggling increased, all-black little things of his held me tight in their crystallized state. The little position completely held the muscles in a cramped style, something I was sure would hurt awfully tomorrow. 

His body leaning forward once more, my mind already reeling in excitement... It would get to have that moment of clarity. That.. that unexplainable feeling. 

Right before his lips met my own, the pill was placed right into his mouth, Mouth openingly forcing saliva to build up in the front right against my own mouth... His disgusting saliva slipping between the cracks, I could just.. Wow... My body twitched and twisted trying to fight the urges, just drooling happily in anticipation of more, only for the teeth slowly to accept the gift this male was willing to share. Shit... Heart hurt at the lose and manipulation... 

The saliva greedily ate the pill, forcing it down my throat... So happy, my pathetic body. His tongue, the very moment he was certain I’d swallow managed to snake its way into my mouth. Slimiest round things, slipping between the cracks, the absolute worst part... I couldn’t even find myself to bite it a second time, as something clicked beginning to enjoy the odd new addition. 

His hips teased side-to-side rising questions and curiosities into my thoughts… How much pleasure could be added? No.. No.. I couldn’t... I shook the thought away... Focus. I forced the kiss to end, forced that delicious flavoring of his fluids from my own...  
“STOP!” I screamed roughly at him, earning a growl as the movements grew slightly rougher, making my body trapped in its position feeling stiff and wishing to be released. 

This thought was a flicker lost as sharp jabbing object grasped into my neck causing me to gasp. He licked the wound, before lips making contact sucking the blood causing me to gasp… When Did the demon feed off humans, when.. Questions swirled my mind, he only smirked slowly answering, “Little Pinetree… You know so little... About me..” 

He sucked more, the sensation feeling weird and rather painful... Making me hate the man at the very core of my heart... He pulled away once more, lips grazing my own, but I pulled away again..  
Another small tsk for the night. “You really want _another one_? Too many.. Will be your Downfall... Really.”

I swallowed the building up saliva thinking of another one.. No, I didn’t need it... But if the addictions grew each time... So rough... I-I didn’t... I shook my head, No. No. I won’t let him win... The pill was a cheap shot the first time... He cooed softly, “_♩♩_ You enjoyed it… Did you not? _♩♩_ ” 

A piercing feeling against my neck as his free hand stabbed its fingers into the recently bit neck, this causing my mouth open just long enough for him to slip in once more.. Rougher than before, tongue going down the throat almost closing it off, as if he purposefully transforming it to make the whole thing harsher.. More regrettable… 

He pulled away just as more saliva began to form, pulling his body completely away exposing my flesh warm and sweaty from his own heated touch... His hands going straight for my jeans, I tried to move my waist and body squeezing the legs to stop him, he only used his body between my legs to force them back open.. The moment the pants were past the main waistline.. His fingernails dug into the waist causing shots of pain and pleasure through the body to the central nervous system.. Disabling the realization patterns he did this just to free my legs from his assistant's grip so they’ll be completely gone out of the way.. 

Again came a purring cooing sound, a sound I was very very quickly learning to suspect mean the worst outcome was coming.. As his fingers teasingly pet the legs upward to the thigh, making small rotations that only grew...

Making my body respond in ways I had no idea it could respond, as very very few even bothered to get near me... Okay, nobody bothered me like this... I didn’t bother anyone like this... This is the first time my whole naked body was exposed to somebody besides Mabel at the age of 9. 

Nails making their way up the thigh, I just couldn’t do this anymore... He was getting too close, I had to completely stop him... Had to do something, squeeze my legs... That didn’t work as he slipped right on by them, like a cat slipping through a tiny space teasing its little mouse prey..  
My body reacting in pleasure, making me cry in tears of betrayal… How could it just act this way to BIll of people? Just... It was an intrusion of privacy, “BILL STOP!” I gasped loudly as his finger found the little head of the penis begins to play with it... My breathing gasping near rasping breath, not enough oxygen... Not enough oxygen… 

Tears grew stronger, as his fingers went right into the anal, at this point... I believed he was trying to see all the little different responses I could make.. I knew he knew full well I was in a complete panic meltdown, brain overwriting just lost… That moment I felt a piercing from him into a location I didn’t even know, my screams sounded loudly morphing to moans.. Just. Stop PLEase. 

I don’t know when it happened.. I don’t know how it happened, but my arms and legs were free no longer held down... Body crumbling into a fetus position as another piercing pain shocked my body...

Hands clawing into his body, trying to grasp in reality... He had taken this shocking moment of weakness to find his tongue into my own... This time... God... This time, the horror of the whole thing... 

I suffered from pleasure at it... It tasted such a wondrous flavor forcing the tears on my face to burn... Emotions Echoing in just confusion... As he stabbed again, holding it in, the pressure building, my clawing curling into just weak childish fists... That when he pulled his tongue out I only had the strength to cry into his shoulder... As his free hands-only pet the back nice and gentle sticky to the skin in a rough manner. 

I couldn’t explain the feeling.. It was just tingling everywhere, it was pain everywhere, it was pleasure everywhere, it was hatred... Strongest of hatred... Hands touching all over, all FUCKING EVERYWHERE. It was like he had no idea of The Privacy... The Purity... The. The.. Innocence. NO, HE Knew. That’s WHY… WHY. 

He slowly pulled himself out, warm fluid.. Alienation, dirtiness in the body shivered with it. It was no longer mine... It was no longer mine. I hated it. As he slowly pulled completely away... Distancing himself... I pulled in response distancing myself.. Trying to get from the monster... Back to the kitchen Bar wall... The mess was everywhere... The scent, was everywhere. This was like the pills, no it was rougher. Like stinging wound. 

My eyes watched him with hatred not daring to break contact in the off chance he tried again, the Whole body wanting to jump into the shower... Whole-body wanting to just scrub... Whole-body wanting to cover up... Yet finding nothing within grasp, no energy to take action.

Silence.. That was what Bill would find himself met with, as my mind just emptied itself out... As he stood there, looking at himself, I hoped to damn he understood of the enemy just made of me… That very thought, it caught his attention, his eyes flickering to mine... Smirk growing, “Sounds like fun.” With that... He walked away going to the shower... 

My back to the wall, eyes turning to the knife still on the floor.. Now covered with the dried blood. I’ll just stab him again.. That. That. I’ll stab him many times, it.. Felt. Great. An eye for an eye. 

Reaching outward picking up the blade, I took off toward him right as he reached the bathroom, blade slicing right into his right side back... Sliding along the edge managing to be partially buried into the shoulder... Causing him to scream, I flinched back letting go of the blade... Tripping over the floor’s tiles, the fear echoing as my arms shivered. 

His left arm reached behind him, pulling out the blade... Looking it over.. As if confused where the blade came from... The wound grew a small blue flame before completely healing, the triangle turning to face me... Eyes staring down at me… I couldn’t read the expression, I think that’s what bothered me the most. 

Softly he spoke, “You’ll need to shower, it’ll hurt more otherwise…” 

With those words, my body growing rigid reality what he was talking about, attempting to pick myself up just in time for him to grasp the wrist (he keeps insisting on grabbing). Is it a target game for him? Tingling returning harshly sending larger surges... As he roughly forced me back up, right into the shower with him.. Turning the shower, cold water hitting both of us, soon following with the warm water... 

The water washing away both of our dried drops of blood and cum, mixing... Lost to the drains below.. The tingling sensation slowly subsided, as his hands slipped from the wrist downward, Chin right up to the shoulder he bit...

Whispering softly, his stomach pressing against my back... “We can go again” His suggestion creating the thoughts swirling of how he was just... Connecting into me... Just there... 

Fingers of both hands slipping between the thighs playfully toiling the sensitive area, before lips found my back, shivers rippling in response to the touch... I attempted to twist around to face and hopefully kick his ass, only for those fingers in the thigh digging in causing a gasp. 

Once they did that, roughly they began to pull my body apart forcing it to respond, much easier than before, much to my frustration. The little hard penis finding the entry hole used before, going in causing a gasp… 

“Fuck…” Was all I could manage before his possessive fingers slide upward using the water’s slippery surface to wrap themselves around my upper abdomen holding me in place as his teeth once more piercing my neck... The penis beginning to move in and out, his hip hypnotically rubbing against my own... 

The motions combined with the comforting of the water… Was causing my body to respond better than before, even bucking in anticipation now that it better understood.. I felt like trash.. Especially as he broke into a rhythm of in and out... My traitorous body mimicking the rhythm making it easier for him… Both our breathing growing heavier as the little bit of energy left us both. 

As if he senses my mind’s acceptance, at this horror, he finally pulled out, willingly turned me to face him... 

Mouth once again meeting my own, his actions much as if he was trying to eat me alive. I couldn’t help but melt a little better into it, the brain whirling some new high I couldn’t explain. “Mmm….” was all I could say trying to break away. His hand slipping past my arm teasingly turning off the water... His breath heavy struggling almost, “not that hard... Is it... Play along next time..” 

I swallowed the saliva he planted into me, shaking my head so confused... Just... Wanting the bed... Not even giving a damn if he followed... Barely having the strength to stand, not even noticing him offering to help me along... Both of us managing to my bed... 

The body shivering in hatred, found myself reaching into a deeper slumber before, luckily the energy sapped body... Brought absolutely no Cipher Dreams...


	10. Morning and Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up unhappy, Bill comes with Gifts!

Mmm…. Mmm…. Twisting this way and that finding every position to be highly uncomfortable, the mind slowly coming to pushing the whole... ‘Hey, you have to pee.. Get up, go pee’. Mmm... Moaning I rolled out of the blankets painfully aware of every part of me in pain... Yesterday will not be forgotten, my whole traitorous body seemed to scream. Successfully managing to make it off the bed to the toilet. Followed up with a large sigh as a yellow stream flowed with a fountain-like sound.

Bill was probably gone, he hadn’t said a single word... And he wasn’t in bed... Probably stole what he wanted, and left... Probably should make sure he hadn’t killed Ford or Frame for Murder. 

Finishing up, heading to the laptop, hobbling in such a manner that would have been hilarious on camera. I made my way to the couch painfully relaxing against it.. Pathetically covering myself with the blankets I kept nearby.

Leaning slightly to pick up the phone only to find it dead... Attempting to turn on the laptop to find.. It was dead. As dead as the hand, I was dealt with. Forced to lay there reviewing the memories of my actions from last night to this moment... Flinching at the thought of being stabbed again.. Flinching at the thought I’d actually wished to have successfully killed the human-bill.. 

, I’d have to eat something soon… The very thought sent waves of despair, I hated the idea of getting back up. Too bad there wasn’t any muscle relaxer anywhere, the very thought of those aspirins made me flinch. 

The door opened up making me jump, fearing some new monster came to attack. Only to see a familiar old monster, carrying a tray with 2 drinks and two bags that smelled sweetly warm. I turned from the thing crumbling in on myself wishing he would just go away... 

A sing-song voice sounding “♩♪ I’ve COME Bearing Gifts! Corpses to share! ♪♫” 

Mmm…. “Go AWAY Bill… Don’t Care.” It seemed the demon didn’t care for my plea, he merely placed the food next to the laptop’s shadow.

Soon his body was leaning closer overshadowing me, “AWE Don’t be like that! Come eat!” 

Fingers grasped the blanket, I counter-acted by grasping the blanket tighter trying to cover more of myself in some sort of shield… Only to play tug-o-war with the demon who eventually pulled with everything winning.. Always winning.. You know what, Bill! You didn’t win taking over the world! You HEar THAT! 

Mmm! Came the noise of disappointment from my throat, “I don’t wanna’.. Go away…”

A cheerful voice rang out in reply, “I got you coffee! The one you kept ordering!”

My eyes flickered to him, the hatred in them, “Stop spying on me. That’s just creepy!” The demon snickered, still trying to shove the coffee into my face, till I grew frustrated slapping the drink into the ground... 

Not even caring that the liquid went all over the floorboards, Bill making a huff. “Waste perfectly good 5 dollars.” 

Three seconds later the whole mess had vanished… How... I didn’t care... My guess he probably used the warp portal... Thoughts repeating the math and how it should scientifically destroy everything... How Bill Cipher wasn’t scientifically possible... Why not even logically possible, he was destroyed... Ford gadgets should’ve been just nonsensical bullshit paranoia. 

The Dorito didn’t quit, now trying to offer food, I kept my back facing him.. Wanting nothing to do with him. Just wanting to lay here, hating the world and everything it had to offer. However just like any curious soul before me... No matter the logical action, one always pried to moments of illogical. “How did you escape Stan’s memories... How did you live..” 

Bill making cooing baby noises, before stopping his little playing, pulling the food back. The sound of his voice giving away the grin of mischief be a bore. _“S-e-c-r-e-t ♫♫” _

Wasn’t really surprised, I knew he wouldn’t share... He kept avoiding the subject, a professional… Letting him just get his little way, barely noticing before now.. Only when I realize those questions on the tiptop of my tongue still lay unanswered was what truly irked me. 

Yet, another attempt to get the pest to leave... Twisting around to see the demon… Exposing stomach flesh here, back flesh there... Pulling shirt, keeping arm securely on top in an overprotective manner... Wishing I still had the blanket. Mind resisting falling to despair of it attacking once more, touching here... Touching there… 

"Why are you still here?” I asked attempting to keep it distracted, and hopefully _learn SOMETHING_ from it. 

He cheerfully ate his breakfast bag, pointing to himself dramatically waiting… no force, definitely forcing me to nod... Before answering “Why wouldn’t I be? The scent of Dead Pine, Bruised stiff Pine, Freshly Cut Pine. Awfully COZY place… Thanks for Inviting ME IN!” I moaned hating him, rolling right back over arms crossing... Ford said if I just keep being boring he would go away.. Keep being boring... 

The voice sounded again, “What Boring? Your actions are ADORABLE!”  
I twisted feeling an ache of empty void.. Didn’t normal rapists go away? Leaving their victims broken... Sometimes dead? Why couldn’t Bill just kill me now? End it. 

“That’s no fUn! Who would read that? ‘ TEN CHAPTERS IN BILL Kills THE Pinetree’ “ Another moan escaped out of me at the thing’s commentary... Meh, my cheek began to be pulled into random directions, as the demon attempted to get some sort of response... Only earning more frustrations, with me pawing at its hand. “Bill quit it… You’ve done enough..” 

If it wasn’t for the fact reacting or giving Bill satisfaction by crying too, Ford... I’d be punching, stabbing, screaming, and/or reacting against the demon. What’s the damn point, if it only turned him on? 

Slowly… My body relaxed drifting back to sleep still tired from the night before... Only... Ten Minutes... Bill had only given me Ten Minutes before I heard noises coming from the laptop.. Close by.. Perking up, to see the demon... Was that MY pajamas? Seriously... This guy should be acting on some set somewhere.. OR SOMETHING ELSE…

That’s when I noticed it was watching something from the laptop... That Moment I realized just _What_ , a large blush spreading unable to look away quickly, followed with agitation...

Moving not caring if I managed to successfully kick the blonde one... I slammed the laptop closed once more, crying out in pain slouching back to the couch. “Don’t touch my things!” 

A sound much like a pouting slowly escaped the blonde... I was the one who he bothered to force into such a horrible position.. Experience things I’d never fucking wanted to.. Placing me and My body through hell to where.. It doesn’t even feel like ITS MINE… and he’s the one POUTING? Just because he couldn’t watch Porn on MY Laptop? Like a Child? 

A huff of anger escaped me, burying deeper into the couch’s cushions, go to Hell, Bill. 

“Would you look at that! A Pinetree whose wood can get all creaky and Boring. Laying in bed complaining… I know what could cheer you up! A Game!” A game? That wasn’t going to be fun.. My thoughts imagining the types of things Bill would consider ‘A game’. Usually involving death or worst. 

“Not Interested, Go away. Can’t force me to play” Course’ he could… But I hoped it was enough to deter him even in the slightest. 

Jab after painful jab was felt on my side as Bill just continuously childishly poked the exposed skin... If there was such a thing as giving me magic, for the life of any God up there…. Share it so I can turn this thing into Stone as it should be! 

Faster jabbing, Enjoying my thoughts, causing me to cave-in with a moan of frustration. “Fine! What’s the Damn Game, Bill… “

I flashed my face right into his direction so fast, I hadn’t even noticed how close he’d creepily... Stealthily placed his face to meet my lips, timing it absolutely perfectly. That energy flow from before surging its way from our connection, cooling the lungs, causing fingers tingling... And just an absolute odd sensation of peace and happiness as if a slate wiped clean. Before he suddenly pulled away leaving that void once more like before. 

I felt.. I felt… The weight of last night gone, still dirty, still unworthy of myself... But Like, it didn’t hurt... Shuffling slightly checking out the limbs, thinking back to the stab wounds.. I Got up pushing him away not even giving a damn how he would react to my rough response. Escaping from the couch and more specifically him. 

Body feeling much lighter than before, I looked everywhere there should’ve been some sort of bruise finding nothing. I had just about relaxed thinking of questioning Bill about his odd healing abilities When something clasped onto my waist. A shot of fear ran through me thinking last time he had, ‘Healed’ me. 

The body pressed against my back, words whispering creepily into the ear surging my thoughts in fear causing goosebumps to flicker up and down the body. “How about that little game _now_?” 

Unable to stand that thing even touching me, I sharply turned to push him away. Body shivering with anticipation of a fight. “Changed my mind. Now Get out. I will not be your LIttle Damn Toy.. Just to toss around.” 

There came a small hum followed with a purr as Bill shifted just slightly, “You’re saying, you are my toy? My, My Pinetree... Here I thought you’d hate me with all your fibrous bark.”

Mmmm….. Course’ he’d just twist it… View the words however he wanted. Problem with the English language, too many meanings... Not enough words. A snicker, ugh... Shut up, Bill. 

I just need to figure out how to shake off the demon. My eyebrows intertwined you can’t shake Bill... He knows everything, probably seek out my thoughts, ugh... Probably placed some sort of tracker in my bloodstream... He just grinned, completely stuck a tracker... Wouldn’t put past the rich bastard. 

Thinking deeply and hard on how to be boring; not at all entertaining to the triangle of hell… it slowly dawned on me, the thing moved closer to me, nearly over my shoulder. Turning I pushed frustrated with all my might, maybe enjoying taking anger on it just a little more than I should. “GO AWAY”

Winning that new distance, I felt a small boost of confidence and courage, maybe just maybe… I could outwit.. Out defeat Bill. That Just _maybee_ I could win this little charade of his... Show to Ford that all the training DID pay off. 

Bill Shifted his stance just a little answering before I could even make the request, “Glad we are both in an agreement. A game would help pass the time and settle things.” I gave a small sigh, “Okay but listen... If I win, you seriously get the hell out of my apartment.. then never come back.” 

He actually looked like he was really thinking about it... I felt a small heart surge thumping at the little thought of never seeing the demon ever again. Then it was Bill, I really shouldn’t let the hope grow too much. With a small slip of a mischievous smile he spoke his part of the bargain, I paid very close attention to it. “Fine, If _I win_, we go on a date… AND End the night at _MY Suite_. “ 

I.. What? Two Things?! Did he seriously just list two things, couldn’t believe this. Lungs began to burst of air of laughter. “REALLY? Just... Wham... Two things? For my one. Bill... How is that EVEN Fair!?” The laughter had taken a bit to cease, forcing myself to calm... The smirk enjoying him a bit too much lurked under the smile. 

Bill only rolled his blue eyes huffing, “Well.. _not fair_ you get _two things_.. Why do _I_ Only get one? First I _have to leave_ THEN _Never Come Back?_ “ Another huff.. Another energetic rush at the thought of indirectly trying to manipulate Bill.. Bastard deserved it. 

Taking deep breaths to calm down, “Okay fine... If I win.. You never come back. Stay however long you desire, but the moment you leave Be Gone Forever.” A small inner smirk lurked in my mind... If Bill refused to leave, then I could go wherever I wanted... Without worrying about him lurking around. AND IF he leaves, I could easily just come back and not let him in. Oh.. I knew he could see the plan laid out in my head... He will KNOW this isn’t fair... And KNOW I outsmarted him! 

The guy just responded by crossing his arms giving an eye roll, “You’re another Six-finger just waiting to happen. Arrogant, Foolish, and Obnoxious. Fine, whatever. One Date, My Choice.” Heh, he only Thought that would bother me? Only trying to get into my head anyway. 

“Okay... What’s the game? Before you EVEN THINK of the Hand Trick, I’m out. I Swear to sit here and do nothing ALL Day.” Shuffling of feet as he debated... “Fine. The Game… Will be…”


	11. A Book and A Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill play a racing game.

“Okay... What’s the game? Before you EVEN THINK of the Hand Trick, I’m out. I Swear to sit here and do nothing ALL Day.” Shuffling of feet as he debated... “Fine. The Game… Will be…”

I watched curiously as the portal opened up my thoughts thinking about Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. How Ford had that infinity dice, that managed to zap the game to real life. 

Would this lead to another universe, would Bill invite me in? Felt my heart patter at the thought, I hadn’t played that sort of game for a long time. 

With a small controlled laughter, Bill stuck his hand pulling out what looked to be a board game.. Holding it up. _’Gravity Falls Sugoroku Board Game’_ A board game that looked have me and Mabel as younger selves, with a map that looked similar to Candyland. 

The whole reveal was rather disappointing, I wasn’t even sure I _wanted_ to play something like that. I opened my mouth to comment when Bill Cipher gave a small grin. “What? _♪ you’re disappointed ♪_ Rather play something else? ‘Ere I thought could enjoy a nice game in my NEW Pjs. “ He stuck it back into the portal, portal closing. 

With a foot tap, followed by a chin rub, a small mischief grin crossed his face looking a bit sharp for my tastes. “How about this! We play Cop and Ford Killer! I’ll go try to kill Ford wearing a Batman Suit, then you try to stop me dressed as Joker!” 

Really? How does the guy go from one extreme to the other? “How about no? For one _you_ CANNOT pull that Bat-suit off.. Second, Clearly, you’d be Joker. Third, We ARE NOT KILLING FORD.”

I shook my head, coming up with a suggestion before the insane demon thought of something else.. Much worst. “What about we just play cards, a simple game of Uno.” 

“You refuse to play a board game? Wanna play just Uno... Pinetree, had _no_ idea you wanted this game to end _so fast_.. Begging to go on that date!” He cleared his throat, I eyed him closely trying to think of ways the demon could win… So easily... Pausing to realize, it’d be a game of chance.. No.. Just a card game. 

Wait, he could cheat.. Probably slip cards…. In the pajamas or.. Or just hide them through the portal. Or pull them out of the black hole. No.. Its Uno.. He would just gain cards. Wait, what if he created... Wild plus 4’s? Or worst... Created an illusion so my cards would be wrong.. Or more than what’s there.. I just. Managed to stupidly talk myself out of it…

“Okay, Forget it... No Uno, and no cheating! I mean it... Like... Illusions, sleeping agents, or like.. You know... Just cheating. Fair rules. That the game was created with… “ 

He humphed creating that almost pathetic pouting look I’ve grown to detect easier and faster, funny considering the thing was a walking obnoxious poker face. Picking myself up, leaving the child to his childish issues... I went looking into the cabinets quickly learning... Living by myself... Meant I didn’t bother buying games.. And All the games I pwned, only led to Bill creating creative ways to cheat out of losing… wasn’t quite fair. 

“You _want_ a fair game where skill is the only factor, that _I do not_ cheat on? Where it will be simple and fast? That could end our little bargain rather quickly? That doesn’t kill Ford?” 

Hearing him list all the things, I felt the agitation growing just a little… “Yes, Clearly. Bill, Really _ANY GAME_ that is fast, NOT DANGEROUS, NO Cheating, and requires skill... Sounds Great About now.” 

He gave a small hum, probably trying to find loopholes in my little outline... It _truly_ bothered me how I was leaving it up to him.. Then we both had to agree... He spoke once more asking for more clarification making me moan at his stubbornness to find loopholes. “When you say _Not_ Dangerous..” 

“Not Dangerous. You know.. Nobody can DIE and Nobody can be Harmed.” There I said it... Shit... His grin just got bigger, I said something wrong.. I said something wrong.. Before I could take it back, his fingers snapped in a dramatic way.. I swear he only did showy movements to show more than to use his actual power. 

I found myself falling into sheer-cold darkness, that seemed almost alive before landing what looked to be a white platform... Darkness everywhere, like a living night star-less sky. “BILL, what is the meaning of this!” The whole area felt as if it was on the verge of freezing, I would easily have believed this was somehow Alaska or a Pole... OR Hell even the Nightmare Realm... 

He... The ass he was.. Didn’t answer... Just held his finger up shutting me up, curious and ANGRY why the HELL he was shutting me up.. My eyes followed his now pointing finger toward what looked to be lurking darkness, a figure seemed held trapped in the darkness.

Looking up I felt my heart drop sinking deep, panic rising.. No. No. No.. Holyshit! Couldn’t be.. The sweater, it. Was. Hers. Quickly I broke into a run to help the older figure with choppy hair whose appearance greatly resembles that of my beloved sister. Thoughts swirling, when did this happen... This was just some sick joke! 

The limbs of shadow grew attempting to attack me before I knew it something formed into my hands... Very item was what looked to be a book, feeling the thing it felt very familiar... But no time to think about it, was too busy trying to reach her fighting the things coming after me. Pieces breaking away morphing into little creatures of shadow forms similar to insects.. 

Swipe here.. Swipe there.. Book did little to no damage, at least a Bonk or Two... Seemed to stop the thing in their place. Focusing so much on reaching my sister, focusing so much on the little distance left... I barely Heard Bill shouting upward “First Person there WINS!” What? 

My pace increased, the things cluttering up behind me, not tripping growing more demanding... I sensed it... The waves of energy as _something_ no…. _someone_ was coming up behind me. NO. No. He was going to catch up! BREATH DIPPER BREATH! We’ve been over this! 

Tears began gathering in my eyes imagining exactly what would happen should I fail... Reaching the top... I was just about to whack the limbs holding her place when Poof. Bill was there, sword in hand... Slicing her right in half... Blood streaming... Organs discolored and disfigured all over... 

I.. I.. Heart splattering... Vision blurring. Ear-drum shattering. As a scream escaped my lungs, The only thoughts. KIll Fucking BIll. Slamming the useless book against his head, the various dark tendrils grasping and pulling. This... This... Awful chill feeling growing... MY shouts and Screaming echoing in the empty void, “I SAID NOBODY WaS TO FUCKING DIE! BILL... HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” 

My attacks were getting useless, slower... Tendrils successfully catching shoulder here... Calf there... Lungs giving out as the sobs and panic filled me... How Was I going to explain this to Ford? What the hell just happened.. Is-is-is... Is it not real? Is... This just a void game? He-he-he teleported me somewhere.. Else.. right. It... 

The burning sensation grew, body tingling, not that I even noticed... Incapable of focusing, barely keeping the lungs... Situated... Not even bothering repeating words to calm myself down... It came naturally after... I Don’t even know How Hell of a Long time I was swinging... “Why…..”  
Snot ran, tendrils giving me just enough room to wipe my face cleaning up... Control over the emotions... Book landing on the ground with a clatter, before spersing into bits…. Didn’t even get to see what it looked like, not that I gave a damn about the illusion... 

Slowly as cool calmness overtook me, tendrils released me..leaving me cold and shivering, teeth chattering. What the hell was this place? Bill only clicked his tongue, probably listening to the thoughts... Probably growing impatient to brag... Can’t brag to a meatbag just trapped within nonsensical thoughts. 

Calmer now, wrapping myself together trying to stay warm, not even daring to touch Mabel’s... Body.. Or even expose mine, off chance he tried something sinister…. My eyes looked at the blade still within Bill’s grasp, the blood still dripping... Oh so very real, the small pool of blood left behind... 

My eyes following up to the hand, how they tilted in an angle... Expert levels... Trained. These eyes of mine streamed up past the pajamas, <s>yes he still had those on</s>… To his, blue orbs still there... Waiting... Always waiting... Throat and voice incapable of working, hatred speaking for itself... Heart thumping speaking for itself... Various thoughts scattered asking their many questions.. Speaking for themselves. 

A burst of laughter sounded, sword dropping with metal clanking to the platform, shattering to pieces. Laughter sounding, hand rubbing his face in that very germ spreading manner, before finally calming down. “Thoughts all over the place, Why Pinetree… Too many Needles, not enough sap.“ He wiped an imaginary eye, slowly sitting to the ground legs crossed, amusement written all over him… I hated him just... So much... 

Trying to stay calm as much as possible... Hoping to God it wasn’t Her... I ask the question, thump. Thump. “Is. It. Her?” Bill Tilted his head thinking before replying, “Her? That was a guy.” Oh thank goodness, I huffed relief flooding into me... Must have been some random person dressed up.. Just.. They’re dead... 

There was a pause before he spoke again causing my fingers to twitch... “Well... WAs _her_ Used to be _your Somebody_ Till…. “ He paused, letting it sink in, sadistically enjoying the wired mayhem scrolling through my head.. Body reacting on its own slamming a fist right into his direction, only for something freezing cold catching it... Failing miserably, He slowly picked himself up, his own hands much warmer in this chilling environment making a contact to my cheek. Quickly I shook it away, just about growling at him. 

“Guess.. Time for Our date huh?” He gave a grin, pulling away the hand, tendril thing still holding mine in place, my force slowly adjusting growing stronger attempting to break free make contact... When it eventually did break free, contact was absolute... Satisfying. 

Crunching sound of the jaw, tumbling of both our bodies... Letting me access more of his face and skin... Hands going to just end HIS LIFE... He struggled... he was going to WIN... But Fuck HIM I will BRUISE THE BASTARD before GETTING TORN AWAY! 

Thumbs went right into the windpipe just like Ford taught me all those years ago... For any monsters that DARED try to kill my family... Or perhaps, he knew all along? Bill grabbed my hands trying to pry them off, but I’d be DAMNED he will succeed... 

Heart pacing faster, thoughts growing deeper... Vision darkening... Bill’s hands slipped away, a thrill went through me at how he was failing... How I was winning…. _ I_ was winning.

“New _Game_” the words slipping past my lips before I could even stop them... Lost in the whirling mess... Lost incapable of logic. A chilling darkness eating getting closer, just... The emptiness was there… Always lurking... I wanted to welcome it, wanted to just.. Embrace the ill feelings lurking in my gut. 

BAM! That Third arm suddenly appeared punching my abdomen, Bill managed to crawl away... Clutching his throat coughing... Pain surged through my body, as I grasped the ribcage... Thoughts swirling... What the hell... Fucking Failed... “DAMN PINETREE. MY, MY. HAVEN’T You GRown! Fordsie be rather upset. HAHA, the Amnesiac would be disappointed!” 

I moaned, incapable of moving from the lying position, forced to watch as Bill just stood up rubbing his throat... A grin crossing my face, at the red mark left behind. Damn Right. I _DiD_ that. 

My eyes followed Bill, head screaming at him daring him to attack again.. How it will fight back, how will always fight back. Blondie just looked back at me giving an eye roll… Before snapping forcing us both to land back into my room... Nothing different... I forced myself to move closer to the couch, climbing forcibly on top of… 

“Yo-yo-yo-you” I struggled with the words, only earning the impatient thing to shout at me... Making me flinch back, “WELL Spit it out!” A small sigh escaped me, thoughts whirling... Hoping he’d just listen to them... 

give me a break Bill... Come on. Shit. Fuck. A Game. “You said _He Used to Be_...” I left the sentence unfinished images popping into my head the whole situation... Mind just replaying that very last second of Bill.. just... Running. and .. and.. Completely... A small sigh escaped me. 

Bill mumbled rubbing his mouth before answering, “She was alone one night, leaving the college. Experimentation releasing. These things. Brilliant stuff. Completely Ate the researchers, then sniffed out your sister. Brightest Happy Heart. Bam, consumed.”

Consumed? Happy Heart? My mind couldn’t wrap what he was saying, and I just tried to pick out his words. Attempting to find the little outlines... The Hints... The secrets Bill always buried in his information.. , “And _How_ Do _You_ Know _this_?” 

My questions earning a grin... Blondie Crept up closer, I resisted the urge to punch him in the nutsack... Just hard... With Everything I had... Dammit, why didn’t he die BACK THERE! 

“Think I was just _sitting_ back? _waiting?_” A snicker, a stench... “Her School.. _I was there_” A small breath escaped me as I managed Bill.. opening up the portal... Making things appear... And ruining everything. A large snort escaped the blonde, “_OH PLEASE ..._” 

He pulled away, giving a small curtsy looking extremely feminine in the movements, “Goodnews, Kiddie. _Wasn’t Me_. I was _there_ to COMPLETE my EDUCATION. You know.. Like a GOOD Boring Sumerian. “ 

He grabbed himself in a very suggestive way transforming back to that blonde woman... The actress... My mind thought back… She went to school... She.. studied... Photography…. Modeled... “SHIT! You were in the same classes AS MABEL! You... You... You..” Slowly dawned on me... Bill just creeping... Becoming friends... Neither saying a word about each other.. Just.. Playing acting... Acting... Acting. He was ACTING... The part... “You... Weren’t there to study for Acting and press... It... Was to Watch... Mabel..” My thoughts ran to how I and Ford were out doing adventures...

Trying to think back to all those fun times building the company... Guilt building, I’d barely even talked to her... Bill was just there... Watching... Creeping. Just. Just... “Ho-how... Did... When…What..” The questions couldn’t form themselves correctly just too much information to process... I felt like some human being trash. Couldn’t stop Bill... Didn’t go to the College with Mabel... And. And. Just. It was too much. 

“Well... You _MUST KNOW_ Pinetree. I _DID_ Try to help her. HENCE, Why _he_ was there.” He harrumphed looking large and bigger, “The world isn’t torn apart, much like those many many other Disney properties. Tada, ALL THANKS TO me. You and Fordsie could build the company in the first place. Now... About OUR Little Deal.” 

I shook my head, “No.. Somebody still got killed... Doesn’t Matter, Deal’s off.” 

“Tsk... Tsk... She was a Nobody. Thank you. Your words were...Exactly ‘Nobody can DIE” Check... He’s Dead, Tata.. ‘Nobody can be Harmed’ You know.. I’ll let you figure this one Out.” A small grin... “We get to go to the Movies Tonight.” 

Movies? That was it? I didn’t know where to focus on... The one little fact Bill just invited me to something simple... Or you know... MY SISTER DIED BILL. Why the Hell would I want to go to the movies! Let me Grieve here… Just... LEave ALREADY! 

“Pinetree, you are going. Honor your word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Game: So.. I thought about the game all day and came up mostly.. with things as jokes more than actual seriousness. My first original idea was to have a complex puzzle trap where Dipper had to leave his apartment to figure out, buut it reminded me too much of Riddler and Arkham Asylum Game. THEN.. With the Uno mid-writing, I tried to come up where Dipper would have had to seek out these people spread all over New York.. And have to get these cards before they exploded. Buut.. I couldn't figure out how that made sense with Uno, because you know... You win when you run out of cards.. But Dipper would be Looking for cards, so it'd been opposite for him? I only knew... If Dipper Lost the Game, I wanted somebody to die. Who... I wasn't sure. Just someone to die, to hit the voting hard. As a "this is your fault" congrats. [Dipper won would've been different outcome]
> 
> MABELS PHONE: If you pay attention, and always point out Plotholes. haha.. Bill has it. Totally not by accident...***makes whistling noises walking off***
> 
> POLL RESULTS:  



	12. Red Carpets and Limousines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill go to the movies, only to leave early.

Forced into nicest silky clothing I had, Bill dressed up in a patchworked gold silken dress the patches interlacing. Having his-her legs crossed sitting across from me, smirk holding brightly as ever. I forced all of my attention from him to the streets outside trying to place exactly why we both dressed up so nicely for a movie. 

Crowds of people soon came into view holding up a sign screaming love for Aerulia.. Excitement to watch her latest movie written all over the place. I looked at her with the shock written on my face, “Your newest movie... The premier Is-” ''Yes, tonight.” She waved the thought and commentary away, grabbing at my wrist as the door opened by a chauffeur. 

My stomach dropped, anxiety growing. I wasn’t really a fan of cameras and attention.. Part of the reason _why_ I let Ford send me on so many missions. Flashing lights were blinding, making me squinch my eyes, trying to focus on not tripping across the red carpet. Bill skillfully linking our arms, leaning against me… Somehow guiding me through the crowds of Newsmen, photographers, and crummy fans trying to grasp just about anything from her. 

Noise dying out, sweat had built up, I was left gasping for air... Pulling Bill further from the crowds of people toward a corner... Safe wall... Body shivering, gasping trying to not freak out shouting. 

Voice smooth as I could manage it, sure 100% Bill could hear my panicking thoughts... All those tabloids, all the rumors... Memory recalling the scene on the TV, this just sold somehow we became a couple.. Just trying to manipulate our presence to overtake everything. 

“What the He-” “Had to, Business. You _understand_” I shook off his commentary.. Had to, no he didn’t. Just... Swallowing my saliva feeling a lot calmer... Trying to regain composure, sure people were watching the Star of the movie giving attention to some unfamiliar young man. “Okay, Fine. Just... Let’s get this over.” 

She gave a peal of small laughter most of it trapped into his-her guise, as she clasped my arm once more, pulling me into the crowds of people. Soon bragging to the Directors, top investors, and pretty much everyone who was on top of the top. The conversation going from how we met, all lies... All web of lies, I let him form, just trying to survive the night... Watching the Clock tick down, till the movie started. The blonde woman managing to successfully pull me right into the interview session about the movie, and easily letting all questions about our “relationship” come with such ease. Sometimes I was even forced to play along, My nails digging into Bill’s arm or hand from time-to-time small reminder how much I disliked this Five-Star of situations. Especially after what had happened in that little ‘game’ of his. 

The hour seemed to fly before we finally settled down taking our seats in a very large theater decorated with themes and subjects of the movie… The movie’s title something along the lines of ‘Black, Blacker, yet Blacker’. Seemed the movie was about some guy trapped outside the world trying to call out to anybody.. Somebody... Hoping they’d hear his heart shattering lost piece-by-piece. It was.. Oddly.. Familiar to me. 

Breathing increasing thoughts swirling how manipulating the movie actually was. No wonder he wanted me to go with him, by coming here... By supporting him... This whole movie this whole ideal.. Practically made Cipher look like some lonely sap trying to reach out misunderstood. Just... I didn’t agree with it, my attention turned to Bill's mouth opening forgetting my manners. Only for a sharp fingernail covering it up, small ‘shh’ sound escaping was certain someone that both of us could hear.. 

My thoughts running trying to catch Bill’s full attention practically screaming for answers, practically screaming a silenced voice. The hand disgustingly explored up to my face slowly slid to my chin, forcibly pulling me closer to the glowing sharp yellow eyes. Our mouth to mouth contact was with suddenness with our tense silence... 

A Liquid managing to make its way to my mouth tasting just like my soda... Mixed with something much better, something much familiar... Making me lean closer losing to the sensation... Thought processes increasing lost to the touch and taste of the male before me, not even certain how I knew it was no longer the Aurelia disguise. 

His hand slipped from the chin to the neck down the silken black suit to my hand, fingers grasping my own before gently tugging.. Encouraging me to play along, I wasn’t quite happy to do so... However my social anxiety overwrote the ciphxiety. 

We made our way to the small entryway hill, the little hints here and there of the decorations… Noticeably standing out more in a creepy manner of angels, triangles, and just plain gold… It made me worry for just a moment Bill had brainwashed the whole Movie community controlling the set-up from the background. 

The whole thing actually made me gain some respect for Bill.. Not that _I didn’t_ Respect the Thing.. Just... You know, impressive. Almost more impressive than Ford, funny really... The demon led us away from the guards, eyes, and leftover after-show cameras to the bathrooms. My mind was reeling by the movie and decorations to barely even worry about.. What _this_ would look like posted all over Twitter. 

Reaching the bathroom, I pulled away shaking my head, gasping for breath. “Yo-you... You... Manipulated _all_ of them…” I couldn’t just grasp how long it probably took him... Long patience... Just... Just... How long was he playing these little parts? 

I only looked up right before he spoke grin little too bright, “Well, aren't we easily impressed? Seems somebody forgot about a Shooting Star, hmm?” Shot through the heart, my thoughts sank faster than I could stop them. Mabel… 

I-I Mabel’s dead... Tears slowly gathered, lungs tightening, bile forming. I..I let myself... Relax... Let myself play along. Just... Should’ve been mourning her.. Just.. his hands slid into my shirt pulling my body closer to an embrace, Forcibly holding me against him. I tried to fight him, the thoughts coursing my mind... Veins tightening as my urges to slam something into him, distance ourselves. Before slowly falling into the heavier feelings energy sapping away, relaxing into him, eyes bawling.. Screaming into his redesigned golden suit, not caring about ruining such an expensive thing. Just... Letting the heart feel heavy, let the heart mourn at its loss, and feel the weight thrown itself onto Bill. 

I wasn’t even sure how long we were standing there, by the time my uncontrollable trashy emotions fixed themselves up.. Slobber, spit, tears, disgustingness all over me... Eyes flickering upward to Bill’s face as he spoke soothingly, “better?” One of the hands gently petting the back in a soothing way before he willingly distanced himself. 

Giving a small nod, “Let’s go… This date is over.” the mumbling jumbling words spilled out. 

Blondie just giving a shrug before opening the door giving a dramatic bow; arm leading the way out. With a heavy shaky sigh, I stepped out, surprised the movie was still going… Eyes looking around at the few people still wandering losing interest the longer movie went on.

He easily took the lead, leading out a side entrance toward the Garage... Motioning for the limo to drive up the curb, helping me into the cushiony black seats... Finding small comfort in them... The darkness... The warmth. 

The ride was silent at first before Bill began making his moves. It was settled at first causing a small unnerving physical tingling with slips of dirty thoughts. Touch here... Touch there... Before I knew it, he managed to successfully make his way sitting next to me... Leaning against my shoulder to his shoulder in a rather childish possessive manner. I pushed him gently away, hoping he’d catch the message... Only for him to push harder. 

“No, Dorito,” I mumbled sloppily, shifting shielding myself from him... Almost earning a growl from him, as he almost sent negative energy in my direction getting closer... Growing more aggressive, hands sliding into the shirt again... Only this time rather than attempt to comfort they dug in sharp cutting into the flesh, causing me to cry out turning to him aggressively in retaliation. 

Only for Bill expertly move his body on top of me pinning me down, leg sliding to the side. Hands grasping to the throat making me freeze recalling what I’d done to him. His eyes golden sharp... 

Borrowing down into me, lips parted just enough to be tempting. Not that I was focusing on his lips, no thoughts were worried he’d just choke me with revenge... Just Silence was his response, only increasing the fear levels that itch making me wanna beg and cry out... Knowing it'd only make him enjoy it more. 

Thoughts soon swirling to ways fighting back, glasses... Wine... Could smash... Then recalling there... Was somebody driving... They.. they... Would stop, cause mayhem... A soft chuckle escaping the demon coming off as not a single slip of worry. Forcing me to recall my thoughts before with the brainwashing. 

He didn’t... He wouldn’t.. _he would_ I gasped body making it hard to breathe, temperature rising, “That should be Illegal” His toothy grin only grew, leaning closer weight pressing me forcibly into more leather... “It _should_ Shouldn’t it?” 

Lips making their way forcibly into my own, fingers rising from the shirt to the underarm tickling manner causing me to squeak opening up, tongue slipping in once more. Saliva building in response, mind recalling the pills Bill had slipped in before almost connecting the two... As if I should be addicted to him, because of them.. Only earning Bill moving unnerving, my hands tried to slip to his chest to push him off, only to find the arms pinned to the seat with his cold hands. 

Once more he started it again, tha-that-that odd rotation, physical tingling increasing.. Sexual thoughts growing, no stop it. Stop responding. The pressure increased once more, I had to break away. Lungs desperate gasping, just needed to regain the strength to fight him. His chin only forcing our moves to meet once more, only this time the fight was little. His left hand slipped onto my right, pressing.. Surges running through my body growing a new odd combination sensation. I couldn’t explain this electrical nerve ending illogical responsive nonsense. 

As his right hand exploring successfully removing my silky jacket, tossing it to the other seat on the other side. Car swinging making the position rather uncomfortable, yet.. More uncomfortable. I-I couldn’t focus the thoughts, couldn’t think straight... As coolness touched the skin, only met with sudden warmth... Lost in the rhythm he was creating, I barely even caught on he just successfully burned off my dress shirt...

My calmness was unrelenting as I naturally rotated downward making both our positions easier, responding much better than before... Much Much to my hatred, something midway I’d realize and attempt to stop. 

His shirt somehow finding itself gone, probably to that new shapeshifting ability he had... Thoughts thinking of how he had a dress before, only changing making it easier to slip out without causing a scene... Thoughts incapable of connecting the dots... It probably looks like I cheated on Aurelia... How any nonsense media story Bill was creating for his own leisure... I didn’t give a damn for.. I’d probably regret it tomorrow when Ford finds out. 

As his newly naked torso and stomach warmth connected with my skin, I couldn’t focus... The scent coming off of him, was rather normal, if not just slightly warm cinnamon, not sure how that works. 

Mouth pulling away, eye-to-eye contact holding, left me well aware.. Just where this _could go_ and how it was very very _unwanted_. His fingers teasing at the pants... As if wishing I’d beg him, as if he wanted me to _desire him_. My body did, I did not. This was the man who... Who... Destroyed the one closest to me.

Taking this moment... Catching my breath... New position is closer to the wine glasses... Hands grasping onto the stem, glass successfully making contact against his flesh slicing it... Only to earn... Silence. Just... Silence.. A grin... Welcoming Grin… Shit. 

Pushing my whole mass against his, trying to throw him off... Only managing to get us both on the floorboard of the limo... Only managing to get us both more intertwined, glass prickling every naked section of my body... Making me call out. Glass breaking... Bad Mistake... His fingers managing to find their way into the pants... Trying to forcibly pull them off, roughness no longer caring if I get hurt from the glass landing on the ground. My own hands clenching to the pants, trying to kick him away.. Pants ripping away. Ripping sound almost echoing etched into my memory... Body completely exposed. 

Purposefully slicing into my flesh forcibly trying to pull away, stinging all over my body, his hands already removing his own pants.. Shit shit. Hands began making their way toward me, body moving trapping me into the tiny corner... “Ahh..” sound escaped me, as the brunette locks were pulled surging small pains into the skull. Forcing me to come closer, fear rising over losing the hair, and really any fight only seemed to make the pain worse. 

Finding my face me with his sack, his balls, stomach, and just familiar hair from the video... Practically felt the gag growing, he wasn’t seriously planning... 

My body shifted trying to find an easier way to distance myself from his rather uncomfortable competitive dick. Only for his body to shift sitting more upward leaning over mine whispering ever lightly, “Do it. Else.. _suffer consequences_”

I shook my head ignoring the small jerks the fingers made in my hair in response, “No fucking way. Hell Fucking no..” 

Small hum, before glass slammed roughly into my back, the hand holding my hair released, rubbing the glass deeper into the body. Whole thing forcing me to land into the warm disgusting sweaty... Horrible germ-filled... Hole of despair. Good Gawd, why me? I tried to pull away again, only to have something sharp landing right into the shoulder, the whole thing making my body losing energy from pain. 

I gulped, thinking how horrible this was, I couldn’t just... It just... No.. I’d rather die. Another Glass shattering. Fuck How many Glasses were in this place! Then just like that, a loud popping sound, following with liquid. Fucking Burning liquid met with the flesh, I screamed out incapable of holding the tough-guy any longer. 

Tears springing up, Shit Shit. shit. This was the worst. His fingers just petting the damage, not even caring if they too picked up the small fragments of glass, probably burning at the tips from the wine. I swallowed, teeth clenching. Calling out, “I won’t Fucking do it!” 

Pulling with all my willpower... I forced myself upward, the fluid draining off the body hitting sections I wasn’t even aware of was cut. Gasping slightly at the pain... Struggling to stand in such a small space... Struggling to look bigger worse than the sharp-cat in front of me. “Fuck You, Bill.” 

Car suddenly slammed to a stop, forcing me to lose balance landing on a cushion, landing on my arm causing what sounded like a fracture of some sort... Betting I’d just twisted something, struggling to sit up. Bill just laughing in the enjoyment of the show, before moving with such quickness left hand grabbing the two small gripping areas of the neck. HIs digits squeezing tightly at a very very specific point making me struggle more than I’d like to admit, gasping at the loss of air.

His words streaming ever so tauntingly, “Can’t take what you _share_?” Before pulling me atop of him, body to body, piercing sensation from before connecting to the neck causing a small gasp. The sipping of fluids escaping, blood here... Blood there... Found everything growing lighter... Fighting for consciousness… 

His hands exploring uncontrollably everywhere... Grasping the right butt cheek, right-hand sliding toying with the private sections, and just... Everything was overwhelming… Struggling with thoughts... Struggling to gather strength, only to lose it faster. Darkness drifting closer... Small whisper sounding, “just the _beginning_” Everything grew numb, cold, trashed. Mind slipped out, dreams slipping in.


	13. Mazes and Disillusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a dream, Bill kidnaps Dipper _again_ only in a more permanent manner.

>   
Dreams... Reality... In those early Younger high school days.. I couldn’t tell the difference, it was only through long patience of the Pine’s Family did I learn to tell.. To tell. That it was Never _Him_.. Never the _Real_ one.. He was different than the Real one... It was in the movements... The gentleness... It was as if something within me had taken his form... So that I could speak with him, see him.. Graced with his presence. 
> 
> Here he was.. Leaning on a Cane.. Triangle form.. Watching me... Studying me... Judging me… Like all those other people.. Watching me... Asking... Why I obsessed over Imaginary things.. Asking had I gone insane. Telling me.. Use that energy to study Science.. Get involved with UILs.. Get Better College... Use the energy for this... Use that Energy for that...  
  
As I stood staring at a cross with Mabel Nailed to it.. The Walls around covered with Darkness alive, however unlike before… It wasn’t trying to attack me... Unlike before... her hands were stuck there.. Blood dripping... Her hair was what it _used_ to be.. Long, brunette... Facial features were pure…
> 
> He spoke up softly, _” Lovely, isn’t she? Makes you wanna reach out and Kiss her.. Doesn’t it?”_
> 
> My expression twisted at the thought of kissing my sister, maybe like a sibling love but... I knew what he referenced... The Twisted logic that only Triangles could have. “No.. It does not..” I shook my head pulling the gaze away from her... The darkness grabbing, consuming the cross and figure trapped on it. “Besides, she’s gone now... Removed. Doesn’t even matter…” 
> 
> “Then What Does? Tell me Pinetree…” 
> 
> I stood leaving silence as an answer, two figures slowly appeared as the darkness trickled away exposing an Insane looking Dipper and Bill lying there.. A small tease as the wisp breath by my cheek.. “You wanted to Kill him.. Would have too… Had _I_ Let _you_. "
> 
> I felt the temperature rising, shaking my head.. No, that wasn’t... I _knew_ Bill wouldn’t actually let me kill him.. Why.. I pushed so hard… Why I let all those dark emotions consume me.. Just. Wasn’t fair, Why he could do anything... Without Recoiling... Yet, I.. Do 1 thing, it's all over the news... Not even my choice. 
> 
> “I-... Hate this life… How Unfair it can be. Working so Hard.. To help Ford.. Leaving my Own happiness.. Normal life.. To just... Be _Your_ plaything. Just. Where’s Ford? Using his Many gadgets… Helping _ME_” Small sigh escaped me.. The darkness twisted.. Biting itself...
> 
> Tentacles rising only to be pulled back as large pools of white dripping from above consumed the darkness.. Morphing into a Mirror-like world.. Exposing my Heart how it was so large, yet piece-by-piece looked.. Less than what _I wanted_ It didn’t matter.. Just my own imagination making things I wanted to see…. All twisting logic, shattering.. Breaking..  


“MABEL!” the Name escaped my mouth, I gasped awake finding myself... In.. Another Cage... “SERIOUSLY BILL!” I looked around at the blankets inside the cage, going directly for the lock to find... Nope.. Is not Unlocked.. He wasn’t just playing this time.

“BILL LET ME OUT! I SAID NO to your Home!” As soon as I shouted that, looking around taking in the setting, it wasn’t actually a bedroom... Or any room.. Looked more like some sort of room with other cages, an underground lair? I shook the cage trying to make as much noise as possible... 

There was a Shuffling… Mumbling of Noises.. I called “HEY YOU.. COME IN HERE!” But it seemed only caused more panicking as they disappeared.. Dammit.. I moved my body just enough so that I could place full force into kicking the cage to learn... It wasn’t a normal Kennel... Then the size was probably a dead giveaway, very little room to move though... 

“BILL I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! EVEN Through that DAMN TATTOO!” There came a snicker... My attention turned quickly to the snickering sound to see a figure in a small section of the room blending in. It was the typical Blonde choppy hair, black slacks, and was that a T-shirt? With A triangle with an eye on it? Seriously? 

“Full Ourselves, Aren’t we, Billie?” I asked mimicking him attempting to pull his strings.. “How thoughtful of you.. To REMEMBER to LOCK the Cage, Billie….” He released another snicker making his way to stand over by the cage, taping it respectfully. 

“Yes, I know.. Amusing, Right. Haha. Okay, Let me out.” He shook his head before responding to my teasing taunts. “Can’t do, need to test something. Congrats, you’re the what…” He paused as if counting some imaginary Abacus.. Moving the beads one-by-one.. “Oh yes.. The Twentieth..” 

Okay… Great... “20th what? Victim of your nonsensical sense of humor... Why.. Pulling the same old jokes twice? Running out of ideas?” 

He gave a small groan, “No.. Though.. Guess could place you in cuffs..” He just about pulled cuffs out of the portal.. I mumbled eye-rolling..

“Oh sure.. I’ll take those, Then I can Kick You.” Bill gave a shrug, walking around, pulling a key from the portal.. Unlocking the door… Letting me out.. Immediately I turned running for the exit, for a familiar Black slime holding my foot causing me to fall. “Owe.. Come on.. At least let me Get down the Hall FIRST!” 

He huffed, clicking the cuff onto my wrist... I immediately pulled away to learn.. I was handcuffed to HIM.. Unbelievable bastard.. Just.. Couldn’t let me get away, could he? “Nope! Need that nice Smelling Pine! Make any Stench go, Poof.” 

Billie, yes Bill your new name, pulled me giving a hand wave for the large.. Overly Locked door to swing open letting us out.. Into a musty smelly hallway.. I pulled my dress-shirt up covering the nose trying to kill it. Thinking toward Bill so he would hear me, where no other could hear my questions.. _” Why are we Here..”_

Small giggle stifled and controlled before a reply.. Shockingly through my skull.. _” You’ll see… A present... The Future.”_ Making me go slightly numb to the shock, earning a much louder less stifled laugh.. 

Mmmm.. Grumpily I let him lead me, noticing the people from before were dressed like a Cult’s wedding.. _” Great… You are a leader of a Cult.. Brainwashed Morons, why am I not surprised “_ Another snicker following with mindful of discouragement, _” Shush you... They created this place before I was even here.. Just look at the walls, this was before 1940s. I had Nothing to do with it... Just... Held their Hands a little.”_

I moaned loudly making sure everybody heard, before speaking no longer care to keep the conversation secret. “Fine... Whatever you say... Still don’t like you. Just let you know.” 

Bill Responded by bumping my body roughly into the wall, “Pinetree if I cared for _your_ opinions... I’d asked.” 

The conversation ended there, small tiny scratches on my arms... Just letting Bill lead the rest of the way, memorizing the route... Bill snickered again, _” Don’t bother, This Hallway an illusion, most of the details aren’t actually real.”_

Wah... But... “How the Hell Do I escape then! Asshole!” I forced both our bodies to stop moving forward, holding my stance using the cuffs for leverage. “I-AM not moving from this spot... TIll you give me ANSWERS. I WILL Not BE A TOY!” 

I let my agitation grow to be my strength, daring him to force me to follow him. “Pinetree... Please... Just making this harder for _both of us_” He shook his head giving a sigh before continuing, Eyes staring right at me... Thoughts being sent directly, _” Play Along, I’ll fill you in later... All the details away from these two booozoos.”_ His blue eyes flickered to the two Cult morons following.. 

I slowly relaxed, _”Fine... But when I find an Exit, I’ll drag you to it.”_

The walk was another ten minutes, probably walking in circles for Bill’s personal amusement... Before we finally came to the doors that opened up to a larger place looking much like some sort of cathedral… One that I almost immediately realized was one of the churches couple blocks down from my own apartment. I pulled at the cuff chaining us together screaming internally, _”BILL! REALLY!”_

He responded with only a shrug, right... Wasn’t his call. He spoke aloud answering my thoughts, “You picked that apartment, practically begging to be _returned_” 

Ugh... Gross... “I was a kid, and I was never _yours_” He snorted, “Says the one who so obsessed dreams of an imaginary me... More than even Six Fingers.” 

We walked around the cathedral.. The artwork was actually rather nice and looked extremely normal looking... Wasn’t for the fact we’d almost turned from the main entrance to a secret side entrance, I’d would’ve bolted for the exit... 

_ _This newest secret entrance smelled.. Nasty, I had to fight the urge to gag... As we walked by corpses… Human corpses… Black cloaked figures seemed to be digging something out... What, I couldn’t quite see.. Being too far.. This earning another noise from Bill... Oh, I hated him. Did purposefully picked this distance this route... To Fuck with me. _ _

_ _“This isn’t... Bill.. Just fill me in. I KNOW you are running this place.” He finally seemed to cave-in raising his freed hand dramatically as if grabbing something.. “You’re right, I AM… But must _say_ was really really hard.. You know Scientologists and Illuminati's... Really Really just did NOT want to see They shared the SAME Goals. Sheesh... Even had to show off my powers to get them to listen... You know _HOW LONG_ it was to gather that much magic energy?” He shook his head a disappointment look on his face. _ _

_ _“Wait hold up... What do you mean Gather? _How_ did you gather this energy.. Is that why you have new abilities... Why you’re still _here_” He shook his head, _”Too many Questions, bad time. Besides.. Pinetree, those answers come with a PRiCe”_ Again his eyes flickered to the guards following nearby... _ _

_ _It slowly dawned on me.. He didn’t trust any of these people.. While manipulating and controlling the area... BILL WAS just as PARANOID as FORD. Oh boy... That’s Hilarious... A giggle escaped me, trying to politely hold it back.. Only to realize. Why was I being Polite? This Was BILL... Just... Holy Shit. Ford and Bill were EXACTLY Alike. “Haha, no wonder you two are like Arch-Rivals.” _ _

_ _The Triangle released a huff, “We’re not Rivals, that specific word means we are equals.. _we are not_” He shook his head, “I can defeat him when I feel like it. You saw the records, I have a grasp over his whole Corporation and Research.. Can pull everything out from under him.. Whenever. “ _ _

_ _Small snicker escaped me, attempting to poke holes at his demonic presence.. Making him more Humane. “Why don’t you... Just... Do it? Isn’t that your Whole Thing? Do Whatever... Freedom from Time Itself?” Bill released a Huff, not answering.. Just giving a hand motion pointing ``to a room filled with triangle symbols.. So many.. I actually felt small awe at all of it... _ _

_ _The guards left... Closing the door with me and Bill Trapped inside… Such A tiny space, felt blush growing.. “So… Why.. Are we here… In this tiny room…” I asked trying not to give away the growing fluttering butterflies.. _ _

_ _Again that cool calm stance, “Keep it in your Pants. We’re just waiting for the other side to open up.” Just like that.. The doors from the other side opened up revealing... Yet... another Triangle room.. This time it was stone, gold triangles everywhere... _ _

_ _“Why must you place so many triangles here? You _don’t trust them_” I pointed out trying to get on Bill’s nerves.. It is truly the only weapon I had in this situation... With a Demon who was practically unbeatable in everything... Except for oh wait... TAKING OVER MY UNIVERSE... _ _

_ _“Shut the Hell up Dipper! It was Boring.. I _let_ Ford win..” He attempted to regain composure but oh.. I could completely see it on his face, the little lie he was spinning to himself.. “Sure.. sure.. You did.. Just like.. How you’re a boring human now…”  
“Boring human with you trapped in your own personal hell..” _ _

_ _Another chamber opened... Damn, how many did this guy even have? This time it opened up to a Room with a Mattress gold and black covers. He un-handcuffed his own hand tossing the key to me, letting me remove my own cuff. Leaving my wrist with small red marking, my hand rubbing it.. Doors long closed, with no real switch.. “So.. Out of Curiosity.. Why can’t you.. I don’t know just Teleport Here?” _ _

_ _Bill mumbled a small complaint I just couldn’t quite hear... But imagined something along the lines of Ford’s response ‘to show off..’ I could tell he heard my thoughts snarking at him, with the glare he was shooting. _ _

_ _“Pinetree, yes... I wanted you Highly Aware of the situation... Teleporting place to place doesn’t give the story any.. You know what forget it…” He gave a heavy sigh sitting on the bed relaxing.. I was left attempting to figure out how the door opened... Had to be a switch, puzzle somewhere... _ _

_ _Fingers grazing against the stone trying to figure it out... His voice slightly distracting me, “It isn’t that easy to solve... Unlike most of your little ventures... Besides, you manage to open that Door.. you saw the other ones... They’re not only to keep unwanted guests out... To keep Guests from leaving. I designed this whole place thinking of _you_. “_ _

_ _ Ugh, seriously.. Who obsesses over somebody so much... You know let’s not go there... I couldn’t control my Dreams thank you very much! _ _

_ _I turned with a question on my tongue, “Okay, fine.. What do you REALLY want with me?” Dramatic cat-like stretch making himself more comfortable on the bed. “Pinetree, really now... Seeing as Ford a Mindless old Fart.. and You two are the best at least ATTEMPTING to Stop me. I didn’t have any choice but to choose you for this new Goal of mine.” _ _

_ _New Goal? Wait... Bill thought Ford was an Old Fart? Wasn’t he the older one of the two... Wait… Why did that even bother me even a little? Focus... Focus... This is where Bill brags about his ideas, tries to get you to make a deal. Just... Tell him, no, then he’ll leave you alone. “ I’m not going to work with you. No Deals. “ _ _

_ _“I didn’t ask if you wanted to.” I.. well... It... Wha-? But. But. “Bill… THIS IS YOU... There is Always a Deal… Or asking for somebody to betray somebody... Or Something... I-I... I-I…” Disappointed? Did I want to say I was disappointed in him? Did I want to feed his bad side... No, not really. Maybe I should be glad he just playing small minor games messing with 1 family instead of Universe after Universe... _ _

_ _“You know, being a Martyr looks rather becoming of you, almost sad... I expected more out of _you_. Why must all Hero Types be the same... You know Mabel was the same, gave her life to Save ‘Aurelia’ very reason I was even there.” He paused letting that sink... Letting me think on his words… Just... Wait... Mabel risked her life... _ _

_ _“Your Story... It… You... Lied... Those Monsters were after YOU... NOT HER... You... Purposefully Fed THEM her HEART! Don’t Play Innocent... YOU BASTARD…” Frustration grew once more as I ran once more... Toward him attempting to just kill him... Not that it would matter. HE NEVER DIES! _ _

_ _He easily dodged jumping with absolute grace onto the bed, forcing me to follow after him... Unfortunately, I wasn’t as graceful as him, then he probably cheated with levitation or something.. _ _

_ _Either way, he swung a leg forcing me to fall slamming my head on the metal bed frame, groaning... He dropped right beside me with such ease... Leaning forward pinning me down. _ _

_ _“Dipper. Listen. There are Things out there more dangerous than you’d ever dealt with. Believe a World consumed with Demons and Psychos is bad... Just wait when all the Hearts and Dreams are consumed by shadows.. Leaving nothing but corrupted souls and empty husks lying about.. Forcing Some Nonsensical Writers to place that world into Lockdown of sleep... Before knocking out More worlds.”_ _

_ _ I didn’t understand a word he said, all I got was the summary of… Things are destroying lives... And They were apparently more dangerous than Bill... And Bill wanted me to accept this tail between my legs. _ _

_ _I just did what anyone would have done, spating right into his face causing him to flinch back. “Bill, I don’t fucking give a damn about other worlds... Darkness... Whatever nonsense you’re some hero trying to prevent. I JUST WANTED A NORMAL LIFE. Here you are Wreaking To hell with Everything! Point of Trapping me in a GodDamn Rape Dungeon! How many Fuckers did you torture? How many _bored_ you to death?” _ _

_ _He didn’t answer... Just laid silent... Probably recalling the last couple... Probably still enjoying their screams... I shook my head, this... The thing was just some mindless Fucker.. Who only gave a damn for himself and own amusement... Probably grew too tired of average people. Pulling myself away... I made my way back to the door... Again trying to figure it out... Tapping it trying to find some sort of weak stone... Or an hollowed area... _ _

_ _When a clicking of shoes sounded behind me, Bill’s hand slapping itself onto my mouth before forcing itself deeper into the throat successfully gagging me. The whole sensation was awful, on instinct, I pulled away gasping and coughing... The flavor just gawd awful... What the... Hell... _ _

_ _Silence… That was what I was met staring up at his golden eyes... His angered look... As he spoke swiftly getting to the point, “I will MAKE you MINE. That THING you just SWALLOWED... Is the most ADDICTIVE substance in this Known VERSE. “ His eyes narrowed, sharpening grin growing larger than ever before, “You’ve already felt the many.. Many... Side effects…. Imagine... Pure Form. No human contact. Trapped in a tiny Space.. Desperate… Goodbye, Dipper.” _ _

_ _I gagged bit more forcibly trying to swallow it... Right as Bill Place his hand on the wall causing something to glow and click into place, walking right out the door... The whole thing shutting behind him.. I ran to the door placing my hand against it... EXACTLY WHERE... He had placed his... Trying something anything.. To make it work.. Slowly realizing... Magic…. It ran with magic. _ _

_ _I looked down at my fingers... Frustration growing slamming them into the wall. “DAMMIT BILL!” Soon feeling the quietness creep in.._ _

_ _ I searched the room trying to find something anything to do... Shouting loudly, “Ford Will Notice MY Absence! He’ll Come! Probably Placed a Tracker on me too.. Paranoid Freaks!” I knew it was useless... Ford already made it clear he didn’t care... And Stanley barely seemed to keep it together.. Another Good kick to the wall... Didn’t help at all.._ _


	14. Boredom and Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is Bored and suffering, Bill brings supplies.. Dipper is better but quickly finds himself bored again.

Hours passed... Hunger Grew... Hunger fled... Loneliness grew... Loneliness grew numb... Soon I began just talking to myself, it originally started as a joke in an attempt to annoy Bill to the point of appearing... But grew only as a sense of something.. Something to do. He could have at least given me a book or something.. Slipped chips in here... Water, I wanted so much water. 

Every time I slept that fake Bill was back... All I could do was yell complain... Only to be met with a More mature-self... Only to tell me nothing I didn’t already know... All Useless... The dream setting, however, did change over to the Room I was trapped in. But try as I might, it was just pointless to find any sort of entertainment in my dreams, mind, or in this room. 

What was worst, those side effects.. That was what they were... Head pains, craving of water, and just all around fever-ish desires... Every single day I wished... Begged... That he’d show up with just some sort of soup or something.. Anything. It had been what two days? I really wasn’t even sure, no sun... No clocks... Only emptiness of Feverish Sleep..  
.  
Every time I even attempted to move around, I even attempted to try magic... It only ended with vision going dark, that headache only to twist and form into something else, and worst yet nearly falling losing absolute balance. Curling on the bed... Counting... Trying to pass the time, only restarting after losing the concentration forgetting the numbers. 

I didn’t even notice the figure standing ever so quietly creepily in the room... Just staring down at me... Just trapped scared to move... Forced again and again to dry heave... The smell of urine overtaken the room, not that I even.. Not that I even noticed. 

Click.. Practically released a small familiar sound as air flowed filling up a container with germs. Head moving fast enough to cause another wave of dizziness loss of focus... Only to hear a voice, much much too loud…. Much much too joyful and calm… Much much... Regretfully Welcoming, but damning it to leave. “Sloow down there ♪♫ No need to start another episode, do we?”

The water, I could smell it... So close... Greedily fingers reached out for it, desperate for the high heavens that 1 liter... Swallowing... Sounds of pleasure… Just... Escaping me, I didn’t care... I just didn’t give a damn.

Not even noticing as Bill seemed to reach under the shirt, gently petting the back in a comforting manner... Yeah... Comforting. 

Water was downed, tossing the water bottle aside... Flinching at the sound of plastic and stone colliding... Hand holding out, not bothering speaking a single word letting thoughts speak for themselves, _” another one”_. 

Bill only chuckled, hand pulling out another bottle, couple seconds holding right within my grasp. My fingers immediately grasping it, throat quickly drinking it, coughing just slightly... Before slowing down about mid-way... Feeling much better.. Amber eyes looking over at the demon, shooting him a glare. I didn’t even have the energy to shout or even cuss at him. Just wanted the Hell out of here. 

He stayed silent, humming quietly, petting the skin on my back. I didn’t want to speak... I didn’t want to give him the pleasure knowing how hungry I was... How lonely I was... How pointless those dreams actually were... Worst part, with his mind-reading abilities... Probably already knew… All of it Long ago.. 

The humming stopped, the touching was pulled away, both hands on his lap... Quietly reaching out... Pulling out another white bottle... Shaking the thing, causing a response almost instantly from my body... The cravings there powerful, hand already reaching out... Already accepting it... Already popping a pill into my mouth... 

Pleasure surging, thoughts... Still weak... Another Pill... Still nothing... I grew desperate downing the whole thing... Causing a snarky comment from Bill, “Figured wouldn’t be strong enough. No worries, no aspirin in those..” 

It wasn’t enough, I-I didn’t know how to respond to that. Just how powerful was this substance... At least... Most of my migraines subsided... But... I _needed_ more, just knew it.. “What was it... Really?” I asked softly... Scared of the answer... 

A small sigh escaped him, turning over... He played with the gold-red silky blanket before answering, “You won’t like it…” 

I shook my head thoughts whirling faster than before, trying to piece it together.. “The fog... It was in the Fog…” Shook my head, “Ford said... Maggot Dust... It was harmless. A joke…” 

A laugh, overly joyous... “Oh, It is. A special kind of Maggot Dust.” 

Sinking sick feeling grew in my stomach... Thinking of that tour... It was on purpose... Those...Pills... Ugh... Maggots, I’ve been willingly consuming maggots... Greedily. Shaking my head… Thinking of a story... Long ago... A homeless woman screamed when surgeons pulled out the maggots from her body... Filling up jars... 

Then those corpses... They were digging for _something_ and BIll reaction at that moment... 

He knew… I’d placed it together.. He was probably, just waiting for me to speak... Patience probably running thin, after all, he loved to brag... 

“Human, flesh... Human blood... Human organs... They ate from humans... It...it... Must cause some sort... Of…” I shook my head, shaking at this reality check... How long had Bill been running this underground drug cartel? Practicing... Perfecting it?

He answered with a small grin, placing his head onto my lap staring right at me, his hand playing with my filthy shirt... “Ooh… Let me see... How long have I been in this body trapped? Oh right... Eleven years… So.. six Years. First had to find the Magical Creature who could produce the substance required... Then needed fools to experiment on. Such ease.” 

I shook my head thinking, “The parents... You killed her parents…. It was to gain the Scientologists' trust..” He gave a laugh, “oooh... Wise one... It was as well to get them off my back... Oh.. And Funds. Required the funds to play the part.” 

Why did Bill keep the body... Why not just Forge a whole new identity? He didn’t freely give an answer... Probably wanted to wait.. Probably won’t tell me without gaining something.. Maybe he planned to just shove it in my face... Couldn’t have all the answers at once...

I moaned, leaning back not even caring about Bill still laying on my lap... Just hating this sensation in my skull... Knowing I’d probably consume more pills if he handed them to me. 

Many questions still lurked, many questions I didn’t really want answers to… They would just hurt more... Or worst, Bill would just tease or indirectly lie about them. All this because I went to his damn meeting.. Letting myself get drugged... I knew I should’ve been on guard... Should’ve brought a closed water bottle... 

Slowly the weight from Bill’s head was lifted, as he hummed a little, pulling… _Food_from his portal.. My mouth just began to drool smelling the goodness of it... Thoughts tingling recognizing another scent mixed in.. Making my stomach squeeze on itself... “Not hungry..” I mumbled trying to resist everything I had not to consume the plate.

He gave a small teasing sound, almost like an airplane... Or Parent’s attempt at an airplane... Placing spoon food in my face, forcing me to bury my face deeper into the pillow, hand moving to shoo him away... Desiring to just... Have him leave... Knowing he probably won’t. 

Checkmate, that was what he said back when I began taking those pills. UGH! JUST ASPIRIN FORD SAID... I should’ve asked him if the Maggot Dust was in them... Made Ford investigate further.._” DAMMIT BILL!! You manipulated not to push!! Also, Get that Fucking Food out of my face! “_

Food was taken away, plate clattering onto the end-table... The boring end table with no books... Wait! Books. I perked up, “Wait Bill don’t leave..” He looked toward me, with those blue crystal insane eyes.. Body beginning to react in twisting and turning with desire. SHUT IT BODY. He Isn’t the DRUG Dammit! It's... those… Maggots! 

“I..I... Could you bring me Books, Please? Even if it is too much trouble.” He stood there silent, before opening a portal pulling out various texts throwing them without caution to the bed... My eyes gazed down in shock... To learn... All of them Were in Russian, Korean, and a language I didn’t even recognize... “REALLY BILL..” 

“They have pictures”, he responded with a casual shrug not even giving a damn about the hell of torture... The very soul of Boredom I was placed in.. With a moan I just rolled back over.. Making him give an eye roll walking around the bed to face me. 

Eyes studying my face... My mouth salivating, thoughts swirling dirty thoughts... He reached outward, digits touching the cheek and chin... Gentle as if reading trying to understand an animal... Or a useless Object before him... 

Slowly his hand pulled away leaving that lonely ache in my heart, an ache surrounded with hatred at the ache itself. Softly Bill spoke, in a rather gentle manipulating manner. 

“You’ll cave in soon enough. Just eat the food. Stay alive, Rather not lose you.” With a headshake, probably of disgust, before walking right out into a portal... Leaving me alone with Books incapable of reading... Food that smelled so good.. And water already half consumed... When will he be back?

Trying to keep my mind off the food... I looked over at the pictures of the Russian books, finding them highly detailed and rather... Awed at how well the scriptor was. One could easily believe it was a book of magic, just too bad I couldn’t read a word of it. Then the other books.. Were similar yet useless as well... Wasn’t like Bill Even bother leaving a tool to write on the walls with… To even attempt to decode them. 

More time passed, I’d eventually grew bored with the books... Attention turning constantly to the food... Resisting it. Just waiting for it come alive and try to choke me... It was actually something simple... Mashed potatoes, small pieces of fried chicken, and green beans... Looking at it... One would easily believe it was just a regular meal... But I knew.. I could _smell it_ that luxurious addictive scent.. 

The panging of the head returned... It wasn’t bad, just enough to let me know. It was _there_ that it _could_ grow worse.. Could _blur_ the vision whenever it felt like.. Create a circle.. Create a lost line of sight... Just... Waiting... 

I shook these little what if’s away… Focusing instead on the hunger, the desire to consume something anything. Fingers slipping to the green beans... Holding it up to my nose... Smelling it... Long and hard, heart-pounding, this wasn’t covered... It was normal... Just buttered green beans... Slowly consuming it... Pleasure as the sweet sweet vegetable juices gathered in my mouth, swallowing loving the flavor of its hardness... Freshly grown... Wonderful… 

Another green bean... Another green bean... Soon all of them were gone... Soon... All that was left... Was the chicken... Bill probably picked it, just so I’d actually eat it... Knowing I wasn’t silly enough to eat anything that clearly _could be_ human... It had the _scent_ though..

Must’ve been in the breading... Earning lesser attention, same with the potatoes... Forcing myself to crawl away... Happy just for the vegetables… Happy that Bill brought those pills, while not completely numbing the aches of joints... Small minor of migraines. They at least provided me with enough comfort to move and focus... If I didn’t focus too hard. 

More Time passed... My interest in the Food slacken thinking of all those germs... Death crawling all up in it... The whole idea of the drug was all over it... Only fed into this Germphobia... Not that it helped at all... Being forced to pee inside the very room… trapped in, Bill could be sick at times. 

I let myself drift back to sleep...

>   
“Back here so Quickly? My. My. You seem awfully desperate for someone.. _something_” I ignored the Triangle-Bill’s voice... Pushing him away... Focusing as I looked at the little area... Dream-setting had forced itself to be…
> 
> Finding myself in that same setting as the very first dream after learning of Bill’s newest true identity... Pigs... Sheep... All-consuming the corpses... Then one by one... They looked up blood-shot red eyes... Growling... Hungry for _more_... 
> 
> “Ooh... That Looks bad... Should probably fix it” I shook his playful words aside... No longer caring where the dark dreams would take me... Didn’t even care that those corpses now not only had bones sticking out... Blood crystallized looking more like jello... Why even maggots now practically swimming in it... The flies, flying about..” It just... If this drug was so easy to get a hold of.. Why didn’t more people have it? Was there more to it... 
> 
> I sighed leaning over the balcony, not even giving a damn about the rotting smells. “Bill... Just... Why didn’t Ford figure it out? Isn’t he the smartest person out there? First to create world travel? First to defeat Bill?” 
> 
> Bill stood silent not answering... Only attempting to comfort... Black warm unrealistic hands rubbing the neck... Attempting to message it... Leaning in whispering... “Just accept it... You’re not an innocent kid anymore… You no longer need Ford... Why.. You _could even_ surpass him..” 
> 
> Course’ Dream Bill would suggest a thing... I waved my arm... Forcing him to go away… Tears growing and streaming knowing, Bill was right. Checkmate... Should just give in, at least I’d be on the winning side.. Wasn’t like I was even pure anymore... No, Bill made sure of that. 

Waking up slowly, not bothering moving... Not bothering to crawl out of bed... Just feeling a presence in the bed... Asleep as well... The woman-form of Bill… There lost in sleep... Did Demons dream? Was _she_ still in there? Could I break _her_ Free?

Poking the female-Bill roughly… To the side. “Hey... You.. Get up. Why are you here…” 

A small mumble as he rolled over.. Small gentle grin transformed as his face formed more male-like features... “Went to check-up on somebody to see them all sleepy... Sleep... Thoughts singing conclusion. I decided to wait for Sleeping Beauty to wake up. Only to find bed comforting.” The reply was followed with a yawn, as he attempted to roll back over and sleep once more.

“Fine... Just.. Get up, before I change my mind.” This was a bad idea... But I had to... Had to figure out something.. This was the only way. Keep my mind clear, Keep my mind full of lies... And just... Distract him. From _everything_

“Pinetree, you know I can read your plans... Right? That will probably not work…” Facepalming, arguing strongly, “Yes, yes it will work. Just wait.” He gave a look that looked too carnivorous than it should, “♬ Knew You’d Keep me Entertained. ♩♩”


	15. A Door and A Toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Opens a Door, Dipper Gets a Toilet.  


I felt a stab of anger as Bill spoke of keeping him entertained; when what do you know he’d just rolled back over falling back to sleep. “Oh come on Bill! I agreed to work with you, Don’t just roll on over going back to sleep!” 

He mumbled waving his arm, “Mm… Evil plans tomorrow.. Sleep now.” Ugh! Did he seriously! Roughly pushing against his side, the body moving back and forth before evening right back in his spot... OH come on! “Bill I know you’re faking, just get up. I swear.. I’ll Push you off this bed..” 

Small mischief smiled crossed his face, “You wouldn’t dare. I’ll land right on your leftover piss.” 

This was unbelievable, giving him a hard kick fight dying out... Mind thinking looking around, I could.. Hit him with a book.. This earned small shuffling of him burying himself deeper into the blanket... Fine... Eyes spotting the water bottle, thoughts flickering on what was the quickest way to make a bed uncomfortable?

This thought path earned another Mumbling from Bill, “Don’t… you’ll regre-” He broke his words with a heavy yawn. How tired was this man? More shuffling, as an arm came around wrapping itself around my stomach pulling me close. “Stop thinking... Trying to sleep here…” 

His clothing was gentle soft and silky... He must still be wearing some sort of Rich Gathering clothes... I found myself actually feeling comfortable at the small hold, thoughts thinking about just how close he was... How I could feel the warm raspy breath on my neck, hear his heavy breathing through his nose... And just... Why was he here trying to sleep? Didn’t he have that nice fancy rich room to be in? 

Mmmm... Shuffling trying to pull him off, thinking maybe I could tickle his feet from below... Possibly dodging any attack he’d throw my way.

Another groan escaped his mouth before his eyes popped open looking down at me... My eyes met his blush rising, shit. “You won’t go back to sleep will you?” 

He left a window open, an exit to this place. “Nope.” 

Small yawn followed by a groan, “Mmm…. You’re not leaving. Just because you swear to work with me, and keeping me awake.”

Another yawn scratching of his head, eyes looking over at the door small smile growing, Oh.. This was going to be good. I _knew_ that look, was the look he planned to teach me something.. I had an inkling what it was.

Gold eyes turned back at me, the smirk still there, “Let’s Play a Game. You can escape this place, I’ll let you roam free wherever you desire. There’s a catch, moment you escape you have to keep your word to work for _Me_ else end up trapped right back here New Magic Lock to solve.” 

Seriously? That was what he was choosing to go with? “Okay Fine, Teach me how to use magic then. I’ll bust your Lock Every Single Time.” 

A small hum escaped him, “You’ll have to consume something gross... Sure your puny stomach can handle it?” 

Please... Don’t let it be Human... Please do not let it be Humans. “It'sMe!” What fucking Hell, please let it be Human. Please let it be Human.

A small groan escaped my mouth looking over at him.. Then back at my urine spot, already it was probably growing infectious viruses just waiting to strike. Even worse, A shiver went through me, did Bill seriously think I should poop in here as well? Just what sort of Sick Demon was he? 

My eyes looked up at him, his eyes just watching creepily unblinking. Was he seriously waiting for me to make this call? To eat him or live in my own filth? I think.. I’m going to be sick, nausea just grew at the very thought. “Wha-wha-what.. Part?” Thinking of flesh, blood, and worst yet cum… That just sounded awful, worst part I’m sure he’d just lie to shit with me. 

A smirk formed on his face, “You’re no fun, Just place your lips, Licking nice and slo-”

“Stop there Bill, you’re making me gag at the very thought. Forget it, I’d die in my own filth before..” Body gagging at the very thought senses just imagining the muscle spasms retaliation, the sweaty, disgusting… just Eww gross. Shit Fuck. no way.

The smirk stayed there a moment longer before fading, though the soft light still twinkling in his eye. “Fine, just my blood all you need. Fair warning once you get a _taste_ Might not be able to stop…” He purred the last part making my stomach drop thinking of that damn maggot dust. Already addicted to one thing he could control, being addicted to another. No way in fucking hell. 

“Forget it, I won’t learn magic, risks outweigh it just. Eew gross. Is there any other option to get the hell out of here?” 

Another hum as if thinking, this was all-knowing Asshole probably just like making me wait and suffer... Or worse wait for me to think of something much worse to tease me about. Very core just idea warmed my cheeks. Why was he so awful? 

“Well… You could..” He reached into a portal holding a leash and collar, the whole thing made clearly of gold and pearls. 

“You have got to be Shitting Me, Fuck Hell No. Next.” A pout crossed his face as he placed it back to the warp hole. 

“Pinetree, why must you make this hard? Fine... A deal, If you swore in a deal I’ll let you go wherever... “ A glimmer flashed in his eyes, my thoughts flickering on that sounding too easy... Yet, if it was that or blood… Disgusting disease-carrying bloood.. Or or.. Collar that looked rather uncomfortable. Maybe… “I-I... What’s the catch?”

I watched as he turned away, probably holding back laughter... Probably holding a blush, bastard blushed didn’t he? Clearing of a throat as he faced me once more, “Easy, stay by my side and follow my orders.” 

Unbelievable. “So Like a Slave,” I mumbled pointing an accusing finger in his direction for proclaiming such an illegal concept in this country. 

He tilted his head, “You’ll get paid anything you desired. Fair?” 

“Hell No, you’d just twist me Fucking around. Fucking Hell you do that without a Goddamn Deal.” I hated this guy, releasing a moan burying myself back into the covers. “Forget it, I’ll just stay here in my filth. You win, you are a controlling asshole.” 

A small pout as he climbed over on top of me the weight making me Thank the Lord for the blankets preventing full-on cloth to cloth contact with _IT_. “Thought you’d admit checkmate, Why the sudden change?” 

Growl escaped my throat, forcing myself to turn to face him, “BECAUSE BILL NO Fu-” I found my face right next to his, the sharp deadly look in his eyes sent waves of fear through me.. Heart pounding he might dare try something. 

Quickly shoving those fears down, bile swallowing, “Yo-you refuse to let me leave, hardly fair... I admit checkmate yet you keep me caged. I should be allowed to leave, why do all those cult members get to walk around? Yet here I am, you don’t trust them either.” 

He reached out fingers slipping along my chin, the whole touch sending shivers of disgust down my back, he spoke ever softly. “They’re not _you_. They didn’t _stop me_. They weren’t trained by _sixer_. More importantly…” His eyes poured deeply into me, just stunning me to silence curiosity not daring to speak up.. Needing him to finish, desiring him to do so. “You’re better than _them_” Ugh, of course’ why did I expect there to be something, Gawd Why did I hope there would be something more! 

“Fuck off Bill”, I hissed with the delicious venom on my tongue, pushing him away. The chest just completely pitter-pattering with knowledge of how to beat Bill at his own game... However just knowing I didn’t want to go there, it’d require so much sacrifice... Just... Just... Wasn’t fair, Why did I have to be the one to do it? 

He rolled over, cackling in giggles enjoying my attack, UGH I hate him SO MUCH! The anger just fuming even more at how much It JOY he felt by this whole scenario. Whenever he recovered, I sat up in bed watching him with a glare. His eyes seem cool calmer than before as if they transformed into knives ready to strike. As if I’d allow that to Happen without a scratch or two. _” I hope a day will come~ I can trust you, Pinetree.”_ Ugh Dammit! 

“Like that would ever happen! Coming from a Paranoid Isosceles!” This earned a snicker, as he opened the portal walking right on out. “GET BACK HERE! I’m not done!” I shouted angrily, stomach almost instantly growling as he left... Reality slamming down, even after admitting defeat in his smug face… I was still here, still imprisoned. Just, worst than before... Given choices. 

Those choices... I laid on my back turning them over in my head.. Trying to pick and choose the various pros and cons about them. With the Collar and leash at least.. It’d only be the humiliation. It’d also send signs to Ford to get me the Hell out of here. I could probably just take it off right after the whole thing, why maybe even we could work together to force the whole world to forget... Gawd.. The company would plummet.. Rumors would spread. I’d have to be willingly turned over my portion of the company, at least publicly to get the whole Social Media to calm down… 

I tapped the sheets in the thought of the Blood idea... What did the Demon’s blood taste like? Why did he say once you had it, it’ll be hard to go back? Was it the side effect of the magic-using, you become addicted to that power? Was there something else entirely... There was such things as blood bonding, is-is that what he meant? Or was there some transmitted sexual disease he had... Oh gawd he Fucked me, please let that not be it. Shit, after this I’ll have to get myself tested... 

Wait hold up... He was trapped inside of Aurelia, so it wouldn’t actually be Demon’s blood… HOLY Shit it was Human, Dammit Bill! I rubbed my face irritated by his backward thinking screwing with my head. 

Then the Deal, no. No. No not the deal. Nope! Definitely not the deal.. Bill has already proven when it came to deals he can twist things to what he desired with complete ease. I felt shivers growing down my back thinking of floating as a ghost... As he happily stabbed my body. 

I hated this so much, he said trust.. How can I gain his trust, he won’t Let me Leave! Prove myself! I am not making a sacrifice just to get out of here, Wasn’t like I CHOOSE to be here. This just wasn’t fair. 

Staring at the door, thoughts swirling. Human blood.. He asked me to consume his blood… Learn magic that way.. Just... My head throbbed, no... No.. don’t come back, please... Its too early, I just got up. It-it... Blood human blood. Tears gathering could Blood be the answer? Cause the door to respond, but words.. Did he say words.. It-it wouldn’t hurt; would it? 

Looking down at my hands, squeezing them to the fist. Not like the others, he thought I was _better_ figure this thing. Keep him _entertained_. Okay fine, Wanna just play games… Let’s Play. Taking a deep breath crawling off the bed.. Walking to the door. Where did Bill... Place his hand again? Right... 

Just blood Needed blood. Looking around the room for anything sharp... Fork! No. Dinner plate was gone, Bill did say he was going to clean up. Was I going to have to wait till he brought another meal.. I was so tired of being BORED! “Entertain me, Bill, It is a Two-way street here!” Ugh, did I just think that out loud! Dammit! 

Compress your emotions keep it together, you can do this. Taking deep breaths to calm my nerves focusing full attention on the thumb... Praying with my full heart that this wouldn’t just increase my chances of getting sick. Gnawing at the flesh, the whole procedure hurting between stopping and going.. Managing to barely break the skin for all my effort. Why couldn’t he have conveniently left the fork? Eyes peering over to the water bottle, _water_ throat growing needy and greedy for the clear fluid. 

Making my way, picking up the bottle.. Swallowing quarter leftover, before pouring a little on my thumb. Come on... Work, just work... Thin it just enough... The blood-smeared into the water, before slowly increasing its flow. Probably rinsing off the platelets. Thank goodness.. I poured just a little more, eyes turning to the door. Time to Escape. 

Going back to the door, blood flowing just enough to actually be able to cover the spot he covered, wishing no praying the whole thing will work... Slowly something began to click... Before it slid open to See... ANOTHER DOOR. Right, of course’ my eye twitched... Blush growing, how could I have forgotten? Being trapped for so long, the Minor little things.. Like Creepy rooms between rooms. Worst yet... I didn’t even know WHERE to place the blood spot! He didn’t want me to escape at all!

The scent of Bacon wafted through the air, my stomach reacting it with loud obnoxious growl. I turned to see Bill leaning on the bed’s frame. The amusement written all over his face holding out food. “Well... Look at that... One Door down. Yet, no Exit.” 

I sharply turned to him glowering, “Oh Shut Up.” I walked over inspecting the food, sniffing it, detecting no Maggot Dust. My eyes peered over to him, questioning... Why.. Not this plate? Why not the last plate? Was only met with silence... Fine, Mr. Bragging didn’t wanna brag about it… 

Grabbing the plate, sitting down on the bed, picking up the fork inspecting it.. Looking at the small cut already drying up.. Tiredness etching into my face, how was being trapped single location so tiring?

Digging the fork into the food, enjoying the juices leaking off. Good gawsh this was amazing... The stomach rumbled in a happy reply. Sucking down both of the eggs, their yolks absolutely standing out with divinity.. The precooked sausage… I stared at it, the hunger pang already gone.. Was the body getting used to eating little, oh that wasn’t good. Forcibly I picked up the meat looking at it with distrust… Before placing it back on the plate, setting the plate on the table. 

Bill at some time moved to lay on the bed rolled up into a fetus position... The air of mockery warped all over him, I ignored him.. Just feeling the words more than hearing them, “Trust goes both Ways, Pinetree ♪♫” I mumbled refusing to be manipulated, “Same to _you_. “ Heart growing cold and sour. 

He released a small purr in response, “_fine_” 

He stood up, walking up to the last door. Grabbing a paintbrush with something blue on the edge, painting a heart on the last door... With a Triangle in the center. “Right here. Oh.. Will require a Magical word to work.. Better put those trashed books to use.” He placed the brush back into his portal, only for it to be replaced with a piece of chalk. Dropping it to the ground aggressively so it’d snap in half, before turning back to me…

“You _know_ a thought occurred to me.. Ford’s Hosting a Party, Wanna go?” His eyes bore into me watching, my mind clicking the information. Wait.. Ford was holding a party? Even with everything that had happened? But why.. Mind trying to click the game together, emotions getting the better of me. “Wha-wha-what is it about?” 

Bill Hummed tilting his head slightly, “Oh.. Some new Creature discovery.. Can’t quite recall _what_ though.. It wasn’t interesting, typical stuff.. Probably releasing the information just to recover Popularity.. You know Cover up all the news about your Fuck-ups with Aurelia and derailment of the company through money laundering.” 

I shot up, “WHAT!” Eyes barring down at him, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN” 

He looked up confused, “Oh.. You didn’t know? Those research grants, you were using them for your travels dealing in Not quite sure… Here I thought you were actual guilty party. Why… there were rumors going around you manipulated the donations to give Pixie’s new homes in the city to your own banks.. Huh.. Maybe Aurelia’s Media Research team was wrong.” 

“WE BOTH KNOW that wasn’t true! WE both know I wouldn’t DAMN take a thing from the Pixies. They were Helping Mabel with her company! Oh wait... Before you Destroyed that TOO! What’s your endgame. Just build people up? Just to tear them down. Oh, look Pinetree..~ You’re better than them~ Teehee another door, here breakfast.” I was so done, just so done. 

The silence seemed to drag on before Bill finally spoke, “It wasn’t me.” Wha-? I felt confusion on my heart. How could it NOT BE HIM! There was nobody in this whole Hellish world would do anything. 

He rubbed his arm, was... That actual human emotion? Before he finally spoke up, “All I did was bought part of your shares when they went on sale unknowingly… And... I manipulated the Researchers who were working directly with Ford to learn all his plans to get rid of me. This, Dipper was not my doing.” 

WHAT! That’s That’s. He sounded so sincere, Looked so sincere. Fuck-it Mason, he is Messing with you! This this... Just… Him toying with your emotions. He was a Literal Actress on the stage. “I-I don’t believe you..” I whispered looking down at the ground at those books... Refusing to make eye contact... But he knew, I did believe him, just didn’t... Wanna admit... That for the next couple hours I’d be fought in turmoil about the whole ordeal... How to solve it. 

Curiosity Overruling… Logic in Ciphxiety. Turning to him, eyes completely focused on his face across the room, “I’ll go on one condition.” He tilted his head, a small smirk slowly forming... Probably thinking dirty thoughts... Or guessing he knew my answer ‘let me go’. Ha! On him, see where keeping your anger focused gets you. 

“Clean up that Disgusting Urine, and Give me a Damn Humane toilet. You Ass Hole.”

“Clean UP, Coming UP! ♩♪” He simply snapped his fingers causing it all to fix itself. How the hell... 

“Your powers are OverPowered.” 

“So I’ve been told. Bye~bye Pinetree, see you Tonight!” Step through portal poof he was gone. Leaving me with yet another Puzzle to solve. Oh boy, time to work on translations. But... Looking at that porcelain throne, the things you don’t think about becoming the most important. I felt.. A weight had been lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Had to flip a coin between cum and blood, It landed on blood. Sorry Cum consuming Lovers, Stars were not aligned for you.


	16. Just Fluff and A Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole Chapter is How Dipper Ends up in a Dress.  
Boring for some, fluff for others.

“GOOD MORNING!” Came a cheerful shouting voice sounding it welcomed the Sunrise. This making my skin crawl, recognizing that Bill was indeed back. “Wait Morning! But... You said you’d be back later tonight. I-I haven’t slept. Is-is it really morning?” 

There came a cheerful chuckle followed with, “Nope! Just Welcoming the Shining Moon”

Ugh, “Bill that would be Good Night!” I tilted my head thinking the words over, confusing myself. Bill just looking back at me completely amused. 

“Bill, just... Is it Time? Are you taking me out of this damn cage?” my voice coming out highly unamused near monotoned at his little antics of Night and Day politics.

“Why, Yes! Party Time, Where Rich fools Gather to show off their Social Status to lesser beings!” 

Great… That’s how he defines Society as a whole?

“Oh! Pinetree! Almost Forgot, we can’t have Fordsie Recognize you! So I brought you a gift!” He released a cloud of confetti from a confetti gun, when did he even pull that out?

A gift? Ford recognizing him? Did I want Ford to know I’m there... Not with my head on a platter for illegal activity… Activity some part of my gut still proclaims that Bill had some part in.. Someway. 

It was about then that Bill opened a Portal revealing a White and Gold dress, “FUCK TO HELL NO, You are NOT putting that ON ME!” The shout was near instinct as I backed off.

Cheeks growing brighter red, “HOW The HELL does that Disguise me!” The demon gave a small cooing before answering, _” Why, know how I can shapeshift?” _

Oh no… This is not sounding good, “Fuck... No.” He gave an odd eyebrow teasing dance, the hell is wrong with him! 

“Yes, well Fordsie will Never see it coming! Come On.. Dippie... Put on the dressie…” He walked closer almost like some sort of Freak wishing to dress his sex toy. 

“No, I’d rather not go. Just Forget it.” I crossed my arms giving him a hard glare, the thing slowly lowered the dress… Before giving a small pout. “_One_ Night?” 

“No,” I answered sternly, fuck being a dress-up doll. 

“What if I sweeten the _deal_ ?” came the teasing voice.

“No Deals, We’ve been over this.” Again I held stern, I’d be Damned this thing just manipulate me like that.

“♪♪ You can have your laptop back…♪♪” He singsang, earning another hard glared “Not Even Attempting in the Slightest, Bill. Just forget it... I’m going to lay here.” 

I crawled back onto the bed, all interest in Ford’s party lost.. Laying staring at the books that the isosceles gave me earlier trying to decode this nonsense door puzzle. 

He seemed upset, drifting back and forth in the room... Placing the dress back... Before giving a large sigh voice taking on a manipulative tone… “Well, if you don’t want to go… Then I guess we can never solve the Great Mystery of who is setting you up.. Kicking you out of the company… Great Mystery for the Triangle and Pinetree to solve.” 

I stared long and hard at the Russian Literature, trying my best to ignore his little games and taunts. “Not Falling for it... Not wearing the Damn dress. Just let me go as me..” Another annoying flicker, “Besides.. If I can solve that last door... I can get the Hell out of here. Just solve the Door, leave at your pleasure. So there... Game is Over.” 

There came a hum, “I’ll make you….” It was a set-up, force me to agree... I felt a small shiver of temptation at the very idea of him forcing me to do it… Or even just dressing up as somebody else.. “Don’t Give a Damn, Ford will understand.” 

The humm transformed a little as he crept closer, “It’ll be _fun_! Fuck those aristocrats, Have a Great time!” I watched him from the corner of my eye, incapable of focusing on the text before me. Damn, if he just left me alone... 

The demon spoke again, “What if.. That thing... They were revealing… Was the exact thing that attacked Mabel?” I froze thoughts flickered, about the poking and probing about how brilliant this thing was…. 

“It-It was dangerous... You claimed to have stopped it!” He looked away with a slight smug look on his face, that was clearly a sign he hadn’t told the full truth. WHY WAS IT ALWAYS PARTIAL TRUTHS! 

His eyes flickered lighting up just a slight, hinting oh.. There was more to his story… “Bill... Why.. Did you really want to go to that party?” 

There was a long silence, that stretched near forever me not daring to move a single muscle in fear of Bill just leaving not answering. The answer came soft and slow, “We have to stop Ford, some things are not meant to be _known_” 

Wah? Buh? “How long have you known, he’s had One under research?” More importantly, how long had Ford kept this from... Him? 

Bill stayed silent a little longer, “After the success, he’d built a smaller portal device for the Government to Teleport. It _was_ a failure…” He looked away, smirk still holding as if he had something to do with it… 

I can't wrap my head around this, Ford had been selling contracts with the government... It was in the files, but how was this related? How did… 

I looked over at Bill trying to piece things together that just wouldn’t work. Was it just by pure chance? I didn’t trust Bill, it was clear by the piling evidence he was the most major guilty party here... That clearly he’d been manipulating things everywhere.. Having his hand in absolutely everything, just sitting idly by watching little pieces play out. I hated it. Hated it so much. 

“You know what Bill... That’s the Most Backward Bastardly plan to get 1 Dude into a dress. Just. Fuck, do I have to wear a Goddamn dress!?” 

Only a smirk was earned in reply, I just gave him a choice. UGh, seriously? “Look, if you actually had ANYTHING to do with Ford having those things.. I Fucking Swear to Murder you the nicest slowest possible method.”

I paused to take a deep breath, “Okay second question, Why didn’t you just recreate the weirdmageddon... When you clearly have all the resources…” 

There was a small silence, before a reply, “I got what I wanted out of the Ordeal, Why repeat it? Ruin the fun.” 

Sounded fair, but I didn’t press it... Deciding there was more to it... Certain there was more to it. “Okay Fine, Just let’s get this over with.” There came a small noise from the demon that sounded a mixture of a high pitch glee and purr. 

He pulled the white and gold dress back out of the portal, handing it over to me. I accepted the Damn dress and stared at him for a long period before asking, “Do you mind? Look away, can’t you?” 

There came a slow long answer, “Noooope.” 

I shook my head agitated, sliding off the bed, leaving the dress behind. Slowly piece by piece removing my dirty clothes. Eyes glaring right at the smiling creep on the bed, before flickering to the dress... 

Finally ending it with an eye roll, picking it up slipping it on. The whole thing designed slightly off to my body type, though much similar in shape. “Okay... Bill. Do the thing..” I commanded as if I held little to any control over the scenario. 

Bill Snarked, creating a triangle with his fingers as if sizing me up, making my skin crawl. 

“Yeah… Eye Candy, hilarious. Come on, Let’s go... I need to figure out what the Hell you keep talking about.” I moved my arms in the direction of the closest wall as if that was an exit... Really anywhere could be. 

He finally slid off the bed, decreasing the distance between us, before suddenly pausing looking lustfully at my face. The intense look made the blush spread from cheeks down the neck, just wishing he’d get the transformation done already... Fill up the dress so to speak. He leaned downward, lips coming closer, I leaned back. 

“Whoa... Whoa...” I placed my hands distancing him from reaching my face, body ready to punch him in the nuts. It was probably skin to skin contact, and he clearly did not want to do the smooth easy route. 

A small growl followed with the demon opening his eyes, “You wanted to change, it has to be done this way.” 

“Why the Hell is _that_” I demanded eyes narrowing, even placing my hands on the hip playing into the womanly role without even meaning to. 

The demon gave another growl before answering, “Writer forcing it, Just go with it.” 

“Writer? Fuck to hell are you tal-” Bill sometime during the angry speech just rolled his eyes annoyed before smearing his saliva directly onto my face. The whole thing completely just gross causing a rush of hives along the skin. 

“EEW BILL!” I whined in a higher pitch, smearing the goop into my arm disgust written all over my face. So it was in his saliva? How did that even make logical sense? 

He mumbled what was probably a complaint towards me, before pulling out a mirror from one of his portals… Showing the mirror to me, the whole thing reflecting my face with softer rounder chin and cheeks. 

My eyes had taken more green into them than before as if Bill was trying to hide more Dipper underneath. 

The hair was much longer, and actually was spread out in waves, the color was still brown... But a slightly darker brown with strips of blond mixed in. Was this his attempt to conceal more of me as well trying to keep me? 

I felt down across the torso to feel slightly blobs where there used to be none, blush growing as I reached down the dress to feel the boxers replaced with a smaller panty... The whole area smooth, and just... Not at all-natural... Just... I wanted my Body back now! 

Taking deep breaths, okay I was used to weird shit by now... This... I can do this... Just one night, we’ll go.. Destroy that thing somehow that escaped the experimental portal... And just... This whole thing didn’t make sense. 

There came a burst of slight laughter from Bill, I turned sharply toward him waiting for his words… opinions... But he only waved it away... Walking toward the last door, Whispering the magical word partial of it audible... Partial just mouth moving. _Shit Bill! I know what you’re doing! I need... Need.. write that down. Just.. give me... A second..”_

He only turned to grin childishly, grabbing my wrist forcibly pulling me out of the door, stepping right about the time it closed. Leaving me stomping the now high-heel shoe. “Really!” 

With an eye roll, he replied nice and calmly, “Thought Sixer taught you to memorize everything.”

I struggled with the words and explanation, that writing things down was just... A Thing of Mine. Why I kept notepads and my laptop... And... UGH. Whatever just be an Ass on purpose. 

Slowly Bill took the lead, leading back through the tunnels, before reaching the larger Cathedral. It was simple there... And back.. Why the room with the corpse was cleaned up. Nobody was around, as if everybody went home. Did cults go home? 

He just calmly ignored my questioning thoughts, going down the staircase of the main cathedral into the main entrance... He slowly morphed to grow blacker hair with blue eyes, I just watched curiously why Cipher of all people wished to hide from Stanford, oh wait. Ford. 

Once outside there was a smaller limo than before, he simply opened the door for me, waiting calmly. I stood back thinking the last time I’d entered a limo with this Golden Dorito.. Giving a small sigh, pushing away the fear, focusing on the main Goal. Find out what really ‘Killed’ Mabel.


	17. Winners and Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper go to Ford's New Creature Announcement. Where Dipper overhears Stanley talking about Branch Funding and Cutting it off.

The ride wasn’t as bad as I had intentionally thought, watching the streets and people pass.. Lost in my own thoughts, Bill just sitting there quietly staring at his phone minding his own business. It was actually kinda nice, made time seem pointless. There came a small muffled giggle from the demon, but I ignored it. He will not ruin this moment for me. 

Getting to the party, introducing ourselves, was rather speedy as well. Unlike that Movie Premier, that was just nothing but questions.. And absolute attention on Bill. This felt more comfortable, relaxed, and just filled to the brim with Researchers interested in works of Magical Creatures. 

At the Door, I overheard Bill introducing himself as a scientist working on some team of the Rehabilitation Branch of our company, named Alejandro Garcia. 

After hearing that, when we got near far enough distance from anybody laying eyes on either of us. I punched him into the gut in a rather playful manner, "Is that who you've been parading as this whole time?"

Dorito only covered his lips with his finger, whispering very low, "It'll be _our_ little secret" Before clasping my hand, dragging me further down the hall into corrodes of people talking amongst themselves.

My eyes scanned for 1 specific person, Ford. I had problems locating him, Bill during this whole time just spoke with a small of researchers about his branch. He explained how I was his one extra, named Maya, and how I had a large interest in " _termes_ Research" Which quickly earned a sharp look from me to him. Mind flickering to all the Latin teachings by Ford in case we'd ever get trapped by an ancient puzzle of sorts.

_"Hilarious Bill."_ His conversational charm seemed to shift barely a centimeter before came the mental reply. _"Isn't it just charming?"_

The conversation that Bill selected to waste his time on, all began discussions about various fairies perhaps to interlace my supposed interest in such a similar topic? I backed up, excusing myself, “I’m going to go get a drink”. With the triangle not stopping me in any manner, I completely stepped away began exploring, eyes scanning for one person. Ford. 

I just needed to find Ford. He seemed to be nowhere in sight, gradually I began to lose heart that he was just out in his Research room... Doing some sort of last-minute adjustments to make sure everything would run smoothly. Never once showing himself till the very ending, that was when I spotted Stanley talking to one of the investors... 

Creeping closer, using various crowds of people to hide my presence, I tried leaning forward just trying to hear their voices.

> “No… We can’t afford to keep that Thing Running.. It is taking too much of our finances, Investors are not at all happy.” Came a snobby focused voice, soon followed with Stan’s old gruff voice.
> 
> “I don’t know why he insists.. After the whole Mason Pine incident, he just insists that this is for the best. Look, sir, Just give him two more months, I’ll get him to shut down that useless Research Branch.” 
> 
> There came a shuffling, as the investor unknowingly sensed a presence overhearing his conversation... Began to sway Stanley away from Dipper voice growing lower, “Yes... Well Let’s discuss Other More impo-”

_”HEYA! WHATCHA’ DOIN’ HANGIN’ This ‘Ere Borin’ Group!”_ The internal scream was so loud, I jumped nearly out of my skin breathing heavy gasping for air at a sudden short anxiety attack. The female body rather surprisingly agile, a flicker of thought, I decided against exploring fear enjoying it a little too much.

The Larger male body leaning right over my shoulder, the presence rather intimidating. Peculiarly comforting in that sense of never being alone in the world.

_”BILL! Holy Shit! Don’t Fucking Sneak up on my, Shit... They’re Gone!”_ I peered around the small group, that were now staring at the both of us.

I quickly rose up blush growing, “Oh.. Haha.. Nice.. Uhh, tables this place has huh? So Uh.. Egg Shell White... Wait is this Pearl White? You know what let’s let’s go.. Uhh.. Hun…” I struggled to try to keep cool, pulse just racing building up blood pressure up and down my body, ears ringing, head slowly growing into a pounding manner. 

My hand slipped easily into Bill’s pulling him away from the group, just to scream at him, away from everyone else. My body leading the way, happy that the party was actually held at the Research Facility, My Home Turf. Bill just surprisingly enjoyed being pulled along like a dog on a leash, even humming annoying tunes into my mind. 

_” Would you stop?”_ I pleaded finally growing tired of the tune from some Broadway Stage Play. 

_”Nope! Just so catchy!”_ Ugh of course.

_” Listen, if you hadn’t Butted in.. I’d find out what Branch is taking such a large amount of funding... They wish to shut down. I should ask Ford, just find out what it was…”_ Unknowingly I began to chew on my nail lost in thought, more questions building up... Along with Where was Ford. 

There came a soft purr followed with a hum of some love song, Dipper wasn’t even quite sure from where... Before Bill finally spoke joyfully in tune with that annoying hum earlier, _”♩♪ Right-O! ♫♫ I happen to Know where Ford is! ♫♬ Let’s Blow this party... ♩♩ There’s nothing here but researchers bragging... And Investors butting in for more information! ”_

My gnawing slowed down, as I turned to him, attention caught from the nail... Resisting the urge to speak out loud, _”WHERE!?”_ He hummed a small tune, hand clasping against mine, before bumping our hips, then taking the lead. 

My frustration fizzled angrily underneath at how he took control, _again_, the sad thing I should be used to this by now. With a moan releasing the anger, I let him lead the way, feeling more like a Dog than an actual ‘Plus One’. 

He led in toward the bathrooms, What? I stared at his Blackcoat back in confusion, before following in, not even realizing technicalities of me being a girl. Once Bill was in the bathroom, he checked every stall, before opening a portal for us to step through. 

My thoughts flickered back to the last time I’d stepped into a portal, the very one leading to Mabel’s former husk of a body just trapped... Would this be a Ford?

Taking a deep swallow of saliva, I stepped through to see myself in one of the more secretive sections of the building. Being a partial owner I was allowed in all of them, just this one for whatever reason.. I never really went into, thinking about it.. Didn’t Ford always changed the subject or managed to pull me away with the promise of some new invention or teachings?

Lost in thought, probably moving too slow for the impatient demon, his hand managed to find mine once more.. Leading the way down another hallway. This leads to another hallway, I took this moment mind slipping to both of our hands... The way it held it was rather gentle, grip hard enough to keep to hold, but I knew if I pulled.. It’d be instantly released. Why was he being so thoughtful of my feelings Now? I pushed the thoughts down, watching instead on the maze of hallways focusing on just where we were heading, calculating it to be the most Northwest part of the building. 

He paused, swiftly moving us both around a corner, my thoughts slipping asking him questions that slowly grew. _” How are you disabling the Cameras? Are you Sure Ford is this far from the party? What do you plan to do?”_ His hand gripped my hand a little tighter, as he focused on the answers before giving them.

_” Illusions, though they don’t always work for all Ford’s equipment... Inclusion of no sound at all. Luckily his motion detectors fall for the illusions. As for Ford, He is here I can promise you that. As for what I plan to do, Simple... Suck the thing into my Home’s World. Destroy whatever contraption he built this time.”_ He gave a smaller snicker, Looking up at him I noticed his eye lighting up.

I couldn’t help but wonder... How long has Bill been doing this? Coming here breaking Ford’s things? Then leaving as if nothing had happened.. He, of course, obliged not to answer any of these growing overflowing questions. Concentrating on what, I wasn’t quite sure... Hell, I didn’t even know how we were going down this corridor so easy, yet I had so much difficult as myself. 

I Suddenly stopped, pulling Bill’s arm back, hands gripping his tighter. _” It's a Trap. just Teleport there. We should have at least passed three lasers, two eye scanners, one key card scanner. This is Ford...”_

Making that list it sent waves of distress, my fear at us actually being caught. Just, why I should even care in the slightest we get caught… Ford was clearly not taking Bill seriously, Then Bill here just wasn’t taking Ford seriously… Ugh! Why should I even give a damn this plan even succeeding!? Hell if Bill _DID_ get caught.. It’d make my whole ass feel a lot safer. 

There was a hackle followed with coughing, Was he trying not to laugh? That Bastard! We were reaching a dead-end, What now? There was a Door, it just didn’t feel like _The Door_. I stopped waiting for him to just... TO just Open it, seeing it indeed took a keycard. He only turned to me, letting go of my hand, face full-on grinning at some sort of victory. 

What.. Did... He… He turned to the wall, placing his hand against it, this causes a small little beep... Soon the wall opened up revealing an underground staircase and corridor. WAIT WHAT! Hold UP, The Fucking Hell! 

_”Oh? Fordsie forgot to tell you? He was rebuilding the Portal? Was keeping secrets from you? Believing I controlled you all these years? What was that.. Dreams of me... Since age 14?”_

I stood shock still, brain trying to process all the journal prevention, and just how Ford let the whole Bill stalking thing go… WHAT! My hand found itself hard into his backside, causing a small noise that he covered up by his newly freed hand. His eyes looking at me shining in full-on mockery, was he seriously fighting the urge to Brag right here and now? Or worst?!

He took the lead down the hidden corridor, following it until it led to a staircase.. _” How... How... Did you learn about this place! Between acting! School! And A CULT!”_ Another held down laughter, OH to Hell.. I hope all that laughter eat him alive, politely he answered with mockery in his thoughts _”Who do think help Fund it?”_

I blinked brain trying to process what happened..While at the same time realizing, yep this is EXACTLY what Ford would have built inside of his own Lab… Just THAT wasn’t in the Bank Paperwork! Where did Bill Get the Money….. Oh.. My face blushed thinking his commentary about taking over two cults for funding. 

Pathway ended, where Ford stood staring down at a tablet showing a chart, as he scrolled changing tabs while making mumbling noises. He turned toward us when he heard us walking up, Looking at me with a look of curiosity before turning to Bill. I held my breath watching waiting for him to just scream at us for trespassing.

Instead, he calmly looked back at me, cooly back at Bill, “This is Breach of Contract, You are aware, Correct?” 

I turned to see Bill’s face, my blush just growing trying to resist the urge to scream at Ford it was Bill. Noticing that Bill’s face had completely changed to something more relaxed, even a little quirky? Wait... Was that a blush? Of embarrassment? 

“Sorry, Dr. Pines. My Wife wanted to see the work we’ve been working on 0together, I thought you wouldn’t mind if she promised not to share” He seemed to hold a calm composure, I turned to Ford watching wanting to just scream _’ITS FUCKING BILL!!’_

Ford gave a nod, followed by a long tired sigh, “You are a highly intelligent mind, never thought you’d break a contract like that…” _’Shit FORD! Don’t BE NICE TO HIM!_ The blush grew brighter red from anger, my hands clenching resisting the urge to just shout. 

_” Keep Your calm ♪ ♪ Pinetree. Blow our cover now ♪♫ , I can’t prevent that thing from being released harming trillions. ♪♫ ♪ ♪ .”_

A longer heavier breath as if Ford was seriously debating on firing Alejandro over this action, But I knew Ford. I KNEW HIM! Well, I guess NOT! Building all this.. FUCKING NOT TRUSTING ME! No Fucking Reason he was so cool about giving me to Bill.. Believing we were working together for so long. Just... Was Bill Lying? UGH! _” Bill, I cannot Stand you. You have no idea the core of anger in my soul to burn you alive.”_

Ford finally moved to break what he probably believed to be a tense life or death moment... That was completely ruined by reality How Fucking Clueless The paranoid man was being! JUST HELLO, I'M HERE FORD! ITS ME in THIS DAMN BODY, LOOK AT ME. 

“It will be an Exception this One Time, it is after all your… Research and Discovery that allowed us to step forward so far. Madam, you will not be allowed back here again. Please, be considerate not to share our companies secrets. It is after all to protect those we care most about.” UUUUUUGH!!! 

My eyes flickered over to BIll thinking loud and angrily as I could... Seeing I couldn’t exactly talk to Ford without giving _too_ much away. 

_” You Better Have a Fucking Good reason why we are here Destroying this Researcher’s Life and Work being done here. I swear to Fucking Somebody I will end your asshole Life.”_

Bill just smiled back ignoring my reactions and anger, playing completely coy in the whole conversation. “Yes Sir, it won’t happen again. Wasn’t sure what came over me... Just... Is it ready Sir?” 

The grey hair twin looked down on his screen, shaking his head, “There seems to be some sort of interference… Not even sure what the cause is, some sort of anomaly… Like it keeps creating vibrations calling to something..” He shook his head, clicking more of the screen... A small smile crossing his face, it looked like he aged years...

Ford what have you been up to? The anger slowly dissipated, I just stared confused by just how much time had passed with little time at all. Was he worried about me? Was it because of the Illegal things.. I suddenly regret not asking for my laptop to gain access to the outside world... The news of the company... Just... Anything to understand why he looked this way. 

Bill gave a small tsk sound, as if he hated the news, looking back over to the creature... The thing, I finally turned focusing on it. Seeing that it was some sort of black bloob that was constantly trying to break through the containment. It had two red eyes, a small broken heart on its chest. Just what was this thing. I walked over, feeling oddly drawn to it, almost like it was trying to call to me. I was just about to place my hand on the glass when Ford shouted loudly. “Don’t Touch That! You shouldn’t even be laying your eyes on that!” 

A blush of guilt crossed my face, looking down at the thing... Feeling my heart sinking... This little bloob was what killed Mabel? Just what was _it_? 

The old man broke into a thoughtful hum sounding similar to Bill’s earlier hum making me feel a small stab in my heart. Were they working together this whole time? Did Ford not know the truth?

He spoke in a gruff sounding voice similar to Stanley’s but slightly colder... “That’s odd..” He clicked on the screen, “The vibrations... Their... Fluctuating ...” He shook his head.. Turning to Alejandro, “What do you think?” 

Bill looked at the screen then back to me, then back to screen, then back to me once more... A slow creeping smile crossing his face, something he noticeably held in an angle so that Ford couldn’t see... Only for Me… That soon faded when he turned toward Ford.

“I’m not quite sure, Perhaps we should explore it further _Together_” Ouch that stung, nearly bringing tears to my eyes condemning the demon to death. 

Ford gave a thoughtful nod, before a small sigh... “Well... You two better return to the party, I’ll go join you..” Right then Bill’s voice sounded in my head cutting off hearing Ford’s words, _” Hey, I need you to distract Ford for a second... So I can remove this thing.”_

My eyes flickered over to Ford, Great… _” Bill you better let me go after this, so I can Tattle on your Ass.”_

“Uhh… Doctor Pine… I have a couple of questions.. Before you leave.” Ford turned to me curiosity crossing his face as to why I spoke now.. Versus earlier. Probably thinking I was just shy or something. “Uhh.. About your Nephew... The one on the news, Uhh… Is it true? I mean.. “ I looked up at him attempting to appear indirectly emotional about the whole ordeal.

Ford looked down at me, looking more tired than ever, I walked over to him.. Moving in a manner so that his back would be turned from the storage device. “Yes, unfortunately. I can’t seem to find any evidence to counter it. I can’t give you further details, due to the Court Case, and risking it becoming Public.” 

He shook his head as if removing other thoughts, “After all that has happened these past two weeks, to think... This whole time he’d been doing this right under our noses…” He seemed more mumbling to himself as if trying to figure out how this happened. 

My eyes watered, fighting the urge to grab Ford into a hug. Explaining, No It Wasn’t me! _”DIPPER FOCUS! “_ Right.. Right... Swallowing the bile and tears building up, I focused on Bill’s voice. Eyes slipping past Ford to see just as Bill closed his portal... The creature long gone, no alarms sounded... 

I took a deep breath, great now how were we going to hide that from Ford? Controlling my voice best I could, let’s say lots of practice due to investigations Ford sent me to in the past. “Uhh... Dr. Ford, isn’t it about time for your speech? The walk is long.. By the time you reach the ending of the hallway, we may already be late.” 

Ford scratched his head thinking over this, checking his watch on his wrist, “Mm… Guess you’re right..” He gave a small laugh followed with a gentler smile, “Seems I lost track of time in the data. Let’s head out…” 

Bill, Aka Alejandro, stepped up beside Ford looking highly giddy as if he’d had some sort of substance. With the two males leading the way I followed closely behind... My eyes slipping to the thing that used to be in the pod. Did it try to call out to _me_?

_” Pinetree, don’t think about it too much. It sways the victims before consuming them. Tried months on Ford and Me.”_ Oh.. That did make sense... I tried to imagine Mabel attempt to comfort it into safety... Only for it to swallow her whole or something.. I hung my head small tears gathering, why did I feel more and more separated from my family? I felt the stung as he added that part about it trying to sway him and Ford, so he’d been here more than once? 

_” How long has Alejandro been dead?”_ I asked trying to grasp just how long Ford let his arch-rival close clueless about him... Even with all those tools to detect the demon... How did none of it work? 

_” Let me see… Before the Company... Killed him in the cult…”_ What? Before the company? So this whole time... Dorito had been here the whole time? 

_” How many devices have you disrupted and destroyed?”_ I asked thinking of the long list of Ford’s secrets... If Ford thought BIll was controlling me this whole time, then was everything just a little lie? Trick Bill into not pulling anything stupid? Was... Was... Alejandro my _replacement_ ?! 

If I planned to shout and scream at Ford everything before, I certainly didn’t have the heart to face him now. I wasn’t even sure what I could even say to him. ‘Oh hey, thanks Ford for Replacing me. Did you Seriously think Bill was in Control this Whole Damn time! Why not Stan!? He’s the one who tricked the Demon into his mind in the first place! Oh, and To hell, I didn’t touch a Dime of those Bank accounts government claimed…’ My thoughts jumbled up no longer forming adequate words to continue complaining.

Worst yet, with me screaming to emptiness, HE had during this whole walk had a cool casual conversation with Bill. Asking all about me, about this... About that... Apparently, he knew that this ‘Maya’ had been researching various parasites and held an interest in magical research especially fairies. How long was Bill quilting up this story? 

We reached the near main entrance where everyone was still enjoying their drinks... Though there were whispers about how long till it starts... Voices of white noise echoing around.

It seemed those who were looking for Ford, instantly greeted him so happy to see him. I watched the whole display silently... Just ready to leave, we did what we came to do... Tomorrow... Ford will learn the truth... Surely... 

Ford made his long speech about the stats over the creature, explaining about its potential to call out others of its kind... Explaining its cries capable of connecting to humans emotionally, and that using its Body make-up could be a way to learn emotions of various applications in robotics. Just... All about this thing that murdered Mabel, Ford did he know? Did he know this thing Killed Mabel? That... It was captured by Bill in the first place, brought here in the first place... Till Bill was uncertain of its safety here, just watched from the sidelines... Waiting for Ford to ruin his name by this announcement... HERE AND NOW!

I released a heavy heavy exhausted sigh, turning to Bill, who at some time had placed his arm over my shoulder playing the role of husband... A greedy possessive husband that is.. “Hey, Let’s just go…” 

Bill whispered softly, “One more moment... He’s about to announce the thank yous.” 

Wasn’t really in the mood for Ford to brag about Alejandro being there, even going so far as to show a light on us both... That Bill just soaked up in naturally, holding a smile only one of his Dick-ish level could pull off still looking like some sort of loser all awkward and coy. Just... I hated him. 

Once the light was gone, the whole announcement over, everybody began breaking off discussing more research and boring topics. I slid my body away from Bill’s arm, walking right for the exit... Not caring if he followed or not... Just letting my thoughts empty out, heart filling with some sort of void. Why, did I come here? I knew Bill just wanted to Fuck with me, just wanted to rub in how much of an idiot the biggest mentor of my life could be. 

The throbbing slowly flickered back, it was Nothing COMPARED to my emotions and anger… I noticed Bill following, looking oh so happy... His awkward mockery of my own actions lost gone... Only full-on Ass. 

A couple of minutes later, I sat silently on the other side of the limo, watching the lights pass by.. Feeling like a fool, why did I bother to let Bill let me out? I was happy that at least Bill had the decency to give me peace of mind. 

Ride was nearing its end, best to just speak it while I had Bill’s full attention. “I’ve made my decision. Whatever your main aims are, I want in.” I spoke it loud and clear, heart sinking, the cravings lurking on the tongue. 

The Black hair pretending demon, leaned forward connecting his elbow to his knee, chin to the palm of his left hand. Blue eyes boring into me, “Is that so? I thought you agreed this morning, how is this any different?” 

I felt heart-stricken thinking about that morning, it felt near eternity since then. After that dream, I had agreed. but... I was thinking about something else entirely, was thinking of Saving.. Someone.. This just a whole new level, it was as if he had a claw in everything in my life in ways I hadn’t even dreamed of. 

“This... This... Time it's different... I only agreed to play along this morning... This... It’s a whole new level.. Just I don’t know.. It feels _different_...” I struggled to find the words, just mind kept slipping that Bill could read the thoughts the emotions... That he was just messing with me... Just wanted me to admit them out loud. 

Taking a struggled breath, “Okay, How do I prove I am being serious? What do I have to do, to just... Work with you, help this massive thing you have going on. Why you created _Our_ company.. Why you use Aurelia to argue against it.. Why yo-yo-you….” I struggled incapable of saying it out loud forcing it out in thoughts loud and clear, _”Trapped me”_

He shifted his head slightly on the hand, a small hum escaping from him. “You know what I want, just agree to it. Against everything you have been taught since our first meeting.”

I-I… I felt shivers running down my body as if somebody just slithered their fingers onto my back. I.. I… It... It... It was an instinct.. The very core of everything I knew.. Just, I couldn’t stoop so low.. Take that path, I didn’t care... Just... No... 

He purringly sent thoughts vibrating into my mind, _” Did following Ford’s rules... Really get you anywhere? It seems… They’ve failed you… Years of teachings... Years of Loyalty…. Yet. here you are. Caged up. Trapped like the animal you are. Forced to play games you wished to have no part in. “_

My face flinched as if he’d just punched it, soul vibrating, tears growing. I don’t know! It's not Fair! Why US?! Why ME! Why did it have to be Me! Mabel! Stanley! All because of Ford’s actions? Yet... Here I was.. Making the Fucking Same Mistake! Fuck. I’m worst! At least Ford was Clueless! Lost in curiosities! “FUUCk!” 

I so Fucking hated myself, my body. Just Fucking everything! Looking right up at Bill, whole body tensing up, Reality Crashing Shattering. Taking that last Damn Fucking Mistake Step. Because Fuck going to College. Fucking believing everything was going so damn Fucking perfect! 

“Bill Cipher, I beseech to make a Deal with you.” FUCK! Stop Talking Dipper! Nothing you Fucking do matters! Just Fucking jump off the Damn Bridge, You’ll let Bill lose that way! 

Bill leaned in closer, his eyes slowly shifting from blue to a glowing gold... Listening... Full attention. 

“I would like to take possession of your services to help Clear my Name, Return the Company’s Public Graces, and…” SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP. “Mentor me.” SHIT DAMMIT, Just Dammit! 

He gave a small hum, before giving a small calming reply, sounding like a lawyer who just obtained a new clientele. “That is a certain high amount of acquiring. This will add to be quite a high cost. Sir, are you certain?” 

No. Fuck No. Hell Fucking NO. Stop Dipper, I just… It. Just. I found myself speaking robotically, tears gathering at the heart, this whole new path being forged as we spoke. “Yes, What is your Price?” 

A small smirk slowly crossed his face, “Why, it’ll just be your _loyalty_ for an eternity.” 

Of course’. My eyes slowly closed knowing how deep loyalty could actually mean. Considering what he wanted from me now, without the deal overhead. “I only have but a Lifetime to offer, Eternity seems possibly impossible.” 

The demon looked from my eyes down to the naked torso and neck area, humming... Knowing... All those little things, knowing... That I knew.. What he really meant. How easily Eternity for him can be achieved. To hell, after everything our family tried to kill him, he was still here. 

“Well now, that is quite a problem, isn’t it? Guess, you’ll just have to give me your _soul_ instead.” Loyalty for Eternity was always the soul. Ford taught me that... Just the demon spoke more straight forward... Amusing the whole situation. 

Taking a deep breath, lungs constricting… Body defecating on itself... Crumbling in on itself... The craving too grew, drying my tongue... Throbbing my head.. Fingers tingling to stab Bill.

“Of course’, however… Only if you provide the necessary resources for my Soul to reach its full potential for your own services. “ I felt frozen to the spot, the body has grown cold, breathing empty yet full. I’d never felt so completely focused with emotion on shoulders, yet a completely empty shell at the same time. 

This long quietness, held, just in time for the Limo to stop. Just in time for Bill to hold out his hand, the whole thing glowing his signature true cerulean flame. The flame reaching out, unlike before when it forced me out of my body... Instead, it viciously wrapped itself along my arm... The sensation searing into the flesh, up to my vertebrae, up into my mind. Throat completely burning, chest just incapable of finding the air needed to call out in agony. 

Once the moment was over, no evidence what-so-ever or what had transpired. The only thing was the emotional weight of what I had done. The silence of internal screaming, burning in anguish and betrayal. 

Bill pointed to the exit, gentlemanly giving the woman her exit. I took it, feeling as if I’d just left something behind in that Limo, right, it was my dignity. All trapped in that Limbo of Helplessness. He gave a nod to the driver, before taking my hand leading me to a portal that just opened right inside those cathedral doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Its... A Four-way Tie. Somebody shoot me, This made it Harder to decide the outcome, not easier. Those of you reading, fair warning.. One of these four is the very cause of Dipper's Current Illegal situation. Just know, thanks to what the "End-Game" poll that is Tied at right now, things are going Darker. [thee's still hope, 1 Week left of voting, things can quickly change over.] Lol, things have to get worse before better.. They were always going to go bad first.


	18. Mind and Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is changed back to normal and goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Couldn’t tell if there was too much exposition... So kinda left it in? Otherwise, imagine all that shorted to this sentence “He believed it was you till left him hints... Everywhere” And "Soul your humanity. Body your methods. Mind your Life."

The room I’d stepped into was about what you would expect from a demon masquerading as an actress and researcher. It held the richness of the actress, yet the simpleness of the researcher with various artifacts and objects of intrigue laying around. A whole room to be designed to match the colors of golds, reds, and flickers of cerulean blue. 

My eyes focused on the antiques noticing a couple were items sold at actions from the company’s first expeditions as it was starting up... Before even then, was Bill the original buyer? Or did he just steal them from the buyer? 

I stepped forward, feeling still a bit shaky at what had transpired in the limo, fingers grazing the surfaces of the white almost iridescent walls, before reaching the black marble counter-top... Noticing the Stove was a flat surface steel, the fridge looked to be an ordinary double door with a dispenser. 

Bill I could feel was just watching me silently, his weight of social pressure just itching into the skin. I didn’t care, this was where he had held his home base.. Where he plotted the little points along the path to achieving what he did. I had so many questions how he’d managed to pull off the bullshit, I knew it was the _Bill Cipher_ answer, but I wanted to know more... Just... Not throwing everything under a tag, let it go.. Always letting it go. 

Swallowing my thoughts and saliva I turned back to him, “How long till you put me into that hellhole of yours?” 

He was slowly removing the black jacket, placing it on the rack, looking lost in thought. I hated how he could read mine, yet not a single lick of his. “That’s up to you, do you wish to go back? Didn’t think you’d want to see it again, with all those _germs_” He gave a small mockery snicker, I was too emotionally spent to spit fire back at his taunt... Argue about how they were very important, could destroy the whole world with 1 genetic mutation. 

Giving a small sigh, man I just earned that toilet too, before giving a reply “What if I don’t follow your orders?” 

He gave a small hum, “I trust there be a large reason not to, after all... You could’ve told Ford today… Yet _here we are_ “ His left hand gave a large berth of the room, I felt a small little death inside, quickly burying it. 

Stepping closer to him, throat caught, trying to reach out for something anything.. Break this awkwardness lurking deep within, or was it fear? “Yo-yo-yo agreed to be my Mentor, that means you have to answer my questions… I-I-I have so many like…” I couldn’t finish, my head couldn’t find any, they were just gone. Completely gone. 

He just stood there watching, waiting silently, waiting for my endless sea of questions. Yet, I didn’t know what to ask, I didn’t know what to ASK! I banged my head trying to think of the list before, the long list... Words repeating in my head.. Scenes replaying s I reversed them trying to recall SOMETHING. 

A touch of finger grazed my cheek and chin, gently holding it toward him... Those gold eyes peering down, studying me… Before a soft, much softer than before, spoke to me calling out to me. “They’ll come back in time, besides can’t have everything answered in a single chapter.” He gave a small gentle smirk, was he trying to keep his composure? “Nobody would keep reading.” 

That’s one, that was a question, my hands tingling... Ears and mind focusing on his words, “That... What you kept saying. Writer, Audience, Story. What is that... What does that mean, you have to answer…..” 

He looked away in a sleek manner, was he messing with me? Still? “I am not required to answer, I can choose to reveal what I wish to do so... When I feel the time is necessary. They don’t teach you thermodynamics first day of kindergarten.” 

A loophole, of course’, When he chooses to do so. The tiredness of that night slowly peeled away layer by layer as my aggression slowly began to return. The headaches seemed to resurface, with a small pounding in the frontal lobe section. “Bill, That’s not funny. You know full well I can handle Anything you send.” 

His eyes had at sometime explored from my face, only to flicker harshly back at mine. “Can you _Pinetree_? You couldn’t even handle one Apocalyptic Scenario, haunted you for years. How am _I supposed to believe_ you can Handle _your Reality is a Fraud_ ?” He let the answer sit there, I couldn’t tell if he was messing with me or being serious. It just sat there.. It stung. The words.  
The tears began to welt into my eyes, is that how everyone saw me? Broken all because of an incident so long ago. “Fucking Sake Bill! I was Literally Just 14! Of Course, it was Fucking going to scar me! One Summer Bam! Hey, Magic is Real. Oh, Fucking Reality Check there’s Fucking Demon Assholes who wish to Destroy everything, your Uncle helped. Haha! “ 

He looked at me eyes narrowing, I could feel the danger rising. He didn’t like discussing these things, well nor do I, I didn’t give a Damn about his Feelings! Never have Never Will! The fire returning loud and proud, a new question formed into my head.

“How the Hell Can you just Portal all around? Before you need a Goddamn Large machine in a Basement! Yet bam. Here bam there. Oh teehee, Magic… Why-why haven’t you brought back Hell to this plane? Sure, ‘oh I got what I want’, to hell that mean!” 

He stood still, the composure slowly relaxing, looking slightly tired as well. “Portal in the same Realm is different than breaking that Realm’s Dimensional barrier. It rather simple, picture where you wish to go and fold the spatial around you connecting to it.”

I stood my ground refusing to take that answer, “Oh yeah! What about that Space Mabel was in. Can’t Fucking Tell me that’s This world! Then Whatever you sent that Creature, Which Hoho I have questions about that as well…” I paused as his lips found their way to mine, slowly comforting, gentle. My thoughts were placed on pause uncertain at this sudden change. 

His hand sensing me not pulling away, slipped behind my neck pulling me in closer, the tongue slipping in. The presence was warm, my mind flickered thinking of the drug asking for the drug, begging for the drug... It just temporarily subdued okay with this thing as the drug, after all, it’d share soon enough. 

Small surges of electric flow flickered inside my soul at this touch, it was different than the tingling more before, I couldn’t quite explain what it was.. Just felt my yearning to understand it, hand reaching his face body allowing itself to get pulled closer. The pulse of the anger slowly dissipated to the need for attention and desire for acceptance from at least something in the Forsaken world I lived in. 

His free hand slowly began exploring pulling up the dress, the white design crinkling, the skin tingling at his cool-warm explorative touch. Hand reaching a more sensitive area, the nails digging into the thigh, sending small little tingles... As it found its way to the vagina, a finger dug in reaching deeper into the area, something I was clueless was even down there. 

The nail scratching a surface, making me gasp breaking the kiss, body growing frigid, as the single finger tightened its hold daring me to pull back make it worst. My green-brown eyes flickered to his gold, concern written all over my face. His smirk only grew sharper, as he slowly rotated the nail in a 90-degree angle, “aaahhooh…” I gasped incapable of stopping the small noises, saliva building...

Slowly it rotated back sending more shots of something through the whole body, before he pulled it out nice and slow… Fingers only for a moment hung over the area... Weight growing as it regained something more familiar, more comfortable. The Body as a whole felt slightly heavier, di-di-did he just changed me back?

I pulled away rather clumsily, quickly pulling up the dress peering down to what looked to be old dirty boxers, a blush crossing my face how dirty they looked, and the horror at the odd scent coming off. Eyes flickering back up at him, watching as he cooly mockingly walked away leaving me to my woe’s, licking his fingers. 

The very thought of _what_ he managed to dig out, just made my body shiver in disgust. Slowly Lowering the dress, suddenly feeling a large urgency to wash up and just remove the filth of myself... Deciding I could only do for a change of clothes, with the unfortunate incredibly uncomfortable feeling at the idea of showering in his home. 

I found myself going toward the bedroom section of the whole place, to see a mattress similar to the one in the Hellhole prison. I ignored the similarities focusing on getting out of the dress... Spotting his closet. 

I opened to find a variety of clothing, some that looked like something I’d wear, then other things rather questionable that I hoped he bought as a joke. There were various dresses, probably from his acting career as they all looked like something you’d see on a Social Media Business trip. 

My fingers grasped one of the sweaters, taking it down, eyes flickering to the slacks and jeans... Deciding against them both, as the next thing I wished to do was SLEEP. Stepping from the closet, placing the shirt onto the bed... Soon walking over to the drawers almost scared of what deep dark secrets laid beneath. Finding it actually looked... Kinda... Normal. Too Normal. 

Pulling out a pair of boxers, noticing two different sizes, happy that mine was in the mix... Quickly dismissing the idea of him planning this far ahead. Followed with the pajama pants. Before long with all the clothing together, I dressed myself making my way toward the room where he watched tv. 

He looked up with a smirk, “Look a Pinetree!” I wasn’t sure what that meant to mean, but just followed the motions pointing back to the room. “All yours Sherlock.” He tilted his head just a slight, before giving a shrug and a yawn. Getting up, walking right up to me. The presence, growing powerful deafening... 

“How About A No.” it sounded stern but there was a hint of mischief hidden in there. I knew where that kind of mischief could go. I stepped to the right internally building emotional and mental barriers, body tensing for the worst. He followed blocking the walkway. I gave a small growl, “Move over! Too tired for this Nonsensical Shit” 

“It's not Nonsensical at all, The Survival of your disgusting species. Years of tradition! ♪♫ ” _” Oh Fuck You Bill”_ I thought at him no longer wasting the time and energy to speak with words, once more side-stepping to get around him. 

Body yearning to just tackle around him, when I did after several failed attempts he just easily grasped it... As if he was expecting it, Hoisting me up over his shoulder, I gave a small pout roughly jamming my elbow into his shoulder, before giving up just hanging there. _”Stupid Mindreading”_

He walked up to the bed, gently tossing me onto it, then before I had a chance to scramble off, he’d just placed his weight on me, hands grasping at the arms. I crankily complained, “Why the Hell Did I bother getting dressed, just going to Undress me!” 

There came a small heavy laugh, that sounded a little too excited. “Did I ask you to get dressed? Or even Undress?” 

I glared sharply at him. Thinking about all the ways somebody could probably... Possibly... Hopefully... Murder a demon. Crucifixes, tying rope, boring lectures, holy water, Ford’s devices. Ford! 

I grinned recalling another question, my tone taking on a determination edge in hope of dissuading him from not answering. “Did you lie before? About Ford thinking you possessed me?” Really, it was in hopes of buying time to esca-Shit his grip tightened... Damn MindReading.

He tilted his head a small hum escaped it, a small sharp grin, _” You won’t like the answer.”_ Wouldn’t like what? That Ford thought I was insane or that Bill was just a fucking Liar like always. 

He leaned closer, roughly taking my mouth into a kiss, making my traitorous body relax into his... My fingers slipped along the bedsheets, I fought resisting the growing urges to play along be a little toy. 

Pulling away, eyes flickered upward at him trying to make him lose focus on my body, words escaping soft and slow. “I already gave you my soul, Gee’ Can I get a Refund?” He’d know from my tone that it was a joke, that I knew from Ford’s Teaching once you offer that to a demon... It’s never quite given back. Hell will be paid, then Hell is what I felt like. Broken pieces of just Hell. 

This seemed to earn a small little singsong with no words attached, finally whispered the answer, the words fluid sinking... No Vibrating into my soul, as he was purposefully pulling at it. _” At First, for years. Standing watching you... Studying you, taking notes. As time passed, he grew to believe it less and less.. However, found you were different after the apocalypse... More unpredictable, uncertain of everything… Fearing the damage that could be done with College funds and research... He decided to keep you close, Just in Case. Paranoia was certainly strong, by the time the company was created... He was already talking to me connecting with me... Trusting me with everything..”_ Bill caressed my ass, rubbing it in small little thoughtful circles... As if he’d wish I would react, but I was over the Alejandro thing... Seeing no reaction, the circles paused, he continued... 

“It was after I began doing speeches against him, pulling at him to make a move. That he began to believe he had it wrong the whole time. At first, he ignored me, thinking just by pure chance. Then I’d send... A hint here... A wording there…” There seemed to be a smirk as he ate his own words thinking of some game... I knew nothing about, that clearly only those two knew of... His breathing grew lighter tasting the air, “That’s when He sent you… Ahh... How clueless you were, how unprotected. Training can only do so... _much_ when you know so _little_ about real society…” He paused the story here, knowing I could probably figure out what happened next. 

I twisted underneath him, trying to somehow flip him off the bed, and more specifically away from me. Only managing to fail, only managing to just slump the muscles in helplessness. “Well… Get it Over With, Fucking Rape me again…” The words came out in a low sharp volume, almost near flesh slicing. 

This only earning a small chuckle, “For somebody insisting on Selling your Soul, Making Deals, willing to go all in. You are willing to stay stubborn to the end? _Aren’t You?_” The chuckle grew slightly in volume, as he moved higher up, pressing his nails deeper into arm still trapped... Face just staring at me from above, “Now, Now it is not really Raping if you Enjoy _it_. Now is it? Besides, not _your_ permission, it's the _body’s_” 

He slowly released the grip, shifting his weight to sit more upward on my waist. Holding a small little smirk... I swear it was tattooed on his face. I tried to raise, pulling myself from underneath, kinda surprised how heavy the triangle actually was… Even more surprised he actually let me. 

Managing to make my way to the bedpost, rubbing the arms where he’d grabbed, staring watching him. Waiting to kick him into the chin harshly dared come any closer. Thinking over his words, “Fine, I’ll bite, next question. What do you mean My _body’s_ permission?” 

His smirk transformed into a knowing snicker, “Why.. You think that’s _yours_ it only allows you to control it... Just like your Soul now _mine_ the body is burrowed... The only thing you even have a right to is your _Mind_” I blinked taking this information in, trying to understand how something I’ve had my whole life, wasn’t technically.. _mine_. What confused me, even more, was how BIll was basically stating it...

“Wait..” something struck, Bill Didn’t actually own all of me. I slowly started to laugh, which only grew louder at the discomfort crossing Bill’s face. Oh man, that was amazing. The demon merely leaned forward, thunking me on the head roughly, very easily done with the giggles to the point of tears. 

The thunk was hard to make the giggling laughs quit, causing me to rub the sore spot, He seemed to have moved closer, staring me down intensely. “No, I do not. Nor do you. Let’s be _serious_ Pinetree.. If I wanted to _Own_ All of you, I could just shove your Soul into any little thing I _do Own_” 

The thought of a Blondie shoving my soul into a gem or book, made me instantly tense up in fear. These thoughts soon flickered with other thoughts of Bill somehow getting other human bodies to own... My skin crawled at the idea of taking corpses and shoving me inside... Eew... Just... Quit letting your Imagination run wild! Might give him ideas!

There was a large sigh followed with a groan, “Please. If I do _that_ nothing will be _fun_ anymore. You’ll lose your _Mind_ That thing _your memories attached are to_” Bill leaned forward tapping on the skull as if this somehow related to the mind at all.

It kinda made sense, thinking about all those neurological books... How the brain stored information... But what did he mean I didn't own my own body... Who did? I looked toward him, hoping he’d read the thoughts... Willingly answer... No such luck. I decided against pressing it, instead just smirking at this new line of information.

Grabbing all the confidence I had left in this trashy pathetic body I had, Grinning up to him picking myself to face him. “So you can’t Force me to Obey anything, not as long as I'm in this body. Meaning, You can’t make me kill Anything..~ Or do anything too extreme for me ~” The smirk twisted into a deeper mockery tone still mimicking Bill still poorly. 

My hands slipped onto his shoulders, gripping tighter and tighter. “You messed up the Deal, Foolishly let me have everything for Free.” The demon was silent, just watching me, appraising me. I wasn’t quite sure, but the longing silence made me more confident that maybe just maybe I could set everything back to the way it was. 

I forced more weight on him, he tilted his head, slow cheshire grin crossing what was once a relaxed stressful face. His arms wrapping around my back, pulling me up against him, as he allowed both of our bodies to fall using my force and weight combined. 

An unexplainable Jolt coursed through my whole body, no.. not body... Mind? No.. I-I couldn’t describe it... Felt similar to the Drug, yet completely different unfocused... All over the place... Just my body wasn’t certain how to respond to it. Just To _me_ it felt great.. I felt gasping escaping from my lungs, body shivering in pleasure. The Hell…. 

Forcibly made my eyes meet up to Bill’s only to see his watching cooly... Insincerely... Only hints of sadistic joy hidden beneath. 

Attempting to pull away, I-I didn’t want to... But I should this wasn’t right, my body moved to fight whatever is happening. But... I-I didn’t want to… then came a soft cooing voice into my skull… Not skull past the skull... Just there... Felt it in the heart, was it the heart? I couldn’t place it, wasn’t like when we were in the Limo... No, this was like when he answered the Ford Question. 

_” Don’t ever believe for a second, I have no power over you. The Soul is but the most important part. The Core of your Humanity. It’s where all a Person’s Potential is stored. What they can Become, and Where they may go. The Mind is just a storage for Present and Past Self. Where the Lessons of your Life can be found. As for The Body, it is but a means to Enact what that Soul and Mind Desires as one. As Such, I can give you the Greatest of Pleasures….”_

The Vibrations increased, the feeling heightened, even more, making my stomach and lower half tingle... The only thing understanding was, could you die from such Pleasurable feelings? Would this be more addicting than the Maggot Dust? 

_”Or Greatest of Pains.”_ The pleasure suddenly took a right turn for the worst, making me call out, trying to pull away... Trying to escape, I couldn’t handle it. The heart couldn’t handle it! My Mind was going to burst! Everything will become broken. Just... Just..couldn’t control the twitching... Air… I needed Air. Space.. Something... I couldn’t breath... I-I only wish the body would just blackout from this pain… But he Knew the human limitations, knew... That-That wasn’t hard enough... Air... I NEEDED to Breath... Couldn’t concentrate… Just. A Fog. 

Suddenly just like that it all stopped, leaving me cough gagging, saliva landing on his nice dress-shirt... My eyes groggily foggy slowly painfully recovering, head just ringing... My mind believed it to be that drug... Needing that drug, No, that’s a lie. It-it Was Bill… Whatever he did… It-It... 

His arms still held me, shifting to the side, trapping one arm underneath... Then the other’s fingers just playing with my <s>well his</s> sweater shirt... Petting it… Waves of possessiveness flowing off of him… I just didn’t have the strength to think, to respond, just… Let the fear of it starting again lurk in my heart... What exactly was I thinking, get some sort of payback against Ford? What was I some petty teenager? 

His words again echoed deeper than where the mind lurked, _” You’re still alive? Handled that quite well, didn’t you.”_ I didn’t even have enough concentration to think the fundamental ‘F U’…. Instead barely managing to roll onto the edge of the bed, involuntary expulsion of stomach fluids right into his carpeted flooring... Mind not even recovering enough to realize what I had done. 

Only stared blankly at the mixtures of horrid fluids, one single thread thicker than the rest dripped... Down… I felt like complete Shit. Forget Trash, this is a Fucking Garbage Disposal of Rotted Flesh. 

Enough sense of recovery, I rolled onto my back, trying to get more air into the system.. Body slowly but surely making recovery... Bill just steadily petted the clothing my skin bore… Calmly quietly... Letting it all sink it, how much this was a Fuck-Up. 

I wasn’t even sure how much time had passed till I had enough strength to pick myself up into a sitting position.. Silently... Getting up going to the bathroom... Braindead wiping the face with water. Mind Empty cleaning out the mouth with water. Eyes a void, meeting into the mirror at the black baggy eyes of one who just haven’t had enough sleep. Maybe I too aged these past couple of weeks. 

Not sure how long it took staring at the mirror... How long it took taking comfort in the cool calming water... For the demon to come behind, lips connecting to the neck. Hands wrapping the wrist… lips slowly sucking the flesh... I didn’t even feel a small fear of him pulling me into the shower... Breaking the skin... Or Pull me to the bed... Or even in the highest sadistic ideas, slamming my head into the mirror. No, just felt emotionally and energetically drained... Estimating that it was about 2 am, but really having no idea... The time. He didn’t offer an answer... Just kept sucking, small waves pleasures vibrating within the soul waves… Causing me to have a small air of appreciation against better judgment. 

He pulled away whispering softly, “You’re just going to have to trust me.” With those words, spoke aloud... His footsteps could be heard on the carpet by the deep heavy silence. The air gasping, was heavy, the shaking even heavier... Turning from the sink. Turning from the Mirror... I followed him to the bed, head hung obediently silently... 

Pulling the blankets over me, let sleep pull me away... Almost hoping... Almost Wishing. My Fake Bill wouldn’t show up, Knowing it was truly futile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Couldn’t tell if there was too much exposition... So kinda left it in? Otherwise, imagine all that shorted to this sentence “He believed it was you till left him hints... Everywhere” And "Soul your humanity. Body your methods. Mind your Life."


	19. To Stab and To Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Stabs something in his Dreams, Then later solves a Riddle.

> Waking up to those blankets, just like the bed in Bill’s room, only to see aconcrete imprisonment. Toilet to the side, small end table to the other. The first door was open, leaving a blue painted heart on the second door.
> 
> I was back.. Back here. Eyes looking over at the wall were small notes were scribbled into a corner. I didn’t feel upset, not at all, no actually. felt happiness to the calm confinement, alone... It truly didn’t make sense, I had screamed begged to get out… I talked to an audience who wasn’t there, yet. This was one place that Bill didn’t do anything harmful, the one place where Bill actually... Gave me space. 
> 
> I released a chuckle of disbelief, actually preferring to be alone than with that Triangle! Actually liked Bill’s choice to be distant, even after the begging. Just, the fuck was wrong with me? I rubbed my eyes, heart-sickening, no that was a lie... I-I hated it here, just spent so much time here... It felt comforting... 
> 
> “Is that A Tear of Insanity I hear? My, my Pinetree you look Shittier than a Dog cage with a Sick Dog.” Just like that, all that quietness... All that distance was gone. I found myself facing the floating Dream Triangle. The fake one, I moaned falling on the bed, just lucid dreaming in despair.
> 
> The triangle floated overhead staring down at me, eye holding its casual eye-grin. “Say! What’s got you _Down_? Didn’t like Mabel’s Killer? Too _boring_ for you?” It paused, the cane tickling Dipper’s feet before it asked another round of questions... 
> 
> Shit if this thing was a part of me with part of my personality, was I this annoying? No wonder Bill hated to answer my questions, just streamed more questions.. “Oh! I Know! Your Sexual Tension so High, you can’t think straight! So you wanna run away from your problems!”
> 
> What? No, absolutely not. “Try again Triangle,” I mumbled growing tired of its antics, yet letting the scene play out till... You know. Poof, I was awake, like every freaking other time. Some longer than others, some more detailed than others. Was this a Multi-Dimensional curse?
> 
> “Haha! Fordsie! You are upset Fordsie Replaced you! Kidddoooo!!! Listen, Fordsie can’t replace trash like you, It’ll stink up the place.” UGH! I picked up the pillow throwing at the triangle frustrated. 
> 
> “THAT Is NOT Helping!” The imaginary enemy? Ally? Just giggled dodging the pillow, before pressing with more questions. What was this Dream Interrogation? Clearly, it knew the answers, it was HIM! “Your Soul! You want it back~ Don’t wanna ever Feel those pains ever again!” 
> 
> My body shivered, it... It... I don’t know. It _wanted_ them.. I felt a crawling that some part of me wanted to break Bill’s Rules.. To just push him, have him end it all... In complete darkness…. I-I... what was wrong with me!? Tears gathered in my eyes, huffing the frustration building. Is that it? I just wanted to die? Have it all end, just like that... No remorse for anyone or anything, not even caring how My parents Felt... Ho-how... HOLY SHIT, My body shivered fighting urges to start puking… DID they Even know Mabel was Dead? Christmas, was that Bill this whole time, just shouting excitement over every shiny little thing... 
> 
> I-I was going to puke... Body just built pressure, lungs throoat… Eyes growing wide, SHIT. EVEN in a Dream! He peered over the bed waiting for something to come out... Only to dry heave painfully... Oh so painfully, tears in his eyes. WHY. Fucking WHY… I… I.. Happily, Kissed the Demon on the cheek. Was totally OKAY with a Fake Mabel for Years. 
> 
> The triangle at some point was patting my back, attempting to be comforting… I turned to him confusion written all over.. “Is-is everything I’ve known these past 8 years a Lie? Am... Am... I a bad person?” I paused before continuing on a mental rampage of questions “For not seeing through his disguise? For not seeing Ford’s true feelings?” 
> 
> It felt like an internal struggle mixing, confusion. How did all this Fucking start with those drugs? Di-did it count if Bill was doing this for years? Teleporting here, Teleporting there... Transforming himself.. Here... Transforming himself there.. Mathematically.. He didn’t need as much sleep, At least I think so? And Car Rides can add up fast 15 min here… 15 min there... Just. Why was I turning to math trying to figure out how he pulled this off.
> 
> Fuck! This was why I cooly made the damn deal in the first place, I just fucking wanted him to tell me... How He pulled it off... How he could be in multiple places at once. Dammit, why did I just feel overwhelmed by what had transpired? Just. Where’s my notebook, Dream. Right! 
> 
> I wasn’t really aware, lost in my thoughts, but breaking from that internal torment... Lungs were gasping for breath, hyperventilation was powerful, vision swirling daring to blackout. Do you sleep in dreams? Entering another Dream? 
> 
> I-I didn’t want to find out, forcing myself to count... Use all those teachings to bring cool meditating logic back. What was done is done, there was no way to revisit the past. There was no way to stop Bill from masquerading as somebody else all over the world. Just. It Happens.
> 
> My attention slowly turned to the triangle that seemed more like a puppet now... Waiting to respond. Thoughts lurking wandering... Why did my dreams feel more intense? As if they were real? Was Bill holding my soul somehow enhancing them? Was the Real one here? 
> 
> My eyes looked around waiting for him to make his presence known... The bragging, the flashy entrances, he needed... To show off... Mock people and their reality checks. Just. Where was he? Wa-wa-was it just me and the fraud? “Bill? Bill! I know you're there!” I called out, wishing he’d stop joking around.. Just show up.
> 
> The triangle responded joyfully, “I’m Right here!” I ignored him, eyes repetitively scanning the room, was it possible he lurked outside? Listening in? Pissing himself with laughter? 
> 
> Mr. Fraud looked around before poking me in the cheek, “Oh come on! He hasn’t been here for YEARS. Why start now? Oh! You think just owning your Soul has control over your dreams? That It? That it? That it? IT IS… _I KNOW IT IS_…” I sideswiped his hands away seeing him, more and more like a gnat than the actual Bill. 
> 
> This thing couldn’t actually be useful. Couldn’t even act like the real one, more like a child... No clue how dangerous the real one could be. He was a fool, thinking... Of Bill like this... For all these years. Covering the Dark truth of his evils under a playful alter ego.
> 
> The thing still hovered, grinning smiling... My eyes looked back over to him, both of my hands forcibly grabbing his, forcibly pulling him into a hug holding him down. Sucking in his warmth, the heart-pounding knowing just what I really wanted to do. “Hey, Bill…” I spoke softly, The thing vibrated purring... “Yes?” 
> 
> “Why aren’t you human anymore? Before... Back at the party before this hell. You turned human, loo-looking... Normal... Then. Just like that, a graphical eye-blinding 2-D thing..” There came another purr, “Don’t know, felt right at the time.” 
> 
> I slowly loosened my hold on him, letting him hover over me, eyes staring into his large singular one. “What about now? Here… At this place… Why aren’t you human?” 
> 
> The purring paused, as the triangle tilted acutely, almost turning the words over... “Did you want me to be.” Slowly just like that, bricks fell breaking apart... Like make-up covering the honest truth beneath.. Revealing the form Bill had chosen with the blonde hair, slightly tanned skin. I felt a complete tingle at the sight... It just. The reveal, caught my breath, so beautiful. 
> 
> Before the fake one could react, I forcibly grabbed at his more humane wrists, forcibly pulling him down into a kiss. Then just, held him there, just like he’d do to me. Hands slipped to the backside, letting those yearning desires grow, devour me. 
> 
> Rotating us, so I’d be on top, pulling his shirt off... Eyes just gazing at his chest, the little intricate designs, the fear not there. He wasn’t the one pulling a string, he wasn’t the one forcing me to do a damn thing. It was me. I could take all the time I wanted... 
> 
> Fingers exploring the edges of the skin, body screaming in confusion why I felt attracted to this thing.. Body Screaming in confusion, why I truly… Didn’t feel the same as with Him… 
> 
> I lifted my shirt off, his hands grappled at my waist in pitiful imitation, I just leaned in to kiss him. Letting none of the pent up emotions hold back, his fingers tracing my skin, tracing the back, petting me... Acting as he would, just… More... Like me. It upset me. Remember this wasn’t the real thing, a reminder I was just prolonging the… the... 
> 
> Tears gathered in my eyes, reality slamming down at Bill’s words... The ones he casually hid, not casual at all. It wasn’t real. None of it was real. Not... Even the Real World was Real. Fucking Christ, everything was a Damn Lie. The whole Fucking universe. FUCK NO, I shut it down. He was messing with me! IT was a Lie, It-it was real. As Real as... As Real... As... 
> 
> Pulling away from his lips, looking down at him... At his face, at the little smirk... At the silence he gave. I wanted to reject it, that... That... I couldn’t even process the information, just quickly shifted raising myself up. Quickly unbuttoning his pants, his words coming out like _I would believe them to_ “Whoa! Isn’t somebody a little excited to get into my pants, My my.. Pinetree this is unexpected. Thought You _hate me_ just _wanted me dead_“
> 
> I gave a growl trying to be intimidating, “Oh Shut Up.” 
> 
> My flailing attempts to pull off his pants, barely succeeding, exposing his larger more hidden area... I quickly shifted just a slight, to remove my own, staring down, what was I doing? This... I would just wake up right as I started... 
> 
> Chest Cavity merely collapsed on itself, no answers coming.. Dream not ending.. I turned back to the given task, fingers gripping hold of his pathetic fake trashy dick. Playing with it... Trying to get his responses… Trying to understand, just what to enjoy about it... Managing thanks to dream physics and my own personal limited knowledge of how this even worked... Get him to cum almost instantly, just by simply rubbing the damn thing. 
> 
> Slipping my own pants off, oh so much easier, slipping connecting right into him. The.. Whole process odd at first, slowly grew easier, causing me to give a small gasp… Slowly I pumped forcing my body into his, not even bothering imaging him playing along... Just getting lost to those desires and emotions pent up since after that first time. The Fucking First time. 
> 
> Smoothly in and out, nice and ooh such smoothness, wow achingly pleasing... Moving my body trying to catch some form of enjoyment, finding it highly disappointing he wasn’t banging roughly into me. 
> 
> It wasn’t the same, it brought pleasure. Just my imagination couldn’t keep up with the reality. Or was it my imagination was better than the real thing. I didn’t even know anymore. Just called out as the organ slammed, called out at my fingers turning to claws digging into his gut. Eyes sharply turning to his smirking mocking face. As if there was some sort of twisted show going on. 
> 
> Pulling myself out, I crawled not caring the filth leftover, not caring the claws cutting into the Fake’s flesh, lips connecting to his. Roughly forcing my way in, exploring what I’d imagine being like should I had taking initiative and joined him in the tongue dance. It just didn’t taste the same, it felt better Greater even.. But it was off. The drugs... The vibrations... The the... He broke me. 
> 
> I felt shivers down my back heart hackling, he Broke me. Prevented me from enjoying anyone else.. Even those of my own design of him. NO. I rejected the idea. Rejected everything about this whole Fucking Situation. 
> 
> Pulling away, eyes golden glaring down at the triangle’s own golden eyes. “You don’t control me!” I shouted, my body turning back to its normal brunette hair... Doe eyes returning... Hands changing from claws to a more human.. ME. A knife forming into my hand, looking... Fuck could’ve been invisible for all I fucking cared! The whole thing just slammed right into Fake Bill’s chest. 
> 
> Chains coming from the wall grasp his wrists, forcing him from hitting... Reacting... Just... Just… Being something! One chain came up wrapping up his neck, slowly squeezing tighter and tighter. But FUCK HIM! Looking around the room, “FUCK SAKE BILL! COme the Fucking Hell out, There’s No Fucking Way you’ll miss this!” 
> 
> There came a soft gurgling voice of the fraud, “Truly Corrupted, aren’t we.” I thought in his direction without even realizing depending on thought communication, _” You Shut the Fuck Up, FRAUD!” _
> 
> My attention shifted again waiting for a slow clap of applause.. Again waited for something.. ANYTHING. The Body just shivering in frustration. My hips swaying mocking against the fake Bill who was near death, If it could even die. “COME ON OUT! You want me to Fuck you, Dammit! Nice and Slow, rough? Right? Hmm... That’s what you Desire, Why you love punches! Love giving me Freedom! HUH!” 
> 
> Nothing. I didn’t know what was worse.. The Mockery. Or The Silence.  
Screaming Frustrated, another blade summoning into my hand, again slamming into fake Triangle’s chest captivity... Before the Dream fading out, all the anguish just floating Everywhere! 

The awakening was slow... But I could recall every piece of the dream, all issues unresolved... 

I knew Bill wasn’t even in the bed, just too weightless…. Knowing that he’d probably left a long time ago... Person hopping. Because Just wasn’t good enough for his attention for more than two or three days. Well. Fuck Him. 

I pulled the sheets off, not even giving a damn they had been wetted… Roughly a lot. Just making my way into the kitchen, digging into his fridge pulling out an orange juice container. Closing the Fridge door to see a note stating “MORNING SUNSHINE! Heard it was a Great Dream!” I grabbed the note crumbling it then throwing it into the Trash, slamming the gallon of juice onto the counter. “Fuck You, Bill.” It seemed just about my catchphrase at this point. Fuck him for making this happen. 

Digging through the cabinet pulling a glass, filling it up… Staring at the orange liquid. The color yellow was meant to bring Happiness. The Red passion. So why the Hell did I feel only Anger? 

Shoving it back into the fridge taking the cup, enjoying those sweet swallows... Browsing for anything to eat, coming up with just a breakfast pastry... I looked at it, at the toaster, Screw that. Who heats it up? 

Holding the package, holding my juice, slopping onto the couch... Flipping channels Looking for the news.. Funny... Never gave a damn about the news before... Yet here I was worried about it more than ever. There was nothing about me... Somehow fueling my internal flames of frustration at this situation. 

Opening the tart, I munched away, eyes slipping over to a folded note on the table... Next to a Pill container that at this point was highly familiar, choose to ignore that. Probably need them later, but fuck him. Then last but not least some odd tube about the same size as the pill bottle. Huh? 

I picked it up turning it around, no label. This better not be some sick joke. Fluid clear, not daring to open it. Just opening the note, Three pictures falling out, I turned reading it.

“Guess What! You’re free to go wherever! Well, besides the Police coming to capture you into Prison hell! Good News, These three were recent victims of the Cult. Their lives are up for the grabbing. Go ahead and take your pick. Drink 1/3 of saliva per transformation. Oh! And their Files are hidden, here’s a Riddle! 

_Person #1  
“You use me to clean yourself, But Rarely am I cleaned when dirty.”_

_Person #2  
“I wasn’t made for storage, but you can find coins and secrets within me.”_

_Person #3  
“I’ll just Freeze your Sweetest of Desires.” _

I looked at the letter rereading it huffing at the puzzles, huffing at the clear fluid. Really? He wouldn’t mind me leaving just like that, even gave me somebody to masquerade as.. Hell... If that fluid really worked every time I drank it… I could just hide from him till I ran out. 

The imagination just imagined a whole Detective fleeing scene, escaping from the large Corporate head… Ahh Sweet Sweet Victory. Though deep down I knew he could sense my own thoughts... Hell owning my soul, probably had some sort of leash connection knowing everything about me. 

Well... I was tired of being cooped up.. Going to the locations of the Riddles, Guessing about only one badly... Luckily just coming across the item itself. Shower, Freezer, and Couch. They felt less like Riddles and more like a description. 

Holding the files, One was a woman with red-brown hair thick black glasses... Says she was a writer, that she was dead for the past two days… More information in the packet but I refuse to turn into a girl _again_. 

My eyes scanned over to the other two options... One actually looked like a hot movie star everybody wished to be... He was some sort of successful Medical university student, was currently on break, for whatever reason.  
The last one seemed rather average near boring to overlook, the guy felt familiar. Reading over his information I learned he was just an average person working as a barista... That he owned a dog. 

My eyes scanned more information about him, connecting to him. Yep, this was the one. I studied his picture, taking a small gulp of air... Gathering courage, picked up the clear vial, swallowing the fluid cringing at the disgusting levels... Just how many GERMS?! Being trapped just ignoring the rule, after all I had Bill’s mouth all over mine last night…. 

The transformation was complete, I’d managed to get most of the details right, even shocked at the clothing changing as well. Because that Made sense. I made my way to the bathroom, looking at the complexion... There were still hints of my own emotions and tiredness trapped beneath the eyes. But Let’s be honest, nobody gave a damn at one person enough to attack them for looking tired. Unless they were like friends or something. 

I turned from the sink realizing, money... I needed Money... Where... Ugh. I looked around the room not spotting anything, maybe the guy had his wallet at the apartment or something? I walked over the letter hoping to notice something.. Anything odd... Only seeing nothing. Ugh! 

This was Bill had to be more, About the money! My eyes scanned the table looking for a wallet or something.. Nothing. He didn’t seriously want me to parade around without any money? I felt a sliver of anticipation, of course, he would... Be hilarious. Freedom, Except Not In a World of Consumerism. _Oh Fuck you Bill_

I had cash at my apartment... Stanley always claimed to have cash ready for emergencies was great... I’ll just swing by there… Without a key… With Probably police... All hope was a real resounding loss.  
Just need a method of carrying... Things... Bill wouldn’t be that much of an ass… Going to his closet dinging in deeper… Past... Some sort of Cucumber vibrator and I don’t even know what chains were int here for. Managed to find a small leather satchel, that even... Had a Tree on it, Gee wonder who that was for. 

I picked up the man’s file, two small keys were attached... A car key, and an apartment key. The address to both of the key’s locks was listed. Guess Bill thought of everything.  
Slipping the file into the satchel, soon following with the pill bottle <s>Yes I had no choice</s>, and the saliva <s>still gross</s>. 

Thus opening the Door, Letting the nice smelling expensive hotel rush me, I left for my journey. Enjoying the outside world for the first time in a long time, not even sure... What I wished to do.


	20. A Piece of Eden and Compass of The Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Robs himself, Attacked by Stan, Oh and May have Angered Bill Next chapter.

Stepping outside was ABSOLUTE Best Feeling I’d FELT in such a long time! I smiled brightly just admiring EVERYTHING, the Sun. Those Clouds... That Blue blue Sweet Sky. Hands just reaching out wanting to touch every single cool and hot surface, This was just the BEST! My odd reactions had attracted some attention, just not enough to draw a crowd... Not Enough for me to give a damn, shoving that Social Anxiety down its throat. 

Reaching a plant in a large plot, decorated with various types of flowers, large bumble-bees not at all bothered by the City’s pollution. Just touching all the little bits of life, grinning ear to ear. Just... Life was So amazing, did you know that? It just... Such a thing to be thankful for, thriving and just Living... I took deep breaths enjoying the cool air being trapped within the lungs all to be broken down. 

Taking block after block, I had just about successfully touched everything... Buildings, random pets, random strays, even waving to some homeless man.. People probably thought I was high on something, well Fuck them. See how it feels to go hungry caged up, with some Powerful Demonic thing... Just Completely Over-taking your world! See how Happy they’d feel with a breath of Freedom. 

Okay... All seriousness, I focused my attention on the trains trying to map out just WHERE in New York city I was in.. Luckily it seemed Bill wasn’t TOO far from my Apartment, now whether.. I should be completely creeped out by that... Or... Just be okay with it... I wasn’t quite sure. Just simply follow the path, walking block by block enjoying the sights, smells, and sounds all over the place. I felt like some Tourists clueless of the dark shadows lurking all over the place, again DiD not Care. 

Reaching my apartment, to see the door covered with “DO NOT CROSS” Tape, I gave a small moan... Of course’ why did Bill wish to make consumerism so hard to achieve? Looking around making sure nobody was near, I attempted to pry the door open... Learning, wasn’t strong enough, didn’t have the right tools… 

Maybe I should break through the window? No.. That required a ladder, and luck, nobody will notice. Staring at the door trying to think to try to find some way to open it... I gave a small mumble, deciding to maybe ask the apartment person… Deciding against it. Then... Figured Maintenance would have the keys… Well... Maybe not. Then slowly it dawned on me, Maybe I could try that? The Spell... It was a Spell Right? 

Completing the thumb biting a bit harder this time, with less caution of my own safety, managing to cause a bit of blood spill. Flinch back at the sting, but taking a small bit of pride at my own actions. Now I just needed to figure out What Bill even said. 

I took a deep breath trying to recall the beginning, then mimicked Bill’s mouth movement providing various sound effects. Coming up with the Oddest sounding things could think of, eventually sounding out nice and slow.. Pulse rising with hope this might actually work, smearing the blood onto the palm in wide circles before placing a hand on the door… Mind picturing where that Heart was… “patentibus!’ 

Nothing... Maybe... I wasn’t doing it right? Maybe just that Singular door? He did say the code could be changed... Deciding to give it another go, shouting with more Heart this time around, “Pentibus!”. Well... Damn… Guess have to do it the classical lock pick method, now where was that extra hairpin I kept around? 

Wiping away the blood onto my shirt, making it smear just a bit, I turned following up the path near the corner of the staircase. Eyes searching for a small little black corner, HAHA! Hand digging next to the staircase pulling up the bobby pin, heh victory! 

Walking back up, hoping nobody was just watching me laughing their heads off or… Calling the police thinking I was insane... I bent the pin, before sticking it in, looked at the small little bolts move from the pressure trying to get them all to click in, bending the pin just a little more… Click. I was IN. 

Thank you, Stanley! Though respectfully hoping somewhere somehow he could feel my thankfulness reach him.

Once in the room, I quickly learned everything had been overturned or taken away, probably claiming it all for evidence. Lucky for me, none of that was my goal. Stan Always said hid money to people’s least favorite areas to clean. Vents, Fridge Filters, and Behind the Stove. 

Getting to the vent was the easiest, propping it up pulling right out the wade of cash, closing it back up. My eyes scanned the room sensing something was off, besides the horror of my belongings trashed. Did Ford plant bugs and cameras in here? Considering… What he thought before... It wouldn’t surprise me. Should I fuck with him? Just make it a little fun, Shit now I was even THINKING like Him! Ugh, Quit it. 

Taking a deep breath, continued by pulling out the stove next, managing to get ahold of another wad of cash, moving it painfully slowly back into place. Finally turning to the fridge, Ugh... This is Fucking Hell to move in the first place! Gathering all my strength, pulling with everything I had, the scrunching screeching noise before my smaller stature snuck behind grabbing the last parts... Back-up Passports, Fake Ids, and More Cash. Damn I did Great. Maybe I could just Flee the country, be Dipper again, just different name... Yeah far from all these Magical Rivalry Politics! 

Mm… I knew Bill wouldn’t let me flee like that, hell I knew Ford wouldn’t was insane enough to hunt me down lock me away... Probably drug me to admit the truth... Some Days I couldn’t tell which was worst... Sexual Manipulation or Scientific Manipulation. 

Shaking dark thoughts away, I turned from the fridge making my way out the door... Turning one last time at the trashed apartment, is that what all I’ve done all these years? Trash? Property of Someone Else? I shook away the thoughts, needed to focus… Needed to... 

I shoved the cash inside the bag, pulling back out the file... Eyes rereading it over, I could go be someone else.. See how long Bill would let me play that role, I wonder.. Would he intervene? Or just keep me out of the way for whatever plans he had? I knew.. He wouldn’t... He probably planned some Mind Fucked Up Game. 

Slowly my hand squeezed the file, Fuck No. I will not just sit on the DAMN sidelines, I was Caged up. The world moving on without Me. Well, I won’t Move on from the World! 

Grabbing the clear liquid, I swallowed some more my mind thinking of Bill’s little Scientist disguise... That Black hair, intense blue eyes, the way he moved in to touch me. My pulse quickening semi turning me on, these feelings filtered... Imitation all I could recall. 

Looking down at the hands, squeezing them inward and outward, a smirk crossing my face. Alejandro Stole my Life, Time I Stole his. Reaching the bottom of the corridor, signaling a cab, “You Take Cash” The guy gave a nod, even pointing to a sign saying all forms of payment except check accepted. 

Good. 

I asked him to Drive me toward the labs, giving directions right outside. I didn’t have a badge, Bill didn’t prepare anything.. Hell he probably planned I just wander around and sight-see, well Fuck him I’m not some Simpleten. 

Walking in smiling and waving to anyone who looked up giving a smile back, okay am I being too obvious? The insecurities slowly sank in, but focused... My Goals. His Research lab, mind flickering back to the path... Calmly walking down the halls, reaching Ford’s Main Office. I wandered silently, eyes scanning over all the cameras... Feeling like an outsider, the heart just flickering sick wishing for his attention once more. 

There seemed shuffling, as Stanley walked in, He looked up at me confusion written on his face. “Oh.. Alejandro.. What are you doing here? Thought you were on a Luncheon with Ford” 

Luncheon? Eew gross… Just... Was that Bill, calmly pattering himself with a napkin on the face smiling grinning over.. Kill the Thought! Kill the Thought! The stomach slowly began to growl, Ugh food... Should’ve bought Food. WHY BODY why didn’t you WArn me sooner! 

Struggling to speak looking up at Stan, finally, some words came out, “Oh, we already came back... He told about the subject missing, and... The details of what we are to do…” I struggled, what did Stan even know? 

He gave a small sad, followed with a rough edgy smile, “Oh Okay, Well Nice to see that you survived.” The elder looked around uncertain what to do, before turning away, “Well... Nice meeting you again. Got work to do..” 

I stepped forward raising a hand, “WAIT…!” He paused turning to me even more confused... Struggling to form words, trying to speak... “I-I have questions, as a simple researcher, I shouldn’t know about the business... But... I overheard a rumor... About a Branch being shut down, wha-what branch was it?” 

He paused growing rigid, “Who told you that?” Ehh... I placed a face an awkward smile, “Some Co-workers, that’s all… They were worried it’d be their branches... You know, Long hours loving your craft, only to get it taken away…” 

The old man tilted his head thinking this over, giving a small hum... Did that sound like one of Bill’s obsessive hums? I felt a small finger tingle, please don’t Fucking tell me that was Bill... Then who was Alejandro. Just Stop Fucking with me BILL! 

There came a soft answer, I slowly relaxed when his gentle old smile didn’t turn sharp and filled with mockery…. Bill certainly had placed me on edge lately. “ I guess it wouldn’t hurt, I-I’ll just show you. Ford, Doesn’t know yet.. I haven’t exactly brought it up to him that _some_ of the investors were worried about how we were using our Funds..” 

I gave a hesitant laugh, how would Bill react here? “Oh, Yeah... Always with the Money... Think those Vultures would just consume so much they’d die…” Wow, seriously Dipper, Really... Just... What the Fuck is wrong with you. 

There was a small silence as I tortured myself, before he finally spoke up, “So the branch... You don’t really have to worry about our employees getting fired as its... Bit more... Unique… Than others.” THIS WAS IT! Finally! 

My fingers twitched growing excited, toes slowly rising as if gaining a new height. Stanley just gave a large sigh, “I was thinking about Removing the Artifact Branch.” WAit... What?

I slowly lowered, confused, before remembering... Alejandro probably didn’t know about it, wait he would, wouldn’t he. “Uhh... Yeah, That Branch... One with High Security..” I produced a fake deep human voice... Okay I was trying to sound as Cool as BILL! YOU Try to be Bill trying to be somebody else! 

Stanley looked at me confused, before ushering me toward the direction of the corridor. He tilted a painting unlocking another secret passage, this one I knew all about. I followed him playing curious fool… Just complete heart shattering, this branch was costing so much money? But all it was... Was just a museum! I followed him as the staircase was transformed into a large Storage facility under the Research center... All the various artifacts stored in a specialized container to control the atmospheric pressure to prevent decaying. 

Stanley just looked longingly at some random Golden Orb, that was Dubbed ‘the Golden Apple’. That if you turned it could just about force anyone to do your bidding, it's how _I_ managed to escape with it. 

He gave another large sigh, “The investors wanna use these Discoveries as a way to get more money into their pockets... They believe placing them in ACTUAL museums is safer than a Magical Vault below Questionable Soon to be Illegal Research.” 

Wait.. Soon To Be Illegal? “Wha-what do you mean? I thought it was just in the Debate Stage... Before the Bill even made it to…” I struggled realizing I knew Fucking nothing about Politics and laws. Stan gave a tired shrug, “Well... They said... Thanks to Aurelia’s Influence... It might pass soon within 5 Years.” 

WAIT! 5 Years! I slowly started to laugh, Oh man.. I thought it was like tomorrow… Like, after that Damn Deal... That thing will never get passed. “Those Investors are Worried over nothing,” I stated firmly after the giggles subsided. He looked over to me confused, a slight of distrust in his eyes. 

“How would you know that?” He pressed curious just... What was wrong with me. “Do you not understand how many Votes that Bill needs to Get the attention of Governors of THIS State before it ends in all other States?” 

I gave a small snicker unaware of my own mimicking of Bill, “Trust me. It won’t.” I couldn’t give too many details... But Standing there in front of Stanley... I felt uncertain. Would Bill Punish me for sharing this information.. Or would he even care? Be impressed. 

Taking a deep breath, I spoke softly the truth lurking in my heart... I couldn’t Tell Ford, but I could at least tell Stanley... I trusted him, even though he was amnesiac of the past.... We may have struggled many times before, but... He did.. Keep this company a float... Helped things get started.. 

“Grunkle Stan, listen... I made a Deal with Bill”, I moved my arms trying to express myself, heart-pounding.” Please... Please hear me out..” He stood there, uncertainty crossing his facial expression, but motioned for me to continue... As a Conman, he loved to hear a good Con unfold. 

“I-I’m Dipper, _Your Dipper_..” I shook my head, what was I saying? This was a terrible idea... First thing I do when Bill lets me walk around.. IS Betray him? Just. Fucking Geeze what’s wrong with me? 

“Dipper? The Dipper? But... You... Were....” He blinked, before releasing that small hum again. When did he start doing that? Had he always been doing that, I just shoved it out of my head.

“Yeah, Tha-that wasn’t me... I swear to you... I’d never steal funds from Mabel’s Best Allies... I swear never to harm this company anyway... Yo-yo-you Gotta believe me. I-I-I’ll clear my name with Bill’s help... I swear.. Things back as they were... “ My heart pounded, I wanted to make a Difference in everything. I just Wanted to take the Effort to make a change. 

He shook his head a soft sigh slowly releasing, “You know.. I honestly thought... You were Dipper for a Moment... Just that Moment..” He shook his head hand clenching, releasing the lock on the case of the Golden Apple. “I really don’t want things to get better for _you_” 

Small tears gathering in his old eyes and cheeks, turning to face me. Oh No, I’ve seen enough movies... And My Family. To know where this was going... Monologue then betrayal. 

“Whoa-Whoa. I REALLY AM DIPPER... I can Prove it! Yo-yo-you spent years to Save Ford... You... Had taken me and Mabel Fishing. JUST... TRY ME! Trust ME Please” My body reacted defensively tensing, ready to flee. Right as the Old Man’s hand grasped the Golden Apple, he turned to Face Me... Face completely serious... He-He couldn’t Be serious... WE-we were together for years! Bonding. 

“You... Know... I defended Dipper, saying he wouldn’t be Stupid enough to do what they all said... Ford only Argued it Was just a Large game about Bill... Obsessing over Bill... Working on so many projects for BIll... Refusing to sell any of the Demonic capturing gadgets... Demonic killing tools... Constantly Sending Dipper on dangerous missions alone... Again and again I asked why... Again and again.. I saw him growing closer and closer to you.” He tossed the apple into the air, Logic thinking would be to turn and Run... Before hearing the bad parts of the Story, before he activated IT... 

So That’s what I did, Turned and ran, heart pulsing, The white Beam instantly catching me, as he shouted: “STOP!” My body was completely Force to stop, incapable of moving from the spot... Just hear slow steps coming closer, purposefully taking their time... “I have to say... Dipper’s efforts will not go in vain... I’ll help put things right, I’ll help Stop these Foolish Games you’ve both been playing.” 

I’M HERE, HONESTLY FUCK! At least BILL COULD READ THE EMOTIONS in MY THOUGHTS! Heart crippling on itself... Please... Just hear me out... He stood in front of me, blocking the exit, not that it mattered. 

“YOU are going to Sit There and Listen to me! Again and again…. I heard you talk to Ford about my Amnesia, how I had traits similar to Bill! How parts of him were still inside me! How the Fuck you think that made me FEEL? This Stranger just WALKS into my Life, pushed MY Nephew aside... Then Talk Fucking Shit about me! To the very Brother, I’ve worked so Damn Hard to Return! Yeah... I can’t Remember everything... I do Know... A Large portion before that Summer was spent Researching All about those Damn Journals. That I’d destroyed my brother’s life. That I’d bonded with my Nephews... THEN you Come along... Kicking Dipper out, Remind Ford of my FAILURES, and just Flat out... DARED to Walk up in here asking about Branch Closing down! After OVERHEARING One Fucking DAMn Conversation... THEN Fucking Play Coy after The Creature’s disappearance... THe Oh.. Very thing You and FORD both! kept HIDDEN FROM ME, FOR YEARS! FUCKING YEARS! Bet Even Dipper didn’t know about it!” 

He took large breaths calming down, a small sweat had built up from all his frustration and anger. He looked down at the apple, down at the white beam... Before giving a small sigh, “What is your true identity.” 

I didn’t even fight the thing forcing my Body to act, the words easily coming out, “Mason Pines.” This earning a look of disgust from Stanley, “Really... Now.. Come on Stop Fighting! I KNOW Your True Identity! Now TELL ME! WHO ARE YOU!” 

“MASON PINES!” I shouted, letting all the emotions come forward, tears brimming my eyes, as the old man looked shocked... Confused. “Mason Pines Killed himself Last Night, You are not him. Try Again. Why Are You Lying.” 

I struggled not even sure how to respond, Ancient Technology doing the work for me making the tongue-mouth-throat work together to respond. “Prove to Bill I AM NO Fucking CHILD!” That made him look even more confused... As if something in his mind was cracking. 

“I-I don’t understand... The Apple... You have to Obey it no matter what. Why... Are you Lying... Why is your Tongue... Breaking the Commands… Yet... Your face, the pain... The Tears. Dipper… IS... Is That Really you?” I sat in silence heart Screaming loud as it could ‘YES, MOTHER FUCKER! It'S ME! PLEASE RELEASE ME!’

He looked at the Device, before slowly switching it off, my Body instantly falling to the ground from the gravitational Force. “All-all you said before... About the Deal... About... Who you are... But… but. You look like that Fraud Alejandro who stole your Uncle’s experiment project... Who.. who.. Only played Coy…who I thought was ...” He shook his head baffled, soon recovering rushing to help Dipper up to his feet.. 

Dipper dug into the bag pulling out the small vial with only ⅓ swallow left… “It-its this... Bill’s Saliva, it has the ability to transform people.. Anyone... Really…” slipping it back into the bag, that paranoia slowly sinking that... What if... This isn’t really Stan? I quickly shoved it away, Stan wouldn’t play like that if he was fake... Bill would’ve already been laughing pointing at me, saying I had failed... 

Stan just shook his head, “This is unbelievable... So he can turn others as well as himself.. Dipper, you realize the UTMOST Biggest Con he could Pull!” There was a slow grin transforming Stan’s face as his mind whirled at the thought.. 

“Uhh... Grunkle... Please come back to reality, we shouldn’t do this... Just... Listen... We need to work together to figure out who played with those bank statements... And Money... It has to be somebody else in the company..” 

I reached out giving Stan a hug, realizing incomplete relief... At least somebody in my family trusted me… He hugged back slowly whispering, “Listen if you need anything.. Just call...I’ll Help you flee the country need be.” A small laugh escaped my mouth, “You know.. You’ve already helped, I have So Much cash stashed now... Just.. just.. Watch Ford... And Please... Help clear my name..” 

He snuggled into my neck, the beard hairs tickling, “I thought you were dead... Ford thought you were lost to Bill. He just thought Bill left you and Killed you for amusement... Glad he was wrong.. Just be careful around the demon… You know how he is.” I gave a small sniffled sigh, “Yeah, I know.. Just need to grab something before I go..” 

I turned to look at the artifacts. What could I use to manipulate Bill? There wasn’t any kind of Mind-Reader Blocker... But at least something would be useful... My eyes skidded across spotting a small little knife covered in moon symbols, thinking over the possibility of owning Helen’s Dagger... Thinking how that’ll come in handy... Deciding against it. Eyes shifting over to something else entirely, a Compass... One that always Pointed to your greatest treasure, My fingers pressed against the glass... 

“This one... “ Stanley looked at it confused, “You do know what that does... Why, that one? Isn’t your greatest treasure…” 

I shook my head not answering, “Jus--just this one, please.” He gave a small nod, placing the Apple back into its containment, before reaching over pulling out the Compass... The thing swirled before pointing away from me, to something else entirely... I ignored it, should’ve known I wasn’t good enough. Just accepting the compass watching as it spun, before pointing well... Nowhere... 

A small soft sigh escaped me, “Well... Worth a shot, I’m just gonna keep this... Till... Something happens... Thanks, Grunckle Stan…” I gave another hug, feeling for the first time in all these years…That I probably should’ve treated him with more respect and admiration.

With him taking the lead to the exit, I slowly spoke up to him, “Hey... Thanks for Caring about Me and Mabel after all these Years... It-it was nice, Sorry for being.. Such a... Uhh... Ass…” In some odd twisted way, Bill actually improved my relationship with Stanley and appreciation for him… Even if he did shatter mine and Ford’s relationship if we even had one... Now that I thought about it, always dragging me to danger... Not ever caring about my Future after he died, or maybe he did? Maybe he wanted me to replace him? I decided not to explore the thought. 

Just stepped back into the Main office, slipping artifact into the bag, right as Stan spoke out once more giving a grin “Nice purse you got there, Like the Blue Tree.” I smiled back gently, “Haha Thanks... Hope, to talk again.”

Less than Ten minutes later, I was in the cab looking at the crumpled paperwork, What was I going to do? The thing stopped right at the apartment complex the guy who recently died lived at… I thought the least I could do was take the dog home with me if I don’t steal his life. Walking up to the door, unlocking it, greeted with growling small white fluffy pouch. “Yeah... I know… you're probably hungry... Just.. Let… me..” I reached to pick up the Doggie… Only for it to bite my hand, taking off down the staircase barking. 

Well Shit! The thing was going to be killed by a car! I chased after it, eyes scanning quickly learning... It was Gone... Completely Gone. I dropped to the ground feeling like a failure... Just. I couldn’t do anything right. Barely managed to talk to Stan...

Releasing a large sigh, I trudged back up the stairs, into the apartment... It smelled like Dog Piss… And Looked even worse with everything torn up, beer bottles all over the counters. Just the hell? My eyes looked over the counters spotting various Overdue Bills... What was going on here? 

I slipped into the bedroom to find it a mess as well... There was a small letter, I picked it up reading…

>   
”I can’t help you by being here day to day, working that hellhole non-stop... Explaining to you, that Yeah I am Sorry. Really Am. Somebody has offered to pay you a year’s of my Earnings all upfront, I just needed to agree to sign a couple of forms and leave with them. Please take them, you deserve them, being the better parent. 
> 
> Listen, I apologize for the crimes I’ve done in the past... I didn’t mean to touch her, like that. She just wouldn’t stop messing with me, playing me the fool. I know now what I had done was wrong, forgive me. Just know, the guilt has been consuming me for years. 
> 
> _Sincerely, Hope you still Love me” _

The letter seemed vague, but what I gathered the guy was paid to kill himself for Bill’s amusement. Pathetic. What was this about touching her? How it was wrong? Who was she? He said it was a crime, did like... Did he touch a minor? Was it more than that? I shook the curiosity away, crumpling the unsent letter throwing it to the floor. 

This was seriously the Guy Bill wished I would try to pretend to be a day? Right… There were three choices. What were the Other Two crimes? Clearly Bill Played A sick game finding guilty souls... Paying them off... Probably wanted to earn my trust or some emotional bullshit. 

I shook the thoughts away, dug more around finding absolutely no extra cash. Just some random things that seemed more like trash than actual use, what was wrong with this man? Giving a sigh, Just walked out of the apartment closing the door. As a final touch to this story placed the key on the ground in front. There anyone else wants to live where they can. 

Walking around following the map to the Car, I saw.. It was ugly. Three different colors, Windshield barely even Legal, no wonder it wasn’t parked outside the hotel… Would’ve been towed overnight. Best not risk getting in trouble. Just placed the car’s key on the ground next to it, besides not like Bill bothered to give me a Driver’s License... Probably thought I was stupid enough to drive a death trap... Probably filled it with drugs. 

Was he Horny Hell enough to Imprison me? Fuck, no... He wanted to do that... I just would’ve kept my true identity versus these little games. Or placed some fucking metal cuffs on my wrists to the Bedframe. 

I went back to the Hotel, after buying some Chinese, feeling slightly accomplished... Slightly crestfallen, and Slightly like a loser. It's really funny how all those emotions are wrapped into a package. Making my way, I reached his room to learn... Nope, he wasn’t back yet... Thank God. 

Sitting on top of the covers, opening the most recently bought Two large containers of Chinese that'd easily last a skinny person four meals. Mouth just greedily drooling, picking up the chopsticks and just completely digging in.. Watching the sun lower over the horizon, from time to time flicker the channels bored. During these couple of hours, I practiced... Organizing my thoughts placing new kinds of barriers, letting multiple emotions layer themselves up. Bill knew of the idea but probably had no faith I could actually Pull it off. I'll prove him wrong. 

Once finishing up, I cleaned up the mess, placing leftovers in the fridge. I went over to the bag opening it up onto the table, pulling out the compass... Again the thing just spun in useless circles.. Wasn't it suppose to point to your greatest desire? It had pointed to Mabel in the past, we even played Hide and Seek with it... Just, should've known to be useless now... Was this the proof my only desire was long gone? Or was there something else going on here? I shoved it back into the bag, closing it shut, leaving it on the table... Releasing a small sigh, would my plan work? Hiding this thing from Bill? Hiding conversation with Stan from Bill? Defeating Bill at his own Games? Anything? 

Sleep Came... Dreams did not Follow... Bill... Bill Did. 


	21. No Eggy And No Bakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a manipulator, Dipper a Sucker.
> 
> \-- No Grammar check, I should be in bed--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This Form is to allow readers to Request a POV of any character in any chapter.](https://forms.gle/9coh1dcTLBxuKoaf9) Its a Eer.. Apology for being too overwhelmed with Life and Writing.

“Wakey wakey, No eggs, and bakey…” a Giggling voice sounded, as something kept tickling my feet making my whole leg jump and attempt retaliation. I released a moan trying to go back to sleep, only to hear a Clank Clunk of some metal on metal. The moment I realized my arm couldn’t move to rub my face, My whole attention was wide awake, turning to the cuff connecting my wrist to the bed frame, eyes flickering back to the Demon tickling at my feet. 

Selfishly pulling them back giving it a heavy harsh glare, “Really? Why am I… You know what never mind.” A blonde hair blue eyed woman holding a small tiny red and gold feather snickered, before reaching further tickling the feet once more. 

“You were sleeping so quietly... Couldn’t hear a single thing! I grew bored... Long Day, explaining my actions before. Just. Ugh, Humans are such annoying pests, can’t a Woman change her mind?” She leaned forward blowing air in between the toes, the lipstick looking too red for my preference. 

I gave a small moan before completely yanking my feet back purposefully covering them up with the blankets. Soon flickering my attention back to the cuff, quickly learning it wasn’t even correctly imprisoning me. “This... Is Getting old.” I mumbled followed with a large bored yawn. 

Standing up, easily slipping the cuff off the bedpost freeing my hand, at least partially… Body barely keeping balance, just flopping back down onto the bed. Giving another yawn, the cuff clinking each time the cold metal hit against itself. “Well... I’m going back to sleep, you can do whatever the hell you want, away from me.” I mumbled pulling the blankets over me, only for the demon to crawl on top of them much like a cat. 

Her breasts digging right up into the shoulder, the feather reaching down tickling the nose. “Come on _piiinetreee_ Play with _meee_” I swore this demon was more a child than an adult, and I swear it only cared about playing little games with those around him. 

Shifting slightly to stare at those rather nice attractive blue eyes, I narrowed my own, “Fine… I’ll play, just do something for me. Actually Teach me. I don’t mean the whole loophole nonsense. I’m not any nobody off the street, I have actual experience you know.” 

The female gave a small laughter controlled not to attract attention, “Why should I do _that_ when you can betray me? I’d rather just play little _games_ than trust one of your status quo.” 

I rolled my eyes, “I can’t betray you, even if I wanted to. You own my soul, remember?” 

She gave a small hum, “Truuu_uuue_... And yet… You used 2/3 …” I rolled my eyes, “Yeah so.. One to transform, see that Dick’s Life... Which I must say, you’re an ass... Trying to get me to join your crusade because you killed criminals… Rather petty.” As soon as the words crossed my lips, a small shiver of reality check came on down. I didn't use it all?

Fear just sunk-in all nice and slow, like the chill devouring the body, this chill was soon vibrating with something else a lurking pain that gradually grew stronger... Echoing, I felt a small tingle of anticipation. “I-I can explain!” 

She released a small coo, rolling over beside me, playing with the feather on her red lips. The feather actually looked more orange in comparison, was that a bad thing? “Well.. Go On… Explain... I’d _love_ to hear all about _it_” 

I gulped trying to think of a perfectly good reason why I’d taken Alejandro’s form, and how stupid I was for not even changing it... I unlocked a random man’s apartment inside Alejandro's body... I released a dog in his body. Shit, was that on camera? Would Ford see that? Ugh.. Well… Whatever! Hat new pain vibration started growing, wait... Was Bill creating a timer? 

“I-I was jealous, it bothered me how much Ford bonded wi-wi-with You.. Tha-that I wanted to copy you, maybe Understand Why.. Or How you pulled it off…” I turned to her, shifting my body facing her, watching in disgust as the lipstick ruined a perfectly pretty feather... Which studying it, was that a Phoenix Feather? 

She gave a small hum, pulling the feather from her mouth looking at it... “Yes, it is. Was going to be a gift for you, but it seems Death just isn’t fun anymore, is it? I mean _Maybe_ I wanted to Revive somebody you love.” 

Wait What! “Mabel! You were going to Revive her with tha-that-that thing?!” She looked at it much like a predator, as the feather slowly caught a flame mixing red, gold, and cerulean. “No. Mabel can’t be saved that way... Rather a gift for you to decide, whom to save.” 

I felt a small heart sank, just who was it she wanted me to revive? Was that actually a warning to me? Her gaze shifted from the pile of ash toward my face, newly freed fingers reaching up grasping the chin, gentle round nails rubbing the newly grown fuzz. 

“Must say, didn’t think you’d push yourself to the point of returning to Ford’s labs... Bringing home a gift, what were you really up to? “ My body betrayed me, quickly raising looking over at the bag to see the contents all spread on the table, her hand slipping off. The compass! My eyes flickering back to see her holding it, the arrow turn this way and that... All seeming to be focused on something, What I really didn’t know. 

“I-I…" Ugh, Dipper you idiot. With a force full facepalm slumped back down against the pillow. Yeah.. Great job proving you can handle any of Bill’s tasks.. Couldn’t even handle your own missions and schemes, brilliant Dipper Brilliant. 

Bill turned over onto her back watching the needle, what it pointed to now that she changed position not even I was certain. Just couldn’t believe that I was foolish enough to leave it in the bag, look hunger makes you forget things. Hell to think I was still Alejandro ...Wait... Was I? 

I looked at the hands to see them still dark tanned, of course, I still was. Just such an idiot, “Can I get a Redo? Test?” There came a simple, “No” causing a crestfallen response. 

Bill fiddled with the device a little more, Before finally speaking, “You know this thing was originally owned by a great powerful pirate? He could never find the treasure he desired most, as the device always just pointed the way to trouble.” Bill gave a gentle laugh, “To think you’d pick this out of all your Arsenal back at base.” 

She placed the item onto my lap before rising, looking right at me blonde hair covering half her face. I just stared at the compass, watching the needle endlessly spin… So it led the pirate to trouble? It never did that to me and Mabel... Why would it now? 

He felt her presence closer, playing with my ears, whispering softly... “Anybody _important_ see you?” Here it was, the most important moment... I just let my heart sink further thinking of all those times I’d met with Ford... “No, I didn’t see anybody, just... Investigating the lab, couldn’t find anything about my crimes either…” 

The emotions with great practice began to overwhelm any of the thought processes, I shut down everything, letting the animalistic desires take over. Turning to the woman who’d placed herself right with easy access, taunting me. Placing my lips against hers, slowing my breathing into a meditative state. 

The painful tingling slowly subsided to that of gentle pleasure, not much just enough to taunt my mind it could _grow_ if I’d played the little game. She held back, letting me explore... Me Not wanting to, this was _just_ another game… See if I’d be willing to do it, see if I’d dared enough to push forward this new relationship. 

Lip to lip, sizzling occurring, I opened letting the tongue slip out. Letting it touch her lips, she eagerly opened up letting mine slip in. Her hand slipping up to the chin then to the ear, her body weight shifting to be right up against my lap. Her tongue slipped up against mine, rubbing urging me to be more dominant, readily I did so. The moment I did a small surge of pleasure flickered, somehow mixing to that vibration of painful causing me to pull out into a confusion gasp. 

She only pressed herself closer to my chest, now both hands scratching the back of the neck, teasing… Yet not pushing further, only sending small surges, waiting... Taunting me to push further, and Push I did. 

I slipped my tongue back in, fingers exploring her clothing, letting more lustful urges to bring her pleasure.. All in some twist of fate for her twisted waves bring more pleasure to myself, my right hand reached her boob, rubbing rotating it, squeezing the nipple. Just gasping making small noises as she rotated her hips up and down urging me on, so with my left hand, it began to explore her rather skinny panty line.. Playing with the rim, before going further down, earning more vibrations of intoxicating pleasure.

The slobber it was growing too much to handle, I was forced to swallow, she was forced to swallow. The intoxication, the NEED, I couldn’t deny it. I-I wanted more, I wanted to do what she did to me, I wanted to Have HER, all of HER. Before I knew it, my body acted on its own rotating to be atop of her, kiss breaking, compass falling to the floor below with a sound that went unheard between our gasping desires. My fingers just eagerly digging to pull off her panties, she barely helped just moved the hips, almost enjoying my suffering inexperience.

I stared at her half-dressed self, my hands barely holding me up hovering over her, the lungs just gasping for air... Wanting every single breath of her scent, the ash is forgotten now smeared on the bed... But that didn’t matter, no, Just. HER. 

She watched me, Lust in her blue eyes, her fingers reaching upward playing with the rim of the pants... The grin she held was almost as alluring as the smooth belly surface... The medium-sized hips... The way her blonde hair wrapped around her, thi-this could not be happening. Was I really just about to? 

The pleasure pulled back, slowly the pain sinking in, I was taking too long. I-I almost wanted to let the pain return, let it take my breath away… I-I fought the masochistic thoughts, leaning back unbuttoning the pants, removing them sloppily. Uncertain where to toss them just finding a random spot, turning back to her, Thoughts swirling, Okay now what? What do I do? Why was I even thinking about this? Doubting this? Just... Bill was letting you, surely, just Go? 

The pleasure tingle came back, the communication was simple but it was there... He wanted me to do this, Sure enough, I was going to go the whole way. I was ready to feed the urges, fingers reaching down, beginning to play with myself thoughts referring back to those early years of High School... When my curiosity grew too strong, to see just how it felt. Those dark dark moments I'd actually think of my dark dreams of Bill, some part of me actually finding some sadistic connection, it was sickening, and I actually hated the memory now.

But with a moan, I'd felt about ready doe-eyes facing back to her lovely blue to find rather than HER... I Saw HIM. That it came shattering reality, looking down at was once a lovely female's blonde pubic hairs, round lower half... Was what turned out to be a cock and a grinning sadistic smile.  
I felt large waves of pain, powerful enough to make me lose my posture... The hardness just sitting there, stopping from going all the way, from completing the cycle of life. I screamed out, as Bill leaned forward grabbing my pretty little head.

Gently placing it on top of his swelling cock, his hands now close enough to grab my own cock.. Holding it roughly, squeezing tightly just playing the very tip. His words coming out soothing as the pain subsided to only simple tingleness, "you wish to enjoy My Attention? Better Earn it, Stop Playing Around."

The cock was just sweaty, smelly, and just gawd awful. I forcibly try to pull away only for his other hand to force my head back down... Small waves of pain, Shit. If I disobeyed, the pains will return possibly making me puke all over again... Maybe even go so far as to place me into a coma...

Small pains subsided into gentle pleasure tingleness, he was willing to do it... Place me into a coma for his amusement... Just. Mother Damn Fucker. Slowly I took it into my mouth, the taste was even worse than I'd imagined. The length Damn Fucking awful, going further down, making it harder to just move... Locking-in place uncomfortable, Bill's hand on my dick just tighten a little... Something was happening up there in that Fucked up head of his.

I slowly licked the mid-section tongue imitating when our tongues met and danced, the flavor slowly growing onto me as slow waves of soul vibrating pleasure sang to me. My heart swelled up with betrayal, broken, at its own manipulated Master.

Tears sprung into my eyes, as I slowly with his suggestive imagery moved into up and down pumping it. Horror clumping the already trapped throat, just going deeper and deeper... Growing more and more okay with it, feeling that slithering essence of Trash. Human Trash. Again and Again, No matter what I fucking Did!

Small noises began to escape him, as the hand trapping me began possessively pet my head. _"yes, just like that. you're doing great."_ I continued on getting the hang of it, finding my own slobber making it easier to maneuver, the whole action.. Turning me even more on, that or it was Bill rubbing my own cock in periodic similar actions to my tongue.  


The pressure in my stomach began to coil up worse than before, causing me to pull out gagging into a mixture moan followed with drainage of slobber to the windpipes. "FUCK Bill!" He only sent a wave of pain, before letting go, I let it out, was sloppy... New and just damn fucking embarrassing, but the pressure was released. The white fluid ruining the sheets, Great Relief just flooded me into powerful waves.

The whole thing just sent waves of exhaustion and pleasure, I couldn't figure out what was Bill's influence and what my own lustful desires. I just found myself, clunkily cuddling to him, lips finding his, hands exploring trying to grasp something that was MINE to hold.

He just gave a snicker, between our kissing, small soft air escaping his lips at his laughter. "To think, my predictions of you were wrong." His cum covered left-hand fingers, pulled upward as he smelled them... Humming, the song similar to something I couldn't quite place at the moment between the clouded thoughts... Just pulling away, watching as he played with the cum between two fingers, curious just what he planned to do with it... Thoughts flickered to the time he'd played with my... my... A soft blush recalling what it was to be a girl with him touching... Was that...

The fingers made contact with his mouth, I watched in disgust as he savagely sucking it up. He pulled it out, the saliva just eew still connected. Horror crossed my face, his attention turned to me, "Want some?"

I had completely aborted, pulling off of him far away, as he gave a shrug, humming sucking on it some more. The body managing to successfully get a couple of feet, I looked at the mess smeared on the bed... The handcuff still on my wrist, how it was now rubbed red from the rotations. Shit. Shit.

This was what happens when I let those thoughts overtake me? Shit, how was I suppose to HIDE anything!? There came a soft coo, as the arm grabbed at my waist, pulling me back. A hand possessively petting my shoulder, leaving a trail of slime... Lips connected the back flesh where the henna tattoo once upon a time had been... Slowly they trailed down, oh the sensations chilling to the flesh... Small little tremors of my own body's creation, as it attempted to warm itself up. Just... The temperatures changing out, fuck. fuck. fuck...

The lips slowly shifted to more of sucking, longer than it should've been... The sucking not at all stopping as smooth as molasses of thoughts receded into my mind, _"What's that little secret.. you're keeping from me? Ooh. Wise... Explorative one?" _ Shit! I flinched at the thoughts, trying to prevent my thoughts from thinking about! NO don't think about it! Don't you fucking dare!

His Face, the Apple, SHIT STOP IT FUcking DIPPEr! There came a wave of pleasure vibrating to the soul... No, no... I felt his hand taking my wrist, slowly pumping shocks into the body mixing into the pleasure. Ooooh it felt good, holy shit... Felt great, I found myself leaning back into him, smashing his nose... Causing a hiccup sound, lost of course to my own ears.

The whispering thoughts coming back, _"show me more Pinetree.... You know.. It can Grow... To insatiable lengths... I've heard your thoughts in dreams, how you know how Broken... This is... How Unnatural it can Be."_

I felt my stomach squeeze, the lower awful swerving, thoughts swirling back to that moment... The teasing taunting back and forth... Between More... Of this... More of that... Fuck! He was killing me! I let little pieces slip.. Showing more images than actual Facts show up... What looked to be Ford screaming at me... Calling me a traitor... There just came a small mocking soothing sound, rather than thought, was breath against my neck. When did he stop sucking the back? Dammit! Fuck...

"You can't fool me, That's Fez.... I was with _sixer all day_" Ahh! More information flowed out with him shouting at Alejandro... My emotions flickering in and out mixing with information... How I hated he couldn't hear me, how I was being locked out. This earned a snickering taunting laugh... "You'll never be happy with _them_ Will you?"

A large wave of pleasure completely covered my whole body, overwhelming everything. Before I knew it, something slimy was crawling across, tickling in sensitive areas. I barely had the strength to mumble, "Stop... Please, stop..." There came another snicker, the small tickling forced itself aggressively, harshly pushing its way into my cock.. into my ass. I tried pulling away, only for his hold on the waist to tighten...

The slimy object began exploring further deep, Completely unnatural, completely Body rejection. Fuck Shit. I tried harder to just remove this new tickling, but Bill sent such a strong wave of pleasure, my fight died out... Brain connecting this slime as some sort of thing for this pleasure. SHIT! Come on Dipper! You're Fucking Smarter than this!

_"Oooh.... Pinetree.... You'll never return there... Without my permission.. Will you? You don't need them, they can't give you what I CaN.."_ I struggled with speech, struggle with tangible thoughts... Only way Bill's words were even reaching their way to me was with the soul link... All I could do was call out, loud moans, the final desperate moan as the pleasure retracted... As the slime things, he controlled dispersed...

I just laid in bed, curled up into a ball, finding myself once more... Hating myself, hate all of it. Would this be the whole New Life and Times of Me? I wasn't even Fucking Resisting this time! I still was played the fool. I just let the tears fall out, just didn't fight as he pulled me close, holding me in a manner nobody should be held.. his whole body just purring, enjoying my agony. Fucking Sadistic Bastard. 

Worst part... I couldn't even find the body falling to sleep.... All I did was curl crying for hours, upset at myself for the little sleep I had gotten... I barely managed to escape when he'd finally fell asleep.. Barely managed to make my way to the shower... Only flinch back at the water touching my skin, feeling off... Feeling waves of fear of the monster coming in... Opening the door... Touching me. Just Relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Bill did change Dipper back to his old self, Dipper didn't really notice due to being too lost in his thoughts to focus on such minor details. 
> 
> [This Form is to allow readers to Request a POV of any character in any chapter.](https://forms.gle/9coh1dcTLBxuKoaf9) Its a Eer.. Apology for being too overwhelmed with Life and Writing.


	22. Lil' Dipper & Big Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Manages to Save Lives, and then is Caught.

Never once did he walk in, Never once did my shower interrupted by the demon. Once finishing up, my mind and body slowly began to relax. I was free to roam, I was cleaned up, and all attention was to this irritating handcuff still on my wrist. Playing with it, I couldn’t quite get it off, just making my frustrations grow even more. 

I slipped out of the bathroom mission in mind, Find that key. Lucky for me, Demon left it right next to his wallet on the end table, with a simple twist of the key.. Gentle to prevent too much noise. I was completely free. 

The shower had reawakened my spirits, felt more inclined to just leave and leave the bastard to his own filthy hellhole. 

First thing first, I needed to change the rules of his game. I stopped at the closet cautious not to wake him, moving to much etc etc. I reached out picked an outfit that looked more like something he’d wear, a nice fancy suit with gold thread on the inside. 

Taking a breath thinking this plan over, eyes flickering over to the sleeping figure expecting a grin or snicker. When he didn’t awake to mock me, I just placed the clothes on the couch far away from him. Eyes flickering to the mess he’d left on the table, making my way to the bag reorganizing it, picking up the saliva fluid. 

There was just 1/3rd left, but that should be plenty for what I had planned today, I knew what I planned to do wouldn’t last long.. Moment he was awake, he’d come search me out, probably try the apartment first… Probably try those other lives second.. Maybe even go to the labs, thinking I’d betray him again. I wasn’t sure how long he’d figure out my plan, and the thought of him on a goose chase brought a small smile to my face. Just imagining him trying to ask Ford if he’d seen anyone lurking around. I knew the truth, he’d find me at an instant, just these moments of _What If_.

The smile still sitting there on my lips, confidence growing, I made my way back to the bedroom picking up the compass. It just kept spinning, just kept being useless, but one day.. I was certain if I got close enough, it would point the way to my sister. I slipped it into the jacket’s tiny pocket, planning to slip into my bag later.

Looking up at the sleeping Bill, the whole thing actually... Relaxing. It almost made me want to reach out and touch his face, gently graze over the features. It made you wonder how something so evil could just look so peaceful. 

I let my thoughts think of his lips, his chest, his possessive touch, and his lower half.. My body tingled almost excited for more, but I had shut it down… Focusing on his breathing ratio, focusing on those chin-line features, I needed to get this as accurate as possible. 

With a clear image in my head, I opened the saliva container taking that last swallow, waiting for it to complete the task… Just growing a couple of inches, better fitting the black suit... The lid screwed back on, I turned from Bill placing a slow confident smile. Bet he wouldn’t expect me to do this. 

I looked around his end-table before unplugging his phone, the little thing made a small bing sound, but not really loud enough to wake the blonde up. I just slipped it into coat pocket as well, before picking up his wallet, carry ing it over to my bag. 

Reaching my bag, I easily slipped everything inside, picked it up slipping over onto my shoulder, may not fit the disguise.. But Who cares? Right now one sharp look nobody would dare question me. 

Trip was easy, what with Bill’s Room, My Apartment, and the Cathedral being a couple of blocks within one another. The walk gave me time to practice mimicking Bill, his walking style, the soul devouring grin, and even attempting to speak similar earning a couple of odd looks. Luckily it was early enough that nobody was really out. Though the sun rising def felt like a timer when the demon would start looking for me, how long would he sleep? 

I did pull out his phone attempting to unlock it, finding rather disappointing he didn’t use fingerprints or eyes... But rather some sort of pin number. I could only think of the most random of numbers, it wasn’t until I thought of the weirdmageddon date (thanks to it being so close to my birthday) that I finally managed to unlock the phone. 

Once unlocked I began browsing, eventually growing so interested in his texts, I paused leaning against a wall... Just began reading it. There was little to no conversation between him and Ford, there must’ve been another phone somewhere.. No way in hell he wouldn’t have been mocking Ford with Taunts and Clues… 

There were other texts about meeting other people, one woman was even flirting with him, I gave a small snicker imagining him attempting to deal with this person. She didn’t even look cute. 

All in all, there wasn’t anything juicy at all on the phone, Just a bunch of phone calls.. A bunch of useless meeting times that already passed or were so late in the day I just lost complete interest. I was very certain he’d force me to change back by then. 

With a huff of disappointment, I slid the phone back into my pocket, focusing back on the Mission. 

Reaching the Cathedral was easy, Walking into the main Cathedral was easy, the not so easy part was recalling How to get into the Cult section. I struggled trying to recall the information, eventually giving up popping a pill... Refocusing everything flashing back to Bill’s movements, those around us, and my own curiosity. The information came back in a gradual pace allowing me to try four times before finally guessing the correct location of the secret pathway. 

My eyes flickered around making sure nobody was going to walk up asking why I was there, a movement that I later realized was a mistake... Why would Bill ever be so cautious? He was seriously the most overconfident cocky ass. 

Walking down the hallway, hand grasping the bag for a small minor comfort, controlling my growing fears of stumbling into someone. Forcing myself to appear back straighter, walking in his almost bouncey elegant style, and just focus on taking the Cipher mindset. 

All will be disgusting beneath me, just mere pawns at my larger masterful plans, ahh how they all flaunter-foolishly under me. None of these fools are to be trusted, betray me the very first chance. Okay, I think I had it. 

Walking further, looking all over the area that once held those corpses, eventually coming across a door, slowly I turned the knob entering. Finding it led to a new staircase, one that Bill definitely did not let me see. With Gathered up courage I took the steps down to the lower levels, resisting urges to flinch at every little squeak the metal staircase made as it shifted under my weight. Heart on its knees just begging to pound, begging to freak out and run, these weren’t safe stairs at all!

Reaching the lower level, my eyes hungrily scanned the flooring, the mind slipping deeper into what I believed how Bill would see this place. Letting my arsenal curiosity slip away, it’d just slow me down... I needed to find all the little passages, all the bigger secrets lurking in. Timer practically just held itself over my head, Two hours… I estimated two hours. 

The area looked to have a design of summoning circles mixed with a symbol of All-knowing-Eye, shining brightly cutting across the summoning circle. The whole design was clearly made of old polished glass set piece-by-piece into the flooring. My dress shoes easily echoed in the whole area, but I ignored it refusing to let the fear grow... Let it make me lose this Bill Fraud mindset. 

Exploring further along the path, I found the next door, I turned the knob opening it as well, this door giving a small squeak from its old age. Again I refused to let the whole thing scare me, break my disguise. The tunnels were so detailed, my eyes did betray me taking the sight in, couldn’t help it... Analyze all the little specialized designs painted along the wall.

There was just so many sigils and unique designs, I wasn’t sure but I felt the odd letterings were just that letters... Of another language I didn’t at first recognize at first, till recalling the journal.. It was in Ford’s old journals scribbled randomly through the pages.

The letters were warm to the touch, the tunnel was chilled. Curious, what did they do? What did they mean? I cursed myself for not taking the time to decode them letting Ford’s apprenticeship distract me from Oogling over them. Another thing to add to the piling list of What Ford kept from me, without me even realizing it.

I so was lost studying the various designs, a sudden voice sounded behind me. “Master Cipher?” The voice was squeaky almost like that of a little girl, I paused slowly forcing my posture to mimic the scary posture of Him, versus jumping in fright. Turning to face this intruder, “Can you not see I was walking here? What is it you Acquire of me?” 

I swallowed a large amount of distress looking at the figure before me, it was just a BOY… An Innocent Fucking BOY! I couldn’t tell his age, but if I had to guess the kiddo was at least the age of 11... Maybe 12? I wasn’t even sure, I just found myself noticing the brown hair... The amber eyes... The.. The.. Innocence shining in his eyes! 

The kiddie gave a small squeak noise before stumbling shifting awkward, “we-we-well... I-I just didn’t expect you this early sir… Yo-yo-you’re meal isn’t even prepared yet... And… and.. And... You said it was going to be a special occasion... So I thought... Yo-yo-you might be late... Like usual just...” This kid... Had complete uncontrollable nerves, watching him move... I couldn’t help but see the similarities of how I was before... How I would depend on Mabel to balance out my awkwardness feeding off her overconfidence. 

Just, I was Bill... And had to sell this persona, Sorry Kiddo. My gold eyes narrowed, as the lips slowly slipped to something more sinister I’d expect from Bill. “Oh? Are you saying.. You _thought_ something as little of importance as _time_ would slow me _down_?”

I stood up straighter, trying to look more powerful, “Don’t be foolish to plan around me, I do what I please when I please. If I _desire_ to feed _now_ I’d do so. If I wish to simply explore the halls, _I’ll do so_. Now you pitiful piece of trash, show me where this _meal_ is being prepared.” 

Instant... Instant.. Gratification at my own words and how much I acted and sound like Bill was slapped away. The look the child gave me looked as if I’d just slapped him in the face, like I’d went to far. Shit. Would Bill Treat a Child this way? The answer was an obvious... Yes.. Yes He Fucking Would. He Fucking Did it to me! 

Letting the frustration I felt for his evil deeds when I was a child feed this inner fraud, I reached forward pushing the child, “Well.. Stop Gawking, Lead the Way.” The kid stumbled as if the whole movement was powerful, I swear to you. I barely placed any force on the Damn child! What was wrong with him! 

He struggled with a nod, swallowing what I could only think was questions that lurked on his tongue.. He walked leading the way, I noticed other details... Incapable till after our interaction seeing those little similarities.. The way he clung to a clipboard... Way he awkwardly walked, almost nearly stumbling twice... I swore his hands were shaking as he tried to stay calm, probably waited for me to assault the little bastard. 

Leading Tunnel after Tunnel, I soon found myself lost, just knowing that I’d gone further underground.. There were triangles everywhere, well…. If Bill Didn’t know where I was before.. He Most Definitely knew now, I could only moan in embarrassment how fast he’d find me. How little I’d actually discovered about this whole Cult he kept me away from.

We eventually reached the location he was sending me, opening the door he stopped waiting for me to take the lead. I gave a nod of appreciation, only to curse myself.. Bill wouldn’t nod, he was too evil. 

I walked in eyes slowly adjusting to the even darker room, feeling as if other presences were there. What did Bill even eat? I’d been so busy selfishly comparing myself to a child, I didn’t even think about it too much. 

Shuffling wishing there was more lighting, I’d managed to step on something round and squishy, I instantly stepped back a shot of fear as muffling sounds escaped. What the? My skin felt sheer cold as the fear just shot through, Shit. Humans, of course it’d be Fucking Humans!

I-I needed to help them escape, but how.. There were so many tunnels. Like I could Fucking Eat them! I couldn't Fucking pretend to be Bill anymore. 

I scraped the shoe on the bricked flooring, facial features taking on that of disgust... Though more at the scenario than the actual ruining my shoe on the human hand… 

Lights suddenly flickered on, as the child walked in flipping the switch, I turned to the exit to see his facial expression... Just Cold, Empty, Dark. This was Normal? To him? I felt my heart sink, ho-ho-how twisted did Bill make this child? 

I gave a sharp snicker, “This is my _Prey?_” Maybe... Maybe I could get them to release these people or something. Keeping the cold stare, body growing rigid heart pumping with the hatred.. Envisioning all the torture methods I could.. Just Just.. Pull on that BAstard Selfish Inconsiderate.. Murdering TRIANGLe! Face!

“This is not what I ordered, These useless Meatbag trash is not enough for my Special Occasion.” The child looked down at his clipboard, sounding almost bored.. As if this was some sort of game. Shit. A game. 

“Not, exactly what you ordered? Sir, unless there was another Mason Pine in the world. I believe this is what you desired.” He looked up from his clipboard, eyes large and round waiting for my response, but my disguise slowly faltered, looking back at the humans. Mason Pines? Mason Pines was killed, Well.. I _WAS_ Mason Pines.. But Like the world thought he was dead. So Then Who? 

I turned seeing.. FUCKING REALIZING… They were both my Parents, bonded dirty… Even the scent of pee rising from my Mom. Just Fucking Christ Bill. I grew cold, that Feather... From Fucking Last night. He was going to bring me here! It was going to make me pick one! 

I clenched my fists, the bravo disappearing replacing with despair and just even deeper hatred... Whole-body shaking fighting the urge to comfort my filth covered parents. In a low slow sharp voice, “Release them.” 

The child spoke up, “bu-bu-but Sir…” 

“Release Them Fucking Now, This is NOT MY PREY!” I sharply turned to him, not caring if my fangs were bared... Not even caring if the tears streaked down my face. Just not fucking giving a Damn! 

The child stepped back fear etched along his features, “oh-oh-okay….” He struggled uncertain if I meant now or later... I growled loudly not caring how insane or dangerous I even looked, not caring that I wore Bill’s face… “NOW!” 

There came a mouse-like squeak, kid struggled, pulling out what looked to be a knife from his pocket. After the bounds were cut, the man instantly snatched the knife from the child commenting something about it, before turning to help his wife out. Once he was certain she was okay, turned giving me the harshest punch into the face. 

It Fucking Stung! Was certain he’d just broken a Damn tooth! Hell, Maybe even my Fucking Nose! I just sharply turned to him holding a long harsh glare at him, waiting for another punch...

But no, he didn’t swing, didn't even stab me... Was just speaking to me... Words accusing... Words disgusting. I just spat blood to the floor, body completely muting his words... Body completely Rigid. Nice and slow I spoke to the Mini-Pinetree… 

“Take them to The Nearest Exit, Anybody DARES to stop you. Just Tell Them _I_ Sent you.” Kid nodded, quickly leading the way, but the Elder Man just stood there wanting to do more... Wanting to Kill me... Words... Lost to my own Maze of thoughts... Waves of Disgust. 

Eventually, his wife convinced him to leave, and I just watched their backs as they left.. Not even sure if they’d kidnap the child that Bill... Had.. oh Trained so well… Not even caring if they’d reported the Cathedral to the cops. Hoping to Bloody Hell they did kidnap the child and Returned with the cops.

Just my eyes shifted taking in the area… Now that nobody was around, I let the emotions shift from Hatred Disgust... To just full-on Tears of Rage. 

How Fucking Did he Dare? Fucking what Universe was it okay to find children that looked similar to ME? What Universe to kidnap my Parents... Wanting me to Revive them!? Kill them? Eat them!? JUST FUCKING What was Wrong with him. 

I curled up into a corner, eyes slipping with streams of tears, I just wanted to die... Right here, let him stab me... Let me be some sort of sacrifice for the apocalypse... End this Horrid Place. 

Click. Click. His shoes echoed on the floors, oh.. Guess who decided to arrive, NOW? It had been what.. Less than an hour? Maybe an hour? You know.. I wasn’t even sure how long I sat here in this room in silence... Taking in the disgusting candles, lamplights, and symbols all over.. Symbols of power… 

He stood in the doorway, I only knew because his favorite coat reached right into my eye-sight.. Not even bothering to speak, just let those words slip into my mind, _” quite a mess you’ve made. Again and again.. You take the most unexpected pathways, must say... Even After trying 19 times, _ real one_ still manages to succeed in amusing me”_

19 times before? I shifted slightly looking up at him, both of our golden eyes meeting, I didn’t trust my voice... Turning to thoughts much like he did, _”19 Times? You Fucking Pulled this 19 Times!?”_ I was too preoccupied and irrational to realize this related to when he first brought me here. 

He hummed before creeping closer, sitting next to me, _”No. Only 5 made it this far. The Rest I just consumed them, they weren’t as much fun.”_

I shook my head thinking of the child, _”Was he One of them? Is he just some Clone? Or?”_

There came silence, _”Oh he isn’t a clone of You.. Not even Printed Paper.. No the real Deal. Adopting agencies LOVE to share little orphans nobody wants.”_ Ouch.. 

I turned from him just slightly, _”Just happens to look like me._ I growled in thought, attempting to make some snarky comment about his little obsession with brunettes.

There came a small snickering laugh, “Could say I enjoy Trees a little _too much_” Of course’. 

He reached forward, hand slipping under the golden hair bangs, right where.. If I had my original body a birthmark would be, “None have had your _mark_” I shook off his hand, just sitting there still seething with anger. 

_”Were those even my Parents?”_ There came a soft hum, before a quick snarky reply.

_” I’d imagine so, Lots of trouble to get them. There you go, releasing them to the public... The cops who will investigate may never come back…. Maybe they will... Maybe spread the world of the Great God of the Knowing-Eye. All your fault.” _ He gave a gentle laugh, if you could call _that_ sinister laugh even gentle. 

I just swallowed my saliva finally speaking out, “So the feather... Was for..” There came no answer, I shouldn’t have been surprised... Too easy. 

Slowly I leaned up against the Real Bill, just feeling exhausted, why is it everything this Demon did make me feel so Damn Tired? Tiny pleasures vibrated into the soul, they were minor... But I let them feed me just a little... Help clear the mind. 

My hand reached into the bag, pulling out the pills, popping a second one into my mouth... Swallowing it... Letting the mind rest just a little with the drug. It wasn’t too bad, especially not after dealing with both my parents and the child... But just at that moment _it felt_ like a pill would make this go away. Besides, who'd want to turn to the Man that planned to kill my parents, for comfort? 

Shifting slightly growing more comfortable but still capable of seeing his full face, I asked nice and slow, “So.. You... Eat Humans.. Daily basis..” My eyes watched just waiting for those little lies to slip... He just gave a shrug showing little past the mask, “Only when I need magic.” 

Wait magic? I looked up at him confusion slipping in, so that’s why he ate the humans. Blood.. Human blood. I looked down at my thumb, did say feed on his blood... Then recalled a conversation from before about how the first time he earned the cults trust... It was through using his magic… “You said it cost a lot… The teleportation, you’ve been teleporting everywhere… Bill… Ho-ho-how many people have you ate this Past Week Alone?” 

There came a sharp canine smirk, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He picked himself up, making me reposition completely barely catching myself. He skillfully swiped the dirt off his outfit, before offering a hand... I flat out swiped it away, forcing myself to stand up without any help. 

“You’re just a dirty Demon.” the words escaped my mouth before I could even stop them... Just earning a joyful grin and shrug. This… It didn’t help my mood… 

He shoved his hand into my pockets before I could stop him, pulling out his phone, before slipping it into his coat... Not even bothering to check if I’d changed his wallpaper, texted Ford, or really anything. Didn’t even bother to ask me about it, I kinda felt he had little faith in my ability to break into his phone. The man just ignored my agitated thoughts, instead just pointing right at my bag, “May need refill that last bottle of saliva. Can’t have Two of _ME_ Running around..” 

He gave a dark chuckle, “Think of The Mayhem.” This soon twisted to a more lighter chuckle, eyes staring deep into my own, left eyebrow flickering upward in a mocking manner, “unless you wanna do the more Direct Approach.” 

With a quick flash of disgust letting myself be distracted, I slipped out the saliva, staring right at it, before giving to Bill to refill. After a dramatic unnecessary sounds of spitting and fluid he'd handed it back. Part of me really really questioned the sanitary levels, just really really was fed up with this transformation.

What to turn into... I just took a deep swallow, the slime just slipping right through, making my body shiver in disgust. Worried my thoughts made me some sort of amoeba monster, I quickly focused on letting it return me to a more familiar Dipper form. It was nice to have my old body back, though it felt smaller, clumsier. Guess that is what happens when you slip into other body designs. 

With a simple shake of the head, I grinned, “Don’t know... Two Golden Assholes would break Hollywood.” 

I kinda enjoyed the small little flicker of amusement passing his eyes, before he turned taking the lead... Leading me right to where.. I haven't a clue, this place was Very highly distracting in Artistic Design. I wonder if the whole history of the Nightmare Realm was painted up somewhere.


	23. Orange Juice and Red Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill eat at a Diner, Bill just ends up messing with Dipper.

It seems we reached a door at the end of one of the tunnels, Bill pushed it open revealing that it was indeed an exit right into the train station below roads. There seemed to be several people who looked over at us curious, before continuing on their business. 

Feeling a bit conscientious about being in Bill’s clothing, thinking of my warrant pictures, I shoved my hands in black coat pockets just keeping my eyes onto his back. My left hand touched the wallet, feeling the texture of it. Wondering why Bill didn’t bother taking it from me, My eyes flickered from his back to the back of his head. Looking at the various strands of hair going into completely opposite directions. 

My thoughts couldn’t help but wonder if he’d even combed his hair before going to the cult’s tunnel system and if he was even going to bring up the wallet. Before flickering that we were out of the substation tunnels into the main sidewalk. Just where was he even leading me, curiosity went over his list of meetings before figuring it was too early... This had to be something else, maybe a new game or challenge? Then why let me change into whatever skin I was comforting in? 

“Do you ever stop thinking?” His voice called out, slowing his pace so I’d bump face-first into his back. Quickly stepping around him to his side rubbing my nose, I eyed him angrily. “What? Want me to just stop Thinking? Oh geee, Master let me just take your order and be on my way!” 

He simply rolled his eyes, releasing a sigh, pointing at a random building across the street connected to a bunch of other buildings, “We’re here.” 

I looked over at, just some 24hr diner… Oh.. Oh! I could smell it, the food, delicious food. My mouth just began salivating realizing how hungry it was, how I haven’t actually eaten breakfast. 

He looked over at the crosswalk, waiting for it to turn green, before reaching up grabbing my hand pulling me along. I yanked my hand away, giving him the dirtiest of looks, not some sort of pet. This thought only earning a snickering response echoing into my head, _” You were taking too long. Drooling in Trance, we’d be here for hours.”_

A tiny doorbell rung as Bill pushed open the door, calmly held it open for me, as I stepped in just consumed by scents of sweetness. A small smile slowly spreading, memories thinking of Gravity Falls, man I suddenly Miss One-eyed Susan and her Cooking. 

“How Many?” A female with curly red hair asked holding a dead-end-job tired look. Calmly I held up 2, just as Bill spoke up “Two”. She gave a small shrug, grabbing two menus leading the way to a random booth in the front far left corner. Both menus were slid on the table, Bill took one side, and I slid into the other. 

Eyes instantly moving to look at the menu, stomach just growling, the pictures look.. Sooo _nice_ Like… That moment you hadn’t been in a location for so long, just made you wanna cry and hug the menu. 

“What do you want to drink?” Waitress asked, I simply answered without even thinking. “Orange juice, please.” Bill, on the other hand, took his time looking at the menu in thought, I rolled my eyes snickering. _” What? No Human blood with Limé?”_

His face didn’t show a single thought that crossed, _” Funny Pinetree.”_ “I’ll take a water with lemon.” The answer was short and simple, I found myself hiding a small laughter, the whole thing showing on my face. By the time the waitress walked off, the laughter managed to successfully slip out. “Water... With Lemon, what Lemonade not good enough?” 

I watched as his eyes narrowed, swearing even a blush crossed his face before completely dispersing. This was rather nice, hanging out at a diner just enjoying life. Why For just a moment, could just pretend it was Mabel and not some frustrating Manipulative Triangle. 

Small sadness flickered through me, quickly I flickered my attention to the menu suddenly feeling that appetite fade out. Just, didn’t feel like eating anymore. A soft sigh escaped me, as I closed it pushing it away. 

Bill looked over taking notice, soon speaking up “What? Shooting Star Burnt your Stomach?” 

I shuffled slightly blush rising thinking about it, “Just, you know.. Why did you bring me to a twenty-four-hour Diner? You know how we used to go to it all the time in Gravity Falls, Know it had to bring back memories of her. Just... Why are you messing with me like this?” 

He gave a moan, “Listen Pinetree, not everything I do is complete manipulation. Trying to do you a favor, as a Thank you.” 

My left-eye flinched a little, “A thank you? Really? Just that? Yeah Right. Probably here to rub it in my face how alone I am. Again and Again, that’s your Goal. Besides… What would you be Thankful for? I literally just ruined your whole damn plan, by accident!” The words came out as a shout at the end, several eyes looked over at us... I instantly sulk deeper into the seat, feeling awful for drawing attention.

_” For somebody who has a warrant on his head, you’re awfully loud. Not even a fake death keep somebody from reporting you, shouting at me like that.”_ My face just burned at his scolding, like I didn’t already know? 

Just it was frustrating, everything about this was. I couldn’t prove myself to him, I couldn’t get over this whole damn situation. It was like some sort of limbo, Hey Bill I give in.. What? You want me to just do whatever and not at all be useful? Ooh. by the way Bill, I ruined this? Cool Right? Oh yeah totally hate you for killing my sister, oh wait nvm you didn’t do that. JUST. UGH! What am I to do here! 

The waitress came back dropping off the glass, looking at us both, “Do you both need another moment?” Bill easily cleared his throat answering for us both, “Give us two. Possibly longer.” 

Me? Well, I just rubbed my face wishing this whole thing would just end, feeling like fucking hell. How did he answer so professionally? So Fucking Polite, while. Ugh! _”Practice, Pinetree. Practice. Millions of Years. Now, pull your back straight, you look like a spoiled brat.”_

I flashed him a harsh glare, before obeying, _” Fine, whatever you say, Mr. Not Normal.”_

Looking down at the menu, my stomach began to squeeze recalling, Yeah I was hungry. Yeah, I really really wanted to eat here. Deciding to just get the basic eggs, bacon, and one pancake.

I looked over at Bill, only to see him staring at me smirking, leaning on his right hand. “What?,” the word coming out more defensively than I actually wanted to sound. His head lifted freeing the hand, giving a small show back at me, “Nothing.” 

A small growl escaped my throat, as I turned to the orange juice, throat clutching nose just catching that great scent of citrus. Lowering the menu, picking up the cold glass, taking large thirst-quenching swallows. Nearly choking on it when the waitress came by, her voice catching my attention more than her presence “What will it be?” 

Bill answered as I struggled to finish my swallow, forcing me to give him another angry glare. Why didn’t he just let me do it myself? Like what was I some child to him? “I’ll be taking an omelet, he wanted the basic Pancake platter.” She took the notes, turning to me almost placing this look of distrust on her face. “How would _you_ like those eggs?” 

Clearing the last bit of it, quickly answering before Bill could butt in _again_ “Just scrambled, with cheese on top." I placed the fakest smile, I hope looked impressive to her, just as Bill grabbed both our menus shoving them into her hands. The moment she turned walking away, giving the orders to the chef I turned to him.

“Couldn’t you wait for Five seconds? What if I’d changed my mind?” I tapped on the table as he just snickered not responding, “Well... I’m waiting.” 

A small shrug, as the snicker grew sharper, picking up the drink... Literally ‘drinking his problems away’ only earning him an eye-roll of disgust from Me. “Childish, Bill just Childish.” I looked around at the table, realizing… There was nothing to do, and I didn’t even have a notebook or a journal... Or anything. Just the bag, the small items and just... 

Reached into the bag, pulling out the compass, watching it spin randomly... I stared at the needle, trying to figure out if maybe.. Just maybe I study the speed ratio, it’d tell me something about my sister... Anything really. 

He spoke up, breaking that thought process, “It’s telling you, she’s not here. If that really is your greatest desire.” I grumbled, letting go of the compass right onto the table, “Well... I _knew_ that.. Mind telling my _where_ she is?” 

The compass seemed to stop spinning, just rotated about 5 degrees back and forth not once making a complete round, before completely stopping. I rolled my eyes leaning back into the booth cushion. He only hummed, leaning on his left just watching amused, before shifting. “You know, I’d tell you... Then I’ll have to _kill you_” 

I looked up from the compass to him, “Funny, quoting movies. Bill thought you were better than that. Must be stuck in that human body for so long, losing your touch.” A small flutter of happiness surged into my heart, “Going to have to try harder than that.” 

Blonde just gave a shrug, “Had to try. Fine, I’ll have you meet her, only on one condition.” His playful mannerism suddenly grew serious, eyes focusing nearly forming sharp pupils. “Don’t touch her, Don’t say a word, and Do Not Ask ever again.” 

I suddenly sat up mind flickering to wait... She was ALIVE! But, that... Person.. _” She is very much dead Pinetree, The worst sort of Death. “_ But BUt.. She was alive. I could Meet her, I could see her... Maybe Fix her. Solve all this. Bill Just gave a growl, picking up his glass drinking, no longer answering my thoughts. 

Feeling rather excited at this newfound information, a small smirk crossed my face as I leaned closer to him hand reaching out playfully. “Can we go now? I gotta see her, Just make sure she’s well… Not decaying.” 

There came a sucked up laugh, oh yes I am getting better at detecting those. Sure nobody else noticed, but I did! You, Bill, are a horrible person. 

A couple of moments passed, long enough for me to get lost in thoughts watching people walk on by.. Lost in their daily lives, probably incapable of just sitting in a restaurant and relax letting their thoughts go. 

The plates connected against the wood of the table, the scent of warm eggs and bacon filled the immediate air. My mouth just began drooling once more, full attention on the plate, picking up the syrup beginning to pour large circles. Eyes flickering over to Bill’s little oval log of an omelet a little jealous of how good it looked. A thought that earned a snicker, gold eyes flickered up from the omelet to my own, _” Want some?”_

Stopping the syrup flow, I broke his eye contact, right as the waitress asked if they needed anything else. I quickly answered no, sending her on her way. Picking up the fork jabbing the eggs, watching them twitch and move... Thoughts thinking right back to those maggots from before, these thoughts filtered down to the cult and everything Bill was keeping from me, that soon did comparisons between Bill and Ford. Jabbing digging into the eggs, turning these thoughts over and over, recalling past thoughts on how much Bill treated me like a child, comparing how Ford too seemed to treat me the same. Why was I just an underling to them? 

_” You’re doing it again, that thing.”_ came a gruff thought right into the soul, past the thoughts purposefully breaking them up. I shot up a little from the shock feeling that seemed vibrated with it, turning my attention to him. _” I can’t just shut it off, why don't you stop listening in if you hate it so much.”_

I mumbled under my breath so low doubted even HE Heard, “as if your words make me stop.” No response, haha I won, eyes pointedly looking in his direction shoving a bite of eggs. 

This earned playful sparkling eyes, though no response, but I Knew he heard whether be mind or mouth... I wasn’t quite sure which. Clearing my throat realizing how awkward it probably looked to everyone in the diner we were just so silent, straightening up.. Trying to act even a little bit of normal, “So, why don’t you let me in on your cult stuff? Like, couldn’t I help even a little?” 

He gave a controlled laugh, even going so far covering his mouth as if his self-control couldn’t hide it back. This hilariously making a mess on his hand and fork, what he gets! “Pinetree? You really think _You_ can _handle_ The cult stuff? You broke down in petty tears just the mere idea of what I did to some _random_ child.” He snickered even harsher eyes relaxing, posture just continuing digging through the omelet... It almost looked like he was dissecting it, “Are you not happy? Being pampered, By good Ol’ me? Need to be the center of the action?” 

Pampered? Pampered? All this… He considered pampering? Of course’ he did, why am I even questioning this. Taking a long pause before answering, “Yes, I am not happy. I sold my soul to get in, here I am. Not _in_, just _in your home_” 

There seemed to be a coy look crossing his face before he stabbed the fork taking a bite of the omelet answering through thoughts rather than speaking. _” You were just trying to Save the Company and your own ass. You Pinetree, are another boring average human, selfish.”_

The thoughts made me flinch, I turned to the pancake digging into it, turning his reply over.. Just feeling slightly hurt? Was I that selfish? What did I do that was so selfish? Years I’d given to work under Ford, wasn’t like I did drugs or stole or.. Something? Did discover artifacts considered thievery? I guess to a point but… It... I wasn’t selfish, was I? 

_” If I’m so average, why are you so obsessed over me? No, better yet, why are you so amused? Am I just Amusingly selfish? I solved those puzzles, even managed to do magic, unlike those other ones.”_ I quickly took another bite, before pointing the fork right at him as if to prove a point. _” None have my birthmark, you said so yourself. I have more power than anyone else, another symbol in your zodiac. So How Am I Average!”_

Bill slightly flinched back, this makes me feel all the more cocky and confident. He gave a bored sigh placing down his fork, “Pinetree, anybody can take place in the zodiac. As for your Birthmark, _I choose_ not to mimic you. So no other could pretend to be _you_” 

I felt a sudden deflation, What? Anybody? But, like.. What... That didn’t make sense, the clues... The hints. Why even Bill called me Pinetree! Mabel, Shooting Star! Just. What! “That’s a Lie.” A grin crossed my face calling him out, “If that’s the case why you insist on calling Ford, Sixer? Or Mabel Shooting Star? Hmm? How we just All happen to share a connection with one another that Summer? At the same time.” 

He groaned, leaning back arm slinging on top of the booth, attention turning to the outside world. “Right place, Right time. Funny, the Sixer that let the incident happened... The Shooting Star who Foolishly handed over the Exit.” I watched his change of posture, wishing Yearning to read his mind. Just what was going on in there? Why did he not go back to recreate the portal? Why is he okay with the things as they were? Why Did He Like this place the way it IS? Just... WHY was he so Damn Mature! 

A small growl escaped my throat, “Yeah okay... Lord, Who can’t stand time? Blames Time itself? Brilliant, just HIlariously Brilliant _Bill_. You know, all those Henchmaniacs would think you’re boring, probably wouldn't even follow you. Bet they all left you, after learning you are just another Human.” 

There came a flicker of pain, but it soon disappeared, Why was he constantly hiding things? Even his own damn emotions? I hated Him so MUCH! “Why are you so hard-headed? I want to work with you, just let me.” _” Stop treating me like a PLAYMATe!”_ Shout-thought the last part not to disturb the diner once more, hands clenching into fists. 

He shuffled slightly, finally responding looking over at me, a small shrug with a grin. “Fine, you can join the cult. Too bad you had to kill your parents to do that, ooh…Wait. ♫♬” 

Really? My look darkened, “Really? That... Really?” You had to have got to be kidding me. Seriously, That was WHY he had my parents! Like.. Seriously! I felt a small eye twitch like this was another lie. “And. Why Is That? What purpose would that ever Help anyone?” 

He gave a nonchalant shrug, “Simple, proves loyalty. Something about Cutting ties to the old ways you were taught to forge a new path…” I watched closely thinking his words over, how stupid it all sounded. There came a tilted head small little smile forming, “Humans and their silly rules. Really all outsiders must....” 

Another pause, but I was focused on him as if he’d placed a spell on me. I was eating everything trying to find some logical loophole, just something. Why should I have to kill my parents? Bill Literally went out of his way to Kill some fake me, wasn’t that cutting ties enough? 

“Unless....” Another Fucking Pause, BILL Just Fucking tell me! “I say you’re worthy.” 

Oh fucking Unbelievable! I just looked away, fucking hate being played, fucking hate him. Picking up the bacon-eating it, just completely sulking, it right back around into a full circle. Bill was a Fucking ass, and I hated him. 

“Dipper, you _want approval_ just learn magic… Kill them all, and then the world.” He gave a snicker, knowing full well I wouldn’t fucking dare do that. For one why the fucking would I kill the world? Or them all? Second, Fuck Magic. The options of Human or Human, Fucking sucked. 

There came a sudden singsong voice, “could eat Maggots Or my Blood..” I shoved another bite of pancake enjoying the sweetness, _” Like Fuck I would. Besides I listed you under Fucking human because you are... A Fucking Human.”_

_” Am I? Pinetree, when have I called myself full-blown human?”_ I paused eating the pancake thinking of all the research… _”Bu-bu-but You are…”_

He straightened almost trying to come off like some sort of rich snob, I just watched him trying to figure out why he was lying about this. 

_”See… Thing is, I’m choosing to be human. I can be a demon whenever I desire.”_ Wait.. What? I blinked pulling back resisting the urge to shout in public. Eventually choosing just to rub my face careful not to get syrup into the hair. “Wait... What.. Okay... So at will... Bam... Full-blooded demon, magic and all? Then Like why... Wait... Just... Bill, You make No fucking sense. Just... Fuck, take over the dimension.” 

He gave a shrug, biting more into his omelet, just The Fuck! His body language growing a bit flirtatious, but I barely noticed lost in What the Fuck Bill mindset. _” Do you Desire I be a Demon? Pinetree… No idea, you find Humanity so Boring.”_

“Fuck you,” I mumbled finishing the last of the eggs and bacon. Thoughts slipping lurking, there was another way to get magic. 

“I know how to do it... The answer here..” I played with the fork a bit, thinking it over and over.. Yeah, this could work. Just use Bill’s magic, it’ll require a new deal of some sort... But... It could work, just needed to get the guy to agree. I mean he did have control over my soul, so like, he could probably stop it whenever if he desired? 

I set the fork down, took a drink of the orange... Focus from the droplets on the glass over to him thoughts slipping more directly knowing he could hear them All. _” Well? Would you be willing?”_

There came a tired bored expression reply, _” I could... But don’t wanna... Rather watch you suffer. Just take the blood, what are you? A Weak playmate?”_ Ouch. 

I lowered the glass, thinking the options over.. _” If you’re human, that means any human can do what you do…”_

He tilted his head over the reply, before answering aloud, “They _could_ buut... I rather keep that between _us_” There came a wink, an almost permission he’d teach me how for my efforts. I felt sweat built up, heart thumping… Swallowing saliva thinking the way his fingers touched me, the way... Just... Fuck, I already gave him my Soul! Shit, what am I so Fucking scared of!

_” Pinetree, I’m waiting…”_ Fuck! Okay, Okay. Taking the gathered courage and deep breaths, _” I’ll fucking consume your blood, just Fucking don’t make it awkward as fucking Hell. Just Dammit, don't feed me a corpse.”_

_ Ooooh you want Live Humans? Isn’t That Just Exciting!”_ A dramatic groan, as I rubbed the cold condensation into my forehead not even caring about my birthmark showing. _” No, Bill... I do not.”_

Lowering the glass, I looked down at the pancakes no longer hungry, Waitress stopping by dropping off the check... When.. I wasn’t even certain, just so lost in my own thoughts. Bill just kept watching me, waiting for me... Waiting for what? 

I picked up the compass, it was no longer spinning wildly, it... It... I knew where it was pointing I’d be damned if either of us saw. Quickly shoving it into the jacket pocket, right beside the wallet... Oh right. Hand switching from the compass to wallet. Setting it on the table, sliding it to him to pay. 

Body relaxing thinking over all that had happened.. I agreed to drink his blood, agreed to learn magic... And... Just felt something was off, I wasn’t happy with the result. Just Bill getting everything he wanted again and again. All I was doing was just prolonging things, all he did was rub it in. 

“Hey, Bill..” I spoke softly, just as he slipped his card into the waitress receipt leather book, this earning him to look over at me with a “hmm”. 

I gave a small sigh, swallowing the clenching throat, “I wanna play a game, this one a bit different…” 

His body shifted, well I caught his attention, yeah me. Welp, time to grow serious, gathering the fake Bill persona... Playing it cool, “You better watch out, I’ll earn my way up the cult rankings. Earn a place beside you, as your equal.” My eyes narrowed, the heart just grasping the darkness that lurks beneath the surface. Preventing insecurities from stopping me, “When I do, you’d better fucking get over Ford.”

A small sneer crossed his face, as he tilted the glass of lemon-water... Before lifting it up taking a long drink, finishing the whole glass.. Taking, Loving that Pause... Probably waiting for me to take it back. “How About this? Rather Than… What You suggest, I make you a Deal? Manage to Raise your Rank in this pathetic Human Society. A point where Humans Fear You, I’ll be Loyal to _You_. Should you Fail.” 

He gave a snicker, almost laughing, “Oh.. And You Will. You let me own Your Body.” 

The way he gulped the water, his almost strategic movements, that buying of time. I felt the pressure growing, even felt the vibrations lurking within the soul-link as he pulled, almost cheating. He wanted me to know, He could cheat.. That it would be _oh so easy_ to do so.. But this was a reminder, it was My Choice. He wasn’t going to interfere, making it easy for me to Blame Him. It’ll all be On Me if I accept this very moment. I took a deep breath analyzing his words, trying to find anything too major.. 

First off he made it Highly Clear, He couldn’t actually Force me to do anything because he had no control over my body. So if I _were_ to agree to this I’d be literally dancing right into his hands control over me… But, same time... He was letting me know... He _could_ Force this one me, just by forcing my soul to have complete utter loyalty to him, till it broke. In a way, I lose...

No matter what path I took. Besides, He was offering Loyalty To _Me_ but what did Loyalty even mean? Just as a friendship? Would he just manipulate it in twisted demonic logic? I didn’t know... I-I just didn’t know.. It was eating me up.. “I-I don’t know… When you say Loyalty, Can I like Control you? Or... Is it just a vague thing…” 

He gave a shrug, with a smirk, that Damn teasing smirk. UGH! I HATED HIM SO MUCH… Why Did he turn my Game Into a Deal? A Fucking Hard Deal. Just ugh! I scratched my hair, should I just put a pin in it? 

There came soothing teasing words, “Aw… Too much for you to handle? I understand... Saving it for later... Sitting on the sidelines, just watching the world pass by. But... You don’t want that.. _do you?_” I.. I.. Fuck! Thinking of all my actions, he fucking was using my actions against me! Oh, Come on, it... It... It…

He hummed finger twirling the rim of the cup, I felt my nervousness just growing. My mind just drooling, knowing the answer, but just... Fucking Resisting, Like always. 

“It, Isn’t fair. Just... Not Fucking Fair, Why do you always win? Get what you want?” Small tilt of the head, as his smirk turned into a frown, eyes growing sharp. 

“I don’t always win, besides Pinetree... This is once a lifetime Deal, after this... I _guess you_ could just live in a Gem forever… Be _boring_ after a while.. Then.. there are _other_ uses for souls….” He gave a small hum, pausing letting the information sink in.. I just.. Couldn’t believe this. 

The stress was murderous... The resistance Utter Drowning… “Fuck, dammit. Okay, Deal. Fuck. Shit Dammit.” I held my hand, eyes squeezing looking away, jaw clenching...

Waiting... WAiting. Eyes opened to See... Nobody was there, Bill had already walked up to the front. WHAT! OH Come on! 

The teasing singsong slipped in nice and smooth covered in sugar, _” We’re in public, you Silly Meatbag.”_ I.. But.. I.. Looking around at the people minding their business... Just... Face completely flushed, I hadn’t realized how intense that moment was... At least for me. But Did... He just... 

_”Oh… So the Deal ...That's a... no?"_ I slid from the booth, fingers playing with the compass... Not getting an answer from him, my heart just sliced in half... Thoughts mistakenly thinking to the compass.. Just What way did it point now? 

Hand slipped out of the pocket, grabbing the bag, quickening my step to catch up to him. As he slipped out the diner door, clearly not waiting for me and my useless stupidity to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Form Respondent Note** \- The person who wants to see Bill POV in this chapter, I'll write it after the bath-tub scene is written... After Kinkdom ends.  
**Grammar Note** \- yeah its 2 am, should be in bed. Sorry Didn't read out loud.. This chapter was supposed to be Shorter, but just kept going and going. So sorry if you hate length.. And so-so sorry I write so Much.


	24. Heartless and Man-Eating Unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes Dipper to see his sister, Then takes him to see a Man-eating Unicorn.

Catching up to Bill right about after he’d walked out of the Restaurant, exiting to the busy sidewalk filled with people. The demon casually gave a large yawn before slipping an arm onto my shoulder, “So What will it be? Continuing earlier’s Deal, Great Afternoon Lunch, Or Visiting your Dearling Other-Half?” 

The weight of the arm was rather heavier, but the choice was the easiest I’d been given for a long time. “My Sister, I must see her.” 

He gave a small purr, “Okay, but right after, we have a meeting to attend.” The meetings, my thoughts flickered over to the phone texts and notes, that was for another hour. I felt a slight surge at the word ‘we’, as in Bill was trusting me to actually be there. 

With an arm on shoulders, Bill easily led me to a smaller easily passable alleyway, before opening a portal right up against the brick wall, before slipping me right on in. I stumbled a little at the sudden shoulder weight change from heavy to none at all, along with the shove. 

Catching my balance, I realized just where I was, the black inky substance was all over the place once more. The chill seeping into my guts, Bill slipped in closing the portal, grinning. I felt a bit tinge of confusion, “Is-is she here? Behind the wall? Or..” 

Of course, Bill would’ve taken me to the place that male person died, and hid her from me right in front in the first place. He gave a chuckle, “Oh she wasn’t here for the first time, you were here. Well… Not all of her. ” 

Wasn’t here the first time? So what had changed the first time, what all had happened? I thought about the black tentacles that had grabbed me while I was here, a small little gasp turning to Bill. “The creature… The one you said killed her.. Yo-you Lied to me again!” 

I shook my head, before turning to face Bill slamming my fist hard as I could right into his shoulder causing him to pull back laughing a little louder. Probably enjoying the Damn pain, just Fuck. Why did he have to pull my strings or Ford’s. Fuck Ford. “IT was in front of Ford this whole time, ugh... You practically gave him my sister’s Corpse... And just... Did experiments on her…” 

My mind just imagined the electric shocks, the samples probably removed, and just the various temperature checks. This... This was a backwards way of Bill pointing out what Research we did was wrong. The hell… 

Small tears began creeping in, “Why did you bring her here? Why take her from Ford? What changed your mind? _You Love_ that sort of thing.” 

There was a long silence, he wasn’t going to answer, was he? One of those many things, make me figure it out on my own. I released a small sigh putting the pieces together of what He did share, “You become one….”

Bill gave a small hum before chirping happily, “Yep! Now you know why they’re so dangerous.”

Ugh… I rubbed my face into the coat sleeve getting rid of the tears, well.. Maybe just maybe I could find her, talk to her... She did, after all, try to go toward me, try to talk to me. Maybe? She was still in there? Somehow…. Swallowing up the building saliva and stress, I focused on the goal here. Questions, figure out the hell these things were... How to get my sister back. 

“Don’t skip around the truth, What are these things really?” I stared directly at him, as his smile just grew only brighter. 

“Why Heartless, These creatures created by a Franchise to destroy other Franchises!” He gave another chuckle, okay.. Franchise.. Like a business made it to destroy other businesses? Is that it? Was there more to it.. With Bill, I wasn’t sure. Maybe it was Worlds? Franchise were worlds? No that didn’t make sense… Okay.. “But.. You said these things were experiments somehow got loose… Then you..you... “ I paused thinking how Bill purposefully used Mabel as bait.. 

He stepped closer grabbing at my hand, “Pinetree, There are things you’ll never fathom out there going on. Listen, these things did come from another Sick world, by some.. Portal creation mistake.” There came another snicker, probably think how any fool tried to break through the barrier of worlds into NIghtmare Realm. 

So where these things from Nightmare Realm? No wait.. The Nightmare Realm was like the world between worlds... Like floating dark matter into vast nothingness... “Okay... So Another world created these things.. Then... Just... What are They? Are they a sickness? Flu? Monster transformation? Just... Why are there 2 Mabels... Well Was… 2 Mabels?” I felt like I was going to be sick, there was something out there worse than the Nightmare Realm? 

Bill Swung back and forth thinking it over, “Well… It's complicated, not even Fans or the Franchise Creators understand how it works. Who names a free-roaming Soul, Heartless?” He gave another snicker, “Besides all you need to worry about, Is Don’t Touch. And All of them Are Here in this Spatial Hole.” 

All of them? I looked around, trying to pinpoint them, trying to see them... I slipped out the compass from the pocket, it at first pointed into Bill’s direction, before slowly shifting into a more left direction. 

With a quick swallow of fear, I stepped forward following the needle. “How does it Separate the soul from the body? Why is her soul so dark? Is it a disease? Is there a cure?” 

Bill followed hands so casually in his pockets, “You could say that, though none was known in your world. It consumes the Kindness and Purities within souls, then spits out the trash. The Soul consumed becomes an empty void... Always consuming Love, Happiness, Kindness, and all those little virtues in souls... Then Just feels incomplete, moving to the next over and over.” 

There came a small hum followed with a little sing-along from his mouth, “Cure there is Not” 

No cure, great.. “Ca-ca-can we make one?” Bill gave a large heavy sigh pausing, “Not in this story, maybe another. Not this one.” 

I flinched, he had a cure, he wasn’t telling me. Probably knew I’d revive Mabel, go out of my way to fix all this. Fuck, Yeah I would! But how do I get the demon to admit it… Just, needed to push further?

“Pinetree, There’s no cure. If I knew it, I’d revive Mabel here and now. Then have you kill her, this thing is highly contagious and Darker than even the greatest of Villains.” He gave a gentle chuckle but didn’t state all his thoughts, just let me focused on following the arrow.

Eventually coming to a wall, a dead-end, the arrow began attempting to point upward before suddenly spinning widely. I sighed, taking a step back looking upward to what I’d assume was a black roof. “She’s up there..” I pointed upward, right about then whispers began slipping my mind... I couldn’t make sense of them but knew they were my sister. The arrow spinning widely, suddenly began pointing more leftward, then seemed to be following something I couldn’t see. 

I stepped further back, Bill stepped behind me grabbing my shoulders holding me in place. _” It won’t attack you, I won’t let it._ His silky voice slipping in almost like that of a predator threatening its prey.

I thought back to the tentacles before, and things were attacking me the first time I was here. _” You were trying to Turn me!”_ BIll gave a casual shrug, “Nah, was just illusions, thought it was hilarious.” 

I felt a small shiver of anger, but didn’t push it, just watched the black wall expecting something to appear... Growing more frustrated at how much she blended in with the wall. This.. Was a regretful thought, as two large yellow eyes appeared, body pulling from the wall nice and slow. If Bill hadn’t been holding my shoulders, I’d probably back up even more. 

The thing tilted its head, claw-like hand reaching forward, the whispering calling out to me… I felt it, Her sibling twin Connection. How she pulled at it, I just wanted to step forward, and hug her.. Cry.. Thank everything she was here… Alive…. A possible Brighter future. 

There came another chuckle vibrating against me back. “What Now Bill?” I moaned, way to ruin the moment… 

His left hand pulled from the shoulder wiping a tear or something, “You were hoping for a brighter future, with a Monster that’ll make you into an endless void. You’re such a foolish child, thinking such hopeful thoughts. “ There came another heavier chuckle, “Besides, your fate is Sealed. You’re going to be Corrupted to the point you _may_ Kill Even me.” 

I flinched at the thought, thinking just how I was going to reach and hug that thing... The very same thing Bill just told me will eat everything good about me... If I did that, then I wouldn’t be able to help her... At all… “Let’s just go... I’ve seen enough..” 

I looked down at the compass, it was no longer pointing at her, rather at me… But I knew it wasn’t me, past me. I didn’t think too much about it, just shoved it into my pocket, stepping away yanking Bill off of me. There was this lurking hurt, that I didn’t know what to do about… 

Triangle made an exit, I stepped into it, quickly slipping against the wall on the other side of the alleyway, fighting the growing anxiety attack. Lungs huffing gasping for air, tears just rising. How could this have happened? Bill had already stepped through, closed it, was just watching me looking amused. 

I shoved my thoughts of him away, shoved the words he said away about my Fate and corruption. Like I’d listen to him? There’s No Fucking Way I’d be corrupted, “Fucking killing you.. Doesn’t Mean I’m corrupted. Already tried once as a child. Got it?” 

This earned a small gentle laugh, “Sure… You’re going to kill a lot more people than just Good Ol’ Me. Why I give it two weeks... Maybe Three in _their_ time. “ 

I clenched my fists, biting the cheek, “I’m going to Fucking Find the Cure…” Bill gave another shrug, “This isn’t a Happy Story, Pinetree… Sooner you accept that the sooner you’ll be happier.” It wasn’t fair! Had to be SOMETHING I could do! Just... Why did this 1 Franchise thing, Destroy all these others… Just... Worlds, right?! 

Whatever, just fucking whatever.. “Your Meeting, Let’s just… Go to it… Fuck!” I turned to face the wall kicking it, purposefully trying not hurt myself. Bill just sat there silent, but I knew what he’d say. Move on Pinetree.. Just don’t worry about it.. Don’t think about it, just play along like the little pawn you are. 

Whatever. Bill. Whatever.

* * *

Bill drove down the road in the nice fancy black lincoln with nice black leather seats, it seemed the meeting would be in the southside of the city. He calmly hummed along to whatever was playing on the radio, only to flick to his own humming , after I’d turned it off. This.. Random humming was worse than the radio, to the point I just looked up at him, “Why do you always hum?” 

The humming changed a bit off tune, before a small smile formed his face, “Silence is the acceptance of Nothing, Time is Mortality’s Flaw.” The answer wasn’t exactly as I’d hoped, “That doesn’t make sense, and you just pull that out of your ass. Seriously Why do you Always have to Hum?” 

There came small tapping on the steering wheel, as Bill began humming once more not answering... I watched him my frustrations growing, eyes narrowing as his smile seemed to grow brighter and brighter. “BILL!” I shouted finally frustrated at his enjoyment of making me wait and suffer a slow agonizing annoyance. 

There came a snicker soon followed with laughter, “Ever Heard of the Predator singing the Prey to Obedience? How about the Swan Who Sings Upon Death? Pinetree, Really… Why would a Mortal such as yourself care... Oh, so much of One Man’s, Humming? At least it's not a Slaughter..” 

UGH! “BILL!” I just shouted again, before finally growling turning to the window to see variations of cars... Just to realize, Bill was going over the speed Limit and was the Type of person who just jumps 3 lanes to get around cars. Of course’ he is, probably had the best lawyers and car insurance to boot. 

There came small little vibrations into the soul, right before Bill spoke once more, “You know.. _you could try_ Humming once in a while.. Wouldn’t hurt.” I just rolled my eyes ignoring him, before turning to something more important. 

“So who are we meeting, Why are we meeting them, and What do you have planned for this meeting?” facing him with complete attention, wishing once more I’d get a notebook... Dammit, Really should get that solve that problem.. 

He tilted his head, the dominant hand once more tapping on the wheel. “Pinetree, if you insist.. On knowing these things, you’d be happy to know we’re meeting a Man-eating Unicorn.” 

A man-eating Unicorn? They were actually going to meet one of those? I felt a small pulse increase thinking of the results, “Wha-wha-whY?!” Struggling to even ask the question, not even really sure what to do with myself... How to present myself, or even just... What Logical Reason for this. 

There came a soft whistle before he gave an answer, “They’re the best in the field, you’d be surprised how useful their skills can be for what I desire.” 

Why must he not be direct, ever? “Bill, let’s try this again. What kind of Skills are you in desire need of?” 

“Telepathy. More along the lines, _for you_” It was a short rather unexpected answer, maybe Unicorn hair barrier... Or an assassination. I blinked trying to process this information, just what.. How.. It... “You, we... Already Talk! Why do we need to trust a Man-eating Unicorn? How, When.. What!” 

I tried to think of all the scientific recordings of the man-eating unicorns, they were on the rise after the weirdmageddon.. Somehow the Unicorns became corrupted during the event, others were left unharmed and kicked their kin out... Something along the lines weren’t cool enough, me and Ford never pushed, because unicorns were such a hassle. But if they were somehow teaching humans telepathy... Or.. 

“Ho-ho-how many people used them in the past?” I struggled with the words imagining this whole thing. Bill just calmly leaned on his arm, elbow into the door, just as we managed to hit stopping traffic. There came a soft sigh release, probably more at the traffic then at me. 

“Nobody else, at least I know of. I contacted them after I’d gain leadership of the cult. They were still kidnapping people from outskirts of Gravity Falls. Freaking out traveling place to place, uncertain what to do. Just offered them a new home, they readily agreed.” 

He gave a small hum in thought before continuing, “Just a warning, don’t point and make accusations. They’re highly insecure and hate being reminded how impure they are compared to others of their kind.” 

My thoughts flared up with just these unicorns going around killing people, maybe I should have investigated it fully? Versus leaving it be as natural order, thinking something else entirely. Who knew that the Unicorns became so destructive? 

Less than 15 minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of an empty active theater. “We’re here,” Bill mumbled letting himself out, taking the lead not even bothering to wait up for me, as I left my bag behind struggled to catch up. “Bill… Are you sure we’re in the right place?” 

He gave a small hum, “For this specific Unicorn, yeah... This is the place. Keep your thoughts clean and clear, anything and everything can set her off. She may just eat you alive.” There came a small chuckle, probably just the idea of a Horse killing me. 

Stepping into the theater, a nice slow low violin sounds echoing along the hallways. We followed the hallways, the sound growing louder and louder. The violin sounding awfully depressing and just about the most clearest sound I’d heard from an instrument. 

Bill eventually reached one of the main auditorium doors pushing it open, even larger amount of sound just slammed against us. There seemed to be a singular figure on the stage holding the violin. As the Blonde stepped closer, the sound made for a sudden screech.

The figure had long raven black hair, and when she looked up her eyes were incredulous the brightest purple brimming with intensive emotions. Her skin looked to be a lighter tan, it all held a certain equal elegance to it. I couldn’t quite describe how she made me feel this way, but she was the prettiest woman I’d set eyes on. At least shined brighter than a constellation in the sky holding such grace. Then her outfit, I couldn’t believe how a maroon velvet gown just wrapped around her with such ease. The colors should’ve looked off or just wrong, but it matched completely. 

“You’re Late. Explain Yourself.” Her voice rang out like a songbird trying to signal its ready to mate. I couldn’t fathom how this human even existed, or even comprehend what happened to create her. No wonder she was here in the theater versus some boring desk job or.. Out picking Daisies. 

“Why did you Bring This Child? He is awfully irritating with his comparisons.” Her attention shifted from Bill to me then back to Bill waiting for an explanation. I finally managed to pull my attention from her to Bill who just scratched the back of his neck. Was he actually nervous about this whole thing? No wonder, how she just shone so easily on that stage. 

“Yeah, He can do that. SparkleTwinkleBerrisoul, I’ve come for a sample of your Blood in accordance to our deal.” The woman shifted slightly, standing up setting down the violin, “Very Well Mr. Cipher. But you know that in order for me to offer Blood, I must have a meal.” 

Finally trance was broken as the two of them began their transaction, everything came into clarity. SHE WAS THE UNICORN, it was a Human! Just. Looked like anyone else, and wait... Did she just ask for a Meal? “Bill… Please tell me... You were not driving a car with a Corpse in it this whole time…” 

The man grinned, “Not a Corpse. But Two To-Be Corpses.” He gave a small chuckle, “They’re more entertaining Fresh.” The woman jumped from the stage onto the first-row seating flooring, where we were both standing out. Her movements were like something out of a ballet film, just a complete natural grace. I wasn’t even sure how she pulled off the movement in her dress, her intoxicating eyes looking over at me but she remained silent. 

She offered her hand, Bill took it leading her the way back to the car, I just follow watching her movements trying to Figure how the hell anybody could move like that. When we got to the car, Bill easily popped it open exposing two Sleeping figures a cleaned up female in a white gown and male looking to be in a tux. He just charmingly looked up at her, “Where would you like to store these?” 

Her fingers touched the man’s skin, I watched as her eyes slowly transformed from the prettiest dark purple into the sharpest black sclera and white iris... Almost as if she wanted to hunt the prey now, wanted to consume them Now. The whole intense moment just a second, before she relaxed, “My Dressing room. I’ll take them home after Luncheon.” Bill gave a nod, with simple snap both bodies were gone. I just stared at what had transpired, how long has Bill been making arrangements with other creatures? Also, how many People have he slaughtered past year alone? 

Her attention turned from the newly emptied car right at me, “It would seem you know little to nothing of this Man’s dealings. Surprising he dared carry you along, considering the sorts of trouble he seems to get himself in.” She paused clearing her throat, the eyes growing white again before returning to purple, “As Payment.” She held out her wrist watching me intently, what did she want me to do? 

I just stared completely baffled, before Bill cleared his throat, “He, Uhh doesn’t have any canines to suck. Or any magic to create some.” Thus he opened a portal pulling out what looked to be a large flask and knife. The woman at first seemed uncertain, before offering her arm allowing him to slice it open. 

The blood was even more unlike anything I’ve seen than her grace, was she truly just some Unicorn? OR a whole new alien species? Just didn’t make sense. The fluid was a mixture of gold, white, and purple swirling almost fighting with itself for domination. As the fluid-filled the container, you could even see which fluid was dominant by the way it layered.. Almost in an internal war with itself. The wound Bill had cut instantly healed, she must have retained some of her abilities to allow such a thing to happen. 

Bill Cleared his throat, attempted to shove it into my hands, “Better drink it now, while it's Fresh.” I didn’t know what to do, what to say, or even what to think. This was just a whole new Branch of information, I didn’t even know where to organize it. So many Damn questions, and here I was.. Expected to just Drink This? I agreed to Drink Bill’s blood, but not this.. 

I pushed the container away, “I-I don’t want that... Bill... You didn’t even ask, just brought me here and expecting me to be peer pressured to play along. “ I took a step back new vibrations growing, the timer it was starting I could feel it the pain growing... “I-I can’t do that, Just. Mind Reading, telepathy, It's NOT... What I desired out of this whole Damn situation. “Just wanted to seperate myself from him. Turn; run away. Just. Always Turn and Run away. 

“You haven’t even made the Deal, and you’re already losing the biggest cheat there is. Pinetree, Really how are you to prove yourself?” He practically hissed the words at me, the pressure just kept growing tears started gathering in my eyes. The woman just stood there silently watching, no... Enjoying it, the eyes changed to white, and almost taking on a new fearful lighting. 

“I-I can’t.” The words struggling to come out, Bill just rolled his eyes, stepping forward grabbing at my tree-bark brown hair yanking my face upward closer to his. Before grabbing the bottom chin with his other free hand, squeezing not even caring that the blood vessels beneath were bursting sending shots of pain through me. 

The Vibrations in the soul just getting to the tipping point, I couldn’t even focus on the pain from this horrible posture, or even that he just jabbed some glass flask into my mouth. The fluid escaping downward, I tried to pull away but the two original hands held tightly, leaving his third arm that just comes and goes to do the pouring. What was worst the vibrations soon transformed from aches and pains to just utterly soul-soothing and comfort. I found no choice but to swallow, as pulling away was not an option in this position. 

The taste was Gawd Awful, everything about her was such grace and lovely beauty... But her Blood tasted like rotted flesh just searing the throat burning everything in its wake, my nose hairs felt death. I gagged several times, just about almost barfed to send the fluid out of the system.. But by then Bill had pulled the flask away and forcibly kept the jaw clamped shut. I couldn’t pull away, or fight or anything..

Moment it was all done, I was just another tearing mess, sinking down to that dark endless void of Self Pity. Why did this have to happen to me? Why was he doing this? What was I thinking that Bill would actually give me a choice over anything? 

There came a rough grunt-growl, “Stop your whining, you’ll be thankful in the next couple of weeks.” No I won’t... How would I be Thankful? This was a death sentence... What, did he want from me, to be Like Him? 

“The only Good from this, You won’t be Fucking keeping secrets, Anymore Bill.” I struggled with the words, uncertain they even made logical sense... But between the head-spinning, and just the urgency to escape another one of Bill’s Lunacy plans, I shoved myself into the passenger car seat... Just sat there, Loathing The man I had to ride back with. Same one who thought this was actually a _Great_ idea.


	25. Canines and Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Eventually drinks Bill's blood, A New Character Arrives forcing Bill-Dipper to make a Deal.

The car ride back was so very long and so very awkward as Bill attempted, again and again, to start up a funny conversation attempting to cheer me up. My eyes drifted from car to object and repeat as things we passed by just seemed to gradually became a boring easily forgotten blur. Some things stood out more than others, but I didn’t care enough to focus too long on those odd details... Not that I could with Bill easily speeding along avoiding any and all traffic for more than a couple of minutes max. 

The skyscrapers grew in size as we got further northward, they were once upon a time exotic and intimidating when we first set the company up here. Over time they just grew to be that Giant tall buildings, we pass by every single day, curiosity lost as to what boring cubicle sections were inside them. 

I released a small moan leaning from the window, “I hate this place.” The four words slipped out, thinking back at Gravity Falls in the Forests there. Tall Buildings or Tall Trees? Personally, my vote was always a tree. 

The finger reached out poking the window, before attention flicking over to the radio and latest tune Bill was humming to. I reached out to turn it off, only to slowly lower my hand, the fingers receding back into the hand. Bill noticing my change of position tried yet again to make conversation, “You know… We’re almost back home, could make that meeting or skip out of it?” 

Meeting? I shivered thoughts snaking in of the last _Meeting_ They were not meetings just little ploys to make me more like him, No thanks. “I’d rather not go, just take me back.” I gave a soft groan, of course’ I’d run away… Exactly what I didn’t want, why couldn’t this all be easier? 

Bill just remained silent for a little before finally speaking, “Wanna pick something up to eat Before going back? _You’ll be hungry_ “ 

Gross… Felt my stomach just lurch thinking of what he’d consider lunch. No wait, that didn’t sound right, it lurched because of that damn disgusting blood. Like hell I’d be able to eat for days, Weeks even! “Fuck no, count me out.” the reply came out as a weak mumble my arms crossing, body leaning up against the window.

There came a tune change in the humming that seemed to let something slip, a little thought going through Bill’s mind that felt a shiver of Danger. I decided to push the paranoia down focusing instead on other important things, Like how the hell was I going to get out of this. Why in hell did I agree to get into this? 

After about 4 exits, 2 turns, we were back at the hotel. I barely managed to wave at my old home, wishing it a good bye. 

Once Bill was parked, I grabbed my bag slipping out of the car passenger ready to just flee. I didn’t exactly get very far before an arm wrapped itself around my neck pulling me in close, much too close to those coat covered armpits and just downright uncomfortable position. Using my smaller body I was able to duck below the arm freeing myself completely, rather thankful for having such a smaller frame than most men. 

My mocha eyes grew sharp, as I turned to him, the fingers holding the bag in place only tightened their grip. “Why are you here? Thought it was a dropoff.” I loved the hiss escaping with that nice flavor of venom on the tongue. If only Bill cared about the whole ordeal as much as I did. 

He just gave a grin followed with a shrug, “Not going, You’re more fun. Besides I said _We_” Ugh, I didn’t recall that.. But who knows maybe I just didn’t notice or gave a damn, definitely didn’t give a damn.

Bill pulled out his phone began playing with it, skipping along, as I just trudged toward his home. I really really wish he’d just change his mind and leave, “Couldn’t you know go to the meeting? Its gotta be Important, Why else you’d go…” It was admittedly a terrible attempt to get him to leave me alone.

There came a small giggle followed by a skip, “Meeting Wasn’t Important at _all_!” He whistled a small little tune before shoving the phone into his pocket. Giving a small dramatic shrug before walking backwards to meet my eyes, like that person who always wanted to be a step ahead... You just watched them grimacing at their attempts thinking how foolish they looked. 

“Great.. _Lucky Me_” the sarcasm heavy even followed with a show of teeth as if this could scare him even a little. 

Reaching the room, I dropped the bag onto the table, not bothering to dig through it. Looking around before huffing, “Say, Bill.. You _Did_ happen to grab my laptop Right?” 

He seemed to be peering very deeply into his phone lost in thought, before tossing it casually into a tiny black hole making its existence disappear. “Nope, Musta’ slipped my mind!” 

So…. The police had my Laptop, with all that porn downloaded into it? The very thought of them going through the damn thing made my blush grow a deeper red, “were you not... At all worried about all the information about you on it? Like At all?” 

He seemed to turn from the fridge holding a soda, popping the cap before giving a shrug. “They’re not you, not worried. Besides you are just some creepy Actress stalker... Who stole Lots and lots of Money.” 

Yep arrogant as ever, what I should have expected. I moved over to sit at the table fingers thumbing on the damn thing, thoughts swirling how much I didn’t want Bill here, and How much I just wanted to be _Alone_. 

These thoughts were ignored, as the thing sat across from me playing with the soda can small little smirk crossing his face. “How did it taste?” Already with the teasing about drinking the blood, cheeks flushed in annoyance he just couldn’t... Not…Leave these things alone.

“You Already Fucking know.” I gave a harsh glare thinking, yeah... Probably devoured my thoughts, this earning a snicker, “That I do..” Before taking a swallow of the drink. 

Ugh. Staring down at the soda, staring across the table, my thoughts drowned back to the Diner... How he just left before sealing the deal, how just like that... He teased, played with my emotions and willpower to just do things. His offer of Loyalty, and All that focus... Focus to get things done, get things right, step up Do Something. 

“Bill”, I spoke aiming to restart our conversation from Earlier. “I _Wanna_ Make that Deal.” The demon was already leaning back in his chair chugging down the soda, only to slam it on the table, causing me to grimace at the droplets. 

“Mmm. No. I’ve changed my Mind, We can do that you know. Us _Humans_” His eyes deadpanned clear as day, giving me the Fuck You sparkle. I gave a small groan, “Come on, Why not? You were so Invested earlier watching me fail, Besides… Fuck You, That wasn’t fair playing on my intentions like that.” 

There came an eye roll followed with a snicker, “I recall you Also Wanted to Learn Magic, Consume my blood, and Be My Equal. Yet, You don’t even wanna go to a _Meeting_ With me.” 

It.. Was…. I just wanted. Ugh! I couldn’t understand my own thoughts, How am I even suppose to Understand Other People’s thoughts. Just What was he thinking that it was _OKAY_ forcing me to drink Unicorn Blood like that? Like it was a normal thing, I could still feel it just Churning in the gut, A Week.. He thought I’d thank him in a Week! Well Dammit, that is insane. 

“Listen Up, I still have Every Fucking Intention of Gaining your God-Damn Faith. Got it!” I stood up, pushing the chair, slamming my finger into the table as if this somehow proved my point.

“If I don’t want to Drink some Unicorn’s Sick disgusting Blood, Then Why should I for your Damn Approval? I agreed to go to that meeting, then you go and fuck me over. Why the Hell should I go to your next one? All happy and Dandy? The hell is wrong with you?” I slipped the finger off the table, feeling the stress just broiling over. I was so tired, just so Fucking tired, did this Tiredness ever actually go away? Some Deep Primal fear doubts it, not as long Bill was involved. 

Bill Seemed to take the invite to fight, Standing up glaring down, silent... Ever so damn silent. “Fine, You’re right. I should’ve asked first.” He turned his back making his way into the kitchen, where the sound of a drawer opening and closing could be heard. Along with small clattering of various steel objects hitting against each other. A few seconds later he came back holding a knife, before holding it out so I can see it. 

He slipped the blade gently against the index finger leaving less than an inch, just enough to pool just a little amount of blood. With a turn of the hand, he showed me the finger the small little pool. I knew what he was fucking going to ask before the words even left his lips. This was incredulously ridiculous. 

“Lick it.” 

My eyes flickered to the beaming red liquid back to his now blue eyes, watching me carefully waiting. I really didn’t want more blood in my system, the very thought just made me even more nauseated. Why couldn’t he just give me a day rest before this? Right, he was avoiding the deal… Avoiding the conversation from this morning. Just secretly buying time, “Just lick it? Just like that? Then I can prove to you, I’m just as important as Ford? Equal to you?” 

“It's a Step.” simple to the point, that’s what it has come to. At a loss, mouth connected to the finger, blood tasting better than the unicorn’s. It almost was bland in comparison to the disgusting monster of the Man-eater unicorn. 

He never said how long I had to taste the blood, and it wasn’t like the finger was bleeding that much, just enough to really taste it. Pulling away, eyes flickering back up waiting for his response waiting for anything. 

What I hadn’t quite expected was his response to wrap his arms around me, pulling me forward, lips meeting my own… Wasn’t like He hadn’t done it before, this time it was gentler more with a certain permission. I more readily accepted them, letting myself be pulled into his embrace… Forgetting for just a moment, oh yeah just a ploy to avoid the Deal. 

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes, before he released me, completely pulling back. His focus seemed to be suddenly turned elsewhere, turning from me toward the bedroom leaving me alone without a single word. 

I bit down to gnaw on my lip only to flinch back as something pierced it causing bleeding, The hell? Instantly my finger went to touch the teeth or more specifically the canine to learn... He’d changed them, used the kiss to change them to something more useful in the instances of consuming human blood. I didn’t really like that he did something again without my permission, but then... I gave him permission, didn’t I? In a rather indirect way, agreed to consume his blood... Human blood. 

Mmm… I rubbed my temples, focusing on something else.. Get Him to make that Damn Deal. Walking up to the bedroom he seemed to be moving about looking for something. I stood there just watching before he finally acknowledged my presence with a wave. Finally turning from the deep end of the closet, pulling out what looked to be a small little blue notepad.

“Your thoughts kept whining about it, so I stole this last night from Random reporter!” He explained holding up the object looking rather proud of himself. 

With an eyebrow raised pointing to the closet, “why was it buried then?” I didn’t quite believe him and the tone I spoke to him, most definitely gave away the distrust. There came a small grin along with a singsong voice, “Don’t Recall. ♫♬” 

My imagination attempted to try and figure out what the demon was probably thinking.. Probably something perverted like, ooh find the treasure… I quickly Remove the thoughts, before it Gave him any Ideas to hide corpses or something gross in there. Just accepted the notepad before playing with it in my hands.. “Uhh… Since you canceled your meeting..Don’t seem to be leaving... You Uhh wanna teach me Magic.. Oooor…” I tried to work with him as a thank you, it only earned me nothing in return.

Laughter echoed around the room loud and rather obnoxious, leaving him gasping from the chest cavity. Had I said something wrong? Was there something on my face? Why was he laughing so much, “I guess that’s a no…” The words slipped out of my mouth filled with uncertainty. 

I slowly shouldered off his outfit’s coat, hanging it up, right about when Bill’s laughter had Finally ended... Struggling to breathe and communicating, just huffing and puffing making me feel like hell. 

“You… Thought… One…. lick of blood… Has enough to Teach... Magic… hahaha…” He finally stood up perfectly straight grin shining brightly, “Pinetree that’s Hilarious. You haven’t even Ate a Full Maggot in days! Then Licked a little blood, You Think you Can Just... Perform magic... Oh, Bill! Look I had a taste of your _ Blood_, how about those Lessons? You’re Amazing!” He laughed a bit more, Ugh... I can see this was going to be a while… Though he did bring up a good point, I only had a pill here and there to help clear my thoughts. I’d actually stopped craving the Maggot Dust after working alongside Bill. 

Wait.. Hold Up. Maggot Dust. “THAT'S WHY THE DOOR WORKED!” Mind just churning seeing small pieces together how the Maggot Dust was made, through human flesh... Consuming the flesh... Then the bleeding of my own blood… Onto the door... But then I must have used every once of magic onto the Door… That’s That’s! UGH! FUCKING DAMMIT! 

“So.. Theoretically... I don’t have a single ounce of Magic right now? Like I literally have to consume humans to Do Anything? Does it have to be Human, Why does Man-Eating Unicorn give you telepathy? What if I consumed some other thing? What would happen? Like.. Like.. If I consumed your Demonic Form, what would that do? Bill... You gotta share, I gotta know. Wait, FUCK Why am I contemplating this!” 

There just came a chuckle followed with a smirk, “Trade Secret. Don’t go sucking everybody’s blood, bad for Publicity.” I-I wanted to know so badly.. 

“Bill.. You Gotta make that Deal, I gotta know like now... Not When that telepathy comes in, Which I am Hundred Percent sure you can Counter. Just! You can’t do this... Tease me like this…. Come On, Human to Human.” I made arm movement toward both him and me as if sharing something, much like one would try to get somebody to be a team player. He wasn’t buying it clearly… Though He did look hungrier now, watching me a little too happily. I felt a sudden shudder reality what I’d just done. 

“Human To Human? Pinetree…. We’re not on the same Platform, Please stop grouping us together.” Just It.. Ugh. But. But.. The nails dug into my scalp at the growing frustrations and large urges to just.. Just.. learn!

“How much Blood do I actually have to consume to do One spell? I need to figure How Many People you’ve consumed, and where the Hell you store it all… It isn’t in your damn gut that’s for sure.”

Bill didn’t really answer, just another eye roll, “Why don’t you just try and Figure it out? Pinetrees need to Grow, after all, ALL On THEIR Own.” 

That.. Was a challenge, I could just taste it in the air. Fine. He wants to avoid giving direct answers to how he got all his power, then I’ll just Bite. I charged him, he easily dodged snickering a challenge, “Come on.. That was a tackle?” 

I quickly moved into one direction, thinking of another, only to dive in the middle... The whole thing growing in a mess that landed me into the bedframe. He only laughed breaking into another taunt, “Clumsy. Aren’t We?” Before he skipped right up into the front room, easily jumping on the coffee table avoiding another tackle. I twisted turning to face him, glaring upward. “Get Down Here! We need to Talk about this!” 

There came a snicker, “What’s there to talk about? You have to drink a certain amount to use one spell. But You’ll have to catch me First to even find out.” I looked around, Tackling isn’t going to work, stabbing isn’t going to work, Deals are off the Table…. Ugh… I can’t believe I’m doing this, “Bill… May… I…” Ugh… This was humiliating. “Consume your Blood to learn magic?” The Hell Why must he forced me to do this over and over again? What Kind of Sick Repetitive universe was this?!

I flinched at his gentle laugh, as he stepped down plopping right onto the couch arms spread open looking as if he’d been relaxed the whole time. Rubbing my forehead trying to relax the sudden growth of urges to stab the guy in the gut, I took a deep breath stepping closer. 

Staring down at him, thoughts swirling of exactly how I was going to do this... Obviously a vampire would consume the neck, at least on a show…. The Unicorn wanted me to go at the wrist… Should I just do the wrist?

I didn’t exactly enjoy the very idea of crawling into Bill’s lap, probably why he made it so... Wide, and disturbing. Felt a chill down the spine, Nope. nope. Not doing that! Gulping the courage, sitting down next to the guy, I held out my hand. “Wrist... Now.” Trying to sound demanding, trying to be strong as Bill. There came a small pout, but he eventually begrudgingly handed over the wrist. 

I stared down at it, how do I do this? This... Was a mistake.. I should have just asked for Real Food... Should have Just gone to the meeting. Why do all my choices end badly? Okay, just test out the new canines….. Just... Stab Him, you want to hurt him. You’ve wanted to hurt him for a while. He could you know, maybe die, then leave you alone. Bam, done. 

Though never did finish his part of the deal. Prove my Innocence, Fix the Company, and… Made everything better. Don’t Overthink it! He won’t let you actually Kill him, probably planned to use magic to heal anyway. Besides, Dipper... You Gotta... Figure out How he’s killing so many people and not getting caught... Or have So many reserves of Magic. 

Stabbing right into the hand, Bill gave a loud cry of pain making me flinch instantly letting go pulling back. “I said Not to Make it Awkward!” I shouted struggling already thinking this was a bad idea, only for him to glare over at me. 

“I didn’t! It Hurts!” “Stop being such a Baby!” I struggled taking back a laugh at my own words right at him.. How his own Words just come back around.. 

It was funny, All of this was… Funny, and he was bleeding all over. Shit! “So-so-sorry!” I struggled as he just shouted loudly in a slight upset voice, “Stop Wasting it!”

I Ugh.. Urgh.. Okay! Okay! Placed the lips right back on the pierced flesh sucking up the blood and wound… again it tasted bland in comparison of the unicorn blood, I should really be thankful… 

Soul vibrations returned, growing stronger the longer I sucked, the pleasure seeping in along with the blood... Making the Bland taste, at least better? Durable? Eventually, I just kept consuming not so much for the blood, rather the pleasure sent to me as a reward. Getting lost to those vibrations, it was actually kinda disappointing when a feminine voice called out. 

“To Think.. You’d Cancel our Meeting _For This_ A Pet Project.” There came a huffing dramatic sound, I-I didn’t even hear the woman come in! Or... Like... Expected anyone to just Walk in without knocking! Wait wasn’t this a Hotel wasn’t there auto-locks? 

Instantaneously I pulled away swiping the blood, hoping to Dear Lord or Something Out there The newcomer didn’t see... Which now Looking at her, she had long Blond hair that looked a mixture of White and Pink Highlights. She reminded me one of those pop stars you’d see on tv with lots of albums for teens. Her face was round soft and just looked overall gentle? Not like the Unicorn from before who seemed hint of danger, this one just looked more.. Like... Mabel? Could I compare her to Mabel? I-I… Didn’t know what to think... 

Bill just changed his posture crossing his legs, long fingers seeming to grab the Knee. “My Dear, Sweet.. Sweet… Something… This little Pet Project is the Real Thing. You’ve gone and Ruined our little _Fun_” 

She seemed to roll her eyes, which glistened the same sort of blue that Bill held. Just who was this chick? And wait... That was the person Bill Was meeting? What! 

“Quetzie… We had a _Deal_” She leaned forward on the couch, Removing any and All Space that Bill had before that... Wait, did she just call him a pet name? Was leaning closer? Just who was this? 

Not being in the middle of it, fear of another man-eating Unicorn... I slowly slid myself further away.. Especially as their energies seemed to crackle in the air, couldn’t quite place it... Just that natural instinct that She was powerful... Bill was Powerful... And they Both Would love to just Fight Right here. Right Now. 

“My Dear… We’ve been over this... I go by Bill… Cipher. Now, Not that Old Pitiful Name.” She slid right onto the couch arm sitting all nice and cozy, before sneering a small reply... “Oh yes... You prefer Mr. _Cipher_ Now… How _Silly_ of me.. Though, Must Say… Corrupting this _Zodiac_ is much against Our _agreement_” 

With that she slipped right into Bill’s Lap, no concern of getting attacked by him... Her smile just smirking enjoying the waves of discomfort the male seemed to release. I slipped even further out of reach, fear somehow someway Bill used me as a pillow or extra back-up toy. 

Reaching about the distance across the room, sitting at the small kitchen table, my eyes met Bill’s desperate ones for about thirty seconds. He pushed her off of him, getting off the couch, covering the wrist with his tailcoat sleeve. Turning his attention at her seeming to step away grinning viciously, were those canine teeth? What was with today and canines? 

“I _Choose_ not to go.. You’re too Damn _Demanding!_” He seemed to be struggling, straightening himself up, just glaring down at her. She seemed to be playing with something invisible to the naked eye before giving a commentary, “Buuut... It's only Twice a Month! And Its a Check-up to see how _You’re_ Doing! That’s all!” 

I gave a snicker watching Bill just grimaced, almost looking sick to himself. I HAD No idea what was going on with those two But had to admit.. It was Great to see Bill’s charms against him. 

Crossing his arms, Bill just replied with a hint of pouting, “That’s Too soon! How am I supposed to Get anything done, when I have to Check in With _You!_ ?” 

She huffed once more, “Listen here, Quetzie! You Invoked my Name to Revive you! Now The Deal is you FIX every CRIME You’ve Done.” She suddenly pointed at me, I blinked unsure what to make of this... Just slowly piece things together recalling something from some other point in time... That made me ache for my journal and laptop… 

“You’ve been Kidnapping shapeshifting children For Past 3 Years now! I allowed it, because you were _Helping_ Restore balance… NOW you’re attempting the Project on THE Real Thing!” Her eyes turned from Bill right at me, holding my stare for an awfully long time making me highly uncomfortable with her, before glaring back at Bill. 

She looked to be wearing white, the whole thing a blouse and white slakes. The style was rather modernized and seemed to hold small tiny sparkle of pink... The shoes were off though, just being flat out red.. Though did match the lipstick. Just who was this person? 

My thoughts swam thinking her words over, she said Invoke her name? Revive Bill… Fix... Crime... Crime... Fix... I gave a gentle husk empty laugh, “You’re The Reason BILL Is Alive! HAHA, Oh Man... Bill... To Think. Ford thought He’d failed. You did Die!” 

There seemed to be a large growl escaping his throat coming out awfully animalistic, “I asked you Not to Share any of That Information to The Mortals…..” His hands seemed to be clenching and unclenching continuously. 

She just smirked walking over to him holding her head up higher than his, reaching to touch his chin, “Should’ve thought about that Before Canceling our Meeting... AND Refusing to Follow the Story.” 

Wait.. Story, She used the term too. _”Bill… Just Who is this?”_ There were tons of other questions piled to the message sent... Only to get no reply.. just another growl, his total attention was set on the woman before him. 

“I can change my Mind when I feel… Deal wasn’t Made, Not my problem.” She gave a small hiss, “You See... It _May_ Not be _Your_ Problem.. But Rather _Our_ Problem. Promises were made, Deal has to be Made... Or… You’re Too Scared of Losing? Avoiding the problem? My… You’re certainly a riot.” 

She stepped away from Bill heading right for me, I felt my heart stutter… Shit. Shit. I didn’t know she was even going on about, Now she was heading in my direction? Right about within arm's reach, her eyes looked up right into mine, “Oh.. Mason Pine, I require you to Create a Deal With Bill. After All, you should’ve consumed Just The Right Amount of Blood.” Looking at her closely, it occurred to me... Her teeth were not only pearly white but sharp.. Very sharp as well… 

“ Yo-yo-you are trying to get Bill... Help Fix everything he broke? Right... Like, actually go out there... Break-up the Cults truce? Stop his Maggot Dust from spreading?” She seemed to give a small huff, “Nope! Absolutely not, those were _After_ his revival. Thus Not.. _My_ Problem.” 

What? But. It... What? “Wha-why NOT! That’s Disorderly… And Chaotic... And Just... Not Fair! Look at me! He forced ME to Drink Man-Eating Unicorn’s Blood! Like... The Fucking Hell... Why Not!” 

She gave a sharp mischievous smile, “It's Fun. Why Else do Anything?” No.. That’s not... I couldn’t believe this... Bill was just staring at me snickering, his gold eyes shining brightly, the hell.. 

“I don’t understand... You were just complaining at him for kidnapping kids, At kidnapping ME… Yet you don’t give a Damn about Me drinking Unicorn Blood? Only That I DRANK His.. Blood.. Or Or caught here in the first place.” 

“Stop talking, its annoying filler. Listen, Mr. Pine, You’re right.. I am _PISSED_ at what Bill did to you, and what he has been up to the past 6 years. But you know what... He has managed to fix the problems. man-eating Unicorns are no longer running amok… Magical Creatures are safely back home, Besides Mr.SF Pine’s involvement eradicating the progress.. _Bill_ had even gone out of his way Cleaning up the Chance of this world Falling. Far as I am concerned, what is done is done. So Will you Please, Just Place a leash on his Damn Ass, Such as I can Mock the Hell out of him?” 

Ugh! Why did nothing go right! “Fine, But not because You wanted me to… Only because HE Tried to Manipulate me to forget!” I walked up to him, taking a deep breath… “Bill Cipher, I would like to beseech another Deal... This Time I desire to earn my Place as your Equal and Partner… Should I achieve this task, I’d simply ask for your Faith and Loyalty in me.” 

I held it out, gut in throat, surprised as some new green glow began wrapping along my arm. What? The? This hadn’t happened before, I wanted to shake it off, but there were small waves of fear against the new Enemy that had entered the room... I wasn’t sure her plans, and I sure as hell didn’t plan to face them alone. 

Bill seemed to look at the hand, slightly bemused, before grinning, “I don’t think so.” He gave a chuckle, the green glow began to fade as my concentration faded out. Huh? What did he mean? 

He cleared his throat, stepping forward, “It went along the lines of this, _Pinetree_. Should You Fail to Rise Up in Society Growing to be My Equal, You are to give me your Whole Body. In the Off chance should you Win…” He flinched at this, eyes crossing over to the woman before back at mine, the two... I was certain shared some sort of secret information, something I didn’t know anything about..

“Should you Win, I’ll swear my Loyalty to You. As Your Partner and Equal.” He seemed to have an eye twitch, almost as if this deal was causing him some sort of internal emotional pain. The cerulean flames began to dance along his arms, as he held out the hand. I stared at it thinking the words over, I didn’t like the idea of losing my body... But there Had to be a reason Bill was scared to make it, Was I actually going to win? He was actually scared of the outcome? 

_”Pinetree… Don’t overthink this, Just get this damn over with. You already accepted once.”_ Reaching out, I clasped his hand, the green from before flickering swirling mixing into the blue... Though it was clear who actually provided magic to seal the deal as the blue easily consumed all the green making its way to my arm, leaving none of my magic left. 

We both held our hands even after the deal was made, some part didn't want to let go... This however quickly ended as Bill gave a small tease, "You _love_ holding hands." The hand quickly let go, as a small blush passed by, I quickly turned my attention to the woman. “So There you go. Done. Now… Can you tell me Who You are?” 

She seemed lost playing with her hair before grinning brightly, “Oh! I’m Mr. Cipher’s Brother! Hello!” 

Bro-bro-brother…. There were Five problems with that..

> 1\. SHE Was Actually A GUY  
2\. BILL Fucking Cipher had A Brother! SO MANY DAMn Questions  
3\. Who The Hell Is This Person  
4\. There’s More Like Bill Out there?! FUUCK  
5\. She WAs Exactly As Evil As Bill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
It was a Complete TIE! Yep, That Is an internal struggle on its own. So The Winner Based on _My_ Personal Vote.. Is the Guy who Suggested both options Ruling and Partnership. End Story - Bill Is Going to Lose.
> 
> [As promised the Bathtub Bill POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411250) no.. I didn't make it perverted, or detailed. Hmm.. regrets were made, ahh.. it'll be fine. The one who did the form for Diner Bill POV, no fret It will be written.. Eventually.


	26. A Library and No Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill leads Dipper around the Cult being useless, Till he shows him a library.

Take deep breaths, Just Take in Deep calming breaths. Okay, so She was actually a He and was Bill’s Brother of all people. Maybe I misunderstood? Maybe they weren’t related, like who actually would relate to Bill? Of all things? Just… haha... Right? 

“Brother, Like as in brotherly Love? Or an actual brother... Brother..” my breath caught struggling, hoping to Something that it wasn’t genetic. How... Would even... 

The newcomer just gave a small smile a little cheerful, again reminding me of Mabel in ways making me highly Uncomfortable. “Twin!” The thing seemed to give a small crackling giggle, “Why is this so confusing to you? Either Way, Keep _Him_ out of Trouble!” Newcomer giving a wave, before disappearing into a large White swirling star vortex. I-I.. Didn’t Just... Twins. Twins… How. What When Where... What. 

Turning to Bill just seething, “That Was Your Brother! You invoked your Brother to Save you! I… Don’t Understand, Why the Hell he Looks like a Woman? Is-is it just a thing or? Or? It's just so Weird!”

Bill just watched me not saying anything, just smirking enjoying my red flushed confused face. Just Hundreds of Questions, Why... This Why That. How did this Happen. Just.. I couldn’t breath so Much, There was Just So much. ”Okay So.. Like He Revived you... And you’re fixing the Weirdness the weirdmageddon caused... Why... Is he Just now showing up? How long has he even been here? Why hasn’t Ford said Anything, Wait don’t answer that.. Ford didn’t know... Ugh... My Head Hurt! Bill The Fuck!” 

He stepped forward hands cautious moving in a calming manner, letting me take a breath before giving a small fraction of the millions of questions running through my head. “ Yep! We’re twins! Why do you think most of the Zodiac Wheel made up with twins? He, Made it.” 

There was a pause while he scratched the back of his neck, face rather thoughtful, before continuing. “Don’t worry about _Him_ too much, he’s acting more of a Control Freak Babysitter… Besides, Seems he is placing complete Faith in you To not Screw this up!” 

I couldn’t believe this, Somebody actually had faith in me? Something as evil as Bill (from the little moment we shared gathered). Why Pink? Why White? Ford... I need to KNOW if Ford saw this thing before in his Multiverse travels… I gotta Call Ford, I gotta Ask. But Wait... Ford... I felt a small heart sink, right Ford... Just didn’t care, or was selfish..

“Question Bill, How long do you think it’ll take for my name to be cleared? What do I need to be doing to help move things along? You’ve already prevented the company from being shut-down but like.. When can I return to my Life?” I watched him hoping just maybe he had an answer, or an even a timeline. 

He scratched his chin before giving a brief answer, “Soon, currently waiting on some files to be looked over. Turns out... whoever is after you, actually Forged all the information connecting to you, Now just waiting for somebody... Besides _My lawyer_ to prove that they are indeed forged.” 

Forged? My thoughts turned over this new information, somebody went out of their way to forge legal documents just to scrap my Name all over the news and get me potentially arrested? “Bill... Are you _sure_ wasn’t _you_? Like _At All_?” I stared at him sharply daring him to lie… 

He gave a small little grin, “Might play Dirty, But not that way. Rather you Fuck yourself over, more comedic. Though…” He paused looking down at his hands in some form of deep thought before answering, “whoever it was, Definitely had abilities of a Deceit… And Power to manipulate others.” 

I pointed up at him, “So Your Brother?” Haha, Of course, had to be. Somebody much similar to Bill, And Willing to Destroy my life for their amusement. 

Again he scratched his head looking downcast, “No, He rather keeps things.." There was a pause before he looked at me giving a shit-eating grin, "_At Peace_” Hiw words didn't exactly sit right in my stomach. How the guy just didn’t care to fix all of Bill’s current destructions, rather the past ones…. It still didn’t make sense, Why would somebody who wants peace? Return things how they were... So against breaking how things are? 

A small hum, a little step forward, A heavy hand placed right into my locks. There was a split second of Bill playing with those locks, a pause when he gave the answer I knew was coming. “There’s a balance, remember... Things were Weird before the Weirdmageddon, take Fordsie for example! Weirdest Freak out there!” The fingers dug more into the scalp before he suddenly pulled away, “Though.. This is certainly odd, Why would somebody be out to Attack _You_ Personally? Taking my Credit?” A little annoyed at how he just thought it was okay to pet my hair in that manner, I gave him a harsh glare. Though I couldn't help but think over his words, and why I had to be tied in the middle of it.

Nobody really went out of their way to make my life miserable, well before now... I cast my eyes over at Bill right as he picked up the original spit container, swapping it out for a new larger one, filling this one a nice large saliva ball. Small shivers of disgust going through me, Why did he expect me to keep masquerading as other people? What just because he does? 

He offered it giving a small little smirk, “There Now You can come and Go whenever you like!” Ugh. Okay Fine, I accepted the fluid... Deciding Much against drinking it now, choosing to place it onto the table. Deciding to turn my focus more on things I had control over, such as the deal; winning such deal. Figuring, where to start.. 

“Alright Bill, How much blood to Perform Teleportation?” If I’m able to travel wherever really fast, I could reach the spotlight faster... Be capable of getting ahead of the game... Maybe even get the desired funds to act out greater plans.

_”Lots… Oh so Very Much.. Not Enough for Lil’ Ol’ Me could provide. Come on… Drink somebody else’s blood… Do It For the funsies!” _

“No. I refuse. Just. Fine. Based on your knowledge of magic, and How much I have in my system.. What Can I perform?” The Demon seemed to smirk tilting his head, “Oh Nothing... You used every last bit on that Deal... Why do you think yours went, Poof!? Heh.. “ 

Seriously?.. So... Lots of Blood… There had to be Another way... “Bill... Can’t there be a faster method of gaining magic? Instead of just drinking blood, eating flesh, or just Cannibalism…..” 

He gave a soft hum, “Deals, Consume the souls of those you make deals. Then bam! Lots of Magic, All the magic you could ever _desire_” there came purring sounds from his lungs as he hugged himself, facial expression looking as if experiencing some sort of euphoria. 

I on the otherhand felt my heart struck, struggling just how serious this whole situation was. “Ho-ho-how many Souls.. Have you Stolen?” how many Deals has Bill been even Making? How much Power did One soul even Have? I-I wanted to cry, I shared my soul… thinking I was special. But No.. Lots did before me? 

He gave a slight sharp grin, “Oh… About.. 66…. Humans are Fools, then you knew that.” He licked his lips, almost as if reliving a memory. “_Brighter the soul_... _More Power_ They have…..” 

I felt a small heart stutter… “Bi-Bill how Bright is mine?” He gave a small shrug not answering, just walking away turning on the tv leaving me alone... Again... Stuck Debating Again… When I figured something out, Why does it just comes back to slap me in the face? Of course, he’d been Consuming Souls… Of-of People! Then What... The Flesh? The Blood? Just Extra Cherry On top? Like... Fuck…

“Does your brother... Think I’ll really Consume Souls just to reach Your levels of Power? Is-is that why... He-he wanted me to make that.. _deal_?” Felt played, completely played. They both wanted me to end up like Bill. Like the Hell, why does nothing go as I want it to. 

“Maybe? Maybe _not?_ Pinetree, this Story you become _corrupted_ whether he likes it… Whether _I like it_ Don’t worry about it. Besides, admit defeat, give up your body... Don’t worry about a damn thing. Be my _pet_ for life!” Right, I forgot of course’ he’d give me this information Now.. Probably just to make me uncomfortable about the whole thing, Trying to persuade me from doing anything.. 

“Know what. Fuck you. I’m going to the Cult, Prove I can handle myself! you can Come if you want.. Otherwise stay here watch the damn tv all _alone_.” He jumped up turning off the tv, “Fail to watch you Screw up miserably? Let What.. 5 Readers down who have complete Faith in you? As If!”

Right before my eyes Bill turned himself a new figure I didn’t quite recognize somebody with long Black hair and very deep tanned skin. She seemed to hold a vicious smirk, before raising a hand creating a portal. She looked to be wearing those Cult robes from earlier, I am willing to place bets down this was a former Cult Member he probably ate.

She motioned me to step through, I was already stepping in ignoring her, reaching out into a hallway covered in those symbols from before. It seems nobody was home, was moderately lit up. Okay Now where to? “Bill Wouldn’t Mind... Showing me Where All the Fun stuff happens? Quicken this up?” 

_”Don’t Say Bill, call me Mercedes. Go left.”_ Mercedes? Right... Okay. Sure makes sense, the guy who goes by Bill... Wants to go by a car name. Why not, most things are named after people.

Turning left walking through yet another tunnel only for it to suddenly grow brighter as light filled the shadows. I turned to look at Bill for an explanation, as the light came from behind, just to see his hand hovering over the symbol. I gave him look before giving an eye roll as he took the lead hovering his hand over the symbols leading the way.

I stopped around the fifth door before peering in, slightly afraid of a hatchet slicing into my skull. Only to see the room was only filled with symbols and an empty pedestal.. _” Where is everyone?”_

_” Oh out... Doing Boring Adult Stuff… They have actual Lives you know.”_

They were out doing things? As in nobody was here? Why did I not think to ask first best times to come... No wait, this was actually a good thing... I could take the time to map out the whole area and explore everything… Without worry of being interrupted. 

“Okay, Is there an office?” The Woman pointed the next turn, before giving a small reply, “Of course’ along with All those little.. Files you _Love_” 

I turned another hall, before finding a door with intricate symbols all scratched into it. This... Looked interesting, before Bill could stop me, which I doubt he would have. I pushed open the door, finding the light switch, with a click large amount of light filled the room. Exposing it had Large oak tree reaching its branches outward up and down the walls. 

My eyes focused on the surface of the design uncertain what to think of the various images of people spread along the tree. They were all pictures of popular people I saw in the news, on tv, or even in history books.. Fingers grazing the edges to find that each individual leaf was specially carved, the whole thing was rather impressive.. Almost sad it was in these secret Tunnels than some other public place. “Do you know anything about these people?” 

She seemed to peer closer before giving an answer with a smile, “Nope! Nor do I care in the Slightest!” I felt a slight flicker of disdain, that was useless… He really didn’t care about this cult, just only what it could give him. 

“What Do you actually know about this place? Already made it clear you only used them for money, sacrifices, and power….” She looked up at the tree once more, releasing a small thoughtful hum, “Just Enough to control them. People always follow the same nonsense... Emotional Defects, Pesky Neediness, Oh! And Promises of an Afterlife that doesn’t Exist! Tada!” 

Maybe I could turn this whole Cult against Bill? Just by Simply pointing out how flawed and little he actually knew or cared abo-. _” Its Mercedes! “_ Mercedes, Yeah he was really playing with that newest Fraud Body. 

With a small mumble, stepped away from the tree, waited for _Mercedes_ to follow me through before closing the door. Right, so there was a Tree with old hierarchy or history or something. I should really befriend some of the Cult Members really get how this place actually worked... Since Bi-Mercedes didn’t care. I decided this will be the first step to winning the game. 

We explored further, but I quickly grew bored. Maybe if I was highly into architecture of cults, I’d care more... But really you couldn’t remove the joy off my face when we reached the Central Computer System. Only to Learned, It was password protected, And Bi-Mercedes…. Didn’t care enough to know it. 

“How could you not Know the Cult’s Password? They literally made you their Leader!” She gave a miserable dramatic sigh, “Well... You see... I just needed the Funds... And Control... I just requested what I needed, Somebody _Gave_ it to me. It _was Waaay Easier... Than remembering some Password…_”

I moaned staring down at the keyboard, Would 'Password' be too obvious? What about 'Cult4Life'? 'LordCipherIsDabomb'? Ugh… I turned back to the computer trying a couple of random things even 'asdf' and 'qwertz'… Nothing worked... Before mumbling damnations at neither Ford nor Stan bothered to teach me Actual Coding or Hacking. They always depended on outside sources or little gadgets from some alien race. 

Rubbing my face a little more into the keys, taking small enjoyment at their crushing loud clicking sounds... Before rising turning to Mercedes, “You knew I wouldn’t get anywhere… Why didn’t You warn Me! Not to bother wasting my time!” Truly I had absolutely no idea that this whole time Bill had been leading me away from everyone in the cult who were active. 

She swung her body back and forth, playing Oh So Innocent... “I wanted to watch tv.. But yoou wanted to prove something... So big and Baaad…..” I could kill the Woman. 

“I Loathe You, Bill…” Mercedes opened her mouth to correct me, “I am not Fucking Calling you Mercedes anymore!” She smirked, Dammit! I know. I know! I just Did. But Dammit, this is tiring! 

Ugh.. Okay... Computers are useless till I gain allies... Taking over the Cult from Cipher required friends... What's next... “Bible... Literature... Bill there has to be a Library here, some major secret Library. Could you take me there?” 

_” ♩♪Only if you Call me Mercedes! ♩♪”_ “ Slipped the singsong voice into my mind, making me oh.. Want to Punch him, _Hard_. You know what I just might! He deserves the Hell Burns Demons suffer in hell. “ For the Love of Everything, Mercedes Please _Di_rect me to your Library.” 

She gave a small huff, before stepping out of this room, placing the fakest... Kindest voice I’d Ever heard Bi-damn-Mercedes pull off in her life. “Come Right this way... I believe we are nearby... You’re going to Love it ♥” I could easily have been fooled she was a robotic back-up system inside of Bill by that tone alone.

Following her down more turns and hallways, till eventually, she reached what looked to be a normal looking door. Placing her black palm against the frame gently giving it a push, so it swung open with a small squeak. Revealing a large section filled with Scrolls, Dusty old Books, and lots of Tombs. I felt my eyes dilate looking at all the knowledge that was probably stored here, hand grasping her cult robe, “ho-ho-how old are these texts…..” I struggled to keep calm, the rising excitement I'm sure Bill felt through his Telepathy. 

Mercedes seemed to look at them giving a shrug, “A couple of hundred years, Nothing _too_ impressive... Sure there’s a whole Time Magazine section somewhere…” I gave a small gulp, “Le-le-let me know... Somebody is coming…… I-I gotta do some research…” The fingers slipped off the robe, as I went to browse the books already on the tables. Quickly learning there was a mixture of languages, but all seemed to be focused around.. Liberty, Masonry, Freedom is a lie... Among other things.. Definitely around the All-knowing Eye, who knows maybe I could learn more about Bill and his Twin here. 

_”You Won’t!”_ I grimaced at the voice echoing in my mind, why must he ruin my fun? _” I might! You never know, I bet you didn’t read everything in this library ...” _

There came a small peal of laughter from where Mercedes stood, I purposefully ignored the Thing focusing rather on the first book. Picking it up reading over the table of content. Unaware... Bill had Left me alone… Within the Enemy’s Clutches. 


	27. Yew Pine and Twigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Finally gets to meet the 'Failed Pet Projects' only to realize how Alone he really is in the War to win this Deal.

Breath in All the Dust, All that knowledge gathered into a singular place forgotten lost to time. I couldn’t help but grin excitedly at book after book, just how much this place had managed to collect. It seemed at some point The main cult had actually managed to gain scrolls from the templars stolen from Arabian forgotten tombs..

Why Bill said there wasn’t anything here, but there was definitely a lot of references of this Great Power Egyptian God of Knowledge how he was born from Horus himself. Along with other storytellings, just little things Monster of the Mind. Dealings. Lots of Dealings. Beginning of Technology advances, how it was rumored those made dealing went insane. 

Slowly rolling the scroll up, dust flitting everywhere followed with probably fungi spores. I felt a bit nauseous; hungry, how long had it been? Probably should’ve asked Bill for a cellphone with a clock or even a watch.. He could at least shared that right? 

I looked around realizing he wasn’t even in the room, well fine whatever… It wasn’t like anybody actually came into here, the place was practically covered in dust, there was so much to be _read_. Crawling even deeper pulling another into my hands, reading the title ‘Stone Workings of the Mind and Political Values.’ Sounded awfully terribly boring, yet found myself opening it getting lost to the information. All I could think of was how insane the people who wrote the book actually sounded, that or Insanely Intelligent.

More time Passed, wasn’t even sure, maybe fifteen minutes... Maybe an hour.. I did know I got maybe twenty pages in, my stomach was growling starving reminder that I only had breakfast…. I shuffled attempting to resume the reading, Only for a hand to suddenly grab at my arm causing me to yelp loudly. 

“CHRIS! Finally! I’ve managed to find you, Thank the Lord of Sight! To think! You were here of all places!”

The heavy set woman forcibly dragged me away, not even giving a damn as the tome fell to the ground with a loud Thunk. “Bu-bu but... I-I’m not.. Chris…” This didn’t seem to stop her, as she easily closed the door behind her. I looked around seeing the path she had came from, All lite up. She suddenly slowed her pace before shouting, “Christmas! Would you stop Dragging your feet!” 

I.. Uh... What? Forced to play along, and probably not get killed my first Afternoon... Evening? Wait... Was it Night? How does anybody tell the time of day in this place?! I followed after her, listening as she began ramblings about how I went missing.. How she’d been looking all over for her Help... How all Pines were such a nuisance.. And on and on... It was like an employer complaining about her employees. I wasn’t even sure how to respond, was I even supposed to. 

“I.. Uhh... Its.. not..” the struggle to explain why I was in the library, and not get killed... Was instantly silenced at her sharp brightly green eye glare. Okay... Felt myself gulping, she’d probably stab me.. I could seriously sense it. 

I just listened to her rantings, trying to place pieces together, such as.. Why the hell she cared about Pines? Like... NONE of the Pines knew her! 

“Chris! I cannot believe these past two Days you’ve been hiding in that Damn library instead of working on your cleaning chores! Then... Working on Cipher’s sudden meal request, Ugh.. We Needed your HELP Immediately..” She grumbled under her breath squeezing her dress, I just realized had a very very brown dirty apron on top of it. She actually looked rather sweet, well that worried Old Lady sweet. 

“Mr. Cipher told us you were there… I didn’t think he’d just offer the information freely as he did, thought maybe…. He…” She squeezed tighter before suddenly relaxing her hands, I-I had to do something. She was just an old lady, and like she was clearly struggling with some inner turmoil about this... Chris… This Guy, Falling victim to that Bastard’s nonsense. Taking a deep calming breath, I forced myself in front of her vicious path. The First step in Taking over a Cult, By Gaining the Trust of their Chef. Right? 

Placing both hands onto her Much shorter broader thicker stature, placing all my force to stop her in her path. “What.. What.. Did you think he’d done to.. Uhh... Me?” It seemed my words, my movements... The way I was taller than her.. Somehow got to her. 

I looked at her elder face wrinkles showing like crow-claw marks all over. Tears streaking, mixed with some form of stress rolling off in waves. “I-I.. Thought he Hung your Entrails in THAT ROOM!” She suddenly gave a shake almost as if falling apart under my hands. Her green eyes just stared into my own mocha, before studying my face taking in every little detail. I wanted to know what she was thinking... How I could ask her about Bill... Her true feelings about Bill.. Will she help me overthrow him? Outrank him? I-I needed to gain her trust… 

She slowly relaxed, before roughly shoving my hands away, voice growing lower in volume. “Let’s Get to Work… Dinner needs to be served.. After all His Grand announcement will be this evening.” 

Dinner? Did she JUST say DINNER? No wonder I was STARVING! How many hours passed... Okay, when would a cult eat? 7 pm? Wait... Cult Dinner... That means BILL was there! I could get my exit out of here... Just needed to pull him aside... Maybe I’d have access as this “Chris” to the Grand Dinner. 

We both reached a kitchen sweet sweet tasty aromas wafted out of it making my already hungry stomach growl even more… This distraction was soon subsided as I noticed all the bustling activity as many people of ages shuffled about to finalize the food.. 

After doing a double take several times, I realized I was looking at a bunch of people looking like me. They all were similar yet different. Coming in all different ages… One even had long hair in a ponytail and looked more like Mabel then me. 

My thoughts recalled what his Twin said about the ‘Pet Project’, Holy Shit… I knew a few made it through his tests, but to just see them All Here… It was a nauseous dream. 

Quickly my eyes scanned for the first one I’d met _that morning_, only to see the kiddo wasn’t there. I felt... A surge of happiness, the kid made it out. The elder lady suddenly began screaming commands, made my certainty of her as a future ally go out the window. “Yew! Can you PLEASE get Christmas Dressed! He’s just standing there baffled. Too much Dust, you ask me.” 

‘Yew’ another younger looking me walked up, he was what.. Just Adult age? I wasn’t quite sure what to think of him, he looked cocky? Foolish? Reminded me of Bill more than myself? Was I that cocky at that age? No. No, I was not, I was after all Under Ford. “Sure! I’ll get him All Dressed up! Come on _OLD Saint Nick_" he gave a snicker, stepping beside us, waving me to another section of the kitchen that led deeper inward. 

Having no choice but to follow with a groan, eyes studying the various symbols inscribed around. Room looked different from what Bill had shown me, though similar? There seemed to be small little beds, that didn’t quite look very comfortable. It also seemed to be a small little area shoved with various outfits of all design, like a makeshift last-minute closet. 

There was just a mixture of awe and despair at how much of this has been set-up, how long this probably had been going on. The Dipper leading me leaned forward probing my shoulder, as it occurred to me that he was talking to me. “Hey? Hey? What’s wrong with you… First, you Go Up Missing, Then Bam... Staring at this place like you’d never seen it before.” He waved his hand up and down, making me moan pushing his hand away. “Stop that!” 

He gave a small grin, “Seems you’ve grown more vicious, what Bill played with you? Haha, probably erased all your memories. Come on Pal, Remember Yew?” There came a small tired sigh as if Yew recalled something probably personal, “Guess should fill you in.. Not sure the damage He’d done to you _This Time_ Buuut… If you remember Lodgepole, second youngest? Yeah Well, He was kidnapped by those People suppose to be Dinner. Or something like that, Guess Lodgey let his guard down. Huh... Thought He’d be the least likely to let his guard down around them.” 

Lodgepole? What kind of name was that? So… The kid was still with my parents? Out there in the world, thank goodness… The guy continued explaining, “So we ended up cooking Jeffryi… Something about his name bothered Miss Bickerson. “ 

Cooking… Jeffryi… “Jeffryi?” The name came out as I attempted to understand just what Yew was talking about... Yew just rubbed his forehead, “Uhh... How to explain.. Just, you’ll understand.” He walked around the room grabbing what looked to be a Butler’s Suite, shoving it right into my hands. 

I knew exactly where this was going, and I most definitely felt a drop in my stomach. Soon enough Yew spoke sounding slightly annoyed, “Come On Put it On, don’t got all day.” I shoved it back to him, “No Way! You put it on!” 

He caught it before showing it next to his outfit, showing he already had it on. Making me feel even more despair, “You gotta be Fucking kidding me… I am NOT wearing that!”

Yew just rolled his eyes, “Come on, Look Bill already erased your memories. Should be Fine.” 

There wasn’t any way out of this... Was there? At least... It wasn’t a dress, finally giving in, I accepted the Damn outfit. Then motioned for Yew to look away, he just gave an eye roll before turning completely around. Leaving me just standing there, looking at the tiny beds, picturing an innocent 12-year-old version of me sleeping in one of these beds. Guess should be happy wasn’t a prison cell covered in lice and grime. 

After undressing, face flush red picturing the other Dipper’s spying on me. That would be illegal, wouldn't it? Best not over think THAT liiiine of thought. Eventually slipping into the Butler outfit, I turned around speaking to Yew, “Alright you can look…” I mumbled feeling miserable and completely out of my element, only for the guy to turn and look at me grinning brightly. 

My eyes narrowed daring him to say a word, but lucky for me the Chef lady was shouting at us to come back into the kitchen. Yew took the lead, mumbling I followed behind him.. Surprised the suite had even fit, wonder just who this Chris was… He had to be around my age and size, was it the last one? 

The lady from earlier, shoved a large heavy platter filled with vegetables with a lump of round log meat in the center, into mine and Yew’s arms, food achingly smell delicious. She quickly gave instructions where to place them, instructions I could barely follow as they were vague as hell..

I followed Yew, try to get a hold of him to explain, feeling extremely out of place. Just flat out loathing myself for allowing myself to be manipulated by Bill caught into some insane scenario that’ll just make my Rising of Ranking harder. 

Yew luckily sensed my confusion, slowed his steps quickly giving a more detailed explanation about how everything was to be set. Luckily I understood capable of picturing it. 

“We will make Four rounds, with 2 other Pine Twigs, working left to right till everything is served. Once finished we are all to go to the four corners of the room ready to serve any beverages or replace any silverware that happens to fall. Got it? Good. We’re here just follow my lead.” 

The tunnels opened up to a much larger room sectioned on its own with a large table with several high political power figures sitting at the table. I managed to quickly count while concentrating on not dropping the food, 9 guests excluding Bill. Bill himself? 

Well he sat furthest corner of the room, at the head of the table, leaning talking to what looked to be a man over the age of 60. The two seemed to be laughing, over what I wasn’t sure. Just know I hated Bill right at the moment for not getting me out of the library in time. Oh! And Setting this whole thing up, sending the Chef Lady to me! 

_” You wanted in the Cult, Stop whining.”_ ever aggravating high pitched coiling voice slipped into the mind, I dropped the first round on the table. Mocha eyes rising meeting his golden sharp, he quickly looked away breaking the contact talking once more.. 

His posture tense, making me know he wanted no trouble... Or Better yet! Feared I’d cause trouble! There came no response, not that I had time to wait for one, with Yew quickly grabbing my hand pulling me along. 

Quickly he Whispered in a low volume, “Don’t ever meet HIS EYE… It's against the Rules! Thought You’d at least REMEMBER That!” I… I.. A sheepish grin flashed across my face, “Maybe an uhh.. Warning next time?” Yew seemed to release a small groan, before reaching outward to get the next round of food, this time it seemed to be mostly potatoes and carbohydrates..

Accepting my own silver platter, I followed behind him, staring analyzing him. Just what did Bill not like about this one? It seemed energetic... Was there something else? 

Reaching back into the room, I took in more details, the nice chairs.. The way a Large eye seemed to be etched into the wood, soon curling with other bits of information. I kinda wanted to reach out and figure just where those eye veins ended up, and just what secrets might be connected to the chairs. 

Nearly almost tripping, trying to stay in pace with the others, wasn't the greatest of plans, even worst yet was barely missing hitting one of the Politician’s heads.. Was a major problem, I quickly shifted placing the food.. Then quickly fleeing, feeling much like a failure. How was I going to earn these people’s respect, when I couldn’t even serve them food correctly. 

Reaching back to the hallway, I stared down at the ground face red, taking deep breaths trying to calm my nerves... Small echoing of mockery in the back of my mind, _” oh so close”_. I quickly shrugged Bill's words off, focusing on just surviving this next round. 

My eyes rose to meet with the other 3 Dippers. Taking this pause of breath to really look at the other two now, they seem to be around Teenager years... Almost both same age… one had half his hair shaved trying to look a bit punkish, the other just looked normal. The punkish one took the lead motioning for us to follow, but I didn’t, This leaving me and Yew behind. 

Yew stood there in what felt to be a long silence before placing a hand on my shoulder. “Hey, You alright? Two more Rounds, then you don’t have to be in there again. I’ll let Miss Bickerson know Bill did something to you.. “ 

Struggling, I just gave a small eye squeeze and nod, “I-I got it... Just... We can do it together..” Pushing him off, feeling oddly relieved that I wasn’t the only one in this world whom felt the hell Bill forces me to go through. Was... This a bad thing? Enjoying knowing others went through the same hell? To the point of it being okay to not stop it? 

The next round, Yew ended up with a rather large slab of meat, me a much longer log of meat.. The smells just torture my stomach growling constantly betraying itself, hunger.. Was a terrible weakness to be having while delivering food. I almost wished the whole body would just go numb.

I looked up at Miss Bickerson, wishing she’d hand me a piece of bread or something, just seeing no sympathy in her eyes. I couldn’t help but think about the Little 12-year-old version, how empty those eyes were. How many of the Other Dippers were similar to Bill? How many were numb? Were their true identities still under there, into the core of their humanity? After all, he said they were once Orphans, surely had their own lives. 

Bickerson’s eyes narrowed, Oohp! Looked like I was taking too long, quickly placing an innocent smile I scampered away, thoughts analyzing just how I could use these.. What did they call themselves? Twigs? To my advantage. 

Managing to catch up to Yew, and not dropping anything. Whoop score! I slipped to the placement, placing the food with much better focus, Bill’s mockery returned followed with more focused words… Pointedly trying to get my attention. 

_”Pinetree…. Look how far you’ve fallen, very level of almost enslavement. Why! You won’t even look up, Little Buddy told you the rules? Come on, be entertaining, Break Something. Ruin YOUR CHANCES.”_ I gulped refusing to meet his eyes, focusing my thoughts knowing he can still hear them.. Even with the distance. 

_” Fuck you, Bill, I won’t lose this game before it begins. I will Ascend, even if I have to gain your little Experiments Trust.”_ I heard snickering laughter echoing further and further away as our connection distanced itself. Already I was reaching out accepting the last platter, following behind Yew silently… Now having a goal to focus on, I felt more confident in my abilities to blend in. 

Placing mine in the final spot, Every piece there, eyes watching the Twigs quickly mimicking their movements, reaching my corner… A corner thankfully furthest from Bill, had Yew Planned this? Setting himself in a closer corner to Bill? I felt a small respect reach out toward him, this of course was short-lived… 

After All Bill was in the room, and he HATED not having all attention on him, so there that voice slipped with a teasing manner. _” Think you’re new friend is out to protect you? Connects with you? Please……”_

He picked himself up exposing his whole torso and some of the lower half as his hands gripped behind his back. ”We are Gathered here on Behalf of My Announcement.” He cleared his throat standing up straighter looking more demanding... I KNOW I wasn't supposed to be watching him, trying to meet his eye... But I WANTED to… 

What was this announcement? Was it because of my parents, how the whole dinner was planned around me? I felt my body fidget, fearing that he’ll point me out... Call me out for my True identity... End it all now. But no... He didn’t… He just continued on, “One of You in this Room is a traitor. Dared Deny my Request for a Much better Meal, Releasing My Twig and My Prey. If Any of You Dare THINK to Question my Leadership Role Here. Speak Out Now, Else Fear my Wrath at a Later Date, a Nice _slow Painful Torture_. “ 

The business men all looked at him before the silence demand lingered… They grew worried and curious as they looked at one another, waiting for somebody to speak up.. Or Worst they ALL will face Bill’s Wrath, something most people haven’t quite seen in action, Something Nobody desired to see in action. I felt my heart squeeze, as his eyes looked right up into mine knowing WHO it was.. 

He Made this my Chance to Speak out... But no, I knew better, this was a trap. One where he would flip around, make me a Disgrace. The absolute worst thing about him pulling this was the side-effect. Growth of Mistrust among the followers, causing them to be alarmed. Peer pressure pulling demanding _daring_ Somebody to speak out and Challenge him. Then mostly Importantly FAIL… So indirectly he’d teach me I too will Fail if these Powerhouses did so. 

Choosing not to make it too obvious it was me, I looked down at my feet fighting the growing emotions of embarrassment. There was after all nothing wrong with declaring war on Bill... Right? Proving myself to him, so How Dare I feel a little bad about it. How dare I deny myself the right to speak out.

Seeing that I wasn’t going to interrupt rather play the role given. His whole Mood instantly changed from Seriousness to something more Joyful A Playful Facade getting everyone in the room to either completely relax... Or Grow more fearful by how quickly his moods can change on a dime. My eyes at this point explored from the feet toward Yew and others, trying to get a better read on their feelings about this. 

Yew just seemed to be smirking enjoying the play, probably clueless WHO Bill was targeting. Then the other two, one seemed more relaxed, the other possibly newer seemed to be shuffling foot to foot. I made a mental note to talk to the one shuffling foot to foot, memorizing the shorter choppier haircut, and catch of slight bluer eyes. 

Everybody Else, were all gobbling up the food, Bill didn’t he just watched looking amused.. Gaze shifting from one Leader to another.. Then back to me, slowly words slipping to me, _” Enjoying the Show? Hungry Are We?”_

The show no, it was depressing really, all those men not caring what they ate… As for my hunger, it only made me sick, oh how my hands wanted to reach out and grab a vegetable or two.. 

Knowing in the back of my mind what the ‘Meal’ actually was…. A Dipper looking thing, another victim in the long line of people Bill Ate for himself. So No, I was not Hungry. Yeah, my stomach growled, but to Eat Human? Hell... In some twisted logic, Myself… Someone else.. Just No. 

Blonde monster's grin sharpened a little but he didn’t push instead turning his body so that he could face Yew, the Twig Dipper just tensing up.. Face flickering downcast from its upper Cast, ”Yew, Come ‘ere.”

There came a quick stutter before a step, “Ye-yes Mr. Cipher!” What? I watched my mocha eyes slightly widening as Yew went straight up before Bill, still refusing to meet his eyes. 

Bill held a left hand out toward him, “Are you Hungry? Desire anything from this table?” Nobody seemed to care, those who had food in their mouths just watched with little shock on their faces… Like this was Normal. Like. This. Was Normal. 

My Heart stuttered, Don’t Do it. Its cannibalism, don’t do it. Please do Not do it. Yew just squirmed making me look cute, is... Is that normal? Thinking someone looking like you as adorable, Ah! Dammit, Bill! He seemed to lose his fear a smirk crossing his face, “Yes Mr. Cipher, Starved.” DON’T DO IT! 

Bill just grinned looking absolutely devilish, “That’s nice, Just happen to have Room for One more.” What! No, He didn’t! There were no more chairs left, I felt my heart stutter, as his body moved inviting Yew in…. To Sit on His lap... And.. My Only Possible Ally sat right on in perfectly fitting… Like IT was made for Him. Nobody saying a word, Hell nobody Daring to Say A single. Word. Only I held an expression of distaste.

No.. You Can’t trust him! Hell Even you know that!

Bill just began stroking Yew’s back, as Yew leaned in deeper euphoria peace crossing his face. I-I can’t believe how lost even the Dippers were… To Bill. Just! Ugh. Okay fine. Can’t trust the Dippers, Should’ve saw THAT ONE Coming... After All Bill Personally inflicted various torture methods onto them. 

After the ‘couple’ got all comfortable, Bill began feeding Yew from his own fork. Taking every other bite for himself… Smirk still holding, oh so sharp, oh so damn frustrating. Thoughts slipping toward me, mocking me... _”See… He Wants It. Why not You?”_ Ugh, I’m not HIM Bastard! 

This didn’t really seem to scare him away, As Bill just gave a playful hum before striking a conversation, still hand feeding Yew. Just. The Fuck Yew! You were Cool, dammit. 

“You know, I believe we should start making our Next movie the Sequel, ‘Hero who lost’ Nice ring doesn’t it? Perhaps maybe a new character make an appearance, try to reach out only to fail.” The men all nodded like little puppets.. After all Who dared argue with Bill? Besides Bill focusing on movies, it definitely helped them make a profit. 

He went on a bit more, but I tuned him out.. He was just playing with me, pretending to play a bigger role over this whole cult than he actually did. I-I needed to focus on something else… 

Needed to make a connection somehow, slip in.. Take over. Ignore that growing hunger... Fight those scents of vegetables... Scents of food that... Did-Are they growing stronger? No.. no that was not scientifically possible… 

I felt my heart pace quicken as the stomach grew louder, I.. I was growing hungrier… How. No, no it was only because I wasn’t focusing on something.. Drowning it out... I swallowed the saliva building up, face turning back to Bill... Back to Yew... Back To, to his golden eyes, not sharp…

Face not sharp... Looking just amused softened… Watching me... The Twigs seemed to notice, now looking at me, please just stop looking at me. I looked away, broke the eye contact, the rules... There were rules, focus on something else.. Somebody else. 

The Food, Attention turned to the various decoration styles of the food. The way it seemed to light up as if it was designed to match this lighting. The Chef was actually a creative genius no wonder the Lady worked here... Under Them... But... It didn’t help the gnawing hunger that was growing. Looked incredibly tasty, Dipper Its Flesh. Remember its Flesh, don’t do this to yourself. You are not Yew, not the other Dippers. _ Focus on something else. _

Myself, choose myself, my own body. If I could drown out these growing senses… With Pain, I-I could win whatever new messed up game this was growing to be. Hand squeezing nails digging deeper and deeper… Voice slipping in once more, _”Oh Pinetree… You must be hungry, it's been over 8 Hours since your last meal.. Sure you don’t want a piece of Bread…?”_ No.. No.. Fuck No.. It could have Maggot Dust in it, or hell human flakes… Something. Fuck No. 

_”Bill.. Are you fucking doing this to me….”_ Almost in answer thoughts of how the meat tasted surge my mind, nice smooth texture... Tender teeth coming down, tearing it to part, the Juices… Oh, God... The Juices tasted like nothing I’d ever tasted before like Steak cooked just right juices sinking into the tongue. FUCK BILL Stop It, these aren’t Even My Thoughts… They’re not my Memories.. 

I felt my Mouth Drooling, just forcing myself to constantly swallowing the Saliva, the warmth. He sent me the warmth of his touch against my skin, the warmth of the meat in the mouth. No. No. 

_”Fucking Quit it! I Won’t Touch the Damn stuff!”_ I swallowed the last of saliva began drowning him out with thoughts of the disgusting unicorn Blood, how tasteless it was.. How he forced it down my throat. Clinging to that memory harsh, lost in my own thoughts, I didn’t notice…. How the Whole Atmosphere of the room changed… How Bill Spoke up…

“Was the Meal Delicious?” Bill Spoke, not to me... Not to the Business men.. But to Yew, I Knew it was to Yew... I could just sense it... The voice as well helped, as it replied happily... Joyfully perking up... Like a kid just had ice cream, All... To Please Bill. “Yes Mr. Cipher, thank you for the Meal.” 

Bill just gave a soft purr, “Good… You and the Other Pine Twigs are Dismissed.” I opened my eyes releasing a sigh of relief, Twigs... That is what he called them... The Dippers. I-I lived... I can leave without losing the game. I watched as the other two head for the door, Yew skipping happily... Like somebody just gave him a gold metal, hand grabbing at my wrist.. 

He was warm Welcoming, Happy that I could leave to. But... But... I didn’t welcome it, he was a traitor… I knew he could see it in my face, his emotions reflecting as worry slipping into his eyes. This worry mixed with confusion of what he had done wrong, hurt even… 

He tried to pull me, and I pulled away before taking the lead distancing us, only to Hear Bill’s voice loud and clear. “Christmas, You Must Stay. Others can Go.” What?! I turned sharply to face him, hands clenched into fists. 

I wasn’t about to let him make me a prisoner to this Room filled with food I couldn’t Even Eat! _” Like Fuck you are Keeping Me here! “_

Yew stood his Confusion powerful uncertain what to do… A battle between loyalty backing me up a fellow Twig or obeying Cipher, he just stood there lost… Before... Finally giving a small sigh of defeat, “Good Luck, Chris.” Leaving me to my own battles, Traitor! 

I was just about to follow behind ignoring Bill’s commands when I felt shivers of Pain that only increased… Making my legs give out, a scream escaped my lungs and throat even after fighting the urges not to embarrass myself in front of potential allies.

The pain Bill sent through the soul just suddenly released letting me open my eyes and catch a breath…

Worst part as my eyes readjusted they only were met with An Empty doorway, Yew had left. Yew had left me to Bill and all his little business men... Bill just did what he set out to do… 

I gave a growl, rising off the ground, the pull of hunger subsided…. I turned to face Bill to shout at him, LOATH him. To see he was no longer in his chair, no.. Like the Pharaoh He Fucking was, Just calmly walking to me.. Not at all bothered by the room.. Not at all bothered by the pain he’d cause me… I turned from him to the business men, just to see the men.. Giggling.. Looking Lost.. He-he Drugged the fucking Food! 

A small smirk slowly crossed his face before sending thoughts, _” Oh. Not All of it. Just the Bread and Drink.”_ He was less than a foot away... Peering those sharp yellow eyes at me. This whole Dinner plan was ruined... This whole thing was a pain in my ass.. 

Taking a deep breath, regaining control… Regaining any power over myself, I sharply glared at him.. Daring to speak knowing he’d planned to have us alone in this room, Most Demonic Twisted way he could think of. “So. You _Killed_ Chris. Was it _Fun_?” 

There came a joyful snicker and movement as Bill gave it away, yeah he indeed had _Fun_. That oh, it’d be great to replay it... His Silence bothered me, the fact he didn’t speak out now... Bothered me.

That very thought was answered with regrowth of reminder of food and how it tasted... How fresh it was, how if I wanted it, all I had to do was ask. I shook my head trying to drown him out, but little did I know the power of telepathy... How it tied into empathy, and how importantly Bill was abusing the power on me…. 

I steeled my body, steeled the heart fighting, but as I did the ticking began… It was nice and slow, however, it echoed loudly. I gulped, “That isn’t fair… This is not allowed in the rules.” 

_”Is it? I don’t recall ...”_ He leaned in closer smirk growing, no no... He hadn’t opened his mouth once... His hand sharply gripped my wrist, electric surges screamed through my body. Fuck No, I’m stronger! Stronger! I won’t be trashed, Replaced!

_”Oh... You won’t be… Just try it.”_ No. No! I pulled away, gasping for air, “I-I won’t Do it! I will not be Like _you!_” Tears gathered in my eyes, “I don’t wanna _Be you_” 

He seemed to swallow thing, his head tilting... Analyzing me... Studying me... A small smile crossing his face, as he leaned against the wall.. Arms crossing.. As if whatever battle just happened he’d won, HOW the HELLL! I lose even after Denying Him! 

“Glad to Hear! Happy we had this talk!” He joyfully spoke chuckling, What.. How.. UGH! 

“Bill, We Didn’t Fucking Talk about Anything! You just fucking tried to get me to Eat Fucking Human, Knowing how I fucking felt about it... And Just... Just... I am so confused.” 

He gave a small teasing laugh leaving me hanging, “Well.. _You_ Just agreed to be my Slave for life! Gave up the game! So Haha, just Submit now.” What! No, I fucking won’t!

I took a deep breath, “How is refusing to eat Human flesh... Falling victim to you... Fucking Hating you... Make me your slave? Like how is that Fucking Logical! Plus, I can still win this! These are hiccups, Beginner steps!” 

He gave a purr, “Oh? You Don’t want to be Like me, Yet... You want to be My _Partner_… My _Equal_.. Do.. You not realize the Deal you Created? No.. Course’ you’re a Pine… Knowing ANYTHING is against your Ideologies and humanity makes you ever so blind and easy to manipulate... Heh... No wonder my Brother loves the Pine family so much. See here..” He reached outward grasping my chin roughly, holding me closer, eyes peering deeply. 

“I never Once _Desired_ to have you be like _Me_ that’s… Boring. People Grow bored, Leave the story. No.. No.. Pretty boy, I just wanted _YOU_ as you are. “ He gave a chuckle hand slipping away, making my heart feel it could break the rib cage. Just... What was he getting at? The deal… Made me him? If I’d won… 

He gave a small purr stepping away, giving a dramatic twirl hugging himself….. Purposefully buying time... Purposefully trying to catch my attention… “Equal Means Sharing _our_ Power indefinitely…. All… Our Desires, Quirks, little bitty.. Things about us… EQUALLY Shared.” He paused here, looking back at me, now leaning on the wall…. I fucking wanted to call Bullshit, that wasn’t Partnership.. 

But He just continued knowing my thoughts, “It’ll be in your Human terms…. Marriage! Between Two Souls, Merging them, Sharing their Powers. Funds. Lives. Heh.. Go Ahead Win. Share your little Knowledge releasing the Master-Slave Contract, Your Soul be no Longer Mine. But OURS.”

He gave another chuckle, stepping away giving a wave, “If it wasn’t for that Damn AXOLOTL… You’d be on _That Table_.” 

He made his way to the only entrance, before pausing, knowing I now watched him... Now shocked... Now uncertain. “If you _Truly_ Plan to Keep this _Game_ up.. See it through.. I Will.. _Oh So Happily,_ make it as Fucking Hard for you... Till You BREAK your Fate. Free from the Writer’s Grasp, Right into MINE.” 

He licked his lips before continuing looking ever so vicious, “Enjoy Those criminals you desired to Rule over. They’ll do Honor of slaughtering you for me.” 

That was it. He just left me once more… Left me in the room… With a giggling mass of Power overlords.. Watch them, see how useless they were... How useless my plans to rule over them just might be. I shook my head disgusted at the human trash, hand shoved into pockets to catch up with the other Dippers… Because Fuck Following Bill, I still had to do this... Still had to gain the upper hand. 

Reaching the kitchen, it seemed all Twigs were cleaning, or rather just finishing up.. How.. how.. Convenient. My eyes grazed them all, all who dared to turn and watch me.. Especially Yew, Who seemed uncertain... Who Knew he Fucked up... I held my gaze just a bit, before turning away making it Clear I gave no Fucks for him.. Or any of them… 

Turning my attention instead to the chef, speaking to her, “Miss Bickerson... Anything I can do to help?” 

She looked around the kitchen eyes slightly narrowed, “You’ve helped Enough, you may go to your Room. Think about what you Have Done.” 

I felt a slight stab, I didn’t do Anything! My eyes flickered over to Yew as if spelling out, ‘traitor’ to him.. 

Giving a growl I headed to the little room they had created… Having no idea where to sit, no idea which bed was mine. I just picked one randomly… Just sulked… How Was I to do anything NOW? Be Like Bill? Declare war on the Dipper’s Rule over them? Gaining their trust didn’t Work. Guess could play Chris... And explore further and further into the Cult… Participate in their little rituals… 

The Dippers came in after being dismissed, the girl with a ponytail I swore was more of a Mabel than a Dipper… Pointed at the little bed I was sitting at, “That’s My Bed.” She proclaimed, causing Yew to rush over grabbing at my hand, “Haha... He Uhh has no memories, Bill... Did something you know usual..” 

She gave Me a hard glare, “That’s no excuse, it clearly has my NAME on it.” I got down looking where she had pointed, sure enough.. A Small stitch with the tree name “California Pine” stitched into it. So her name was California? What was it, Nia? Or Cali for Short? I decided not to press, just backing up, only for Yew to place his hand on my shoulder. 

I quickly shoved him off, “Not interested, just leave me the fucking alone... Which one of these is mine?” 

They looked at one another before Yew finally pointed to the furthest in the corner... All alone... Separate, Figures... Bill probably in his twisted way planned this, always two steps ahead. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

Making my way to the small corner, that wasn’t _too_ far from the others.. To see the small stitching “Christmas Pine” in the material.. So this was now me? A Christmas Pine, No more Mason Pine? Didn’t this just sucked. I laid down in the hanging sheet bed, sighing… Feeling alone. Thoughts slipping and organizing themselves. 

Bill wanted me Dead, to end this deal. He knew he was going to lose, didn’t want to share his power. I didn’t want his mannerisms and desires… Clearly the best thing would be to break the deal, but then that’ll just let Bill own my body.. Force me to do things I didn’t want to do… 

I gave a small chuckle…. To think.. I _THOUGHT_ I had already given Bill my Body, Soul, and Mind.. Till he broke the information that I hadn’t… Here I was fighting to keep it… I was just about Chaotic and Unpredictable as Bill… The logic behind fighting to keep what’s yours after realizing you hadn’t lost it. Ha. 

I let myself grow numb to the other Dippers ignoring their mumbling about me, ignoring their confusion as to why I was so upset, and ignoring Yew’s attempt to talk to me one-on-one… I grew to focus on my own thoughts and drifting asleep.. Crappiest thing? I was still Fucking Hungry, just as Bill Wanted. 

Dreams had Came, A Visitor Was Watching…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poll has been open long enough, so here are the results. 
> 
>   
With these Results, I will be Trying to Update from now on Monday, Thursday, and Friday. [Not this Week as I only have Half a chapter written.. However, Will Try to get at least 3 Chapters written by next Monday, and then Start Publishing a Chapter on those days. IF I miss a Day, Blame holiday Retail. My whole working 1 Hour Over shift scheduled time still a problem. ADDING To THAT I will be Starting Kinkmas Soon...]
> 
>   
I did get 2 Requests to play with later, so I guess. Keep an eye out for a Female Dipper sex scene. And More Body Horror, bodily mutilations, and just flat out playing with that Earlier tag "Medical Kink"... When THAT happens Dipper def On his Dark path. You can request kinks at any time I'll be leaving this open.  
Here is the Form Link, Note I will fit what I can but have the choice not to do so.
> 
>   
Tad will be making an apperance, Note [Axolotl already has]. Get excited, because it'll be _FUN_
> 
> So This was a Tie.. And I am not sure Where or When this will happen... As such I've placed this poll on hold, leaving it open so you Can still vote in it... Anyone new preferribly.


	28. Lurkers and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Lives Part of the Day as a Twig.

> I found myself standing in the corner... I found myself staring at a table full of pigs minus 1 singular triangle who had a fork in hand stabbing the food ecstatically... Glowing brightly yellow, looking oh so joyful to be floating at the head.. 
> 
> Fuck Dammit, here again.. I gave a head shake, “Didn’t I fucking Kill you? Why are you back lurking… here…” 
> 
> Triangle’s pupil rotated to my direction, seeming to grow into a grin… If you could see it then you were probably a Bill’s victim. 
> 
> It’s voice echoed around the whole room, not at all bothering the Hungry greedy pigs stuffing their faces… “YOU Can’t Get rid of Me Silly! You keep creating me!” 
> 
> Mr.Isosceles floated grasping his hands coming closer, giving a small dramatic twirl much like the real Bill. I decided to focus on something else, eyes shifting to various corners of the room. Technically more accurately toward the Dippers.
> 
> They were replaced with White sheep, minus Yew who was now black. Truly disgusting how everything keeps reappearing in shapes of Sheep and Pigs but in twisted metaphors... I hated my own dreams at this point, why must my mind see these animalistic shapes? 
> 
> The Triangle touched my shoulder, “MY MY... You’re awfully distressed... What things are not going your Way? How about a Solution, From You’re Good Ol’ Buddy Pal?”
> 
> I moaned this was useless, it was me just answering myself. We went over this, again and again.
> 
> “Like you can really Fucking help me. Just another piece of myself. I already fucking know the answer.” 
> 
> The thing just tilted its body a couple of degrees pretending to lean on a cane, “Do you, Pinetree? Really now? Then Prey tell me this… Why you keep screaming ‘OH.. I can do this... I will manipulate him.. Oh, Kill Good Ol’ Dream-Cipher drag the Real Bill out! That’ll solve everything!’ “ There came a hint of mockery, “You’re going in circles, its growing stale.” 
> 
> Ugh. I am not! It's not that simple! “Shut the Fuck up, I know what I am doing! This... Just.. a Step of a greater goal.” 
> 
> The Bill snickered, “Should’ve taken his Offering, you wouldn’t be starving ALL ALONE in your NEW Home. Trashed, Forgotten.. Like those _Other Dippers_” I gave a growl summoning a basic kitchen knife, “I CHOOSE to Fucking Be there! I NEED their Help! Their Trust!” 
> 
> He snickered, “Nobody listens to the HELP. Haha! Little Liar you are! Kill Them, Declare yourself One Only Dipper. Prove You are THE ONE…. Take their Souls, Betray them. Use your Power... Potential! The Cult will Listen… After all... BILL CHOSE YOU.” I-I couldn’t do that... That’s not! Ugh. Who I was! 
> 
> I threw the knife out of frustration the damn thing landed right into his beady obnoxious eye, but he didn’t cry in pain as I hoped... Nope just stabbed the eye, triangle gave no reaction to remove it. He only tilted at a slight angle before Pointedly speaking “Vicious as ever… Guess who else is Vicious. Bill… That’s who. Just admit you’ve lost, You’re his personal pet.” 
> 
> No.. No.. I wasn’t! I couldn’t be! After all, I-I was trained by Ford…. Ford... Who.. who.. ...was Trained By Bill in the past… Was.. was I set-up? 
> 
> I slowly slid down the wall... The whole Room shifted into familiar Gravity Falls forest… My heart poured out broken, running scarlet pouring through the shirt downward creating a stream trailing down hill... “Bill, I-I don’t know what to do... I’m all alone, and every turn just makes things worse. I-I need my family….” 
> 
> There came a shuffling, a classical twig breaking, I looked up right as a figure disappeared… Fucking Bill did Lurk in my dreams! Was fucking watching! I stood up, chasing after him. “BILL Wait Fuck! I-I need to… “ 
> 
> I paused suddenly after passing three trees... What the Hell was I doing? Bill wanted me to fail… Wanted me Dead... Fuck, why was I trying to get his help... Even dreaming of him?
> 
> I turned to the triangle, knife still in eye... Still following having no real life of its own.. Just a little puppet for me. A Reminder if I lost this Deal, I’ll just be a Puppet to Bill. Probably a Knife in my eye too, sitting there as if this was Alright. 
> 
> “To Beat Bill, I’ll have to Betray Them. I’d rather be Alone then be someone’s Puppet… _Like You_ Just… They’re people too, innocents caught in the crossfire.” 
> 
> Taking a deep breath, still uncertain how to handle the Twigs. I just calmly let the dream slowly fade out…. I let empty thoughts take me to a deeper slumber… No memories of other dreams afterward could be recalled. 

Waking up to Yew shaking me, “Hey, Sleepyhead! Time for Breakfast, you’ll starve otherwise.”

Food? I grumbled slowly recalling why I was in such an odd bed, managing to successfully fall to the ground from rolling over too fast.. Chest heaving from the pain, breath stolen away. With a large moan of pain, I rolled over loathing the bland painful flooring. The Twigs who saw were giggling in the background, reminding me of the little privacy we really had here.

With a return of breath I could smell freshly made Tarts drafting in the air. It… It Smelled so _Good_, my stomach instantly growled... Easily giving me the strength to push off the ground, stepping past Yew with not even a care should I bumped into him.

Reaching the kitchen, Twigs gathered around the table, the same one used to host the platters night before. A small little pile of toasted tarts, my mocha eyes widening at the strawberry flavored glory before shifting to the other Dippers that were at least eating one. Only to blink painfully right back to the food.

Scent of Strawberry Maggot Dust coming off of them, and I really didn’t care... Almost welcomed core thought of consuming maggot dust, relieving any future pains from being away from Bill, Better than Fucking Human... No longer ignoring My hungry hungry stomach for analysis, I lustfully grabbed one chowing down. Thoughts not caring how much the other Pine Twigs glared at me and the hideous manners I was showing. 

Finally after about three of them, I felt stuffed and happy.. Yew came up again pulling me along, “ We gotta get to Singing Rehearsal.” What? Singing Rehearsal? I don’t fucking sing..

I gave a smirk with a nervous laugh, “You’re joking right?” 

The guy just shook his head, desperately pulling me along... Leading me to the closet, picking out an outfit for himself… Black Jeans, and a Simple shirt with a triangle on it, I flinched recognizing it as a shirt Bill wore in the past. 

I, on the other hand, picked something NOT giving Bill the power to spy on me. Choosing a simple shirt with a Deer Skull and wings, along with Blue Jeans and simple shoes. Avoiding any slacks or Bill related clothing.

Guess Today I’ll just have to go through the movements and how the Twigs go through their day-to-day business… And more importantly, HOW I can manipulate the people in this Cult to _join me_. 

I called out HOPING he could hear the thought, _” BiLL you Might Plan to Make this Hard as Possible! But I won’t Fucking Back Down, Be Your Puppet AGAIN.”_

Pep talk Finished, I followed the other Dippers through the tunnels as Ponytail led the group. Yew slightly ahead of me, slightly slowing down almost as if he was uncertain to join me or stay a step ahead of me. I on the other hand already knew the better answer here, Stay the Hell away. I solved the problem by walking past him, giving a cold shoulder. 

We reached a room that was rather small but was filled with instruments and looked to be a small studio. Just how big was this place? Did they repurpose Trains sections into the building? The Twigs separated into two main groups the Older and Younger, waiting calmly to begin. Instructor of these 'singing lessons' was someone I hadn’t exactly recognize, but she did have an awfully familiar expression of boredom watching us. 

Soon as we were all sorted, she cleared her throat, “Today we will be singing three songs. Starting with ‘Shoo, Fly, Don't Bother Me’ “ 

Everybody reached down grabbing books that seemed to be under the chairs shuffling picking it out. I.. mimicked them feeling absolutely annoyed that an Adult would be forced into such ridiculous antics. 

The singing.. Was rather awful, almost to a point the Teacher just gave me a hard look, “Christmas, That is not how you hit the pitch. YOU should know this.” Yew... Instantly stood up for me, I am really growing to hate that guy. 

“His memories are gone, Miss Enderson.” She gave a nod like this was normal. Oh to Hell, what was with these cultists finding this normal... She had us continue the singing lesson, even with my off-key skills. I-I should have just eaten the Human meat, should have just gone to Bill’s Hotel room defeated. It would be Less torture than THIS. 

After that singing Lesson day just grew into a normal boring school day, it went from Singing to Cult Literature [a much better subject] to Math [try teaching 10 different ages math], and Finally Lunch. I Made It to Lunch. 

The Lunch was actually inside the kitchen, it seems the dining room was preserved for meetings and other more important matters. I really didn’t mind, not wishing to be reminded of that room... After all it was already appearing in my dreams, _gross_. 

Sitting by myself with the simple ham sandwich, thoughts of exactly how to get out of THIS situation grew... I could speak with Ponytail, after all, she reminded me most of Mabel aand seemed to be the responsible dipper out of the dippers. If I had to guess her age it’d be around 20 to 22… Surely she’d lived her adulthood and was kidnapped by Dorito afterward for whatever reason. 

I caught myself staring at her then when she looked right at me, I quickly looked away using the sandwich as a method to bury the ill gut feelings. Reality I’d have to betray them after Earning their trust, just... How much power did Bill have over them? More accurately looking at myself, how much Power does he have over me? 

Yew came up sitting by me, clearly, I shifted distancing myself from him. Only to earn an exasperated groan from him, “Really Chris? Look I came here to talk. I know you don’t remember much, but just… Listen, basic rules around here, Bill is our Savior and Lord. You gotta’ understand, his Favor means a ticket outta' here.” 

His Favor? Ticket out of here? What kind of Bullshit was that? I placed the sandwich down giving a harsh glare from my mocha to his brown, “Oh Really? Eating _Human_ is your ticket out of here?” I couldn’t keep the hatred from my voice, Hell I didn’t want to. This is How it was, how it is. Bill manipulated, gets people to do things they didn’t desire to do. 

The so-called ‘ally’ nibbled on his lip giving a glare, “Well, not like you _haven’t!_ You have no right to judge.” Ha. Yeah, I haven’t! Not that He knew I wasn't Chris! Hell, I didn’t know anything about Chris, which wasn’t helpful. 

“Right, Did you _have_ to eat from _his_ Fork? All hunky-dory?” I was serious this guy looked like he was on some sort of euphoria high being in Bill’s Fucking Lap. Diseased fucking lap. Worst part, this Whole Damn conversation Bill could listen to, Hear. Even if he wasn’t in the Damn Tunnels. 

The guy twisted uncertain, “I just want to go _home_ Chris. If that means playing Bill _I Will_” Playing Bill? Playing Bill? Ha! You can’t play Bill, I know ALL about that! 

I gave a vicious smirk voice dripping down into venom, “Oh is that so? As someone manipulating Bill oh _so well_ you are doing an _awful_ job… Wearing _His Symbol_” I gave a low chuckle, wow these Pine Twigs were blind as Hell. 

Guy just looked down at the shirt baffled not understanding, “What Teacher’s are nicer to me with this on.” 

I couldn’t help it, the power over having more knowledge than this traitorous dweeb… An eyebrow went up, looking at him, leaning on the wrist. “Is that so? Bill you are Loving this, aren’t you? How clueless the little _pets_ are.” I didn’t really expect an answer from HIM, I didn’t really receive it... But didn’t matter, he knew, He always knew. I was happy with that knowledge alone.

Guy just looked even more confused, “Are... Are you okay? Don’t say His name so casual… It-it might Summon him here. And... I’m not clueless! Not anyone’s Pe-pe-pet.” 

My position shifted leaning more natural, releasing a small sigh, of course, no wonder Bill hated this guy... Just clueless of the truth, why didn’t Bill break it to him? What else did the other Twigs know and not know? Taking a little breath relaxing into this newfound power, eyes closing before peering right at him. 

“Strip. If you are not somebody’s Pet. Strip down, prove to me you don’t desire to be his henchman, don’t desire to wear his symbol.” Yew looked slightly ruffled at the idea of stripping his shirt, just held that confusion and uncertainty… But I could see it on his face if this was the way to earn MY trust he’d do it... Anything to apologize for before, clueless that Bill Could see this ALL. 

Slowly the shirt came off, slowly he stood up exposing more of the back. Instantly I held a hand out, “Wait stop!” He froze uncertain what else to do.. The others… The Other twigs were watching, but I ignored them… After all, I need to Earn Something here, Was it Respect? Trust? Fear? I didn’t know, nor cared. 

What I did CARE about was the markings on Yew’s back, I got up to walk around him get a better view of the circle.. The triangle… All of it scarred etched in.. As if Bill had taken a knife to the back.. My fingers reached outward, he flinched at the touch, I hadn't stopped.. Just grazed along the flesh at the symbols, throat caught… How long had Bill taken to get this just right? How many Hours? Days? Healing.. Cutting again and again… 

Yew just gave a nervous laugh, "I know, I know.. It was a bit Sloppy with me… Yours looks better….” Mine? Sloppy? My eyes flickered to my position on the wheel, it was different a more detailed tree… I wasn’t sure the tree differences, but I already knew what he’d done... Probably as a joke... A Yew Pine Tree.

My eyes flickered to the others the variations of mochas and the random blue here and there. Did they all have trees etched into them? Different types of Pine, a type of twisted joke? A method preventing him from mixing them up? 

California stepped forward eyes narrowing, “Do you mind? Lunch is just about almost over, no stripping between classes.” She gave a huff before turning around leaving me alone, the others.. Following her... Some stayed watching before turning to their food for some sort of comfort. 

So Bill had been spying on all of them? At all times, no matter where they went.. No matter what they did. But How did Yew NOT KNOW about this? What this does? I gulped stepping back to give Yew room to place the shirt back on. 

When he looked about ready for our next Class… I let the words escape, “What was the Deal? What did you trade?” 

He hummed thinking it over, “My Brother’s life for Mine. That’s it.” That was it? So... He sacrificed himself to save another, I shook my head needing answers here. “Life? Like your Soul, Mind, or Body? What PART.” 

Eyebrows lined up as his concentration intense, “Parts? I don't know... Seemed like a joke at the time... Was it the Soul? You know.. I don’t even care, doesn’t matter. You’ve done it, we’ve all done it.” 

Didn’t Matter! It mattered! Already Yew was heading out following the others, I just stood there not really desiring to follow… Feeling that sense of dread. Just Fuck… How much Did he own of THEM? 

I felt a pain through the skull, it was sudden… Was gone almost as soon as it had come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's Symbol on Twigs Back Note: At the beginning of the story it was hinted Bill wouldn't place his symbol on the backside of a person, due to being incapable of "seeing" clothing covering it and all. In the Extra bathroom POV it is again reinforced he wouldn't have placed it on a backside of a person. The Reason Twigs have it on their backs [besides the coolness of it] is that they're considered trash or in a more technical term "Not Worthy". You could argue a wrist considered a backside, but ehh its waaay less likely to be covered up. 
> 
> Other Note: This chapter was Suppose to be Longer, but I felt it was dragging too long. So I cut the Dragging in half! Yippeee.. Two Terrible Chapters. 
> 
> \--------[ This Chapter was torture, I find mundane activities terribly boring. Bonding with Twigs boring, I hope you enjoy the Twigs. They do each have their own quirks and personalities, though I doubt all will get to be explored due to reasons.. Like the Mundane boringness, yep! that's why. ]------


	29. A Leader and A Dreamwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper attends a Cult Meeting, Spills the Beans, and Runs into a Familiar face in his Dreams.

Following the others again going through the motions... Everybody telling the Teachers I had no original memories, this was a lie, just being somebody else entirely... And truly I was happy none asked to look at my back. Who knows maybe that was just a shared thing between Twigs that no other Cult members knew of. 

They went to Scientology Class, yeah it was a class here… Than History, and finally Physical training. Or as most people know it as ‘PE’ with various activities focusing on keeping you active and top shape. 

Due to Ford’s training and all those little ‘missions’ I was constantly sent off too, it was pretty easy to ace them all. It felt almost like cheating beating a 10-year-old in a race. 

The day ended with everyone working together to cook their Dinner with the Chef’s orders behind us. I quickly caught on, blending in a lot better, but still self-doubts lurking of the situation I’d manage to catch myself into. 

Once Dinner was consumed, it was Chicken with a little of Maggot Dust in the topping, and vegetables. We all lined up to go toward the Cult Meeting, Yeah that was apparently a thing. 

We ended up on a small little section of the stage, following everyone’s advice... I didn’t sing just pretend to mouth the words of cult glory to the triangle. It was awfully tasteless to my tongue like I’d really wanted to praise All-Seeing and some other nonsensical things… The group after finishing their choir tree act left the stage to a small reserved section. 

I had the unfortunate leisure being placed between California, or as I’ve grown to call her Mabel’s Doppelganger, and the Punk one from the Dinner. I sat there twitching loathing churches or really any of these types of worship scenes. I knew I needed to learn this to get the upper hand of the cult, but I really really didn’t wish to do so. 

Mabel’s Doppelganger turned to me hissing, “Would you stop? I’d rather not be Sacrificed because of the likes of You.” Sa-sacrificed? Oh, right evil Cult. Course we were on the list to be Killed, shit. I should’ve left with Bill, quit the damn Deal. 

_”♬ You still can, Pinetree ♫♪ ”_ Yeah, course’ he was here... Of course’ he was listening to my thoughts, with a slight roll eye and click of tongue I thought a reply. _” It was just a joke, side thought to myself. Back-off, go get a Life.”_ There seemed to be a mischief giggle before the presence completely left.

Moment I was certain he’d stop listening in, not that I really could tell.. Just at some point, you imagine it to make yourself feel better. I just relaxed into the chair, watching the show as the Cathedral’s highest priest gave speeches… Talking about Forgiveness... And Really just like a Boring Church. The only REAL differences were All-Seeing Eye, Freedom is a Lie, Oh and Remove your Humanity to make room for something else entirely. Shit, I was going to have to learn ALL This.. and Play a Role as some sort of Savior? FUCK, no wonder Bill didn’t care, I barely did! 

The whole thing ended as quickly as it began, Quick and Frustratingly pointless, I was already making my way to the Kitchen, learning.. Or Rather getting a pretty good idea What direction to head, _Yippeee_… Celebrations all around. Being the second Twig to enter the kitchen I searched around pinpointing the triangle symbols hidden here and there. 

So he had it set-up where if One did try to start a revolution, he could easily kill it... Before it really took off, Well that was certainly nice to know. Though I guess didn’t matter to me specifically, seeing as HE KNEW and All to Hell Hated it. Or did he Loved it? 

The other Twigs came into the room all piling inside, all lost in their own discussion about tonight’s Meeting. It was mainly about the Media and How internet just cause a loss of Self or was it the reverse? See this is what happens when you tune all other people out focusing on the symbols on the walls.

Noticing how I was now looking behind the cabinet door, California’s voice sounded behind me, ”What are you doing?” I raised almost hitting my head on the counter above. Turning to face her, closing the cabinet door behind me. Studying her closely still rising off my hunched position.

She seemed to have her arms crossed leaning toward me, eyebrow raised, just studying me waiting for an answer. The ponytail was now down leaving long strands of hair hanging over, I swear she looked even MORE like Mabel without the ponytail. It-it really Bothered me.

I gave a soft moan answering her readying for a fight, ”Looking for Bill’s symbols, What else? Admiring the dishes?” Others nearby gathered around to watch us, unbelievable they were like some sort of gang working together... Watching each other.. Just Ugh! 

Leaning foot to foot she kept the eyebrow raised, ”Why is that? Don’t Trust HIM?” Oh... So SHE knew the Symbols could be used to spy on them, suure that was comforting knowledge. There went the little power I had over their heads.

Just for HER information Yes! I did not trust him, ”Yeah, You Do?” Why was everyone okay with this guy walking about doing what he pleased? He Even Scarred their Damn backs!

She huffed, ”Like No, none of us do. Just like None of us Believe in _You_” Oh Good, I’m not the only one here. Wait, did she just say to me?

I blinked confused doing a slight brain reboot, was this a reference in Christmas the Holiday... I didn’t say a word just uncertain if anything gave me away. 

She pressed forward her finger pointing right at my chest, “All Day today you’ve been acting _different_ than the other Christmas. Do You Even Know WHY he was Called Christmas? Hmm?” 

Because... Of The Christmas Pine? Clearly there was a pattern here... I just swallowed thinking of all the activities, okay... Maaybe I didn’t try my best to blend in… Like. Outrunning a 10-year-old not the greatest of moves. 

“Course’ You don’t answer, Well... He was Called Christmas because he was always Joyful like Christmas. No matter how bad it ever got, he was happy. Then What do you know, He disappears… A couple of days and replaced with Well _you_” She trailed her finger at all of me, her eyebrow lowering no bother holding it up. 

I held up my hands backing slightly up struggling to cover my own ass, only managing to bump into the counter incapable of escaping. Wasn’t quite sure what to do, _like as if_ I needed them to know I’m not one of them... The Real thing... They’d slaughter in my sleep for the one to cause them this pain. “I.. Well you see... Bill... “ 

“Oh Shut The Fuck up, I know what Bill did to you didn’t Erase Everything you are. Before you claim he did, As IF. Outrunning the smallest Pine? Being Bored and disgusted over OUR LIVES all day… To Hell, You Can’t EVEN sing, At Least Chris could do that!” She huffed up shuffling forward, as Yew stepped in-path attempting to stop her. But I gave him a glare wishing he wouldn’t do that... He didn't seem to notice... He never noticed… 

“Cali! Quit it, cut the guy some slack. We’ve all been there at least once around here... You know How Bill _is_.” Yew just stepped between us arms open, she seemed to lower her guard just a fraction.. Before clicking her tongue pointing past Yew to me once more. “Fine. Ask him to Show his back, We’ll see What Tree He really is.” 

My back? I felt shivers of fear, “Whoa... Whoa... I-I rather not…” I struggled to swallow saliva, uncertain what to do here... Moment they saw. Di-di-did Bill tell her during the Meeting?

She stepped back giving a Bill Cipher Cat-like trained grin, “I Bet You’re not even a Pine Twig. But the Real Thing, Little Lamb lost.” SHIT, Oh come on! 

Yew seemed uncertain caught between us, I almost wished he would defend me... Know exactly what to say to stop her. But the traitor stays traitor backing off... Turning to face me, his face hardening… Uncertainty there. Damn, Bill had a role in this set-up... He wasn’t joking, Making this Fucking Hard for me. 

“Chris… Jus-just show her your back... It-it's only fair, after all... Yo-you touched mine….. Just... End this, please.” The pleading in his eyes, but he too knew the truth... I could see the doubt there... I slowly lowered with a sigh, blush growing, oh how I hated removing clothing in front of others… 

The shirt slipped off, exposing flesh beneath to the elements. I turned around letting them all gasp, small whispers from the back end of the group of Pines. Pulse quickening, I slipped the shirt back on, facing them. “There, Happy? I’m not Christmas, just Mason Pine.” 

California gave a half snark approaching before giving a sudden slap to my face, it stung... But she was soft, I could tell by the amount of force. She just wanted to release her stress, the betrayal there… It wasn’t even enough to leave a mark. Did sting though, Then Bill had hit harder.

Yew, on the other hand, looked extremely upset, fleeing into the deeper ends of the room toward the beds. The others... There was a mixture, some had eyes of awe... Some looking disgusted walking away. I… didn’t know what to do what to respond… Just swallowing everything up, A failure. Always a failure.

“Guess you don’t want me here now, huh…” I mumbled it softly feeling reality slipping that oh.. I’d have to crawl back to Bill’s little home, admit that his damn trick worked... Broke the lie and not even those ‘pets’ desired me… He’d get a Hellish kick out of THAT. 

She spoke gently still taking Top leadership role out of the Dippers, funny how age didn’t apply to that role. “No, In fact, the Exact Opposite, you’re a toy just as much as all of us. I want to Hear the Whole Story between you and Bill, Why the Hell you’re here.” 

Like a childish little kid, a small grin crossed my face. Finally, somebody to talk to… Somebody who wouldn’t use this information against me, who didn’t mock me, and who didn’t pity me. So I moved around her more comfortably... Taking a seat in the table’s chair... Then broke into a long tale of What Really Happened in Gravity Falls. How all this came to play out, why I even explained how Bill tricked me through his Maggot dust...

Explaining that oh… He’d trapped me in this special cult room for days. This caught some attention, though not all of them. As it would seem some of the Twigs were trapped and each experienced various degrees of torture. Though not all shared, and some went dead silent going to their beds. There was no telling _their_ stories. I admitted to bragging about how I earned a toilet, California didn’t agree to this very much giving me a Highly dirty look.

I do admit to skipping Several upon Several Upon Several bits of information... Like the Unicorn Blood, My Soul Deal, How to get magic, Axolotl, how I Really Really felt about Bill, and a couple of other things like what Really happened to Mabel. They thought she was still happy in college, they needed as much hope and happiness from the outside world they could get. 

“So I freed my parents, getting Lodge kidnapped, made a Deal ended up here.” I finished up feeling like a champion. California seemed to lean on the table eyes lit up with interest, the others still listening in looked like a rather exciting mess. 

She was the first to break the silence, like the leader she was, “So let me get this right. You’ve come Down here to Prove to Bill you can Beat him at his own Game? By taking over the Cult.” 

A younger teen Dipper giggled from the corner, Cali herself just snickered rolling her eyes. “Right Goodluck with that, We’ve tried getting recognized for _years_.. Like _you_ can do anything about it.”

With sleight of hand, pushing herself off the chair still smirking amused, “This Cult sees us as little nuisances that have no use in the Real World. Just little Pet projects trashed to keep ‘THE EYE’ Preoccupied and under their control. Good Luck, May Not Like the Results.” 

She slipped away leaving me mouth agape uncertain how to respond... Frustrated she can't just declare every little thing I do from here on Out as Pointless.. Unbeatable.. That the Cult was just using Bill, What did she know? Her whole know-it-all rich attitude made me think of Pacifica. Shit! I could’ve started this Deal smoother! All I had to do was ask her for help!

A couple followed after her, leaving the youngest staring up at me and the blue-eyed one from the Dinner. The blue eye spoke up curiosity getting the best of him “Bill was talking to you, wasn’t he? In that Jeffryi Dinner… Wha-what was he saying?” 

So.. The guy noticed, and put two and two together. Might be hope yet to have a single ally in this place... A soft tired smile crossed my face, “He uhh, wanted me to eat your Jeffryi… I told him no…” I scratched the back of my neck suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

The guy just blinked a small smile forming, “Telling Bill no? That’s pretty ...” The little one shouted excitedly, “Cool!” 

The blue-eye guy just laughed, “No, Stupid. It was Stupid, Really stupid.” The little one looked disheartened. 

I shuffled slightly feeling the relationship of how harsh Bill could be coming off well most of the Twigs... “So Uhh.. What’s your names?” I asked pointing to them both. 

The youngest shouted excitedly, “Mugo! And He’s Bishop!” Bishop flinched slightly at his name, “Yeah well it's not... Not really.” It wasn’t? I looked at him confused about to open my mouth to ask what he meant when the little one busted again excitedly, “It IS Too! You don’t remember you’re REAL Name, so Doesn’t Matter. What Mr. Cipher always says.” 

Uhh... I squirmed uncomfortably by the realization of the technicality that all the little nicknames they had… Weren’t their actual names or identities… I messed up the most fundamental manipulation aspect, see them as who they are... Not What they were not. Dammit. 

Swallowing the small little loss I quickly tried to establish some sort of connection with this... Bishop... “So.. What do you remember... Of your past life?” 

Guy shuffled slightly, looking away, before completely pulling away. “Just... Forget we talked... You’re going to get us all Killed. I’m heading to bed, come on Mugo leave Mason alone.” 

The kiddo seemed uncertain before caving in, “But I waaaanted to ask MOOoooore Questions about _Biiill_l….” Not really asking questions, letting himself be pulled away by.. Bishop?.. I sat there alone lost in thought. 

Did Bill tell California or just gave hints, make my lies obvious... Or had he actually left me alone, and she was just that smart? If she DIDN’T have help then What else has she figured out, she did hint at the Cult using Bill...

The very thought of Bill being used reminded me when Bill seemed to act untrusting of the cult around him, was there more going on here? Was this Game really just Bill wanting me to investigate it out? No.. He made it clear he wanted me dead. Ugh, Bill why were you so damn backwards and confusing. In the numbing confusion, I scratched my head messing up the hair trying to figure this out. Wasn’t there a way to talk to his brother at all, maybe get answers there. Ehh.. Whatever. 

I pulled from the chair, seeing everybody already laying down drifting to sleep, with a small sigh I walked past them right to my small little bed.. Yew’s voice sounded softly calling out to me, “Hey… Are you really The Real Pinetree… Not just some Cult members in disguise? Or messing with us? Really Christmas is dead?” Was this a test? Or just the guy coming to reality that another Twig was gone, just like that. 

I scratched my wrist thinking of the shocks Bill sent to me.. Trying to get me to open up.. Try to get me to eat the food... How he practically used Yew to further his goals manipulating me. Was it Really Yew’s fault? To be played in that manner, or Bill for doing it? Yew, after all, said that they did everything for a chance to return home... Yet, Bishop couldn’t recall his home. 

“Yeah, I am… He… He probably is Dead..” I gave a small soft sigh, “What you said before... About returning to your home, whe-where is that?” 

Yew shuffled slightly peering over the edge of his make-shift bunk bed, “I-I don’t know…” He admitted; I gave a small nod... Yeah sounds about right... Another soft sigh, “What do you recall…” One person at a time, gain trust one person at a time. 

His brown eyes looked down at me before answering nice and slow, “Fires, lots of them... Everybody screaming... Then nothing.” I couldn’t help but wonder, did Bill set him up? Burned his family alive, the Monster demonic thing he was… 

“It-its okay…. I forgive you for earlier….” What could I do? What could I say? Oh Hey Yew, Fuck you for Betraying me to Bill… Let me just Stab you steal YOUR LIFE. I pushed the darker thoughts away, they... They were just reminders of the Monster I was. 

Slipping into my bed, I sat there in silence before drifting to sleep…. Just listening to the other Twigs drifting off to their own sleep, my thoughts wondering did Bill talk to them? Dream traveled into their minds, was he telling them to kill me... As I laid there silently?

> I found myself in the forest once more, I felt a slight urk being here... To Find Him. Shouting loudly, hands into fists... Winds blowing harshly, the Moon a giant eye much like before. “BILL Show YOURSELF! I know you Can Still Dream Travel!” 
> 
> Nothing No reply… I explored deeper pulling at the dream trying to grasp at every moving leaf, every whimpering sound, and just anything.. Then I felt it... Something nearby... Hiding behind a tree, gasping in Large lungfuls of breaths. He was Here. 
> 
> I stepped up to the tree small victory smile on my face, “Gotcha’!” 
> 
> He practically gasped jumping looking right at me, shock all over his face before softening. “Dipper…” It.. it.. Wasn’t Bill.. It was..
> 
> “Stan!?” I-I didn’t understand, why did I dream of Stan? 
> 
> Stepping back looking at him his typical choice of clothing, his slightly rugged tired self... “Why-why Are you here… Yo-you, Why would I ever dream of You?” I shook my head baffled, placing my digits on my forehead as if this would help at all… 
> 
> He reached outward grasping my shoulder, “Dipper, its Me... The Real Me... I-I have Bill’s Powers..” What.. How.. No that didn’t make sense, Bill had Bill’s powers.. Right? My mind flickered to all those times He could have shown up, but choose not to.. How I gave him opportunity after opportunity to brag…. Show his face.. Then the figure appeared, and just fled confused… Stan.. Bill was trapped in Stan’s mind when he was erased… Ho-how he gave me Unicorn’s blood, saying it’ll give telepathy... Holy Shit Bill really _WAS_ just a human.
> 
> Slowly recalling all the interactions with Bill and His brother... How Bill just kept pushing how much his Brother cared more about the Pines, how.. How.. his brother wanted him on a leash…. That’s why Bill stuck around, why he tortured us even after his rebirth... 
> 
> “It-it really is you… Stan... You Have Bill’s Power... His Mindscape abilities…” A slow smile crossed my face, this-this was Great! I could outsmart Bill here! Beat him at the Deal.
> 
> This smile slowly faltered... Wait.. The Deal.. “Di-did somebody talk to you... Try to gain your trust? Te-teach you how to use them….” 
> 
> The Old man looked around baffled before giving a nod, “Yeah, ho-how’d you know?”
> 
> Unbelievable… The Axolotl made his moves using the Amnesiac.. “I met the guy… You can’t trust him, He is Bill’s brother for Fuck Sake..” 
> 
> Stanley blinked confused before asking, “What do you mean Bill’s Brother?” 
> 
> I released a huff of disbelief how Blind could somebody Be? “Bill Has A TWIN… He-He Revived BILL… Out There.. Just… Mocking Bill.. Stan, you gotta’ Listen to me.. Don’t trust him!” 
> 
> Stanley shook his head confused, “No.. He-he was an Angel, Bill’s a Demon… He wo-wo-wouldn’t hurt anyone especially you and Ford…” 
> 
> He blinked several times looking lost inside himself, I-I couldn’t believe this. MY Savior was the Lost Dementia Amnesiac, who.. Who.. Ugh, I couldn’t even focus anymore, just Dammit! Did nothing go Great? At All for me?! 
> 
> The Old Geezer shifted, looking around, scared, “Listen Dipper, I-I can’t last long here... This Power is… is… Intense.. Mind Breaking.. Just Listen, He wants to Meet you.. ALONE… try to Remember this.. South Broadway Cafe Three Days from Now, Try to be there by Noon. He-He you’ll recognize him from Gravity Falls.. Just… Meet Him Please… I-I can’t hold it!” His body started shuffling reprogramming itself before fading into small little blue bricks vanishing from the dream completely… 
> 
> Recognize him from Gravity Falls? How… He was nothing like anyone I saw in Gravity Falls… My curiosity was peaked... My Mistrust was even higher, just who was this bastard? How Dare they Use my Uncle like this.. Teaching him to be More Like Bill, Like this. 
> 
> I felt unsettled, bristling at the predicament I found myself, I was allowed to leave the Cult.. Right? If anybody stops me, I could just call them out.. Right.
> 
> “So Are you GOING? Be a Short Trip down the Train station walkway!” Its back… I gave a dramatic moan facepalming, why did it always appear when I was speculating something? Why did it not just perish for good? 
> 
> “Come on! Don’t be Like that! WE are a TEAM You and I! Bud to Bud!” The triangle whacked me on the head with a cane, before spinning out of my reach, looking down at me. “I think you should investigate this New-Old Player, after all. If it IS BILL’s Brother you can ask for a Power-Up! Then WHAM Take ALL of BILL’s Power for yourself!” 
> 
> I-I Didn’t want his DAMN POWER! HELL _I just learned_ he didn’t have a drop! I-I just wanted to BE his Equal, Respected by Both him and Fucking Ford! Why the hell did Bill even wanted to Kill ME for wanting to be an Equal! Marriage, MY ASS!
> 
> “Hey, Kiddo! You’re losing it, Be careful might start screaming waking those Lesser d_iii_ppers.” The Fake Dorito attempted to calm the endless insecurities racing through my mind, I just shoved them aside. Slammed myself to the ground, taking a deep breath. Fine. I’ll just meditate till the dreams fade away… Just needed to focus on the Goals here, Gain Trust. Destroy Said Trust. 
> 
> Lucky for me, the plan had worked.. After all the Dream-Dorito was just a puppet that could be silenced when I felt like it.   



End file.
